les jumeaux de la lune
by lilounette
Summary: Et si une inconnue débarque dans le bureau du directeur, lorsque trois des maraudeurs s'y trouvent. Et si elle était étrangement lié à l'un d'entre eux sans le savoir!
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou, me revoilà avec une autre fic!! bien sur rien ne m'appartient à part quelques personnage de mon invention!Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle fic puisque sa fait longtemps déjà que je l'ai écrite, je l'avais posté sur d'autre site, puis je me suis dit que se serais simpa de la poster ici aussi, alors bonne lecture en espérant que cela va vous plaire.**_

* * *

**Les Jumeaux de la lune.**

**Chapitre 1 : tombé de... ou?**

Je courrais, je courrais à en avoir mal à tous mes muscles, je courrais à en perdre haleine, mais tant qu'ils me suivaient, ils ne pourront pas atteindre la citée, tant qu'ils me suivaient moi, les êtres de cette merveilleuse citée ne courront aucun danger.

A travers les arbres, je me fraye un chemin, je zig zag pour éviter leurs flèches.

Mais soudain, une paroi me barre la route, je m'arrête à temps, et je me retourne prête à affronter l'ennemi. Ils sont là tous vêtus de tuniques et capes noires, leur prince s'avance vers moi, il est grand mince, brun les yeux noirs, il s'arrête à quelque pas. Ils me parlent dans une langue étrange et mélodieuse, que je connais très bien d'ailleurs.

-_Rends-toi, et j__'__évacue mes troupes, si tu te rends et que tu viens avec moi, je ne toucherais pas à ta citée, me dit-il sur un ton froid_.

-_qu__'__en sera t il des autres citées ? Vas-tu toutes les plier à tes ordres ?_

_- oui, si tu viens, il ne restera que ta citée, qui sera encore libre, pense à tous ces êtres à qui tu garantis la liberté._

_- justement, je préfère me battre même si je dois t'éliminer, et qu'aucune cité ne soit sous ton emprise que de te regarder, détruire et semer la terreur sans pouvoir rien faire._

_- te battre? Mais tu ne sais même pas te battre, de plus tu n'es même pas d'ici, tu vas te battre pour des êtres qui ne savent même pas qui tu es? Tu cours à ta perte, si tu viens avec moi il ne te sera fait aucun mal, me dit il narquoisement._

_- je viens de te le dire, je préfère me battre, pour que tu arrêtes de nuire._

_- c'est ton dernier mot… alors, soit battons-nous. Mais, je te préviens, tu as beau être agile, tu ne me vaincras pas, se n'est pas pour rien que je suis prince._

Sur ces derniers mots, nous commençons un combat acharné, lui, avec son arc et ses flèches, et moi avec ma magie. Il est fort, mais doit très vite abandonner son arc et ses flèches contre sa magie lui aussi, le seul point noir au tableau, c'est que je commence à m'épuiser. Là, deux de nos sorts se percutent avec une violence incroyable. Je profite de son étonnement pour recommencer à courir, il me suit, et recommence à me lancer des sorts que j'évite, et que je contre quand soudain je perds l'équilibre en trébuchant.

Je place par réflexe mes bras en avant prête à percuter le sol, mais une lumière m'aveugle, j'ai l'impression de flotter, puis j'atterrie sur il semblerait quelque chose de vivant. J'ouvre les yeux, je sens des frissons qui me parcourent le corps, et je me perds dans un regard bleu gris. Je suis étalé au sol sur un jeune homme, qui doit avoir mon âge, il a les cheveux noirs qui lui tombent avec élégance devant les yeux. Ses mêmes yeux, bleu hypnotisant, envoûtant, il a l'air aussi surpris que moi, je n'arrive plus à réagir, c'est à se moment qu'une flèche vient m'effleurer le bras. C'est comme un électrochoc, je me lève et me retourne, il semblerait que je sois dans une sorte de salle avec plein d'objets assez bizarres, mais mon regard se pose sur une sorte de tourbillon d'où je peux apercevoir le prince Diark avec son arc braqué dans ma direction. Sans hésiter, et avec rapidité je me lève et tends mon bras en avant en lançant une incantation, mais il semblerait que le tourbillon absorbe la magie.

- reviens, reviens te battre... me dit-il d'un ton froid qui me glace le sang.

- j'aimerais bien, rien que pour te régler ton compte, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment je pourrais revenir.

- tu es à moi, se n'est pas cet individu sur lequel tu es tombé qui va changer les choses, n'y même l'endroit où tu te trouves!

- je ne suis pas à toi! Tu es un être méprisable, tu crois vraiment que je vais t'épouser parce que tu l'as décidé, ou parce que tu vas laisser la citée en paix, tu te trompes et c'est très mal me connaître, je lui dis en hurlant.

- que tu le veuilles ou non, je te retrouverais, et tu seras bien obligé de me suivre, hurle t il a son tour.

- il en est hors de question, je lui réponds une fois calmé, tu ne me forceras jamais à faire ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire.

- nous verrons bien, me répond il en esquissant un sourire.

- c'est tout vu, Diark.

Je lui parle avec tout le dégoût qu'il m'inspire, et il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Au fur est à mesure, le tourbillon rétréci, et il disparaît totalement. Je me retourne, vers le garçon, qui a amorti ma chute et il est toujours là, il me regarde étrangement, puis se tourne vers deux autres garçons du même âge que je n'avais pas remarqué. Ils sont tous les trois habillés de la même façon, je dois me trouver dans une école ou quelque chose comme ça. L'un des deux s'avance vers moi, il est grand, les cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés, avec des lunettes qui cachent des yeux marron chocolat qui pétille de malice. Je n'ai pas peur, ils ont l'air de personnes de confiances.

- salut, je sais que tu ne parles pas notre langue, mais je m'appelle James Potter, il me dit en faisant de grand geste pour que je comprenne.

Je souris amusé, sourire qu'il me rend, croyant que je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il m'a dit, mais je prends la parole avant lui.

- salut, moi c'est Sarah.

Tiens... ils ont l'air surpris. Le troisième garçon s'avance lui aussi, il a les cheveux châtains cendré, et les yeux miel, en croisant son regard, je me sens bizarre comme si je le connaissais, et à en juger par son manque de réaction je dirais qu'il se pose les mêmes questions, mais il se reprend vite.

- salut, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, ... d'où viens-tu? On se connaît ? Me dit-il.

- je...je ne sais pas, où sommes-nous ici?

Le dernier garçon, celui sur qui je suis tombé, revient vers moi, il me regarde intensément puis fini par prendre la parole à son tour.

- on est à Poudlard, évidemment, tu sais l'école entourée par la forêt interdite, avec un calamar géant dans le lac. C'était qui ce type de l'autre côté, et pourquoi vous vous parliez dans une autre langue? me dit il d'un ton de reproche.

Ses amis le regardent et James celui qui est tout ébouriffé se met à rire, mais le regard noir de son ami le calme. Moi, je le regarde sans rien dire, après tout pourquoi est ce que je devrais répondre à ses questions, alors que je ne sais même pas qui il est. Et puis, je ne suis pas débile j'avais deviné que c'était une école, pourquoi il me parle comme ça? Je devrais peut être d'abord le remercié de m'avoir rattrapé pendant ma chute non? Et puis c'est quoi Poudlard ?

- merci, pour avoir amorti ma chute, je dis rapidement.

Voilà, maintenant si je m'en vais, ils ne pourront plus rien me dire non? Sur ce, je me dirige vers la seule porte, prête à l'ouvrir, ... pff c'est bien ma chance, elle est verrouillée, comment je fais pour sortir de là moi. Je vois du coin de l'œil les trois garçons me regarder tout en discutant entre eux à voix basse.

- tu n'y arriveras pas la porte est verrouillée, me dit calmement Remus.

- Est ce que vous pourriez me dire comment on sort euh... d'ici?

Après tout s'ils connaissaient le moyen de me faire sortir de cet endroit, pourquoi ne pas leur demander. Le garçon dont je ne connais pas le nom s'avance vers moi.

- je m'appelle Sirius, désolé pour tout à l'heure je ne me suis pas présenté, si elle est verrouillée, c'est parce qu' il faut attendre que le professeur Dumbledore revienne, elle ne s'ouvrira que quand il sera là.

- ah! Pourquoi vous êtes là vous? Enfin je veux dire comment vous êtes rentré si la porte est verrouillée? enfin non, je veux dire pourquoi est ce que votre professeur vous a enfermé ici ?

- en fait, me dit Sirius, le directeur nous a convoqué ici, mais avant d'avoir pu commencer notre entrevu, il a été appelé pour une urgence, il nous a donc demandé de rester dans son bureau en attendant qu'il revienne. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit de qu'elle langage il s'agissait tout à l'heure.

- c'était de l'elfique.

- pourtant tu n'es pas une elfe, alors pourquoi est ce que tu arrives à parler cette langue, et c'était qui celui qui voulait te tuer ? m'interroge t il.

- j'arrive à parler l'elfique parce que ça fait un an que je vis dans leur monde, et il ne voulait pas me tuer. Il voulait simplement me blesser suffisamment pour que je ne lui oppose plus de résistance, et donc pour pouvoir me ramener avec lui. C'est le prince Diark, un prince elfique maléfique, quand je l'ai rencontré, il était plutôt gentil mais il est vite tombé dans la magie noire. Sa l'a détruit, la seule chose qu'il ne possède pas et qu'il veut, c'est moi.

- pourquoi est ce qu'il voulait te ramener avec lui ? me souffle Remus, je veux dire pourquoi toi précisément.

- je suppose qu'il veut pouvoir me contrôler, je suis la seule humaine qui vie avec eux.

Je soupire, comment je vais faire pour rentrer à la cité, je ne sais même pas où je suis, décidément je réussi toujours à m'attirer des ennuis. Je regarde les trois garçons qui sont devant moi, c'est sur que ça fait du bien de revoir des personnes comme moi. En plus ils ont l'air plutôt sympa, finalement j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur, je me demande quand même comment je me suis débrouillé pour atterrir ici.

Le garçon qui se nomme James allez prendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser apparaître un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche avec des lunettes en forme de demi-lune, il me regarde presque comme soulagé. Comme s' il me connaissait, il s'écarte de la porte et laisse entrer...

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre j'espère que sa vous a plu! **_


	2. Chapter 2: un loup garou et une petite f

bonjour tout le monde et joyeuses fêtes!!!

Alors voici la suite ou vous allez enfin savoir qui rentre dans le bureau du directeur!!! j'espère que la suite vous plaira! je vais publier tout les mercredi, donc cette semaine comme c'est noël je poste avec un peut d'avance! Se qui ne sera pas le cas la semaine prochaine! Et pour info c'est une fanfiction avec 35 chapitres alors bonne lecture!

* * *

_Le garçon qui se nomme James allez prendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser apparaître un vieil hommeà la longue barbe blanche avec des lunettes en forme de demi lune, il me regarde presque comme soulagé. Comme s'il me connaissait, il s'écarte de la porte et laisse entrer..._

**Chapitre 2: un loup garou et une petite fille.**

- Aglaé, Antéhus !! je m'exclame.

- oh Sarah, si tu savais comme on a eu peur!!

Aglaé est une elfe, d'une grande beauté comme tous les elfes, elle est ma tutrice, depuis un an, j'ai appris la magie avec les elfes de mon âge, ou du moins qui correspond à mon âge. Aglaé a un fils, Antéhus. Même si je suis la seule humaine à vivre dans les citées elfiques, je ne me sens pas différente, j'ai simplement un vide au fond de moi que je ne sais pas expliquer. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Aglaé, mais elle me dit que s'est normal, c'est parce que je ne vis pas avec d'autre humain, mais je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose, parce que ce vide, je le ressentais déjà lorsque je vivais avec mes parents.

Aglaé me prend dans ses bras, puis vient le tour d'Antéhus, je crois qu'ils ont effectivement dû avoir une belle peur.

- j'ai voulu éloigner le prince Diark le plus possible de la citée, et sa a marché, puisqu'il m'a suivi avec ses troupes. Puis nous avons engagé le combat, car j'ai refusé de le suivre et ensuite j'ai perdu l'équilibre et j'ai atterri ici!

- ça ne m'étonne pas il a dû vouloir approcher la citée pour que tu sortes et pour qu'il puisse te capturer, il a quand même réussit la moitié, mais il n'avait visiblement pas prévu que tu te retrouverais ici, me dit Aglaé.

- et où sommes-nous ici?

- ...et bien, nous sommes chez toi, dans ton véritable monde, du côté magique bien sûr et pas moldu, me dit-elle.

- quoi ! ...Et, euh... c'est quoi moldu?

- Ce que mère veut dire, Sarah, c'est que nous sommes, là où tu devrais être, me dit Antéhus.

- et moldu signifie, les humains qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, me répond Aglaé.

Pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai atterri ici, et pourquoi est ce qu'ils me disent sa d'un air triste, qu'est ce qu'il me cache tous. Aglaé se tord les mains, comme quand elle a quelque chose à dire d'important, et Anthéus me regarde avec tristesse, comme s'il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

- hum, excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais il faudrait que je lui explique certaines règles de l'école, et que je lui montre quelques petites choses.

- vous avez raison Albus, nous allons lui faire nos adieux.

Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi? Elle ne compte pas me laisser là tout de même! Mais avant que j'aie le temps de faire quoique se soit, elle me prend dans ses bras, elle m'explique que m'a véritable vie est ici, et non avec eux, j'ai eut beaucoup de peine à dire au revoir à ma famille elfique, une déchirure de plus dans mon cœur déjà bien meurtri.

Aglaé et Antéhus parti, je me retournais vers le professeur, il me fit un sourire d'encouragement.

- Sarah je sais que c'est dur pour vous après tout ce que vous avez déjà vécu, mais je veux vous révéler ce soir ce que vous devriez savoir depuis bien longtemps maintenant, patientez quelques secondes.

Je le vois se tourner vers les trois garçons, qui me regarde avec curiosité, je baisse les yeux, et me retourne pour ne plus les voir.

- bien, messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin, vous n'auraient aujourd'hui, pas droit à mon sermon, je vous donne trois heures de retenu mercredi et vendredi soir, vous pouvez sortir, et Mr Lupin, rester, il faut également que je vous parle.

Je vois du coin de l'œil les deux autres sortir, et Lupin regarder le professeur Dumbledore.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je vais vous faire quelques révélations jeunes gens! J'ai en ma possession une pensine, j'y ai rassemblé quelques fragments de souvenirs que j'ai pu, tant bien que mal récupérer, il va falloir, que je vous les fassent voir. Je sais que certains de ses souvenirs vont être douloureux pour vous Mr Lupin, mais il faut que vous soyez très attentif.

Sarah vous êtes prête? J'hoche la tête, je regarde dans la pensine et me sens comme aspiré, j'ai l'impression de tomber dans un puit sans fond, puis tout s'arrête et j'atterris enfin. Remus me regarde, puis tourne brusquement la tête, nous sommes près d'une maison, à l'orée d'une forêt, c'est le soir, ça me dit quelque chose, nous suivons le professeur Dumbledore, en contournant la maison, on voit un petit garçon, et une petite fille qui joue. Puis la petite fille attrape la main du petit garçon et cours avec lui dans la forêt, ils continuent de jouer, de rire ensemble. Tout à coup sans prévenir, une ombre sort de derrière un arbre, un loup garou, il s'avance vers les enfants qui ne l'ont pas encore remarqué, mais le loup fait craquer une branche, et les enfants l'aperçoivent enfin, ils se mettent à courir pour atteindre la maison. Seulement la fillette trébuche et tombe. Le loup aller la mordre quand le petit garçon s'interposa, et fut mordu à sa place. Après plusieurs coups de griffes, la petite fille eut tellement peur qu'elle attrapa le bras du garçon et tous les deux disparu.

Nous atterrissons dans une cuisine, un homme et une femme sont là, mais aussi un autre homme étrange, recouvert d'une cape on ne peut pas distinguer son visage, l'homme et la femme disent qu'ils ne peuvent plus garder l'enfant, que tout est de sa faute, ils veulent l'éloigner le plus possible de leur autre enfant avant que plus de mal ne soit fait. L'homme accepte, il prend la fillette par la main et nous le voyons exécuter un sortilège d'amnésie sur elle avant de partir. Nous atterrissons dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, celui ci nous observe derrière son bureau.

- Remus, est ce que ça va?

Je le vois, il est devant moi, il me tourne le dos et il fait un signe de tête à son directeur, il ne voit pas mes larmes couler, il n'a même pas pris conscience que la fillette en question c'est moi. En même temps, j'ai énormément changé, comment est ce qu'il pourrait me reconnaître, il ne peut pas voir la culpabilité qui me ronge, ainsi je suis sa sœur, et c'est à cause de moi qu'il est devenu un loup-garou, je suis un monstre.

-Sarah tout va bien? Me demande t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre au professeur, avant qu'il est pu faire le moindre geste, je descends déjà les escaliers en courant, il fait nuit, les autres élèvent doivent être dans leur chambre, je cours, je cours le plus loin possible de cet endroit, un couloir puis un deuxième, bientôt je me retrouve dans un cul de sac, il fait sombre mais au moins personne ne viendra me chercher là.

Je pleure, pourquoi, pour déverser ma peine, et ma haine. Je suis un monstre, un monstre qui a fait de son frère un loup-garou, j'en veux à la terre entière, j'en veux à Aglaé de rien m'avoir dit, à mes parents de m'avoir abandonné, mais surtout à moi… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à pleurer, mais quelqu'un m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a bercé. Je me suis débattu au début, mais à quoi bon, je me suis donc laissé aller, dans les bras de cet inconnu. A vrai dire, je me sentais même bien dans ses bras, c'est assez étrange, de se sentir bien dans les bras d'une personne qu'on ne connaît même pas.

- eh! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Dit la voix de la personne qui me tient dans ses bras.

Je lève la tête, et je vois Sirius, le garçon sur qui j'ai atterrie dans le bureau du directeur, et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil James accroupi près de moi.

- tu ne veux pas me le dire se n'est pas grave, tu vois nous on a décidé d'attendre Remus, mais on t'a vu passer tellement vite qu'on s'est demandé ce qui ce passé. Allez vient, on va te raccompagner devant le bureau du directeur ils doivent s'inquiéter.

Il me prend la main, pour m'aider à me relever, lorsque j'entends des pas qui viennent dans notre direction.

- Sarah! Dit Remus, je… je suis tellement content, tu ne peux pas savoir, me dit il, en me prenant dans ses bras. Sirius, James rentraient au dortoir des préfets en chefs, je vous y rejoins dès que possible. Allez vient Sarah, le professeur veut nous parler.

Nous entrons tous les deux mains dans la main, je ne regarde personne, je ne veux voir personne.

-Sarah, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais ne vous inquiété pas, tout se passera bien. J'ai expliqué à votre frère qui vous êtes, je pense que vos souvenirs d'avant vos huit ans vont vous revenir très vite maintenant, vous rappelez vous comment cet homme vous a donné à vos parent moldu.

Je lui fais signe que je n'en ai aucun souvenir et il reprend.

-Pour ce soir vous allez dormir dans la chambre du préfet en chef, autrement dit dans la chambre de James, il ne l'utilise que très peu me semble t-il et lui, il dormira avec ses camarades dans le dortoir, demain matin vous serez réparti, et vous pourrez vous installer dans votre nouveau dortoir. Toutes vos affaires y seront déjà, je m'entretiendrais avec vous demain, après le petit déjeunée, vous ne commencerais les cours que dans trois jours, comme nous sommes vendredi soir, vous pourrez aller à prés au lard ce week end acheter vos fournitures scolaires. Vous avez de la chance vous n'avez manqué qu'une semaine de cours, nous pourrons inventer une histoire plausible, pour ne pas éveiller les soupons dû au fait que vous veniez du pays des elfes. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, un uniforme scolaire, sera sur votre lit demain matin, je crains que votre tenu plaise à beaucoup trop de garçons, en plus, c'est le règlement.

Je regardé ma tenue, et la comparait avec celle de Remus, effectivement se n'est pas du tout le même genre. Je suis habillé d'une jupe rouge qui m'arrivé au genou fendu des deux côtés jusqu'à une dizaine de centimètre de la ceinture, bordé de blanc, et d'un haut assez court blanc, avec un boléro rouge lui aussi court.

- bon il est tard jeune gens, sur ceux je vous souhaite bonne nuit et à demain.

- à demain.

Voilà tout ce qui put sortir de ma bouche, j'ai la gorge noué, j'avance sans regardé le chemin en suivant Remus de quelques pas en retrait.

- pour rentrer dans la salle commune qui donne sur les chambres de préfets en chefs il faut un mot de passe, m'explique Remus, c'est "courage".

J'hoche la tête pour lui dire que j'ai compris puis il me fait signe d'entrer. La salle est spacieuse, tout au fond il y a un couloir avec deux portes l'une en face de l'autre, et une troisième en face.

Il y a un canapé devant la cheminée, ce canapé est d'ailleurs déjà occupé par les copains de Remus.

- ah! Enfin vous êtes là, Remus te nous explique maintenant? Dit Sirius.

Je le vois me jeter un bref regard avant d'attaquer son récit.

- en fait, Sarah et mon amie d'enfance, elle vivait près de chez moi jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans, puis ses parents sont morts, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, je ne l'ai pas reconnu car elle a énormément changé. Le professeur Dumbledore veut qu'elle dorme dans ta chambre de préfet James, cela ne te dérange pas?

- non, pas du tout, je n'y vais quasiment jamais, Lily me hurlerait dessus dès le matin, non-merci!

Sirius et Remus rirent à sa remarque, moi non, je ne sais pas qui est Lily et pourquoi elle lui hurle dessus!

- tient en parlant du loup, dit Sirius, bonsoir Lily.

Je me retourne vers l'entrée de la salle pour voir une fille rousse avec des yeux verts en amande.

- bonsoir…est ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe? Demande t elle à Remus.

- viens Sarah, me dit brusquement James, ma chambre est celle ci fait comme chez toi, me dit il en souriant, en face, c'est la chambre de la préfète en chef, Lily Evans… et la porte entre les deux c'est la salle de bain, tu as aussi une porte dans la chambre qui y donne directement accès.

Je lui souffle un merci, mais nous sommes interrompus par la fameuse Lily.

- POTTER, tu ne comptes quand même pas ramener toutes tes conquêtes, ici! T'a qu'à aller faire ça dans ton ancien dortoir!


	3. Chapter 3: les maraudeurs, mais c’est qu

**Coucou, me voici comme promis avec le chapitre trois!Je vous souhaite une très bonne et heureuse année à tous, avec beaucoup de bonheur et de réussite!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: les maraudeurs, mais c'est qui ?**

- premièrement Evans, c'est ma chambre, je fais ce que je veux, et avec qui je veux, c'est clair, et deuxièmement, Sarah n'est pas ma petite amie, je lui prête simplement ma chambre, rétorque calmement James.

Il se retourne vers moi, alors que la fille elle s'enferme dans sa propre chambre en claquant la porte.

- bon, on va te laisser à demain, on viendra te chercher pour te faire voir où se trouve la grande salle à 7h30. Passe une bonne nuit et à demain.

- Merci, vous aussi.

Lorsqu'ils sont sortis, je m'enferme dans la chambre, je me change et je m'allonge sur le lit, je ne suis pas à l'aise, je me tourne et me retourne dans le lit pour finir par m'endormir mal à l'aise.

Je sens une présence, on me secoues légèrement l'épaule, j'ouvre les yeux, et je vois des yeux couleurs miel me regarder, des yeux indéchiffrables pour n'importe qui sauf pour moi, pourquoi est ce que je peux ressentir et voir toutes ses émotions rien qu'en regardant ses yeux, peut être parce que c'est mon frère jumeau? Je me redresse et il me prend dans ses bras il me serre contre lui comme si j'allais m'envoler, je l'entoure de mes bras et lui caresse doucement le dos, on se sépare et il me regarde dans les yeux.

- j'avais peur de m'endormir et en me réveillant, de me rendre compte que se n'était qu'un rêve, me dit il. J'avais peur, de m'apercevoir que tout n'était que chimère, je suis tellement heureux, tu es la seule famille qui me reste réellement, moi aussi j'avais toujours un vide en moi.

- je suis désolé, lui dis-je avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Il me prend dans ses bras.

- pourquoi? Pourquoi est ce que tu es désolé Sarah?

- à cause de moi tu es un loup-garou, tout sa par ma faute, je suis désolé.

- ne le soit pas, se n'était pas de ta faute, on avait que 8ans, comment est ce que ça aurait pu être ta faute, j'en veux à papa et maman, oui, je leurs en veux de t'avoir fait du mal, je m'en rappelle maintenant, et toi aussi sûrement… tu sais James et Sirius sont au courant pour ma lycanthropie, mais ils sont resté mes amis, je n'aime pas leur mentir, mais le professeur Dumbledore ne veut pas que sa s'ébruite, nos parents, ne doivent pas être au courant de ton retour tu comprends…

On se mit à discuter et à nous raconter une parti de nos vie respective. Finalement on fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme lorsqu'on était enfant.

---------------------------------------------------

Je sens un poids sur mon épaule, en me retournant, je vois Remus, endormi, enfin en train de se réveiller, il me sourit, et je le lui rends, cela fait bizarre, de ne plus se savoir seule, mais ce sentiment est loin d'être désagréable.

-bonjour, lui dis je.

- bonjour, tu as bien dormi?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'on se reçoit tout les deux des trombes d'eau glacer, … mon lit est trempe, Remus est trempe, je suis trempe. Je relève la tête et je vois les deux idiots de copains de mon frère. James est mord de rire, et Sirius, ... et ben comme hier il me regarde bizarrement. Est ce que j'ai un truc qui va pas ou quoi, non parce qu'une fois d'accord, mais deux fois en deux jours, je dois avoir un truc qui cloche. Ou alors il regarde tout le monde comme sa, ... ouais, on va dire que c'est sa.

-NON, MAIS SA VA PAS, hurle Remus. VOUS POUVEZ PAS ALLER FAIRE LES GAMINS AILLEURS ?

Je soupire et je sors du lit, après tout, pourquoi hurler, Remus s'en sort plutôt bien sans moi. Je commence par essorer mes cheveux, et me retourne pour prendre des affaires de rechange. Soudain James, se calme et arrête de rire, tandis que Sirius à l'air surpris. Intrigué par se calme, Remus se retourne vers moi pour voir se qui les met dans cet état, je le vois se précipiter sur sa cape et me la mettre sur les épaules en m'entourant bien dedans. Il se retourne vers James qui parait gêné et Sirius qui ouvre grand les yeux.

- SORTEZ AVANT QUE JE VOUS REDUISE EN MIETTE ! Hurla t il alors que les deux autres sortaient déjà de la salle commune.

-Remus, dit une voix que je ne connaissait pas, quelque chose ne va pas?

- non, rien merci Evans, … euh Lily excuse moi je suis énervé, désolé.

- c'est pas grave, à plus tard, Remus.

Ben en tout cas, je n'ai pas intérêt à l'énerver mon Mumus, il hurle vachement fort.

- non mais sa va pas, me dit il.

- euh…si pourquoi?

- ta vu comme t'es habillé, tu veux que tout les pervers du coin te sautent dessus ou quoi?

- mais… je dormais comme sa dans ma cité elfique et chez mes parents, personne ne m'a jamais rien dit! Tu ... Tu ne viens pas de traiter tes copains de pervers là?

- ouais mais les elfes sont des êtres à part, tu ne peux pas te balader en mini short et mini débardeur sur toi, ici. Et en plus chez tes parents, il ne devait pas y avoir de garçon. A notre âge tous les mecs sont des pervers, et mes copains y compris. Garde le si tu veux ton « pyjamas » pour dormir, mais reste sous les couvertures quand il y a des mecs dans la salle, non en fait il n'y aura jamais de mecs dans la même pièce que toi si tu es dans cette tenu C'EST CLAIR?

- euh …ouais si tu veux,... je vais me doucher, mais tu sais il ne faut pas t'énerver pour sa.

Sur ceux je prends l'uniforme composé d'une jupe, une chemise, et une robe de sorcier, et je file me préparer. Un quart d'heure plus tard c'est moi qui attendais mon frère, puis on se dirige ensemble vers le grande salle pour procéder à ma répartition.

On arrive enfin dans le hall, une femme assez sévère, un professeur apparemment, nous attend.

- Bonjour Mr Lupin, et Sarah je suppose? Je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, j'enseigne la métamorphose, suivez moi je vous pris, vous aussi Mr Lupin.

On la suit jusque dans une salle de classe, et elle nous explique que je ne peux pas m'appeler Lupin, qu'il faut que je change mon nom, car mes parents biologiques ne savent pas que je suis de retour, je m'appelle donc Sarah Conor ( je garde le nom de mes parents adoptifs) je viens de France, de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, je suis orpheline et vie désormais sous la tutelle du professeur Dumbledore.

- bien, Mr Lupin, vous pouvez allé prendre votre petit déjeuné, Miss Conor suivez moi je vous pris.

Remus part devant et va s'asseoir avec ses amis, sûrement pour leur expliquer la situation. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, me fait signe de la suivre. Bon nombre de têtes se tournent lorsque je traverse la grande salle, et arrivé en face de la table des professeurs, le directeur prend la parole.

- mes chers élèves, j'ai une répartition de dernière minute à faire, chose très inhabituelle en cette fin de première semaine de cours, mais nous allons faire la répartition de Sarah Conor qui nous vient de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons.

Je m'assois sur le tabouret en face de moi et le professeur me mets le vieux chapeau sur la tête, je sursaute en entendant une voix à mon oreille.

- ah ! Je vois, notre petit elfe est de retour parmi les siens, tu as de grandes qualités je le vois dans ta tête, tu es loyale et courageuse, mais très timide et réservé, il n'y a toutefois aucun doute tu iras à GRIFFONDOR, un tonnerre d'applaudissement plus tard et le professeur me lève le chapeau de la tête, mon frère me fait signe de venir le rejoindre, se que je fais et nous entamons notre petit déjeuné, cet après midi, nous devons aller à Prés au lard, mais là tout de suite j'ai rendez vous avec le professeur Dumbledore.

En chemin je fais la connaissance de Peter, un autre copain de mon frère, il est assez timide, et ne parle pas beaucoup. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs et monter trois étages on se retrouve enfin devant l'entré du bureau. Remus est ses copains me laissent devant la gargouille, et je monte dans le bureau du directeur.

- Sarah ! Comment c'est passé votre première nuit au château ?

- bien merci.

Il passe une bonne demi heure, à m'expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard, et quelques petites autres choses.

- je veux qu'en plus de vos cours habituel, vous vous entraînez à maîtriser votre transformation. Je vais vous assenez une classe vide près de votre salle commune.

- …comment êtes vous au courant?

- c'est Aglaé qui me l'a confirmé, je n'en étais pas certain. Êtes vous d'accord pour qu'on y travaille?

- oui, je la maîtrise jusqu'à un certain point, et j'ai peur, si je perd le contrôle, qui pourra m'arrêter, je veux dire, chez les elfes, personne n'était en danger lors de mes transformations, et eux avaient la force et le pouvoir de m'arrêter, mais ici...

- c'est bien pour sa, il ne faut pas que vous fassiez courir le moindre risque aux autres élèves et à vous-même, de plus, personne n'est au courrant pour la lycanthropie de votre frère. Donc vous allez y travailler, je crois savoir que vous avez déjà commencer votre entraînement chez les elfes, donc sa ne devrait pas poser de problème. Je vous ai fait commander une baguette magique chez un ami, on ne pratique pas la magie sans baguette ici, et très peu de personne le peuvent. Je vous laisse rejoindre votre frère, vous avez l'autorisation pour les sortis à Prés au lard, sur ce passez une bonne journée.

- merci professeur, vous aussi, au revoir.

- oh …miss Conor, où compter vous aller lors de vos transformation?

- et bien il me semble avoir entendu parler d'une forêt interdite.

Le professeur me fait un sourire me confirmant que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise.

Lorsque je descends, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, je me dirige, au hasard, je ne veux pas rejoindre Remus et les autres maintenant, car je ne sais pas où il sont, et je serai incapable de retrouver mon chemin. Mes transformations vont être problématique ici, et elles seront beaucoup plus difficile à cacher. James, Sirius et Peter acceptent le fait que Remus soit un loup garou, mais ma transformation, elle, ils ne doivent jamais l'apprendre, Remus est leur ami, et il a plus besoin de soutient que moi. Je m'accoude à une fenêtre, la vue sur le parc est magnifique, en plus il fait beau, je pense qu'une petite ballade en faisant le tour du lac ne doit pas être interdite. Je me dirige tant bien que mal, vers la grande salle, une fois dans le grand hall, je repère les grandes portes et là, enfin l'air frais, j'entame ma petite ballade, je passe devant une cabane, et j'arrive devant le lac, je longe la forêt, et pense à tout se que je ne pourrais plus faire avec Antéhus, en même temps, maintenant il me faut réapprendre à connaître mon frère. Lorsque je rentre au château il est midi, je suppose qu'il me faut rejoindre la grande salle pour le déjeuné, je m'avance, et un garçon de mon âge m'arrête à l'entrée.

- salut Sarah Conor c'est sa? Me dit il d'une voix froide.

Ce garçon est assez bizarre, et je n'aime pas sa façon de me dévisager d'un air dégoûté. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très joli, mais je ne suis pas non plus trop moche, je mesure un mètre soixante trois, et pèze quarante cinq kilos, je suis blond/châtain très clair et j'ai les yeux marron foncé. Bref une fille banale quoi!

- euh…oui, mais qui es tu?

- Mon nom est Severus Rogue, je voulais juste te prévenir de te méfier des maraudeurs et en particulier de Black.

- quoi? mais...

- ils ne t'apporteront que des ennuis, si j'étais toi, je resterais loin de Black.

Il part s'asseoir une table plus loin, pendant que je me dirige vers Remus, qui me fait une place à côté de lui. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de ce garçon, qui sont les maraudeurs et pourquoi, est ce que je devrais m'en méfier.

- quelque chose ne va pas Sarah?

Je tourne la tête et remarque que c'est Sirius qui me parle, mon frère parle avec Lily la fille rousse d'hier soir, et James et Peter parle de quich, ou quelque chose comme sa.

- si, si tout va bien…

- je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

- un garçon m'a arrêté à l'entrée de la grande salle, et il m'a dit... non laisse tombé ça n'a aucune importance, je soupire.

- je vois bien que si, ça en a, répond il, dit moi qui c'est que j'aille lui refaire le portrait.

Je souris amusé, et je me décide finalement à lui posé la question.

- je… est ce que tu sais qui sont les maraudeurs?

Il a l'air surpris de ma question, il se gratte la tête, un peut embarrassé, semble t il.

- euh pourquoi tu me poses cette question, qui t'a parlé des maraudeurs, c'est le garçon de tout à l'heure.

- ben oui, Severus quelque chose, il m'a dit de m'en méfier, et en particulier de Black… mais je vois pas comment je peux m'en méfier puisque je ne les connais même pas.

- je vais le tuer, dit il d'un ton abrupte, en tapant son point sur la table.

James et Remus se tourne vers nous, échange un regard et d'un comme un accord entraîne un Sirius très en colère vers la sorti, mais moi je n'ai rien compris. Peter me regard comme si j'étais un insecte à écraser, puis sort de table et part sûrement rejoindre les trois autres, encore une fois je me retrouve seule. La seule différence, c'est que tout le monde me regarde, j'ai horreur d'être le centre d'attention. Alors, n'ayant pas très faim comme d'habitude, je sors et je me ballade, je m'asseoir près d'un arbre, à l'abri des regards. J'appuis mon dos contre le tronc d'arbre et entoure mes genoux de mes bras. De loin je vois des élèves partir, ils sortent du château et se dirigent dans des endroits différents, quelques un se dirigent vers le bord du lac, d'autres passent devant une grosse cabane sans s'arrêter, pour sortir de l'école et aller vers le village je suppose. Je soupire, et je sors la liste de fournitures, ainsi que la bourse que le professeur m'a donné ce matin lors de notre entrevu, je me lève et me dirige vers le village. Lorsque je vais passer les portes, je vois le même garçon, Severus, il est très bizarre ce type. Il n'est pas très grand, le teint blanc comme s'il ne sortait jamais de cher lui, les cheveux noir qui lui tombe devant les yeux, ses même yeux noir, le regard glacial, c'est à la limite de me donner la chair de poule.

Quand il me voit il jette un regard derrière moi plus loin et me lance, d'une voix assez forte.

- alors, tu suis mes conseils Sarah Conor, tu te tiens éloigné des maraudeurs à se que je vois.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre?? donnez moi vos impressions, et d'après vous comment va se passer la suite? **

**Allez pour fêter la nouvelle année je vous mets un petit extrait du chapitre suivant:**

J'allais me diriger vers la grande salle, lorsqu'un garçon s'approche de moi, et demande à me parler sous l'oeil méfiant des maraudeurs, à qui je fais signe que je les rejoindrais plus tard.

- salut, je m'appelle Bryan Smith, je suis à Serddaigle, je me demandais si tu avais déjà un cavalier pour le bal? Non parce que comme tu es nouvelle je pense que non, et je me suis dis qu'en m'y prenant bien à l'avance j'aurais mes chances... Alors tu as déjà un cavalier?

- Oh! Non je n'ai pas encore de cavalier.

- et est que tu accepterais de venir au bal avec moi? me demande t-il en souriant.

**voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus, à Mercredi prochain pour de nouvelle aventure! **


	4. Chapter 4: un balais ?

**coucou comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture! **

* * *

_Quand il me voit il jette un regard derrière moi plus loin et me lance, d__'__une voix assez forte._

_- alors, tu suis mes conseils Sarah Conor, tu te tiens éloigné des maraudeurs à se que je vois._

**chapitre 4: ... un balais ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, à quoi il joue ce type, il doit se moquer de moi, en plus quand j'en ai parlé à Sirius il c'est mit en colère alors…

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et je ne connais pas les maraudeurs, tu m'excuseras j'ai d'autres choses à faire, je rétorque froidement.

Mais apparemment il ne semble pas décidé à me laisser tranquille parce qu'il me retient, assez fort, par le bras, et m'oblige à le regarder en face.

- tu es quoi exactement, une traître à ton sang, une sang mêlé ou une sang de bourbe.

Je le regarde perplexe, alors que lui sourit, avec un air triomphant dans le regard, je ne sais même pas ce que sa peut bien vouloir dire. Se que je n'ai pas vu , c'est que mon frère et ses copains en me voyant de loin on voulu me rattraper pour venir m'aider pour mes achats et avez entendu toute la conversation.

Severus, se retrouve suspendu au-dessus du sol la tête en bas en essayant de cacher son caleçon. Je me retourne et je vois Sirius la baguette levé, vers ce garçon, il a l'air super en colère. James aussi à l'air très énervé. Mon frère se rapproche de moi, il me met un bras autour des épaules, en regardant le garçon suspendu avec haine, je le vois, ses yeux devient légèrement plus clair. Je vois également James dire quelques mots à l'oreille de Sirius celui ci hoche lentement la tête, et abaisse sa baguette en libérant Severus. Un peu plus loin je vois Peter et la fille avec qui Remus parlait se midi, Lily, sa doit être une de leurs amie …

- tu viens Sarah, on t'accompagne je ne veux pas que tu fasses d'autre mauvaise rencontre, me dit Remus, quand à toi, Rogue, j'éviterais, si j'étais toi, de m'approcher de Sarah, ou tu risquerais bien plus qu'une humiliation.

Sur ses dernières paroles Remus m'entraîne vers le village suivit des autres. La bonne humeur et revenue, ils discutent tous et rigolent ensemble, la fille rousse est parti voir ses amies, elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait plus tard pour donner des infos de préfet à Remus. Je les regarde s'amuser et raconter des souvenirs de leurs premières années, comme j'aurais aimer être là avec eux, mais je n'y étais pas alors je les écoute, sans parler, mes achats sont fini, enfin presque il y a marqué qu'il me faut une robe de bal.

- euh…où est ce que je peux trouver une robe de bal?

Ils me regardent, tout les quatre avec une expression différente, Remus à l'air gêné, Peter... il mange, Sirius avec un air malicieux, et James amusé.

- tu…en fait il faudrait que tu demandes à une fille de t'accompagner, tu vois, euh…on est pas très doué pour donner des conseils et tout quoi.

- mais, je…bon tant pis je vais me débrouiller, dîtes moi simplement où se trouve la boutique.

- mais non, enfin Remus on peut l'aider nous, dit Sirius. En plus on aura une bonne excuse pour pas que la vendeuse nous mette dehors comme la dernière fois.

-Sirius, il est absolument HORS de question, que tu t'approches à moins d'UN METRE DE LA CABINE D'ESSAYAGE, C'EST CLAIR. Je tiens à te le précisé, si je te vois ne serais se que approcher le petit doigt, on te retrouveras COUPER EN PETITS MORCEAUX.

- t'énerve pas Lunard, je resterais sage promis, lui dit il sous les rires de James et Peter.

Remus rassuré, on se dirige vers le magasin de vêtement le plus en vogue d'après Sirius. A force de persuasion, la vendeuse les laisse entrer avec moi dans la boutique à la seule condition, qu'ils s'assoient, dans un coin et n'en bouge plus. Moi je vagabonde dans le rayon, avec la vendeuse et je vois deux superbes robes, je les prend et les enfilent donc dans la cabine.

La première, rouge, dos nu et très cintré, elle est asymétrique, elle a un côté plus long que l'autre. La vendeuse entre dans la cabine et regarde le résultat, puis me dit de passer l'autre.

La seconde robe bustier et noire en taffetas près du corps jusqu'aux genoux, et part en évasée jusqu'en bas. Un ruban de strass passe sous la poitrine, la vendeuse revient et quand elle me voit, elle a un sourire éblouissant, elle ressort et revient tellement rapidement que j'ai a peine le temps de m'en rendre compte. Elle me donne une paire de gant mi-long, et une étole assorti à la robe, je lui dis que je prends celle ci, elle prends le tout et l'emballe pour que personne ne voit.

En sortant de la cabine je retrouve les garçons endormis sur leur siège, je me dirige vers la caisse paye et je vais les réveiller. On se dirige vers les trois ballais, un pub, le plus populaire vu le monde et la difficulté à trouver une table. Lorsqu'on y parvient enfin, James et Remus se lèvent pour aller chercher les boissons, il veulent me faire goûter de la bière au beurre ou un truc comme sa. Je me retrouve donc seule entre Peter qui m'ignore je ne sais pas pourquoi, et Sirius qui me fixe avec un sourire en coin.

- quoi?

- quoi, quoi? Me répond t il.

- pourquoi est ce que tu me fixes?

- j'étais en train de me demander, est ce que tu sais joué au Quidditch?

- euh... non, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

- tu... Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé de Quidditch, ce merveilleux sport qu'on pratique sur des balais volant à une quinzaine de mètre du sol? me demande t- il perplexe.

- non, je savais même pas que les balais était volant ici, moi en fait je n'ai volé qu'avec brize, c'est un cheval ailé. Je me demande même, … peut être que si je l'appelle il pourra venir dans se monde.

- Voilà, cinq bièraubeurre, dit James en arrivant.

- euh…Sarah, qu'est ce qu'il a Sirius, me demande Remus.

- et bien, …je ne sais pas, il était normal il y a deux secondes.

-qu'est ce que j'ai ! QU'EST CE QUE J'AI ! Je lui ai demandé si elle avait déjà monter sur un balais, et joué au Quidditch, et vous savez se qu'elle me répond? Dit Sirius.

- …euh, non, répond James surpris.

Quand à moi, je m'enfoncé un peu plus dans ma chaise, rouge d'embarra, j'ai encore fait une gaffe.

- elle me répond qu'elle ne sait même pas se que c'est que le quidditch, et que la seule chose sur laquelle elle est volé c'est un cheval ailé nommé brize.

Je crois que j'ai du louper un épisode, James, Remus et même Peter sont croulé de rire sous le regard outré de Sirius. Et moi, je m'enfonce encore plus dans ma chaise, tellement que je crois que je vais bientôt disparaître sous la table et peut être avec un peu de chance me faufiler vers la sorti sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, oui c'est ce que je vais faire.

-je crois que je vais rentrer au château, je… je suis désolé.

Je part à toute vitesse, mais juste avant que je puisse sortir du pub, en fait j'avais la main sur la poignet de la porte, il me rattrape par le bras.

- tu veux partir sans essayer de l'appeler,... je veux dire Brize.

- quoi? Mais je..., je comprends pas tu n' avais pas l'air content… et puis maintenant tu veux que je l'appelle?

- en fait j'étais surpris, tu comprends, personne n'arrive à approcher se genre d'animal ici, et toi tu peux en monter un, alors c'est waouw quoi! et puis tout le monde à déjà entendu parlé de quidditch.

- ah!! ...ok, bon je rentre au château maintenant.

- attend, on rentre avec toi, me dit il. VOUS VENEZ LES GARS !

En rentrant au château, j'ai vu beaucoup d'élèves me jeter des regards pour certains curieux, mais pour d'autre, la plupart des filles en fait, des regards très noir, je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Je ne comprend pas se que j'ai bien pu leur faire, enfin, il faut que je parle de certaines choses avec mon frère. On rentre dans la salle commune, la même fille rousse de toute à l'heure se dirige vers nous.

- euh Sarah?

- oui, dis je, avant d'être interrompu par James.

- Salut, Lily, tu vas bien, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué aujourd'hui? dit James

- Potter se n'est pas à toi que je m'adressé alors retourne avec tes copains!!

- tous se que tu voudras Evans, lui répondit il durement.

La fille, Lily à l'air déstabilisé quelques secondes, puis fini par se tourner vers moi.

- je suis Lily Evans, tu peux venir avec moi, s'il te plait, je vais te montrer ton dortoir.

J'hoche la tête et la suit, c'est étrange j'aurais juré, qu'il était triste en repartant, et elle aussi.

- voici le dortoir des septièmes années, ton lit est celui ci juste à côté du miens, je suis préfète en chef mais je ne vais que très rarement dans mes appartements, je n'ai pas envie d'y croiser Potter.

- on est combien dans le dortoir?

-Et bien avec toi sa fait cinq, je… je ne m'entend pas très bien avec les autres filles, mais j'ai une amie qui est à Poufsouffle et une autre à Serdaigle.

- pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas bien? Enfin si se n'est pas trop indiscret bien sur.

- en fait comme tu as pu le voir, Potter, n'arrête pas de faire ceux qu'il a fait tout à l'heure, et comme c'est un garçon très populaire, beaucoup de fille notamment mes collocatrices de dortoir, lui court après. Et donc elles sont très mécontentes que se soit lui qui me court après moi, tu vois.

- oui, tu n'auras pas à t'en faire avec moi, se n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

- oui toi ton genre se serait plus Remus non?

J'ai faillit m'étouffer, elle ne vient quand même pas de sous entendre que je suis attiré par mon propre frère, remarque elle n'est pas au courrant que c'est mon frère, mais quand même…

- pas du tout, Remus est plus comme un grand frère pour moi tu vois, on se connaît depuis tout petit …en plus se serait vraiment trop... bizarre.

- oh, désolé, je ne savais pas, comment vous êtes vous connu, Remus et toi ? me demande t-elle.

- on était voisin étant enfant, ensuite mes parents ont déménagé en France et on c'est perdu de vu. Et sinon qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur lui et ses copains, on a pas encore eut le temps de trop discuter.

- et bien, Remus et calme, travailleur, il est le plus discret des trois si on omet Peter. Peter est timide, craintif, et... il adore manger. Sirius est drôle, enjoué, et c'est le plus grand coureur de jupon de Poudlard. Et Potter, ... il est arrogant, farceur, un des élèves les plus populaires avec Sirius et Remus, coureur de jupon, très doué au quidditch, d'ailleurs c'est le capitaine de l'équipe, enfin bref c'est Potter quoi.

- ok... je crois qu'il est temps qu'on redescende tu crois pas?

Sur ces bonnes paroles on descend dans la salle commune, je me dirige vers mon frère, mais je me retourne car Lily commence par partir vers le coin opposé.

- tu ne viens pas avec moi?

- non… je, en fait je ne suis jamais avec eux, je veux dire, on ne se parle que rarement alors...

- justement comme sa tu apprendras à mieux les connaître, allez viens on sera deux à se recevoir les regards noirs comme ça!

On rigole ensemble et elle fini par me suivre, Remus et Peter font une partie d'échec, pendant que James et Sirius discutent de quidditch. Je m'assoie sur le canapé à côté de Remus, et Lily vient se mettre à côté de moi, elle semble mal à l'aise, donc il faut que j'engage la conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- euh.. Lily, la sorti à Pré au lard est pour tout le week end n'est ce pas?

- oui, pourquoi, tu veux y retourner demain?

-en fait je voulais te demander, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur, si tu voulais m'y accompagner, il faut que je me trouve quelques vêtements moldu, et il me faudrait quelques conseils. Tu comprends, à beauxbâtons, nous n'avions le droit de porter que nos uniformes, et chez moi, je m'habillé en robe de... sorcier, donc…

- oui, pas de problème.

On continua à parler un petit moment, c'est une fille très simpa Lily, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres filles ne l'apprécies pas, on a bien rigolé pendant la soirée, je jetais de temps en temps des regards d'avertissement à James pour qu'il ne fasse pas l'idiot. Il a du bien comprendre, parce qu'il a continué à discuter avec Sirius et Remus normalement, d'ailleurs je pense que Lili s'en est rendu compte, elle a même rigolé avec eux, d'une gaffe de Peter. On est en train de descendre pour aller manger à la grande salle, Lily est parti rejoindre ses deux amies, James, Sirius et Peter discutent devant et moi je discute avec mon frère, un peu plus en retrait.

- alors comme ça tu vas à Prés au lard avec Lily demain, je suis content, c'est une fille très bien.

- oui, dis, tu ne te fâchera pas si je te pose une ou deux questions?

- bien sur que non, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?

- c'est qui les maraudeurs? Parce que Severus hier euh.. Tu sais le garçon que Sirius a suspendu par les pied, et bien hier il m'a dit de m'en méfier, mais je pense pas que je devrais en tenir compte, et puis se qu'il a dit sa voulais dire quoi? Tu sais quand il m'a demandé si j'étais une traître à mon sang, une sang mêlé ou une sang de bourbe?

- et bien les maraudeurs, c'est nous, James, Sirius, Peter et moi, et se que Rogue t'a dit est très insultant, tu vois certains sorciers, comme Rogue, pensent que la pureté du sang est importante, un sorcier né de parents tous deux sorciers est un sang pur, un sorcier né avec un parent sorcier et l'autre moldu est un sang mêlé, est un sorcier né de parents tout deux moldu est comme lui le nomme un sang de bourbe, cela veut dire sang impur, mais pour moi cela n'a absolument aucune importance comme pour la plus part des Griffondors, Poufsouffle, et Serdaigle, mais beaucoup de serpentards pensent malheureusement comme Rogue.

- c'est horrible d'avoir de tel préjugé!

- oui surtout quand tu vois que Rogue et Lily sont deux des meilleurs élèves en potion, et que Lily est d'ascendance moldu.

- et on est quoi nous, je lui chuchote, je veux dire…

Il me sourit, et pose un bras sur mes épaules.

- j'adore quand tu dis nous, c'est presque comme si on ne nous avait jamais séparé. En fait on est sang mêlé, nos parents sont tous deux sorciers mais papa est d'ascendance moldu.

- et Black, c'est qui?

- ça dépend lequel, à Griffondors il n'y en a qu'un, et c'est Sirius, me dit il.

- ça veut dire qu'il y en a plusieurs?

- oui, Sirius à un petit frère, Regulus, il est en sixième année à Serpentard, et il a quelques cousins et cousines également là bas.

- ok, sinon, James, il est vraiment amoureux de Lily ou …

- non, il est vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais dès qu'elle est dans les parages, il ne sait plus comment faire pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui alors il fait l'imbécile, je dirais qu'il perd tous ses moyens même, mais je crois qu'il a compris ton message tout à l'heure.

- j'espère, car je crois, qu'au fond elle l'aime…

- quoi? Comment est ce que tu peux en être aussi sûre?

- c'est simple tu dois avoir des sens plus développé dû à … enfin dû au loup qui sommeille en toi, non?

- oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec toi.

- tu oublies que nous sommes jumeaux, et comme nous sommes sorciers, on est aussi relier magiquement, tout se que l'un va ressentir, l'autre le ressentira aussi. Tu comprendra après demain, parce que se serra la pleine lune. Donc je sais que tu penses qu'elle aussi elle l'aime, mais qu'elle n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de se comporter avec elle. Lily à l'impression qu'il se joue d'elle et de ses sentiments. En agissant normalement avec elle il pourra lui faire voir qu'au fond de lui, il l'aime vraiment, qu'il a aussi peur de se faire rejeter encore une fois, comme tout le monde.

- je suis scotché, c'est exactement se que je pense, est ce que moi je pourrais aussi … savoir se que tu ressent?

- je suppose que oui, et je crois que sa va s'accentuer à l'approche de la pleine lune. Mais sa ne va pas arrivé tout de suite, je pense que sa prendra quelques semaines avant de vraiment s'avoir et surtout comprendre l'état d'esprit de l'autre tu vois?

- waw, si Sirius et James t'entende, ils diraient que tu es pire que moi quand tu t'y mets!

On se regarde et on éclate de rire, juste quand on arrive dans le hall, là, où James, Sirius et Peter, nous attendent.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça? Demande peter.

-c'est une longue histoire, dit Remus, vous venez on va manger?

J'allais me diriger vers la grande salle lorsqu'un garçon, s'approche de moi, et demande à me parler sous l'œil méfiant des maraudeurs, à qui je fais signe que je les rejoindrais plus tard.

- Salut, je m'appelle Bryan Smith je suis à Serdaigle, je me demandais si tu avais déjà un cavalier pour le bal ? non, parce que comme tu es nouvelle je pense que non, et je me suis dit qu'en m'y prenant bien à l'avance, j'aurais mes chances... Alors, tu as déjà un cavalier ?

- oh! Non je n'ai pas encore de cavalier.

- et est ce que tu accepterais de venir au bal avec moi, me demande t il en souriant

- Je ne… est ce que je veux te donner ma réponse plus tard ?

- oui je viendrais te voir demain matin ça te va, me dit il en souriant?

- oui... merci, bon, ben, bon appétit et à demain!

- toi aussi à demain!

Je me dirige vers la table des Griffondor, et je vois Lily installé juste à coté des maraudeurs, super au moins je n'aurais pas droit aux questions pour le moment.

En m'asseyant Remus et Sirius me regarde avec insistance, pendant que James à l'air plutôt amusé de la réaction de ses deux meilleurs amis, et que Peter se goinfre. J'entame une conversation avec Lily et je fais mine de rien, puis ils finissent par se détourner de moi et parler entre eux.

- dit Lily, est ce que tu as un cavalier pour le bal, lui demandais je discrètement.

- non, enfin oui, Dumbledore a dit que les deux préfets en chefs devaient y aller ensemble, me répondit elle en rosissant légèrement.

- et il est quand exactement ce bal?

- quoi, personne ne t'a mis au courant, il est le soir d'halloween, est ce que tu as ta robe au moins? non parce que on a le temps, mais il vaut mieux s'y prendre à l'avance.

- oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, et tu connais Bryan Smith?

- très peu, c'est un Serdaigle, il a eut pas mal de petites amies, mais je n'en sais pas plus, pourquoi?

- et ben, il m'a invité au bal.

- c'est pour sa que tu es arrivé après les maraudeurs, alors.

- oui, dit tu sais avec qui ils y vont eux?

- non, mais si tu veux mon avis, ils ont dû être harceler toute la semaine. Si tu veux je peux me renseigner, il suffit de le glisser discrètement dans la conversation tu vas voir!

Elle se retourne vers mon frère, et commence à discuter avec lui, puis…

- en parlant de sa, je me demande comment ils vont décorer la grande salle pour le bal d'halloween, en général c'est toujours fabuleux! Tu sais déjà avec qui tu y vas, Remus? Dit elle pendant que le reste des maraudeurs, s'incruste dans la conversation.

- quoi, ne me dit pas que ta copine Stéphanie, ne t'a rien dit! S'exclama Sirius.

- de quoi je me mêle Patmol, réplication Remus.

- donc tu y vas avec Stéphanie, mais c'est super, tu lui a demander quand?

- euh… mercredi à la bibliothèque.

- génial, et vous autre?

- moi avec Wallace, elle m'a tellement collé toute la semaine, que pour qu'elle me lâche je lui ai dit oui, soupire Sirius.

- et moi, avec Bertha Jorkins, enfin sûrement dit Peter entre deux bouchés, mais je lui demanderais plus tard.

- et toi Evans, dit Sirius, avec qui y vas tu ?

- quoi? Elle se tourne vers James, puis reprend, tu ne leurs a rien dit?

- et ben, non…bredouille James.

- QUOI??? VOUS Y ALLEZ ENSEMBLE? hurle Sirius.

- Sirius, assit tous le monde nous regarde, lui ordonne James, et je ne vous ai rien dit parce que je savais que vous alliez réagir comme sa, c'est Dumbledore qui a décidé que cette année les préfets en chefs devraient aller aux bals ensembles.

La discutions continu, je ne m'y mêle pas, et personne ne s'en rend compte, tant mieux, je fini de manger le peu de chose qu'il y a dans mon assiette et lance un sort pour que personne ne se rendent compte que je pars. Je sorts dans le parc, il fait frais, et la nuit est déjà tombé, je m'avance vers le lac, et si j'appelais Brize, il viendrait peut être. Je l'appelle il me suffit de dire son nom, et de lui dire de venir à moi, une ombre se dessine au porte du château mais je ne la vois pas avancer vers moi, et puis une brise se lève, je regarde le ciel et le voit se poser juste devant moi.

Il est grand, sa robe est noire avec une fine rayure blanche sur la tête, les ailes noires majestueuse, j'avance ma main et le caresse, je m'appuis contre son flan, je suis contente de le revoir, et lui aussi. J'entends un craquement derrière moi, Brize est lui aussi sur ses gardes, je me retourne et je vois Sirius, il m'observe avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Je caresse Brize pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a rien a craindre.

- tu es parti si vite que je me demandais si ça allé, alors je suis venu voir, murmure t-il.

- je vais bien, j'avais simplement besoin de prendre l'air…

Comment est ce qu'il a put me voir partir, avec le sortilège que j'ai lancé? Étrange, enfin, de toute façon c'est lui qui voulais voir Brize alors…

- tu es sûre que tout va bien?

- oui, je vais monter sur Brize, tu vas t'approcher lentement pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à ta présence. Qu'est ce que font les autres?

- c'est sa qui est bizarre, me dit il tout en avançant vers moi, ils ne se sont aperçu de ton absence que lorsque je leurs ai fait remarqué que tu partais! Remus nous a dit que tu devais avoir besoins d'être seule, et comme Wallace est venue me collé je me suis vite échappé et j'en ai profiter pour venir voir se que tu faisais.

- ok, caresse le maintenant, voilà comme sa, maintenant, grimpe sur son dos derrière moi, on va allé faire un petit tour!

- quoi, mais et s'il ne veux pas que je monte dessus, …

- il ne dira rien, il t'aurait déjà donné quelques coups de sabots s'il ne te faisait pas confiance.

- où est ce qu'on se tient, me demande t il en montant derrière moi.

- attends, donne moi ta baguette magique.

Je la lui prend, et fait apparaître des reines que je fais passer au-dessus de moi pour qu'il puisse se tenir. Il attrapa les reines d'une main, et il mit sa deuxième mains autour de ma taille, pour me retenir au cas où je tomberais. Moi, je sursaute, en sentant sa main sur ma taille, je suis comme électrisé, je me reprend vite pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoit de quelque chose. Mais c'est quand même étrange, la réaction que j'ai, je me demande si c'est normal, j'ai peut être passé trop de temps avec les elfes. On fit une superbe ballade, survoler Poudlard, et son parc la nuit donne une vue splendide. Lorsqu'on remis pied à terre, Brize nous laissa, et je me retourna vers Sirius.

- alors la balade t'a plus?

- et comment, c'est presque encore mieux que de voler sur un ballais! Me dit il.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous à plu!! Dîtes moi se que vous en pensez!!**

**En attendant voici un petit extrait du chapitre suivant:**

- Sarah ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je lève la tête pour voir qui me parle, c'est James, suivit par Peter et Sirius.

- rien, je suis un peu fatiguer c'est tout, je vais rentrer dans mon dortoir pour me reposer un peu, lui dis je en lui faisant un sourire ( un sourire qui doit plus être crispé qu'autre chose).

- tu plaisantes, regarde dans quel état tu es, tu n'y arrivera jamais ! S'exclame t il.

- bien sûr que si, regarde bien.

**voilà à mercredi prochain pour de nouvelles aventures!**


	5. Chapter 5: leçon de vol et malaise

**coucou voici un nouveau chapitre un peu en avance j'espère qu'il vous plaira dites le moi, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**chapitre 5: leçon de vol et malaise.**

On rit ensemble et on c'est beaucoup amusé, puis on retourne doucement vers le château en discutant. On s'aperçut que le couvre feu n'allait pas tardé à être dépassé.

- tu ne nous as toujours pas dit au fait se qu'il te voulait Smith, me demande t il d'un ton détaché.

- oh! Et bien il voulait m'inviter au bal.

Il s'arrête et m'oblige à en faire autant en me retenant par le bras, je fronce les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore.

- et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu!

- que je lui donnerais ma réponse plus tard, je ne le connais pas, alors je voulais d'abord me renseigner c'est tout, …pourquoi?

- et qu'est ce que tu comptes lui répondre?

- je…je ne sais pas encore j'ai demandé à Lily si elle le connaissait elle m'a dit que non…mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions depuis que je t'en ai parlé, tu le connais toi?

Il me lâche le bras et recommence à marcher, je le suis, en attendant une réponse.

- oui, je le connais de vu...

- et de vu tu en penses quoi?

-Qu'il n'est pas très fréquentable, toujours en train de traîner avec les Serpentards, et coureur de jupons en plus , me dit il.

- Et alors, toi aussi tu es coureur de jupons à se qu'il parait, sa ne fait pas de toi une personne pas très fréquentable non?

- peut être, mais moi je ne traîne pas avec les Serpentards.

Il dit le mot de passe à la grosse dame et on rentra dans la salle commune.

- enfin, mais où est ce que vous étiez tout les deux, nous demande Remus.

- tu te rappelles qu'elle nous à parlé au trois balais qu'elle me montrerais brize, et bien c'est fait! S'exclama Sirius.

- brize, qu'est ce qu c'est, me demande Lily.

- oui, ... enfin, mon balais volant que j'ai fait essayer à Sirius, je lui avait promis, c'est une marque française peu connu.

- ok, bon je vais me coucher bonne nuit tous le monde.

- bonne nuit Lily, répondirent les maraudeurs et moi-même.

- bon ben maintenant que tu es rentré, je vais me coucher aussi, dit Remus.

- ouais ta raison moi aussi, dit James, bonne nuit.

Il ne restait que Sirius et moi dans la salle commune, je m'installe sur un des canapés de la salle.

- je … en fait, voilà, comme tu m'as fait découvrir Brize, demain soir, je vais te faire découvrir le quidditch, ok?

- ok, mais je n'ai pas de balais.

- ne t'inquiète pas, on empruntera un des balais de l'école, et je t'apprendrais à voler.

-ouais, merci, lui dis je, bon je vais me coucher.

Il me sourit et me dit que lui aussi, je monte dans mon dortoir, et tombe littéralement de sommeil.

Je me réveille et je vois Lily, elle vient juste de sortir de la douche, alors je pars en faire de même. On descend ensemble vers la grande salle, lorsque je me fais accoster par Smith, mince, je l'avais complètement oublié celui là. Je fait signe à Lily de m'attendre car je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

- Salut, alors tu as réfléchit à ma proposition? Me demande t il.

- oui, je suis désolé je ne peux pas venir avec toi à ce bal, tu comprends, on ne se connais pas...

- quoi? Mais pourquoi? Parce que tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un peut être? Me demande t il vertement.

- non, ce n'est pas ça, je…en fait on ne se connaît pas alors…

- c'est bon ok, j'ai compris, tu préfères y aller avec un des maraudeurs, cette racaille de la pire espèce, tu n'es qu'une petite…

- je te déconseille de finir ta phrase Smith!

Je me retourne et je vois Sirius, James et Remus juste derrière moi, qui regarde très méchamment Smith. C'est Sirius qui a parlé, je sens que si je ne fais rien ça va mal finir.

- espèce de petit con, dis je à Smith, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envi d'aller au bal avec toi maintenant? tu crois vraiment que je vais vouloir apprendre à connaître un type qui insulte mes amis. Je tourne les talons et je m'en vais, Lily qui m'attendais un peu plus loin et qui avait tous entendu, ne me dit rien et se contenta de jeter à Smith un regard noir, avant de me suivre.

Je m'installe avec Lily à la table des Griffondors, et commence à manger, lorsque Remus, James et Sirius entre dans la grande salle, ils viennent s'asseoir à côté de moi, sourire au lèvres en fixant la porte. Je les regarde étonné, je vais leur poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres, mais Lily est plus rapide que moi.

- alors dites moi, qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lily, dit Sirius d'un air innocent.

- bien sûr que si tu vois très bien, d'ailleurs, je ne dirais rien cette fois, il l'a bien mérité se porc.

- waw, Evans, tu veux dire que pour une fois tu ne vas pas nous coller pour notre petite blague? demande James.

- non, James ( celui ci sursauta, c'est une des rares fois ou elle l'appelé par son prénom) la préfète est en repos aujourd'hui, puisqu'elle va accompagner Sarah faire les magasins avec Alice et Stéphanie!!

-et bien, tu verras de quoi il retourne dans quelques minutes dit Remus, enfin plutôt maintenant.

A l'entrée de la salle se tient Smith, le teint vert, les cheveux argenté, en hurlant un slogans tout aussi ridicule que lui « vive les langues de serpents comme moi, qui veut venir au bal avec moi? personne ? c'est pas grave Rogue va se faire un plaisir de dire oui !! n'est ce pas Rogui chéri»

La plus part des étudiants se mirent à reparler normalement, pendant que j'explosé de rire avec Lily et les maraudeurs.

- je pense qu'il va passer un très mauvais dimanche! S'exclamais je.

- oui, me répondit Sirius en souriant, au moins il réfléchira à deux fois avant… d'insulter les maraudeurs.

- bon Sarah, je te laisse, on se rejoint dans une demi-heure dans le hall, je vais voir Alice et Stéph, me dit Lily, passé une bonne journée les garçons, dit elle en leur souriant.

Elle s'éloigne rapidement pendant que tout le monde reprend ou il en était avant, enfin presque tout le monde...

- Rem's, je crois qu'on a un problème dis je, alors qu'il recommençait à manger.

- hum ? lequel?

- James, ( en effet celui ci était, …un sourire niais sur le visage en train de fixer la table) il est …bizarre… Sirius fait quelque chose, on est en train de le perdre!

On le regarde puis on s'éclate de rire, en ramenant James à la réalité.

- oh sa va! S'exclame t il.

- ne te fâche pas, mais tu vois depuis que tu agis normalement quand elle est là, elle commence a t'apprécier, il est inutile de vouloir faire l'intéressant devant elle, tu es déjà d'après se qu'on m'a dit un des garçons les plus populaire de Poudlard, donc forcément elle te remarque, même si elle n'agit pas comme toutes ses …dindes qui vous tourne autour, tu comprends?

Pendant tout mon récit il a pris un air de plus en plus étonné, et quand j'ai eut fini, ils me regardaient tout les trois avec des yeux étonné!

- quoi? J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas?

- non rien, c'est juste que tu es là que depuis deux jours et rien ne t'échappe, me dit Sirius.

Il se reçoit une tape sur la tête de James, se qui nous fait bien rire, James et Remus se lèvent.

- bon c'est pas tout mais on a des choses à faire nous, tu viens Sirius?

- ouais partez devant je fini mon p'tit déj, et j'arrive!

Ils s'en vont avec un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon pour les Serpentards.

- tu sais, sa tient toujours ma proposition, je veux dire pour ce soir! Me dit il.

-oh! Oui c'est d'accord, lui dis je avec un sourire radieux, merci! Il faut que j'y aille Lily doit m'attendre.

- oui, moi aussi, ils doivent m'attendre, on se retrouve ce soir, à 23H dans la salle commune, comme sa tout le monde seras déjà couché, passe une bonne journée!

- merci toi aussi.

Ma journée s'était bien passé, j'avais fait la connaissance des amies de Lily qui était très sympa elle aussi, on avait bien rit ensemble, Alice sortait depuis deux mois avec un certain Franck Longdubat, et Stéphanie avait des vues sur mon frère, elle ne me parlé pas beaucoup au début, mais elle a fini par me faire confiance. Le soir venu j'étais épuisé, et la nuit que je devais encore passé n'allé pas arranger grand chose. Remus était déjà à l'infirmerie à l'heure du dîner, et moi j'ai dit à tout le monde que j'allais me coucher car j'étais vraiment fatigué, personne ne releva la question, et je parti me préparer. Je ferme les rideaux de mon lit, pour que tout le monde crois que je dormais déjà, je mis une cape chaude et sorti sans me faire remarqué. Il fait déjà très froid, je me dépêche de rejoindre la salle commune, heureusement elle est vide, je sens soudain une main se plaquer contre ma bouche, je me retourne prête à me battre lorsque je croise les yeux hypnotisant de Sirius, il nous couvre d'une cape et m'explique que c'est une cape d'invisibilité, on rejoint le terrain de Quidditch, il sort son balais des vestiaires.

- tu es prête, tu verras se n'est pas si différent d'un cheval!! Me dit il en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour, il s'installe et me fait signe de me placer devant lui, il a une main sur le manche du balais et avec son autre main, il me retient par la taille, moi j'ai les deux mains sur le manche du balais.

- ok, c'est parti, tu peux te lâcher si tu veux je vais te tenir, me dit il.

- non, je crois que sa ira merci, je lui réponds.

J'avais de drôle de sensation, c'est tout de même étrange de voler sur un balais, mais on a une impression de liberté, on se vide complètement la tête, je crois que j'adore sa !

La ballade a été super, et il m'a même appris à voler, seule sur un balais. Finalement il n'avait pas tord, c'est presque comme voler avec Brize. Seulement je me suis senti bizarre lorsque Sirius m'a entouré de son bras pour pas que je tombe. Et puis je le sentais tout proche de moi, c'est vrai j'avais mon dos collé à son torse, enfin bon se doit être parce ce que je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être avec des humains. Les elfes agissent très différemment, de nous, oui, se doit être ça.

- est ce que ça va ? Me demande t il en rentrant au château.

- oui, pourquoi ?

- parce que depuis qu'on est descendu de balais tu n'as pas dis un mot.

- se n'est rien, je repense à la sensation qu'on a sur un balais, je dois dire que j'adore sa !

- tu sais, il nous manque deux joueurs cette année dans l'équipe, et je dois dire que même si c'est la première fois que tu voles sur un balais, c'est assez impressionnant.

- tu te moques de moi, c'est pas très gentil, Sirius, je lui répond en rigolant.

- non, je ne me moque pas, murmure t-il.

On arrive à la salle commune, vide évidemment vu l'heure, je lui souhaite bonne nuit, et il se penche pour me donner un baiser sur la joue.

- j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, il faudra qu'on se le refasse, dans deux jours sa te va?

J'hoche la tête, et je monte dans mon dortoir, troublé par un simple baisé de bonne nuit. Pourquoi, est ce que sa me fait tant d'effet, c'est exactement comme la première fois que je l'ai vu, je suis resté hypnotisé. Si la flèche, du prince Diark ne m'avait pas effleuré le bras, je n'aurais pas réussit à réagir. J'espère qu'il ne c'est aperçu de rien, je me change, et me couche dans mon lit. Sa fait déjà quelques minutes que je suis couché, et je suis incapable de dormir, toutes ses questions n'arrêtent pas de tourner dans ma tête, je fini par m'endormir assez tard d'ailleurs car les premières lueurs de l'aube faisaient leur apparition.

- Sarah, allez debout, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ce matin, me demande une voix.

J'ouvre un œil, puis aperçoit Lily penché au-dessus de moi, elle a l'air inquiète.

- salut Lily, lui dis je.

- salut, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire tu n'as pas l'air très en forme se matin, allez lève toi et je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

- non, je t'assure que tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué, mais ça va passé, va m'attendre dans la grande salle, je vais me préparer et je viens.

Elle sort du dortoir, pendant que je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, c'est une horreur, à chaque pleine lune c'est la même chose. J'ai le teint tellement blanc, que je pourrais presque devenir invisible, de grosses cernes sous les yeux, et on a l'impression que je vais tombé au moindre de mes mouvements.

Je me prépare, je mets mon baladeur mp3 sur les oreilles ( je l'ai modifié pour qu'il puisse fonctionner dans le monde magique) et je pars vers la grande salle. Les quelques élèves que je croise dans les couloirs me regarde bizarrement, mais se n'est pas étonnant, vu la mine que je dois avoir. En arrivant dans la grande salle, je m'assois à côté de Lily, qui scrute le moindre de mes mouvements depuis mon entré dans la salle, elle continue toutefois de discuter avec James. En face de moi, il y a Peter, qui se goinfre comme d'habitude, moi je regarde mon assiette, je n'ai pas faim. Lorsque je lève les yeux, c'est pour tomber sur Sirius qui me regarde avec insistance, il se lève et chuchote quelques mots à Peter. Je vois se dernier hocher la tête se lever et aller s'installer plus loin, pendant que Sirius se place en face de moi. Je le vois remuer les lèvres, il doit vouloir certainement me parler, alors j'enlève mes écouteurs.

- excuse moi, tu disais?

Il a l'air assez surpris et intrigué par mes écouteurs, mais fini par me répondre.

- je te demandais si tu allais bien, parce que tu es toute blanche, qu'est ce que c'est ? Me dit il en me montrant les écouteurs.

- se sont les écouteurs de mon baladeur, c'est pour pouvoir écouter de la musique, c'est moldu, je l'ai modifié pour que sa marche dans se monde.

- ah ! Ok, et tu es sûre de te sentir bien ?

- oui, c'est juste un petit coup de fatigue, sa va passer ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui souris pour confirmer mes dire, et je lui pose la question pour Remus, il ne doit pas être au courant que je sais pour sa lycanthropie.

- et Remus, il n'est pas avec vous?

- non, me répond il sans me regarder, il ne se sent pas bien, alors il est à l'infirmerie.

Je lui souris, puis je me lève et sors de la grande salle, lorsque je commence à monter les escalier, une pression sur mon bras, me donne un frisson et m'empêche d'aller plus loin.

- où vas tu?

Je me retourne surprise, c'est Sirius, il a l'air bizarre.

- je vais…enfin, je voulais aller devant la salle de cours, il est écrit que c'est au troisième étage.

- ah ! Tu as pris quoi comme cours? Me demande t il soulagé.

- défense contre les forces du mal, potion, métamorphose, sortilège, astronomie. Euh… tu sais, je ne sais pas si Remus t'en a déjà parlé, mais …

Je m'arrête, et regarde autour de moi quelques étudiants sortent de la grande salle, alors sans me rendre compte de se que je fais, je prends la main de Sirius et commence à courir vers un endroit plus isolé quelques étages plus haut.

- alors, est ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi je me suis fait entraîner de force jusqu'ici? Me demande t il amusé.

- je voulais te dire que je suis au courant pour Remus, dis je en rosissant, je veux dire je suis au courant qu'il est un loup-garou.

Il me fixe, sans dire un mot, ses yeux me scrutent, j'ai l'impression de passer au rayon x, puis il prend enfin la parole.

- comment, qui te l'a dit? Sa voix est beaucoup moins joyeuse que d'habitude, je le comprends, il doit se faire du soucis pour le secret d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- je… j'étais là le jour où il c'est fait mordre, en fait on jouait ensemble lorsque le loup est apparut, il nous a attaqué, et…

Je ferme les yeux, il va falloir que je lui raconte comment par ma faute Remus est devenu un loup garou, mais au moins je pourrais lui demander de ses nouvelles, je reprends donc…

- on c'est mis à courir, vers sa maison, parce que c'était la plus proche, mais j'ai trébuché sur une branche. Le loup allait me mordre, mais Remus c'est interposé, et il a était mordu à ma place. J'ai tellement eut peur, en l'entendant hurler de douleur, que je l'ai serré contre moi, et sans me rendre compte de se qu'il se passé nous avons atterri dans le salon de ses parents. Après sa, mes parents on décidé de déménager en France, ma mémoire à était légèrement modifié pour que je ne me souvienne de rien, voilà.

- pourquoi est ce qu'il ne nous l'a jamais dit, me demande Sirius avec un regard noir.

- il lui ont dit que je n'avais pas survécu à l'attaque, et comme il a était assez fiévreux les trois jours suivant l'attaque, il ne c'est souvenu de rien.

Il me regarde une dernière fois, puis il tourne les talons et s'en va. Sa fait mal, mais c'est ainsi que sa doit être, je suis un monstre, et un monstre n'a pas d'amis. Je retiens mes larmes, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, c'est moi qui devrais être en train de souffrir à la place de Remus. Remarque, je sens déjà les effet de la pleine lune, il faut que je tienne jusqu'à ce soir, même si à chacun de mes pas j'ai l'impression qu'on me broie les os. La journée passe lentement, Lily essai de discuter avec moi, mais même le fait de devoir parler me coûte un terrible effort. Alors je me contente de lui sourire, et de lui dire que tout va bien de temps en temps. Je ne me suis pas présenté dans la grande salle ce midi, je suis directement allé dans mon dortoir me reposer pendant la coupure. Sa à beaucoup inquiété Lily, mais personne d'autre visiblement. Sa y est les cours de la journée son fini, je dis à Lily que je la rejoints, je range mes affaires comme je peux et me dirige vers la salle commune encore une fois. Je crois qu'ils ont dû rallongé les couloirs pendant les heures de cours, mes muscles me font affreusement mal, je dois même me retenir au murs pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Sarah ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Je lève la tête pour voir qui me parle, c'est James, suivit par Peter et Sirius.

- rien, je suis un peu fatiguer c'est tout, je vais rentrer dans mon dortoir pour me reposer un peu, lui dis je en lui faisant un sourire ( un sourire qui doit plus être crispé qu'autre chose).

- tu plaisantes, regarde dans quel état tu es, tu n'y arrivera jamais ! S'exclame t il.

- bien sûr que si, regarde bien.

Je me remet à marcher, avec le plus d'assurance possible, après tout, je ne suis pas tellement loin de la salle commune. Je les sens marcher à quelques mètres derrière moi, et je fais mon possible pour marcher moi même normalement. Sirius ne leur a pas encore dit que je suis la cause de la lycanthropie de Remus, il me déteste déjà, je n'imagine même pas ce que vont en penser les autres. J'y suis presque, je fais des efforts, mais soudain une douleur dans le ventre me clou sur place. Je me sens basculer vers l'avant, mais deux bras me soutiennent, et le trou noir.

-------------------------------------------------------

J'entends des voix, j'ai mal partout, alors je préfère rester les yeux fermés, je suis sur un lit, les voix se rapprochent, je peux donc entendre se quelles disent.

- on ferait mieux de l'emmener à l'infirmerie James, c'est pas notre problème.

- pour que l'infirmière nous saute à la gorge, et nous demande se qu'il c'est passé, non-merci, et puis c'est notre amie.

- James à raison, Queudevers, attendons qu'elle se réveille, si elle ne se réveille pas avant qu'on parte, nous lui laisserons un mot pour lui expliquer…

J'ouvre les yeux, pas très sûre de savoir où je me trouve, je me trouve dans un lit, mais se n'est pas le miens. Je crois que je suis dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, j'essais de me relever, mais une main m'oblige à me recoucher. Je lève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec Sirius, je suis surprise, moi qui pensé qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi.

- reste tranquille, ou je serais encore obligé de te remettre au lit, me dit il.

- comment te sens tu ? Me demande James.

- bien, … merci, mais je crois qu'il faut que je retourne dans mon dortoir…

- non, dit Sirius d'un ton catégorique, premièrement parce que tu ne tiens pas debout, deuxièmement parce qu'il nous est impossible à nous les garçons de te porter dans ton dortoir sans que l'escalier ne se transforme en toboggan, et enfin troisièmement, tu peux rester dans mon lit, je dormirais dans le lit de Remus puisqu'il est à l'infirmerie.

- quoi ? Non, …dis je en essayant de me relever ayant pour résultat une douleur fulgurante dans la poitrine.

- vu ton état, il n'est pas question que tu sortes d'ici, me dit James les bras croisé. Nous allons rendre une petite visite à Remus, pendant que tu vas boire ceux ci, me dit il en me tendant un verre d'eau, et dormir.

* * *

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**alors d'aaprès vous que va t'il se passer???**

**à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures. **


	6. Chapter 6: un ange dans la forêt

Je suis désolé, je sais que je poste avec un jour de retard, j'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent, bonne lecture!

* * *

**chapitre 6: un ange dans la forêt**.

Je le regard avec suspicion, je sens discrètement le verre, évidemment, c'est de la potion de sommeil. Heureusement j'ai appris la magie sans baguette, et change la potion en eau, avant de la boire. Ils ont l'air satisfait, et m'observe avec attention, donc je fais semblant de m'endormir, et je les entends se vanter de leurs ingéniosité. Non, rectification j'entends, Peter les vanter de leurs ingéniosité, James propose à Sirius de se mettre sous la cape avec lui, tandis que Peter devra se transformer. J'ouvre un œil, ils ne font plus attention à moi, et je vois James et Sirius disparaître sous une cape d'invisibilité, pendant que Peter se transforme en rat. Évidemment mon frère me l'avait dit, mais c'est assez étrange d'y assister. J'entends leurs pas s'éloigner, la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer seule. Lorsque je suis sûre de ne pas me faire repérer, je remets ma cape sur mes épaules, et commence à me diriger vers la salle commune. Il y a encore quelques étudiants qui planche sur leurs devoirs, moi je me fais le plus discrète possible et sors de la salle commune, je me désillusionne, au moins le concierge ne me surprendra pas si je le croise dans les couloirs. Après une longue et assez pénible marche à travers les couloirs et le parc je suis enfin à l'orée de la forêt, j'enlève le sortilège de désillusion et, quelques minutes plus tard, ma transformation commence. J'ai passé une bonne parti de la nuit à explorer la forêt. Tout à coup, un hurlement, ... oh non, est ce que c'est Remus. Je me rapproche et je vois un cerf et un chien en train de jouer avec un loup-garou.

Soudain le loup se fige, il doit sentir mon odeur, je sors donc de derrière les buissons et m'avance vers lui, il me tourne autour, je tends la main et caresse sa tête, il se laisse faire, le cerf qui agitait ses sabots férocement sur le sol et le chien qui grognait, se sont arrêté étonné.

- alors comme ça tu t'es fait deux amis, un cerf et un chien!

Le loup me regarde, je le vois dans ses yeux, il me reconnaît, mais demain Remus ne s'en souviendra pas, enfin je crois, seul le loup en aura le souvenir. Je regarde le ciel, merde le jour va se lever, si je ne parts pas tout de suite je vais…oh non, ma transformation s'achève, je me plis de douleurs et parts en courant, tout mes muscles me font mal, j'ai l'impression que je vais éclater en milles morceaux, heureusement qu'il n'y a personne, même sous ma forme humaine le loup ne peux pas me faire de mal, je suis d'ailleurs la seule qu'il accepte comme ça. Sa y est j'ai repris forme normale, Remus s'approche de moi, oh non, il m'a suivit avec James et Sirius sous leurs formes d'animagus. Le chien et le cerf viennent lui barrer la route, seulement, d'un coup de patte ils les envoient plus loin, il se rapproche et se couche près de moi, je lui caresse alors la tête, en lui souriant, mais je m'évanoui épuisé et tremblante de douleur dû à ma douloureuse transformation. Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, où suis je, j'ouvre un œil et découvre que je suis dans le lit de Sirius, je me relève affolé, serait il possible que…

- calme toi me chuchote une voix à côté de moi, tu ne risques rien.

Je tourne la tête, Sirius est à côté de moi, je remarque qu'il tient ma main, mais il ne me lâche pas du regard.

- tu nous as fait une belle peur tout à l'heure, James et moi on se ballade souvent la nuit, et on t'a aperçut étendu sur le sol inconsciente, on ne t'avait pas dit de rester ici ? Est ce que sa va mieux?

- oui, …est ce qu'il a beaucoup souffert, je veux dire pour sa transformation ?

- non, enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors, en plus en sachant que c'est la pleine lune, enfin.

- Remus ne peut rien me faire, quand il a était mordu, on a reçu un coup de griffes chacun, nos sang se sont comme mélangé et le loup me reconnaît comme un de ses semblables, donc il ne peut pas me faire de mal.

- peut être mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu étais dehors! Si Remus l'apprend!

- non! Il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien lui dire, il ne se rappellera pas de m'avoir vu alors…enfin je crois.

- je n'ai pas pour habitude de cacher certaines choses à mes amis. En plus James et Peter aussi t'ont vu, et tu peux être sûre que Peter lui dira tout.

- …pourquoi tu ne leurs à pas dit… tu sais pour le jour de la morsure de Remus, je lui demande les larmes aux yeux.

C'est peut être sa qui l'a poussé à me prendre dans ses bras, je m'y sens bien, et j'ai envie d'y rester. C'est d'ailleurs comme ceci qu'on s'endort tout les deux.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- JE PEUX SAVOIR SE QUE FAIT SARAH DANS TON LIT!

Je me réveilla en sursaut, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormit que quelques minutes, j'étais pourtant très bien, une chaleur m'entouré, mais je me décide à ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre pourquoi, mon frère me hurle dessus, de bon matin. Et j'ai la réponse de suite, hier je me suis endormi dans les bras de Sirius qui n'a pas du, vouloir me réveiller, et il a donc du dormir avec moi!! Oups, je vais en entendre parler…j'ai soudain très mal à la tête, comme à chaque fois que je me transforme. Je m'assois, pendant que mon frère hurle de tout à son meilleur ami et à moi, mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer clairement se qu'il dit, j'ai tout juste conscience que Sirius lui explique quelque chose, tout tourne autour de moi, je me lève, pour sortir de ce dortoir, mais Remus me retient par le bras, seulement moi, je ne vois déjà plus rien et m'évanouie dans ses bras.

- merlin qu'est ce que tu lui as fait Sirius!!

- mais rien, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, plutôt que de recommencer à se disputer tu crois pas?

Il hoche la tête, et pendant le trajet Peter lui explique se qu'ils ont vu.

J'ouvre les yeux, et les referment aussi tôt, tout ce blanc, mais où est ce que je me trouve encore? Je réouvre les yeux et arrive malgré la clarté de la pièce à distinguer des paravents blanc autour de mon lit, je me relève un peut, puis une infirmière s'approche de moi, m'examine.

- miss Conor, vous nous avez fait une belle peur!

Elle se retourne et dit quelques mots à des personnes derrière le paravent. Je vois alors, Remus, James et Sirius, s'avancer vers moi, l'air inquiet.

- Sarah! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin, me demande James.

- ce n'est rien juste un petit malaise, mais c'est passé maintenant.

- tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre, me demande Sirius.

- non je vous assure, tout va bien…

- ça suffit Sarah!! S'exclama mon frère, tu crois peut être que je suis stupide, depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé?

- ben comme vous, hier soir!

- non c'est faut, hier tu t'es presque évanoui dans le couloir et tu as donc sauté le repas, dit Sirius.

- et j'ai demandé à Lily, tu n'as rien mangé avant hier à midi non plus, me dit James.

Je suis estomaqué, ils me surveillent en plus, non mais et puis quoi encore, manquerais plus qu'ils me fassent mangé à la petite cuillère tant qu'ils y sont! Pff je tourne la tête de l'autre côté pour bien leur faire comprendre que quoi qu'ils disent je ne les écouterais pas, mais malheureusement on parle des maraudeurs là! Je vois donc du coin de l'œil, James s'asseoir d'un côté, Sirius de l'autre, et Remus qui se place juste devant moi, en deux second je suis maîtrisé et je ne peux plus bouger, Remus me sourit malicieusement pendant que je lui renvois un regard noir.

- maintenant que tu es bien installé, me dit il ironiquement, je te préviens que si je te vois ne serais se que sauter un seul repas, tu passes la semaine complète à l'infirmerie.

- c'est sensé me faire peur!

- je n'avais pas fini, tu vas déjà passer une journée complète ici, tu pourras juger, par toi-même qu'une semaine, c'est la mort. Ensuite je te mets Sirius et son monologue quotidien sur les bienfaits de prendre un petit déjeuné, déjeuné, ou dîner, crois moi, c'est pire que l'histoire de la magie avec Binns, surtout que tu auras ses admiratrices à côté, on poursuivra avec James qui ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle, se qui fait que tu auras aussi à supporter les jacassement incessant de son fan club, et enfin je te traînerais avec moi tout les jours à la bibliothèque, pour y passer des heures et des heures de recherche de livre poussiéreux et ennuyeux, tu te souviens, comme quand on était petit, ensuite je te confisque ton baladeur mp3, fini t il un sourire en coin.

Moi je suis stupéfaite, tout sa parce que j'ai loupé un ou deux repas, enfin…presque.

- tu n'oserais pas, Rem's, tu sais que j'ai horreur de te suivre dans les bibliothèques, et sans mon baladeur en plus, le reste passe encore il me suffit de me boucher les oreilles, mais ça!!! Tout ça pour quelques petits repas ridicules, pff, qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi, avant hier blanc et fatigué comme tu l'étais tu n'es même pas allé te reposer, surtout quand tu savais se qui t'attendais le lendemain, et ce matin debout à sept heure avec la nuit que tu as passé, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!

- elle… elle est au courant pour toi ? Demande James et Peter d'une même voix.

- oui, je vais vous expliquer, mais pas maintenant, répond Remus.

- et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Demande Peter.

- tu… James, Sirius, Peter attendaient moi dans le couloir deux minutes s'il vous plait, leur dit il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Je vis James et Sirius échanger un regard et ils sortirent en silence se qui n'est absolument pas leur genre.

- tu crois que je ne me rappelle de rien, Sarah, je me souviens de toi, sous ta forme d'ange déchu, comme de ta transformation, de ton évanouissement, et de ton épuisement. Même si James, et Sirius n'ont pas fait le rapprochement entre l'ange et toi, parce qu'ils sont arrivé juste après que tu te sois métamorphosé, moi je m'en souvient très bien. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, finalement on est frapper par la même malédiction, ou c'est autre chose dit le moi, je suis ton frère.

- je …Remus, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je pouvais ressentir tout se que toi tu pouvais ressentir? ( Il hoche la tête ) et bien lors des soirées de pleine lune, je ne comprenais pas, mais j'étais prise de douleurs horribles, celles ci correspondaient à tes transformations, à tes morsures et à tout tes bleus. Sa c'est d'avantage accentué lorsque je suis parti au pays des elfes, ça en devenaient invivable, avant et après chaque transformation, je resté trois jours entier coucher à me tordre de douleur, des entailles apparaissaient je ne sais pas comment. Pour apaiser un peu ma douleur, les elfes on fait une chose totalement interdite, ils m'ont, transmis les gènes d'anges déchu, dans mon cas, c'est un ange de la forêt, un ange guerrier. Je me transforme donc en se que tu as vu hier soir, les soirs de pleines lune, sous cette forme je ne ressens pas la douleur, mais je peux perdre le contrôle, et si cela arrive à part toi, ou un elfe, personne ne pourra m'arrêter.

- pourquoi moi ou un elfe?

- toi parce que je suppose que ce qui est valable dans un sens est aussi valable dans l'autre, que si moi je peux t'approcher sous ta forme de loup sans craindre d'être mordu, tu peux m'approcher sans avoir peur que je ne décapite( façon de parler bien sur) et un elfe, parce qu'il aura les pouvoirs de m'arrêter et de me contrôler, un certain temps.

Il soupire, et il me prend dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu une pleurnicharde, il faut toujours que quelqu'un vienne me consoler comme en se moment.

- je suis désolé, me dit il.

- pourquoi?

- c'est à cause de moi si tu souffre, c'est à cause de moi si tu as dû prendre des gènes d'anges.

- non, si tu te souviens bien, au départ tout est de ma faute, si, comme d'habitude, je ne t'avais pas entraîné vers les bois, le loup ne se serait pas mis à nous poursuivre, je ne serais pas tombé, tu ne te serais pas fait mordre et moi griffé! Mais c'est la vie, on avait dû être maudit ce soir là, ou se n'était tout simplement pas notre jour de chance, bref c'est la vie.

Il me sourit, m'embrasse sur le front et va rejoindre ses amis devant l'infirmerie, pendant que moi, je dois me reposer pour mon second jour de classe!

Remus n'a pas tord, c'est mortellement ennuyeux de devoir rester, allongé dans cet infirmerie, sans rien faire de la journée. Le soir venu, après l'inspection de l'infirmière, elle m'autorise enfin à sortir. Je me précipite le plus vite possible vers ma salle commune. Le chemin est toutefois bien long, car il me reste encore quelques douleurs dans les bras et les jambes, mais c'est supportable si je ne me cogne pas. Au détour d'un couloir pourtant, je rentre dans quelqu'un, et tombe à terre.

- pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! Je m'excusais.

- tu crois que sa m'intéresse, dégage de mon chemin, et va retrouver tes petits copains de Griffondor.

Je lève la tête, il s'agit d'un garçon grand brun les yeux bleu, avec l'uniforme des Serpentards. Il me regarde d'un air dégoûté, en époussetant sa robe de sorcier, pendant que je me relève.

- tu diras à Sirius…

- si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu me le dis directement Regulus, intervient la voix de Sirius dans mon dos.

Je sens qu'il pose son bras sur mon épaule, je tourne la tête et je le vois regarder le Serpentard d'un œil noir.

- mère voudrait que tu passes venir chercher le reste de tes affaires le plus rapidement possible où elle les brûlera, dit le Serpentard.

Je sursaute en l'entendant, cela veut dire que ce Serpentard est le frère de Sirius ! Ils sont pourtant bien différent.

- qu'elle les brûlent je m'en fiche, lui répond Sirius. Viens Sarah, rentrons dans notre salle commune.

- je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec des sangs de bourbes maintenant, quand mère va l'apprendre! s'exclames Regulus.

- je fais ce que je veux, et je ne te permet pas d'insulter mes amis, Regulus. De plus mère, pourra dire se qu'elle veut depuis que je suis parti cet été, je ne la considère plus comme ma mère.

Sans un mot de plus Sirius m'entraîne vers la salle commune où tout le monde devait nous attendre.

Pendant tout le trajet, il ne dit pas un mot, et moi non plus, s'il n'avait pas envi d'en parler, je n'allais pas l'y forcer.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que sa vous a plu!

Laissez moi vos impression et à mercredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre!!!


	7. Chapter 7: ignorance et baiser volé

Bonjour !!! j'espère que vous allez tous bien, merci pour vos reviews!! j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**chapitre 7: ignorance et baiser volé. **

Les semaines qui suivirent j'appris à connaître, James, Sirius, mon frère, et Lily, ainsi que quelques autres personnes, je m'entendais plutôt bien avec tout le monde, enfin jusqu'à début octobre. J'avais toujours de drôle de sensation avec Sirius, et je crois que j'en tombais amoureuse, mais je ne l'ai dit à personne. Sirius est un coureur de jupon, mais depuis début octobre, je ne sais pas se que je lui ai fait, il m'ignore complètement, il ne m'adresse plus la parole, et m'évite sans arrêt, il sort avec une fille différente chaque semaine, quand on se parle il me regarde à peine. Je crois que Remus a remarqué que je ne vais pas très bien en se moment, mais il ne m'en parle pas, et je préfère. Lily s'entend de mieux en mieux avec James, ils rigolent et sont vu de plus en plus souvent ensemble. Je retrouve la complicité que j'avais avec Remus lorsque nous étions enfant, et Peter m'adresse toujours que très peu la parole, mais je crois qu'il est timide. J'ai fait la rencontre d'un garçon plutôt gentil, mais un peu collant, c'est un Poufsouffle, il s'appelle Amos Diggory. Il m'a proposé d'aller au bal avec lui, et j'ai dit oui, je n'ai pas très envi d'y aller mais on s'entend bien, même si je ne le vois pas très souvent.

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, je suis en train de discuter avec Lily à la table des Griffondors, quand Remus vient se mettre à coté de moi, suivit de ses copains. Sirius fait comme d'habitude, il m'ignore, je n'ai plus faim, je dis à Lily que je la rejoindrais plus tard et je sors de la grande salle, demain c'est le bal et je n'ai vraiment pas envi d'y aller, mais maintenant que j'ai dit oui à Amos, je ne peux plus me défiler. Je suis assise au bord du lac, je sens que quelqu'un s'assoit près de moi.

- tu n'as presque rien mangé, est ce que je ne t'es pas prévenu de se qui allé t'arriver si tu ne manges pas ?

Je souris amusé, et pose le tête sur l'épaule de mon frère, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules, et on regarde le lac en silence. Quelque fois quand tout va mal, la simple présence de quelqu'un qu'on aime nous rassure, sa a toujours été comme ça lorsque nous étions petits, et ça l'est toujours aujourd'hui.

- qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Dit le moi, Sarah, me demande mon frère.

- rien, ce n'est rien je t'assure, ça va passer.

Il soupire, je sais qu'il sait que je lui mens, mais il comprend que je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. Quelques minutes plus tard, on retourne vers notre salle commune, au détour d'un couloir on aperçoit James, Sirius et Peter se diriger dans notre direction, et n'aillant aucune envie de me retrouver ignorer pour des raisons que je ne connais pas, je prends les devants.

- je vais rejoindre Lily je te laisse avec les autres, à plus tard.

Je lui fait un bisous sur la joue en repartant de l'autre côté. Je l'entends m'appeler mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu. J'ai pris un chemin plus long évidemment pour arriver à la salle commune, et j'ai visité quelques couloirs qui m'étais inconnu, mais au moins je ne les ai pas croisé, avec un peu de chance il y aura du monde dans la salle commune et personne ne me verra monter au dortoir. Mais a peine entrée…

- dit donc tu en as mis du temps pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

C'est Remus appuyé contre le mur devant l'entrée de la salle.

- je me suis baladé un peu, c'est tout.

- Sarah, tu mens très mal, et surtout à moi ! S'exclame t il. Viens, Lily est avec nous près de la cheminée.

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, je me retrouve coincé entre Remus et Sirius sur le canapé. Mon frère joue aux échec avec Peter, James et Lily discutent de leurs futures carrière, et Sirius… et bien Sirius ne peut plus m'ignorer.

- pourquoi t'es tu t'es enfuit tout à l'heure? Me demande se dernier d'une voix égale.

- je ne me suis pas enfuit, j'avais d'autres choses à faire, et c'était à l'opposé de la direction qu'on avait prise.

- des choses à faire… tu mens très mal, me dit il.

Le silence retombe entre nous deux, pendant notre conversation, il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois, il a parlé d'une voix complètement indifférente. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire, ou dire pour qu'il me déteste. Je me sens triste et vide tout à coup, j'ai envi d'être seule de ne voir personne, pourquoi lorsqu'on est seule on voudrait être entouré de monde, et lorsqu'on est entouré de monde, être seule ? Si seulement je n'avais jamais atterri ici, sa aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde.

Je sens Remus tourner la tête brusquement vers moi, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule.

- Remus qu'est ce qui t'arrive, lui demande James.

- arrête de penser se genre de choses ! S'exclame t il, en me regardant.

- qu…quoi ? Non, tu… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles désolé.

Je me lève et m'enfuis dans mon dortoir.

---------------------------------------------( pensées de Remus)

Elle s'enfuit encore, je sais qu'elle ne se sent pas à l'aise depuis quelque temps, et maintenant je sais à cause de qui. Pourquoi il agit bizarrement avec elle ? Et pourquoi il l'a regarde que lorsque qu'elle ne le voit pas, alors qu'il l'ignore lorsqu'elle est près de lui ? Il va falloir que j'ai une discussion sérieuse avec Sirius.

- Remus, tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu lui as dit sa ! S'exclame Lily.

- parce qu'elle a des pensées très négatives en se moment, et qu'elle était en train de se demander si se n'était pas une erreur d'être venu ici ! Je voulais lui dire que tout le monde ne se fout pas de se qu'elle ressent.

En disant la dernière phrase je regarde Sirius droit dans les yeux, qu'il fini par détourner l'air mal à l'aise.

- je vais voir comment elle va, me dit Lily.

Elle se lève et monte vers le dortoir des filles.

- mais enfin, nous on ne se fout pas du tout d'elle, dit James, n'est ce pas Sirius ?

- ouais, bien sûr, dit ce dernier.

- moi je ne la connaît pas, dit Peter, mais quand elle me parle, j'ai l'impression d'être comme tout le monde, je veux dire, de ne pas être que l'ami des trois garçons les plus populaire de Poudlard. Enfin…vous voyez se que je veux dire, la plupart des filles, ne s'intéressent à moi que pour pouvoir vous approcher. Sarah, me parle pour me parler à moi, pour avoir des nouvelles de moi, et je n'ai pas l'impression d'être qu'un objet.

- oui, c'est du Sarah tout craché ça, lorsque nous étions petits elle allait toujours vers les personnes qui en avaient le plus besoin. Elle voulait leur prouver que malgré la mauvaise opinions qu'ils avaient d'eux même, certaines personnes les voyaient différemment.

- comment ça se fait que tu la connaisses autant, Lunard ? Demande Sirius avec une pointe d'amertume.

- je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est mon amie d'enfance, on était comme frère et sœur. Par contre se que je ne comprends pas, Sirius, c'est ton comportement de ses derniers jours avec elle.

Je le vois détourner le regard, et se renfrogner.

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lunard ! grogne t il.

- je crois au contraire que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, Patmol.

- non désolé!

- mais enfin arrête de niais ! je m'exclame hors de moi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu l'ignores et que tu lui parles à peine. J'ai aussi remarqué tes coups d'œil lorsqu'elle ne le remarque pas, mais à quoi tu joues à la fin ?

Je le vois hausser les épaules comme si ce que je venais de lui dire ne l'intéressait pas, alors que je sais très bien que c'est faut.

- Sirius, viens avec moi, dit subitement James, j'ai à te parler.

Je vois James et Sirius se lever et monter dans le dortoir, avant de disparaître James plante son regard dans le mien et me fait un clin d'œil. Sirius va avoir droit à un interrogatoire made in Cornedrue.

---------------------------------------------( pensées de Sarah)

Je suis assise au bord de la fenêtre de la chambre, ainsi Remus à réussit à percevoir mes pensées, il va falloir que je fasse attention. Je me mets à faire les nombreux devoirs à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, lorsque Lily rentre et s'installe à coté de moi, on y travaille toute la matinée.

- je suis bien contente que se soit fini, pas toi.

- si, me dit elle en souriant, aller viens on va manger.

On descend dans la salle commune, les maraudeurs sont là, mais nous nous dirigeons vers la sorti pour aller dans la grande salle. Dans les couloirs on discute et on rigole de tout et de rien, lorsqu'on se fait arrêter par une dizaine de filles.

- dit moi Conor, tu n'as rien à me dire, me demande Cindy Wallace.

- euh, non, pas que je sache, en général, je préfère éviter de te parler.

Si je devais la décrire, je dirais que cette fille serait certainement plus jolie au naturel, là, elle est beaucoup trop recouverte de maquillage, elle doit faire 1m70, elle est plutôt bien faite, blonde les yeux marron clair, mais elle se croit tout permis.

- me prend pas pour une conne, je veux savoir pourquoi Sirius ne veut plus venir au bal avec moi, me dit elle, et tu vas me répondre.

Je me tourne vers Lily, et lui fait un sourire carnassier. Elle me rend le sourire et me fait signe qu'elle n'interviendrait pas, je reporte alors mon attention sur Wallace.

- et pourquoi je te répondrais, après tout, s'il n'a plus envie d'aller au bal avec toi c'est ton problème pas le mien. En plus de ça tu vois, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Wallace.

- je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'il y va avec toi ! S'exclame t elle énervé. c'est sa hein ? tu m'as piqué mon Sirius, il y va avec toi ?hurle t-elle rouge de colère.

- non… je ne vois pas où tu es allé pêcher ça, moi j'y vais avec Diggory, dis je en commençant à m'énerver moi aussi, alors JE ne sais pas pourquoi SIRIUS ne veut plus y aller avec toi, ET SE N'EST PAS MON PROBLEME ! Je lui hurle en me retournant brusquement.

Je suis assez surprise en me retournant de me trouver nez à nez avec les maraudeurs dont Sirius qui me regarde bizarrement encore.

- je t'ai déjà dit que je n'y vais avec personne d'autre à ce bal ! S'exclame t il à l'adresse de Wallace, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis obligé de chanter durant une parti de la soirée.

Mon frère, James, Peter et Lily commence à avancer vers la grande salle. Moi je suis scotché sur place, c'est d'ailleurs étrange car c'est Sirius qui me ramène à la réalité en me prenant la main et en rejoignant les autres à table de Griffondor.

- dit moi Sirius depuis quand est ce que c'est toi qui doit chanter et nous faire danser demain soir? Demande Lily.

- depuis que je me suis fait surprendre par Mc Gonagall en train de faire une petite farce à mon frère ! Alors comme elle avait un problème car le groupe qu'ils ont choisi ne pourront être là qu'en seconde parti de soirée, elle a décidé de me faire chanter toute la première parti de la soirée, explique t il.

- c'est original, au moins tu n'as pas les fonds de chaudron à récurer ! S'exclame James.

- mais tu vas être tout seul sur scène, demande Lily.

- non… en fait j'ai eut droit de prend sur scène avec moi quelques amis, mais j'ai obligation de faire la dernière chanson seul.

- je vois, je suppose que les quelques amis sont James, Remus et Peter, dit Lily. Qu'est ce que vous avez choisi de chanter ?

- tu ne connais pas, et tu ne sauras pas avant d'y être ! Lui répond James.

Toute la troupe se met donc à discuter joyeusement, du bal, moi je les écoute, Sirius ne dit pas grand chose non plus, il faut dire que comme nous sommes arrivé les derniers, nous sommes à côté. Remus se penche vers moi de façon à se que les autres n'entendent pas.

- je t'ai emprunté ton baladeur tu ne m'en veux pas ? Me demande t il.

- je vois, je suppose que vous allez répéter toute l'après midi, donc tu peux le garder, tu me le rendras lorsque vous n'en aurez plus besoin.

Comme les garçons étaient occupé à répéter, Lily, Alice, Stéphanie et moi nous sommes installé au bord du lac et nous avons discuté toute l'après midi. Le soir venu je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé, du coup comme je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, j'ai décidé de descendre aux cuisines.

Je longe les couloirs le plus discrètement possible, et j'arrive enfin aux cuisine sans encombre, c'est avec les maraudeurs que j'ai connu l'emplacement des cuisines, je dois dire que je ne les aurais jamais trouvé seule.

En entrant, je suis assailli de questions par les elfes de maison qui se battent presque pour pouvoir me servir.

- je me demande simplement si vous auriez, un morceau de gâteau au chocolat et du chocolat chaud, mais si vous n'en avez pas se n'est pas grave…

- bien sûr miss nous en avons, me dit un elfe, asseyez vous nous allons vous chercher tout sa.

- merci.

Soudain le tableau qui cache l'entrée des cuisine s'ouvre, j'ai un moment de panique, si c'est un professeur, je suis mal… mais en fait, c'est Sirius qui entre... seul.

- tien ! tu es là, me dit il.

- oui…

- voilà miss, restez ici pour finir tout sa, monsieur Sirius, je vous sers votre part, asseyez vous.

On mange en silence je n'ose pas le regarder, c'est étrange, avant quand on se retrouvait dans les cuisines on parlait et on rigolait, maintenant je suis plutôt mal à l'aise, les silences lourds c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

- oh! Vous avez fini, vous en voulez encore! S'exclame le petit elfe.

- Non-merci, c'était très bon comme d'habitude, merci.

- revenez nous voir miss, et vous aussi Monsieur Sirius.

- promis, je reviendrais, leur dit sirius.

On marche dans les couloirs en silence, pour ne pas que le concierge nous surprenne, mais évidemment marcher à côté d'un maraudeur se n'est jamais de tout repos. Manque de chance, nous voyons le concierge tourner à l'angle d'un couloir. Sirius me prend la main, et commence alors une course folle à travers les couloirs, le concierge sur nos talons. Soudain Sirius ouvre une tapisserie, et on grimpe tout en haut des escaliers, mais il me retient cacher dans le passage pour éviter de faire du bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard le concierge passe devant le passage et continu sa route dans le couloir en pensant que nous avons continué tout droit. Je m'adosse au mur pour reprendre ma respiration, épuisé par la course, je souffle un merci à Sirius. Lorsque je relève la tête, il capture mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné, oh mon Dieu, Sirius est en train de m'embrasser, … il me mordille la lèvre, et en redessine les contours avec sa langue, je le laisse approfondir le baiser en y répondant, je suis complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il pose une main sur ma taille, et l'autre sur ma nuque, me collant un peu plus contre lui, j'ai des frissons partout. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis et se que je fais, tout se que je sens c'est la sensation de bonheur qui m'envahi. Lorsqu'il s'arrête, je ne pourrais même pas dire combien de temps il c'est écoulé, c'est Waw, il me regarde avec un air indifférent, voir même glacial, puis il s'en va. Je rêve, ... j'ai envi de hurler, il se moque de moi, il vient de me briser le cœur, il m'embrasse et part comme si rien ne c'est passé ! Comment je dois réagir à sa moi, je pleure ou je ris ? Je remonte dans la salle commune puis dans mon dortoir le cœur lourd, je me couche et m'endors, les questions seront pour demain.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé??? non ne me tuez pas pour avoir coupé à cet endroit là!! En plus si vous me tuez vous n'aurez pas la suite!!! allez laissez moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre en attendant la suite qui arriveras mercredi prochain, et dîtes moi ? que pensez vous de l'attitude de Sirius??? 

Allez à mercredi prochain pour de nouvelles aventures!


	8. Chapter 8: le bal et une surprise

Bonjour tout le monde!! je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, encore merci j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Je rêve, ... j__'__ai envi de hurler, il se moque de moi, il vient de me briser le cœur, il m__'__embrasse et part comme si rien ne c__'__est passé ! Comment je dois réagir à sa moi, je pleure ou je ris ? Je remonte dans la salle commune puis dans mon dortoir le cœur lourd, je me couche et m__'__endors, les questions seront pour demain._

**chapitre 8: le bal et une surprise**.

Le lendemain, je me lève assez tard, et je dois dire que la journée passe plutôt vite et j'évite de trop penser à ce qui c'est passé hier soir. C'est l'heure de se préparer, avec Lily nous montons au dortoir et c'est parti pour le coiffage, le maquillage ( assez léger) et l'habillage, nous sommes prêtent. Lily est tout simplement magnifique, elle porte une robe longue aux couleurs de Griffondor, assez cintré et qui part en évasé à partir de la taille, ses cheveux sont relevé en chignon compliqué, d'où s'échappe quelques boucles. Moi, je suis habillé de ma robe noire très cintré qui part en évasé à partir des genoux, avec une bande de strass qui passe sous la poitrine, j'ai mis mes gants, et j'ai bouclé quelques mèches de cheveux, sa à l'air de plaire énormément à Lily.

- waw, tu es superbe, tu vas en faire craquer plus d'un si tu veux mon avis, me dit elle.

- si tu le dis, toi par contre, James ne va pas te lâcher si tu vois se que je veux dire, je conclu en lui faisant un clin d'œil. On sort du dortoir en rigolant, lorsqu'on descend les escaliers, une multitude de garçons sont dans la salle commune. Je baisse la tête, je n'aime pas attirer l'attention, alors là c'est un peu raté je crois, une fois arrivé en bas je repère mon frère, et je me dirige vers lui.

- dit moi tu es très élégant ce soir.

- merci, toi tu n'es pas assez habillé par contre, me dit il en souriant.

Je me retourne pour voir les trois autres lorsque je tombe sur l'expression de James, je rigole un peu.

- James, ferme la bouche avant que Lily arrive et qu'elle décide de se trouver un autre cavalier ! Je m'exclame.

Il se reprend juste à temps, pendant que ses trois amis rient gentiment de lui. Lily se poste finalement devant lui ils se complimentent mutuellement, et entament une conversation. Moi j'ai eut le temps de complimenter rapidement Peter et Sirius, sur leurs tenu, je fais le chemin côte à côte avec mon frère, James et Lily sont devant, Sirius et Peter à côté de Remus.

- sa va, vous n'avez pas trop le trac.

- non, et puis si on chante mal, ça aura au moins le mérite de faire rire, me répond Remus.

- c'est sûr, dit moi tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un pour impressionner Stéphanie, le taquinais je.

Je souris en le voyant rougir un peu, nous sommes arrivé dans le hall, je ne vois pas Amos, il ne devrait plus tardé, en attendant je continue de discuter avec Remus. Quelques minutes plus tard, une pression sur mon bras me fait me retourner pour voir mon cavalier devant moi.

- bon je vous laisse, passez bonne soirée je suis sûre que vous allez faire un malheur !

Ils me sourient tous les trois, même Sirius, ça sent le mauvais coup, enfin je me dirige avec Amos vers les portent de la grandes salle qui viennent de s'ouvrir. Nous avons droit à un petit discourt de notre directeur, puis on s'installe pour le repas, je me retrouve, à côté d'Amos, et de ses copains que je ne connais pas. Il m'oubli vite et parle Quidditch avec ses copains, je dois dire que je m'ennuis ferme, les autres filles de la table parlent maquillage, et autres sujet pas très intéressant. Je jettent un regard vers les autres tables, tous ont l'air de bien apprécier la soirée, sauf peut être quelques Serpentards. Je tombe sur la table des maraudeurs, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, Lily et James se lancent des regards qui en dit long, Stéphanie, Remus et Sirius sont en train de rire à une blague de Peter sans doute, et Alice et Franck, ils s'embrassent. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, le directeur nous demande de nous lever pour installer la piste de danse. Les tables disparaissent, un buffet est installer, il y a une grande piste de danse, puis une estrade avec des musiciens. C'est alors que la musique commence, et nous voyons apparaître les maraudeurs au grand complet sur scène. Ils commence à chanter, apparemment, c'est une chanson que tout le monde connaît, moi non, mais c'est normal, ça fait à peine un mois et demi que je suis là. Amos continu de discuter avec ses amis, il me demande si tout va bien de temps en temps, et moi je m'ennuis toujours. Au bout de quelques chansons, où je dois dire ils ont fait un tabac, Sirius prend la parole.

- j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée ! S'exclame t il.

On peut entendre le hurlement de folie des groupies.

- je voudrais faire une petite surprise à quelqu'un ici, vous êtes d'accord avec moi, reprend il.

Rehurlements des fans, pendant que je les observent, ils ont leur air de farceur, ça sent le coup fourré.

- je vais donc appeler cette personne sur scène, il va falloir qu'elle chante une chanson, celle quelle voudra, et quelle mette autant d'ambiance que nous, vous êtes toujours d'accord ? Demande t il.

Évidemment les groupies hystérique hurlent leur joie.

- veuillez accueillir sur scène, Sarah Conor.

Je suis estomaqué, je ne peux plus bouger, ils n'ont quand même pas osé, c'est la voix d'Amos qui me ramène sur terre.

- tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu devais chanter, me reproche t il.

- je… je l'ignorais… excuse moi je crois qu'on m'attend.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la scène, tout le monde s'écarte sur mon passage. En arrivant près de l'estrade, Remus me tend la main pour m'aidé à monter, je lui lance un regard noir, et me sourit en retour.

- bon, qu'est ce que tu veux chanter, Sarah, me demande James.

- je ne sais pas, je ne connais aucune chanson sorcière…

- tu peux choisir une des chansons qu'il y a dans ton baladeur, me répond Remus.

- ok, je vais choisir Butterfly, mais…

Je les observe d'un œil critique, on n'est pas vraiment habillé pour, et moi non plus, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, je prend le micro des mains de Sirius.

- ok, je vais vous interpréter une chanson que peu de personnes connaissent, mais pour ça il va y avoir quelques petits changements, écoutez, et surtout observez bien.

La musique démarre, et en quelques coups de baguette, nous voici vêtu comme il se doit pour la chanson. James qui est à la basse, à un baggy noir, et un tee shirt moulant rouge et noir, Peter qui est au synthétiseur, à un baggy kaki, avec un tee shirt plus ample de la même couleur, Remus à la batterie à un baggy noir, avec un tee shirt moulant beige, et Sirius qui est à la guitare à un baggy noir, avec un tee shirt moulant bleu. J'ai l'impression que ça leur plaît. Un dernier coup de baguette, je transforme ma tenu, je suis en jeans taille très basse, troué à certains endroit sur les cuisse, un débardeur noir, et sur ma main droite une mitaine noire, et je me suis fait deux queues de cheval en guise de coiffure. J'ai ensorcelé la scène pour qu'à chaque fois que je dit le mot « butterfly » des papillons de toute les couleurs s'envole à travers la foule. J'ai un peu le track, je commence à chanter.

J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagaille  
Ton visage se dessine dans les moindre détails  
Un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille  
Je m'accroche à tes mots dans le moindre détail

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly  
Ah ah ah ah ...

C'est vrai que je suis un peu sonnée, je n'arrive plus à le comprendre, et encore moins à me comprendre moi même. De loin je vois Amos se rapprocher de la scène, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que je sois sur scène en train de chanter, au lieu d'être bien sagement assise à côté de lui. Bon, je lui fais un petit sourire, pour voir si ça réussit à le remettre de bonne humeur. Ben, apparemment non, il regarde les maraudeurs d'un œil noir, il doit leur en vouloir de me faire chanter sur scène, ou alors il a une dent contre eux, il faudra que je demande à Remus, bon moi en tout cas je me déchaîne. Et je jette des petits coups d'œil à nos maraudeurs, eux aussi s'en sortent bien.

J'ai des butterfly, des émotions en pagaille  
Mon ventre se tort avant de te dire bye bye  
Un peu sonnée par ce foutu détail  
Ta voix résonne au fond de mes entrailles

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly

Waw, je chante pas si mal que sa puisque la majorité des élèves dansent comme des déments sur la piste, tient, j'aperçois Alice, Franck, Stéphanie et Lily, en train de danser, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Je remarque surtout que Lily regarde notre bassiste décoiffé toutes les trois secondes. Un bon point pour toi James, si tout sa bien dans peu de temps il devrait y avoir un nouveau couple à Poudlard. Sa va brisées les cœurs de toutes ses groupies, quel dommage ! En parlant de groupies, elles sont toutes devant en train de se trémousser pour que trois des maraudeurs les remarque, pff ... pathétique.

J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagailles  
Ton visage se dessine dans les moindre détails  
Un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille  
Je m'accroche à tes mots dans le moindre détail

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly

(Butterfly de superbus)

Voilà, je salut la foule, alors que j'ai droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissement en retour, d'un coup de baguette magique je remets ma tenu, et je me retourne pour enlever le sortilège sur les maraudeurs. Je l'enlève d'abord à Remus, qui est venue me serrer dans ces bras et me féliciter, puis à Peter, lorsque je me tourne vers James et Sirius pour en faire de même, James vient me féliciter pour la chanson, alors que Sirius…

- non, me dit il avec indifférence, j'ai encore une chanson à faire avec James, et une en solo, on va rester comme ça tu nous l'enlèveras plus tard, ou alors on se débrouillera.

Il me tourne le dos et va parler avec James un peu plus loin, je descends de scène avec Remus et Peter, déçu de ne pas avoir droit à même un sourire ou un mot gentil de la part de Sirius. Je ne dois vraiment plus rien représenter pour lui, j'en étais là dans mes pensées quand je me fais attraper le bras par Amos.

- tu viens on va danser, me dit il.

Il m'entraîne sur la piste de danse, alors que la musique commencé.

On été comme des frères

pas de sang, mais pas de guerre

Entre nous toujours fier, d'être seul sur terre

T'arrive t il de vibrer , pour un autre que toi

Et retenir ton souffle, pour qu'il respire à ta place

Pour nous ont parlé d'à jamais, à jamais, pour toujours

Sans l'ombre d'un doute

Comment imaginer que l'on pouvais nous séparer

Mais elle a de ses mains

prit le plus cher

de se qu'il y a en nous

en semant la guerre

Je suis sidéré, ils ont des voix qui s'accordent à merveille, et la chanson et faites pour eux, des frères. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule, tout le monde les regardent avec admiration, ils vont tous croire, que se sont des chansons qu'ils ont eus même inventé, je ne peux pas leur dire que ses chansons, ne sortiront pas avant une bonne trentaine d'année. Je danse avec mon cavalier qui ne me quitte plus pour aller voir ses copains depuis que je suis descendu de scène, et il jette des regards mauvais à tous ceux qui s'approchent de trop près.

Elle règne, en semant la guerre

Elle règne, à l'ombre du soleil

Elle règne, en semant la guerre

Elle règne

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder, ils sont en parfaite harmonie, soit ils ont énormément répété se dont je doute, soit ils se connaissent sur le bout des doigt. Je pencherais plus sur la seconde hypothèse, et en le regardant lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je préfèrerais être entrain de danser avec lui, plutôt qu'avec mon cavalier. Je vois Remus s'approcher, il me sourit et se tourne vers Amos.

-je peux te l'emprunter, je te la rends quand la chanson est fini, je dois lui dire deux petites choses.

Et il me prend dans ses bras et on va danser un peu plus loin, je lui fais un sourire de remerciement, Amos est gentil, mais lorsqu'il est avec ses copains je n'existe pas, et maintenant que ses copains ne sont plus là, il est trop possessif.

Faire parti d'un cortège

Comme bien d'autres avant nous

Je voudrais qu'on abrège

Et puis qu'on se retrouve

Le poison dans nos veines finira par nous tuer

Le poison de s'elle a qui ont a donner

la promesse d'être là

De pouvoir l'aimer à jamais pour toujours

Sans l'ombre d'un doute

Comment imaginé que l'on voudrait s'en séparer

Mais elle a de ses mains pris le plus cher

De se qu'il y a en nous en semant la guerre

Je regarde mon frère et je vois bien qu'il veux me dire quelque chose, alors je l'encourage.

- tu voulais me parler, ou simplement me débarrasser d'Amos ? Je lui demande.

- en fait je me suis dit, qu'il valait mieux que je l'éloigne un peu pour que tu puisses respirer, et je voulais te demander si ça allais, me répondit il.

- oh, oui, ça va, et toi, tu t'amuses bien, je veux dire avec Stéphanie, bien sur, je ne parle pas de ton passage sur scène.

Il me sourit en m'assurant que tout se passait bien.

Elle règne

En semant la guerre

Elle règne,

A l'ombre du soleil

Elle règne,

En semant la guerre

Elle règne

Plus tu l'aimes, plus je saigne

Je regarde la scène et je vois Sirius me fixer, je détourne le regard gêné, et je rougi légèrement, mais personne ne peut le voir avec les jeux de lumière.

- qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, me demande Remus.

A part Remus.

- eux… rien, je n'ai rien.

- c'est pour ça que tu rougis comme ça, on ne me l'a fait pas à moi, c'est qui? Me demande t il encore.

- quoi, personne, je n'ai rien, juste un peu chaud c'est tout, je lui dis.

Il n'a pas l'air de me croire, et se tourne vers la scène, Sirius est encore en train de me fixer lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi, il me regarde sans rien dire, et moi, j'évite justement de rencontrer son regard.

Je reste à terre à l'ombre du soleil

Vient me libérer de mon sommeil

Je suis à ta merci

Je reste à terre à l'ombre du soleil

Vient me libérer de mon sommeil

Je suis à ta merci

Je reste à terre à l'ombre du soleil

Vient me libérer de mon sommeil

Je suis à ta merci (x 3)

Je reste à terre à l'ombre du soleil

Vient me libérer de mon sommeil

« Je suis à ta merci » ( chuchoté par Sirius)

Tout en disant cette dernière phrase beaucoup de ses groupies, hurlent hystériquement, pff … pathétiques, en fait, je ne suis pas mieux qu'elle, comme j'aurais aimé que cette simple une unique petite phrase me soit destiné, mais se n'est pas le cas, je le sais. La mélancolies me prend tout à coup, je sens mon frère me serrer un peu plus fort les mains, il est le seul à pouvoir lire en moi. Bon il faut que je me reprenne, si il ne m'aime pas et qu'il me déteste, je dois l'oublier, se ne doit pas être très difficile, seulement ça fait déjà trois semaines que je me le répète sans arrêt.

Elle règne, en semant la guerre

Elle règne, à l'ombre du soleil

Elle en semant la guerre

Elle à l'ombre du soleil

à l'ombre du soleil

On étaient comme des frères, on étaient comme des frères.

( Comme des frères de Kyo)

Mon frère se détache de moi, il me regarde dans les yeux, il veut me dire quelque chose, mais je vois qu'il hésite.

- Sarah,…tu vois…en fait, voilà se que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il ne te déteste pas en réalité, il a simplement peur de ce que ça va impliquer.

- de… de qui tu parles Remus, je lui demande en regardant le sol.

- tu sais très bien de qui je parle, crois moi c'est vrai, me dit il.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!!! mais, il ne tiens qu'à vous de connaitre rapidement la suite. J'ai décidé que je mettrais la suite ce week end si j'atteinds les 40 reviews à vous de voir sinon à la semaine prochaine, pour la suite du bal!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: une pluie parfaite

bonjour tout le monde!! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews et, oui comme promis nous sommes arrivé aux quarante reviews donc voici le nouveau chapitre et encore merci beaucoup!! voici la suite tant attendu du bal, j'espère que se vous plait toujours, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Mon frère se détache de moi, il me regarde dans les yeux, il veut me dire quelque chose, mais je vois qu__'__il hésite._

_- Sarah,__…__tu vois__…__en fait, voilà se que je veux te dire, c__'__est qu__'__il ne te déteste pas en réalité, il a simplement peur de ce que ça va impliquer._

_- de__…__ de qui tu parles Remus, je lui demande en regardant le sol._

_- tu sais très bien de qui je parle, crois moi c__'__est vrai, me dit il._

**chapitre neuf: une pluie parfaite**

Il me fait une bise sur la joue, et va rejoindre sa cavalière, pendant que mon cavalier m'entraîne déjà dans le coin opposé de la piste, sûrement pour pas que Remus ou un autre maraudeurs s'approchent encore de moi.

- je trouve qu'il te collait un peu trop Lupin, me dit il avec hargne.

- c'est idiot de penser ça, Remus et comme un grand frère pour moi, on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petit. Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il est amoureux d'une autre personne, je lui réponds le plus calmement possible.

- et toi ? Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un, me demande t il d'un ton plus doux.

Je le regarde avec une certaine méfiance, je ne vois pas très bien où il veut en venir, et je n'ai pas très envie de répondre à cette question.

- ça ne fait pas deux mois que je suis là, et je ne connais presque personne.

Il me sourit, et m'invite à danser, pendant que Sirius reprend le micro et fait une annonce.

- mes chers amis, voici le moment où je quitte la scène, je vais interpréter une dernière chanson, et je laisserais la place aux sorciers en folies (groupe musicien de sorcier très célèbre)

Sous ces cils ( de kyo)

_Je croyais avoir tout vu_

_D'un monde fragile et clair_

_Traversant les rues_

_Frôlant quelques vies_

_Bien courageux pour m'y faire_

_Et je dors d'un sommeil sincère_

-------------------------------------( Pensées de Sarah)

Il a une voix superbe, à par moi ici et les maraudeurs, personne ne connaît cette chanson. Ah!! Pourquoi se n'est pas avec lui que je danse, et pourquoi est ce qu'il me déteste, je n'y comprends rien. Remus dit qu'il ne me déteste pas, qu'il se protège parce qu'il a peur de se qu'il lui arrive. Mais c'est là tout le problème, je ne sais pas se qu'il lui arrive, et donc je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec lui, alors je l'évite, et j'essai d'éviter son regard mais ça devient de plus en plus dur.

-------------------------------------( Pensées de Sirius)

Elle danse avec ce naze de Diggory, pourquoi je l'évite et je fais tout pour qu'elle me déteste déjà, ah mais oui, je suis amoureux d'elle, et elle, elle en aime un autre, et l'autre n'est pas n'importe qui, puisque c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, Remus. Je le sais, je l'ai entendu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, juste au moment où j'avais décidé de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle, alors j'ai fait demi tour et je les ai laissé, c'était il y a un mois, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils ne vont pas ensemble au bal, sûrement parce que Remus avait déjà invité Stéphanie. Je les ai quand même vu dansé ensemble sur la chanson que j'ai chanté avec James.

_Mais c'est là qu'elle arrive_

_Traîtresse magistrale_

_Comme une créature de film_

_Le genre qui fait mal_

_A nos vies tranquilles_

_A nos vies trop calmes_

--------------------------------------( Pensées de Sirius)

Oh oui sa fait bien mal, depuis tout à l'heure j'évite de la regarder, mais mon regard est attiré par elle, et elle, elle n'arrête pas de me fixer non plus, comme deux aimants qui sont irrémédiablement attiré l'un vers l'autre, mais il ne faut pas, pour Remus, je ne dois pas

------------------------------------( Pensées de Sarah)

Il me regarde, ses yeux bleu hypnotisant m'attirent, j'ai l'impression que c'est de moi qu'il parle dans la chanson, « la créature qui fait bien mal » , mais je ne lui veux aucun mal. Je l'aime à en mourir, mais se n'est pas réciproque, alors, j'essaie de l'oublier, avec Amos avec qui je danse , il est très gentil, mais il ne m'attire pas plus que ça, et il est un peu trop...

_Une pluie parfaite se plie pour l'épargner_

_Au milieu de ses sœurs surfaites_

_Moi, je tombe à ses pieds_

_Sous ses cils, je m'incline_

--------------------------------------( Pensées de Sarah)

Ah ben voilà, j'ai envi de pleurer, c'est évident qu'il ne parle pas de moi, comment est ce qu'il pourrait être intéressé par une fille comme moi, timide, et sans aucun intérêt, et qu'il déteste. Je pose ma tête contre l'épaule d'Amos et retiens mes larmes.

--------------------------------------( Pensées de Sirius)

Non mais à quoi elle joue là, elle dit aimer Remus, et maintenant, elle est dans les bras de ce crétin, et en plus elle pose la tête sur son épaule, et Remus il est où!! ah! Tient, il est assit à une table avec Stéphanie, une amie de Lily, et il me regarde bizarrement ! J'ai le cœur en lambeau, tout ça à cause d'elle.

_Elle ne marche pas elle flotte_

_Elle vibre un peu je tremble_

_Je ne l'impressionne pas je pense_

_Dans son voyage, elle m'emporte_

_Et elle dort, d'un sommeil en or_

-----------------------------------( Pensées de Sirius)

Sa c'est clair que je ne dois pas l'impressionner, elle m'évite tout le temps… ça fait mal, …mais d'un autre côté, je l'ai bien cherché, on s'entendait bien avant que je commence à être jaloux qu'elle passe plus de temps avec Remus. Et hier soir quand je l'ai vu dans les cuisines, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher… que doit elle penser maintenant, ... non , mais voilà que je m'en fais pour elle maintenant, alors qu'elle s'en fiche complètement.

-----------------------------------( Pensées de Remus)

Putain mais j'y crois pas, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle l'aime, je paris qu'il n'a même pas remarqué qu'elle se retient de pleurer, il va falloir que j'ai une très sérieuse discussion avec lui, dès qu'il descend de scène, il va pas la laisser avec Diggory, hors de question. C'est ma sœur et je déteste lorsqu'elle est dans cet état, il va m'entendre.

_Elle mort mes lèvres et mon cou_

_Alors je tombe à genoux_

_Sous ses cils, elle me fait rire_

_Moi, je n'ai plus d'incisive_

_Elle se joue, elle se joue de nous_

--------------------------------------( Pensées de Sirius)

Je regarde Remus, j'aimerais qu'il comprenne le message, ça oui, elle se joue de nous deux, de nos sentiments, qui aurait cru que Sirius Black, le don juan de Poudlard tombe un jour amoureux d'une fille pire que lui, qui s'amuse des sentiments des autres, avec moi, au moins c'était clair, les filles savaient à quoi s'attendre. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien promit à Remus, j'espère qu'elle ne lui a pas fait de peine, il a déjà assez de soucis tout les soirs de pleine lune, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Merlin, si seulement j'arrivais à l'oublier,… si seulement elle pouvait m'aimer, je sais c'est totalement contradictoire, mais je n'ai plus aucune certitude lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle.

_Une pluie parfaite se plie pour l'épargner_

_Au milieu de ses sœurs surfaites_

_Moi, je prie pour être aimé_

_Sous ses cils, je m'incline_

_Sous ses cils, je culmine_

_Je culmine_

--------------------------------------- (Pensées de Sarah )

Je me recule, et lui fait un sourire timide, c'est un gentil garçon mais je ne me sens pas à ma place près de lui.

- merci pour cette danse, je crois que je vais prendre l'air, il fait assez chaud ici.

- tu veux que je t'accompagne, me demande Amos, en souriant.

- non, merci, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

- tu en es sûre ? Me questionne t il. Je peux venir avec toi tu sais.

- non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

- ok, je t'attends près du bar je serai avec mes amis.

Je lui fais un signe de la main en lui souriant, et pars, je me fraye un chemin pour sortir, et à peine passé les portes je vois Remus et Sirius en grande conversation, je m'éloigne vite et sors dans le parc, il fait froid, mais j'ai tellement mal au cœur, que je ne le sens même pas.

J'avance doucement vers le bord du lac, mes larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues, je suis à bout de nerfs, je m'arrête près d'un grand chêne, je m'y appuis dessus, et je craque, je couvre mon visage de mes mains, et m'accroupi, et j'éclate en sanglots.

Heureusement personne ne peut me voir, heureusement, la pluie commence à tomber, si quelqu'un me surprenait, il ne pourrait pas me demander pourquoi je pleure, parce qu'avec la pluie, il ne pourrait pas le remarquer.

Je sens des bras qui s'entourent autour de ma taille, sûrement Remus, qui vient me réconforter, je me tourne et enfouit mon visage dans son cou, et je continu de pleurer.

----------------------------------------- (Pensées de Sirius )

Je descends de scène, et j'évite les groupies le plus possible. De loin, je vois Remus qui me fait signe de le suivre, en jetant un regard dans sa direction à elle, je la vois toujours dans les bras d' Amos. Je me dirige avec Remus jusque dans le hall, le cœur lourd, il a l'air sérieux.

- Sirius, j'en ai marre maintenant, tu vas aller lui dire que tu l'aimes toi aussi, j'en ai marre de vos petits jeux c'est clair ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est malheureuse.

- de quoi tu parles Remus !

- je te parle de Sarah, je sais que tu l'aimes, et c'est réciproque, elle a accepté d'aller au bal avec Amos, parce qu'elle croit que tu la détestes, et …

- c'est faux, je ne l'aime pas, et pourquoi tu me dis ça toi, il y a un mois je vous ai surpris, elle te disait qu'elle t'aimait toi, en fait elle doit faire ça à tout les mecs, dire qu'elle les aiment et une fois que le mec en question est tombé amoureux elle passe à un autre. Je… Remus, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que toi aussi tu étais amoureux d'elle, alors je l'ai ignoré dès le lendemain, pour te laisser puisque tu avais toi aussi l'air de bien l'aimer.

Je vois Remus en face de moi, me regarder comme si j'étais fou, puis son regard se pose sur une chose dans mon dos, lorsque je me retourne je vois Sarah sortir dans le parc seule.

- idiot! tu n'es qu'un crétin !

Je me retourne vers Remus, stupéfait, il ne nous dit jamais des insultes habituellement même lorsque qu'avec James on fait une grosse connerie.

- quoi? Dis je.

- tu n'es qu'un idiot, je vais te dire une chose que personne ne sait à part Sarah, le professeur Dumbledore, et moi. Sarah est ma sœur jumelle, voilà pourquoi elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait il y a un mois, voilà pourquoi on était proche. On a été séparé lorsque … je me suis fait mordre, il lui on effacer la mémoire, et ils l'ont placé dans une famille moldu en lui bridant ses pouvoirs, et moi ils m'ont dit qu'elle n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque cette nuit là. J'ai cru que par ma faute le loup qui m'avait attaqué l'avait tué elle, toute ma vie je m'en suis voulu, ils m'ont menti.

- je…alors comment ça se fait qu'elle était chez les elfes quand elle est arrivé!je m'étonne.

- je crois Sirius qu'il y a plus urgent, elle et moi on répondra à tes questions, mais pour le moment tu as intérêt à faire en sorte que ma sœur arrête de pleurer, ça me ferais mal de devoir te casser la gueule, c'est clair.

Je ne prends même pas le temps de lui répondre, je fonce vers le parc, il commence à pleuvoir, je la vois s'effondrer contre le grand chêne, tout ça à cause de moi, non mais quel con !!

Je m'approche et lui entoure la taille, je la serre contre moi, j'ai des frissons le long la colonne vertébrale, elle se retourne et enfouit son visage dans mon cou, je l'entends parler.

-----------------------------------(Pensées de Sarah )

- merci Remus.

- ce n'est pas Remus.

Je relève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec Sirius, oh mon dieu!!

- je… je suis désolé, dis je en essayant de m'éloigner, mais il me retient fermement par la taille.

- pourquoi? C'est plutôt à moi de l'être.

Là, je ne comprends plus rien, je le regarde dans les yeux, mais à peine je relève la tête, qu'il s'empare de mes lèvres. Je suis surprise et déçu, encore une fois, il se joue de moi, comme hier soir, s'en pouvoir m'en empêcher, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues se mêlant à la pluie. Cette pluie parfaite comme dans sa chanson, sauf que ni lui ni la pluie ne m'épargne, j'essaye encore de me séparer de lui, en rompant le baiser.

- qu'est ce qu'il y a? me demande t il.

-arrête, ce n'est pas drôle. Laisse moi s'il te plait, dis je avant d'enfouir mon visage dans mes mains pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

- non, je … j'ai fait l'idiot je le sais, mais c'est parce que je croyais que…enfin, je… je t'apprécies plus que comme une amie Sarah, le problème c'est que j'ai d'abord eut peur de ça, et lorsque j'ai enfin voulu t'en parlé, ce soir là je suis rentré dans la salle commune il ne restait que Remus et toi, tu lui disais que tu l'aimais de tout ton cœur, il t' a alors prit dans ses bras, … je n'ai pas pu le supporter, alors pour essayer de t'oublier, j'ai agit comme un idiot. Remus m'as dit que tu es sa sœur Jumelle. Et là…

Je l'interrompt en plaçant ma main sur sa joue, et je le regarde dans les yeux, je crois que je suis en train de rêver, il vient de sous entendre qu'il m'aime bien, j'avance doucement mon visage près du sien, il comprend car il remonte une de ses mains sur ma nuque, on reste là dehors à s'embrasser, sous la pluie, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

J'ignore combien de temps, des secondes, des minutes ou des heures, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, je crois que je pourrais rester là pour l'éternité que ça ne me dérangerais pas, mais la réalité nous rattrape toujours, tôt ou tard. Et pour tout vous dire, dans notre cas c'est plutôt qu'on ne le croyait.

- Black, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ma cavalière? Dit une voix menaçante derrière nous.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimez??

Vous en voulez encore??

Laissez moi vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises, la suite c'est pour mercredi, à bientôt!!!


	10. Chapter 10: fin de soirée et complicatio

Coucou tout le monde, un grand merci pour vos gentille reviews!! Puisque j'ai eut beaucoup de reviews et que vous en demandez encore voici un nouveau chapitre avec quelques heure d'avance, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

_J__'__ignore combien de temps, des secondes, des minutes ou des heures, j__'__ai des papillons dans le ventre, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, je crois que je pourrais rester là pour l__'__éternité que ça ne me dérangerais pas, mais la réalité nous rattrape toujours, tôt ou tard. Et pour tout vous dire, dans notre cas c__'__est plutôt qu__'__on ne le croyait._

_- Black, qu__'__est ce que tu fais avec ma cavalière? Dit une voix menaçante derrière nous_

**chapitre 10: fin de soirée et complications**.

On se sépare à regret, pour se retourner vers l'intrus qui vient de gâcher un des meilleurs moment de toute ma vie.

- ça se voit pas Diggory, j'embrasse ma copine! Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur, pour t'en trouver une! Lui dit Sirius.

- figure toi, que c'est justement elle, ma copine, elle a accepté de devenir ma cavalière, donc elle est à moi, alors toi, tu la laisses et tu te casses.

- ne me parle…dit Sirius avant d'être coupé par moi.

- QUOI?? Depuis quand je suis ta copine Amos, j'ai simplement accepté de venir au bal avec toi, ça ne te donne aucun droit sur moi.

- il y a un problème? Demande une voix que je connais très bien.

Je me tourne et vois James et Remus juste derrière nous, c'est mon frère qui a parlé.

- oui, dit Amos, vous tombez bien, ramenez votre copain Black à l'intérieur, il importune ma cavalière.

Avant que je puisse lui dire ma façon de pensé, je vois James et Remus prendre Sirius par les épaules et commencer à le ramener vers le hall, je reste estomaqué, pourquoi est ce que Remus ne fait rien!! Je les vois faire quelques pas alors que Sirius se débattait, et que moi, je les observais l'éloigner impuissante.

Puis je vois Remus, se retourner et venir vers moi au moment où je sens la main de Amos me prendre durement le poignet.

- oh!! Amos j'oubliais,…

- quoi, dit il en se tournant vers Remus.

Et là, il se prend un coup de point magistral qu'il ne peut pas éviter, il tombe à la renverse, en se tenant le nez.

-NON MAIS SA VA PAS, QU'EST CE QU'IL TE PREND LUPIN??

Je vois Remus se rapprocher, le regard indescriptible, même pour moi, oups ! C'est dangereux ça , du coin de l'œil je vois James retenir Sirius du mieux qu'il peut. Je retiens donc Remus par le bras, enfin j'essaye, il se penche vers Amos, et lui dit.

- ne t'avise plus d'approcher Sarah c'est compris, parce que tu auras tous les maraudeurs sur le dos, et ta vie sera un vrai enfer.

- pff…laisse moi rire. Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter, rétorque Amos.

Remus me met un bras sur les épaules en m'adressant un sourire complice et on rejoint les deux autres, puis on rentre dans le hall, on se sèche avec un sort, la musique s'échappe de la grande salle mais j'ai envie de rentrer au dortoir, je me retourne vers Remus, j'ai peur de voir le regard de Sirius, je ne sais pas s'il veut que ça se sache, ou il a peut être changé d'avis.

- je… vais rentrer, me coucher, je n'ai plus de cavalier, et puis je suis un peu fatigué amusez vous bien, et bonne nuit, oh ! J' oubliais…

J'enlève le sort pour que James et Sirius retrouvent leurs habits de bal et je pars sans attendre une réponse. Je marche vite, je n'ai aucune envi de croiser Amos dans les couloirs, il me ferait payer se qui vient de se passer je suis soudain retenu par une main sur mon bras. Je me retourne, et je suis soulagé de constater que c'est Sirius. Je ne devrais peut être pas, il va peut être me dire que finalement c'est une mauvaise idée qu'on sorte ensemble, vu la réaction de Remus.

- tu marches vite, qu'est ce qui te prends, me demande t'il.

- j'avais peur de tomber sur quelqu'un, … enfin sur Amos.

- ah! Ben, au moins, avec la leçon de Remus, et moi à tes côté, il ne se risquera pas de t'approcher, me dit il en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

- oui…tu ne retournes pas au bal? Dis je une fois de retour dans la salle commune.

- non, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y retournerais puisque ma petite amie n'a plus envie d'y aller.

- je ne veux pas que tu loupes ce bal à cause de moi, vas y si tu en as envi je comprendrais tu sais.

- je crois que ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que se bal perd tout intérêt pour moi si tu n'y vas pas, je préfère, rester avec toi, que d'aller n'importe où sans toi, me dit il, avant de m'adosser au mur et de m'embrasser, sans qu'on nous interrompt cette fois.

Les élèves des trois premières années étaient couché, les autres au bal. Au bout d'un certain temps ont entendit les pas des élèves qui revenais petit à petit du bal. Je lui fais un dernier bisous avant de partir vers mon dortoir. Mais il en décide autrement car il me prend par la taille et m'attire vers lui. Tout en s'embrassant il me fait monter jusque dans son dortoir.

- Sirius, …euh

- reste s'il te plait, on va juste dormir, c'est promis, me dit il.

- Remus, il va pas du tout aimer ça, tu as vu comment il réagit lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, il vaut mieux que je parte.

- non, reste jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, ensuite tu n'auras qu'à dormir avec ton frère, comme ça, je ne serais pas obligé d'attendre que tu descendes de ton dortoir pour te voir demain matin. En plus si on te voit descendre du dortoir des garçons maintenant, je te raconte pas toutes les rumeurs qui vont courir sur toi, Wallace serait trop contente, s'il te plaît reste, me dit il avec un air tout à fait irrésistible.

- mais je ... bon d'accord.

Il commence à me poser quelques questions sur ma vie auxquelles je réponds, et je fais de même avec lui, au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre sur Franck et le reste des maraudeurs.

- Sarah ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? demande Remus.

- j'attends mon frère quel question.

Il esquisse un sourire, avant de venir s'asseoir près de moi, je vois Peter qui regarde alternativement, Sirius, Remus et moi les yeux à moitié exorbité. Franck n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et James sourit comme si il le savait déjà. Je vois Franck se diriger vers ses affaires puis aller dans la salle de bain. Je regarde James puis je décide de lui poser la question directement.

- tu le savais, comment est ce que tu as deviné ?

- simple, il suffit de vous observer un peu pour savoir que vous êtes très attaché l'un à l'autre. Tout le monde s'en ai aperçu et je rajouterais surtout Sirius, dit il en faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius. Et ensuite je suis arrivé un jour dans la salle commune vous étiez en train de rire, vous avez la même façon de rire, en vous observant davantage je me suis aperçut que vous vous ressembliez énormément, vous aviez les mêmes expressions sur le visage. Personne ne fait le rapprochement parce que vous êtes un garçon et une fille, et qu'en plus Sarah n'est arrivé que cette année. Et enfin j'ai eu la confirmation en début de mois lorsque Remus était… malade, vous avez eu les mêmes symptômes.

- excellente déduction Cornedrue, dit Remus.

- quoi, vous…vous êtes frère et sœur, s'exclame Peter, je crois que j'ai dû abuser du whisky pur feu moi, je vais me coucher bonne nuit tout le monde, dit-il avant de tirer les rideaux de son lit.

- Remus est ce que je peux dormir avec toi, je demande à mon frère, on leur expliquera tout demain tu crois pas ?

Avec un sourire il me fait un signe de tête et lorsque Franck sort de la salle de bain, je m'y précipite avant les trois autres. Tout le monde se couche en silence, l'heure des explications approche, et j'espère seulement qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas de leur avoir mentie, et je m'endors dans les bras de mon frère sur cette dernière pensée.

--------------------------------------(pensées de Sirius)

Je me réveille, je vois James, et Remus en train de discuter sur le lit de Peter, je me lève en leur souhaitant le bon jour quotidien, c'est a dire deux oreillers dans la tête. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, ils ne se vengent pas, je me retourne étonné. Et je vois Remus me faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit et il me montre son lit. C'est lorsque je la voit endormi que la soirée d'hier me revient en mémoire, je me dirige dans la salle de bain, je me change et je retourne la voir.

- Sirius, laisse la dormir, me murmure Remus, vient on va prendre le petit déjeuné et tu pourras remonter la voir après.

- ouais bon, ... ok je viens.

James me donne une tape dans le dos, avec un sourire en coin, et nous descendons pour aller manger. Remus et James essaye de me faire parler, mais j'ai plutôt la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui, j' ai un mauvais pressentiment, il faut que j'aille voir si elle va bien.

- euh,... les gars, je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille et on viendra vous rejoindre dans la grande salle ok, je leur dis avant de tourné les talons et de faire le chemin inverse.

- mais... Sirius revient, hurle James.

- laisse le, de toute façon il n'aurait pas été très joyeux avant qu'elle arrive, dit Remus pensivement, il me rappelle un peu toi l'an dernier.

Je cours, le malaise s'accentue, j'ignore pourquoi, mais il faut que je vois par moi-même qu'elle va bien. J'arrive dans la salle commune et monte les escaliers comme un dément, j'ouvre la porte doucement au cas où elle dormirais encore et je me fige sur place...

------------------------------------------(pensées de Sarah)

Je sens qu'une personne est proche de moi, au moment où je vais ouvrir les yeux, je sens qu'on essai de m'embrasser, c'est un baiser auquel je n'ai aucune envi de répondre, j'essais de repousser, mais la personne s'assoit à califourchon sur moi et m'immobilise. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre avec horreur que le garçon qui tente de m'embrasser n'est autre que Diark.

Je me débat de toutes mes forces, mais il est plus fort que moi, au bout de quelques minutes il s'énerve, et avec une de ses mains, il me tient violemment le menton, je me crispe et ferme les yeux de dégoût. Mais j'entends des pas dans l'escalier, et la porte s'ouvre sur Sirius.

- tient, voila celui que tu me préfères, lance Diark narquoisement. Mais dit moi, Sarah, est ce que tu lui as dit ton petit secret, est ce qu'il sait quel sang coule dans tes veines ?

- laisse le en dehors de ça ! je lui dit difficilement.

- et pourquoi ça, au contraire ça va être amusant.

J'essai de me défaire de son emprise, mais il a descendu sa main sur ma gorge et la resserre légèrement pour que je me calme. Je vois du coin de l'œil Sirius réagir, et s'avancer rapidement vers nous.

- reste où tu es humain, lance froidement Diark, où elle mourra étouffé. Tu vas gentiment aller t'asseoir sur le lit juste en face de nous, je vais te donner l'occasion de voir, la deuxième moitié d'elle même, conclut il avec un sourire sadique au lèvre.

Sirius à du mal à se contenir, je le vois, si seulement mon frère était là, je n'aurais pas si peur, Diark est suffisamment sadique pour provoquer ma transformation devant Sirius, et de me pousser à lui faire du mal. Si Remus était là il saurait me calmer, et il n'y a que lui qui puisse me contrôler totalement dans ses moments là, même s'il ne le sais pas. Remus vient, s'il te plait...

- humain, regarde bien, c'est peut être une des dernières choses que tu verras de ta vie, murmure Diark. Mais sûrement aussi une des plus belles, n'est ce pas Sarah, oh bien sûr, c'est un peu douloureux pour toi, mais de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix puisque j'ai tout fait pour t'y obliger.

Oh non, le processus a commencé, Diark s'écarte de moi et va se placer contre le mur en face le plus loin de moi possible. Je commence à me tordre de douleur, ça fait si mal, plus mal que lors des pleines lunes, je le déteste. Sirius est venu près de moi, il s'inquiète de me voir dans cet état là, je le regarde dans les yeux, et je le repousse doucement.

- il faut... que tu restes... le... le plus loin... de moi... po... possible, j'essai de lui dire, promet ... le moi.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il a l'air de plus en plus inquiet, il hoche la tête, et je le pousse pour l'éloigner encore plus alors que j'entends Diark rire sadiquement.

- dit moi, Sarah, me dit il, est ce que ça te fait mal au point d'en espérer mourir, ou juste comme une petite égratignure... d'une de mes flèches.

Je lui lance un regard noir et il se met à rire, je n'en peux plus une douleur encore plus forte vient me déchirer la poitrine, je hurle, et puis plus rien...

-------------------------------------( pensé de Remus)

Je suis avec James en train de prendre le petit déjeuné, Peter est avec nous et il discute avec Franck, Alice, Stéphanie, et Lily, du bal. Je trouve que Sirius et Sarah tardent un peu, j'ai d'ailleurs une impression bizarre, en regardant James, je vois que lui aussi s'inquiète un peu du retard de nos amis. Je me lève de table et décide d'aller voir si tout va bien. Je prétexte avoir un devoir à finir, pour pouvoir être libre toute l'après midi, et je quitte la grande salle, James me rejoint tout de suite.

- tu t'inquiètes toi aussi c'est ça ? me demande se dernier.

- oui, je trouve ça trop bizarre, se n'est ni dans les habitudes de Sirius de traîner, ni dans celles de Sarah. Je me fais peut être du soucis pour rien, mais j'ai une drôle...

Je m'arrête, comme frapper par la foudre, je l'entends hurler, mais qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Remus ? qu'est ce qui t'arrives, tu es encore plus blanc qu'à la pleine lune, me demande James.

- oh non, c'est pas vrai..., vite il faut retourner le plus vite possible au dortoir... je t'expliquerais plus tard, vite... je dis en me mettant à courir le plus vite possible, James sur les talons.

------------------------------------( pensées de Sirius)

Elle hurle et se tord dans tous les sens, j'ai envi de la prendre dans mes bras, de la soutenir, de faire quelques chose pour qu'elle n'est plus mal. Pourquoi ne veut elle pas que je l'approche ? de quoi a t elle si peur ? je la vois hurler encore plus fort, une auréole de lumière se forme autour d'elle, mais qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? lorsque la lumière diminue pour finalement disparaître, ce n'est plus Sarah, c'est l'ange qu'on a vu dans la forêt interdite début Septembre. Elle a la peau légèrement verte, tout comme ses cheveux, qui sont un peut plus foncé. Ses vêtements se résument à une sorte de jupe courte verte toute déchiré, et le haut vert avec une bretelle, déchiré sous la poitrine. Ses yeux... se sont les mêmes yeux que Sarah, marron chocolat, mais elle a, à la main une épée verte aussi dont je voudrais plutôt éviter. Et dans son dos, des ailes, deux grandes ailes noires, replié elle me paraît complètement irréelle. Elle semble ne pas savoir où elle se trouve, j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche quelque chose.

- que cherches tu, lui demande Diark avec un sourire hypocrite.

Elle le fixe un instant et se détourne de lui, son regard se pose sur moi, puis elle se retourne vers Diark.

- je ne vois pas se que ça peut te faire se que je cherche, lui répond l'ange.

- je peux peut être d'aider à retrouver ce que tu cherches, mais en échange je veux un petit service, soit tu obéis gentiment, ou je t'y oblige, réplique Diark.

- et que veux-tu de moi, chuchote dangereusement l'ange.

- j'aimerais que tu tortures un peu cet humain, souffle t-il, rien de très compliqué.

Je me fige sur place, elle, elle m'observe du coin de l'œil, je la vois s'avancer vers moi, elle n'est plus qu'à un mètre maintenant, lorsqu'elle plante son regard dans le miens. Elle hésite, je le vois, elle commence même à baisser son épée lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur James et Remus, l'ange se détourne alors complètement de moi.

- qu'est ce que tu attends, tu n'as qu'à les torturer eux aussi, lance Diark à l'ange.

Elle le regarde avec haine tout à coup, elle s'éloigne de moi, et se dirige vers Diark à présent...

- Sarah, non !

Je tourne la tête surpris, c'est Remus qui à parlé, il ferme la porte de la chambre, et se dirige vers l'ange.

- Sarah, éloigne toi de lui, il est dangereux, viens, lui dit Remus en lui tendant la main.

- tu crois vraiment humain, qu'elle va t'obéir, lance glacialement Diark, c'est un ange déchu, elle ne peut être partiellement contrôlé que par les elfes.

- c'est là que tu te trompes, réplique Remus, Sarah est différente, premièrement parce qu'elle est humaine, et deuxièmement, elle m'écoutera moi, et moi seul.

James et Remus sont venu se placer près de moi pendant leur joute verbale, tandis que Sarah était resté au milieu à les écouter parler. Elle se tourne vers Remus, et il vient la prendre dans ses bras, elle se détache de lui, en lui souriant.

- je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas où je suis, lui dit elle.

- je sais, lui répond il, tu veux bien faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas faire de mal ici, en attendant que Aglaé et Antéhus viennent récupérer Diark.

- oui, si tu veux il suffit simplement de le désarmer, de le ligoter, et de lui brider ses pouvoirs quelques minutes, lui dit elle, attends je m'en occupe.

Je la regarde faire, sous le regard horrifier du prince Diark, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire quidditch, elle l'avait désarmé et le maintenait à distance coincé entre le mur et la lame de son épée. James est allé chercher le professeur Dumbledore, Aglaé et Antéhus son venu récupérer Diark, au moins leur monde n'est plus sous la menace de celui ci. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a fait promettre de ne dire à personne ce qui c'est passé. Nous sommes toujours dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, tout les quatre, Sarah est toujours sous sa forme d'ange.

- Merci Sarah, dit Remus, tu peux reprendre ta forme originale maintenant tu sais, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Je vois l'ange sourire et se transformer peu à peu en Sarah, elle a l'air épuisé, Remus la soutient et la fait s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle a l'air déboussolé, et moi, ... je ne sais plus quoi penser. On la laisse se reposer, Remus nous fait comprendre qu'ils nous diront tout quand elle ira mieux, ce soir, si elle est bien, ou demain.

* * *

Alors?? verdict? est ce que ça vous plait toujours??? vous en voulez encore??? et bien il va me falloir des reviews!!!!!! lol oui je sais déjà se que vous allez dire, c'est pas juste tu n'aurais pas du couper là... mais j'aurais pu couper a un autre endroit sa aurais pu être pire!!! bref peut être que comme le week end dernier il y aura un chapitre ce week end, va falloir que je vois avec mon emplois du temps , allez à bientôt pour d'autres aventures! 


	11. Chapter 11: moi bourré jamais

coucou tout le monde!!!

J'espère que vous allez bien!! comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre ce week end! bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_Je vois l__'__ange sourire et se transformer peu à peu en Sarah, elle a l'air épuisé, Remus la soutient et la fait s__'__asseoir sur son lit. Elle a l__'__air déboussolé, et moi, ... je ne sais plus quoi penser. On la laisse se reposer, Remus nous fait comprendre qu__'__ils nous diront tout quand elle ira mieux, ce soir, si elle est bien, ou demain._

**chapitre 11: moi bourré... jamais**.

Le soir venu, je me réveille dans le lit de Remus, toute courbaturé, cet imbécile de prince Diark, si je le retrouve je lui fais bouffé le calamar géant. Je me relève en position assise, il va falloir que je m'explique maintenant. Je vais prendre une douche et me changer, puis je vais attendre les maraudeurs dans leur chambre. Je m'assois sur le bord de la fenêtre et regarde les étoiles, j'adore regarder les étoiles, ça me calme. La porte s'ouvre sur Franck, il me regarde un instant déconcerté puis...

- Sarah, qu'est ce que tu fais là, tout le monde te cherche, s'inquiète t il.

- est ce que tout le monde c'est Alice, Stéphanie et Lily ?

- oui, ...enfin on ne t'a pas vu de la journée, on s'inquiétait, me répondit il. Et puis elles m'ont dit de te dire, qu'elles organisé une soirée entre filles ce soir dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles.

- merci, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir y aller, je suis crevé. Franck, est ce que tu sais où se trouvent les maraudeurs, il faut que je leurs parlent ?

- non, ils sont venu dîner dans la grande salle, et ils sont vite reparti, je pensais qu'ils seraient dans la salle commune, mais ils n'y sont pas, me dit il.

- merci, tu peux dire à tout le monde que je vais bien, j'étais juste un peu fatigué, je vais prendre l'air.

Je sors du dortoir, ainsi que de la salle commune, j'ai envie de me balader dans les couloirs, le couvre feu doit être dépassé, tant pis. Je reste au septième étage, il y a encore beaucoup de couloirs que je ne connais pas. J'arrive dans une impasse, mais il y a une fenêtre, je m'y accoude, et recommence à regarder les étoiles. Je trouve quand même étrange, que les maraudeurs soient parti sans explications, ce n'est pas leur genre. Enfin ils avaient peut être d'autres choses à faire. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait, j'ai un très vague souvenir de Remus, c'est tout. Franck n'a pas l'air d'être au courant de quoi que se soit, et je ne suis pas à Askaban, donc je ne dois avoir fait de mal à personne. Je soupire, ce n'est pas parce que Remus l'a bien pris, que les autres vont bien le prendre... on verra. Je me retourne, il faut que je rentre au dortoir, j'ai un mal de tête qui pointe le bout de son nez, comme à chaque fois.

C'est en rentrant dans la salle commune vide, que je me fais réprimander par mon frère.

- je peux savoir où tu étais passé ? s'énerve t il.

- faire un tour,... je lui réponds en me dirigeant vers mon dortoir.

- et où? Franck nous a dit que tu nous cherchais, et ça fait une heure et demi de ça déjà ! s'offusque t il.

- je suis parti faire un tour dans les couloirs c'est tout, laisse moi passer, j'ai mal à la tête...

- viens avec moi, me dit il en m'entraînant dans son dortoir, où les maraudeurs et Franck faisaient une bataille de polochon.

Il me fait asseoir sur son lit et je le vois fouiller dans sa malle. James, Peter et Franck sont en plein combat contre Sirius qui malgré le nombre les repoussent tous. Ils finissent tous mort de rire par terre, c'est à ce moment que James me remarque et me sourit. Peter et Franck en fond de même, tandis que Sirius me fixe puis détourne la tête, comme d'habitude. Mon frère sort enfin la tête de sa malle pour en sortir une fiole qu'il me tend.

- tiens, bois ça, sa va t'enlever le mal de tête, me dit il.

- merci, je lui réponds avant de boire la petite fiole.

Je fais une grimace de dégoût, cette potion est horrible. Il a peut être voulu m'empoisonner, non c'est pas son style à mon Mumus, non lui il m'aurait pourchassé avec ses accros acérés ! Pendant que je tenterais de m'enfuir à toute jambes dans la forêt interdite. Le calamar géant viendrait à son tour me pourchasser, et avec ses tentacules, il réussira à m'attraper et puis ont irais se marier au fond du lac. Oups, je ne suis pas en train de délirer là, oh non, maintenant je me mets à voir double, et je rigole seule comme une conne. Je vois Remus s'approcher, et les quatre autres me regarder d'un drôle d'air.

- MUMUS, je hurle, qu'est ce que tu m'as donné, et pourquoi tout bouge ? dit, tu n'essais pas de me saouler quand même, je lui demande en titubant vers lui.

- mais... juste une potion contre les maux de tête...

Il a l'air déconcerté un instant, puis il se tourne vers Sirius et James assez rapidement en essayant de me soutenir.

- qu'est ce que vous avez rajouter dans mes potions contre le mal de tête ? dit il en les fixant d'un air revêche.

- ben... en fait... commence Sirius, on s'est dit que se serait cool de te voir bourré au moins une fois, alors on a rajouté un peut de whisky pur feu... non, ne nous tue pas, on ne pouvait pas savoir que tu en donnerais à Sarah.

- MUMUS! je m'exclame, il ne faut pas te fâcher pour ça! Tu savais que Stéphanie est complètement sous ton charme ? et tu sais que je sais, que toi aussi tu l'aimes à la folie?

- ouais Lunard, dit Sirius mort de rire, tu le savais?

- n'en rajoute pas Patmol, grogne mon frère, tu en as déjà assez fait.

- oh! ça va, il faudra bien te lâcher un jour!

Remus ne peut pas lui répondre, je viens de lui sauter dessus, en fait, je suis pendu sur son dos comme un koala. J'ai les jambes de part et d'autre de ses côtes, et les bras qui l'étrangle presque.

- Remus, c'est quand la pleine lune, je lui demande avec un air de petite fille.

Ils ont tous l'air affolé, tous sauf Franck, lui il se contente de me regarder, puis il déclare finalement.

- je crois que c'est dans quinze jours, mais... pourquoi demandes tu ça ?

- parce que je vais être malade encore, et puis mes cheveux poussent plus vite aussi. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule à être malade, Re...

C'est la main de mon frère qui m'a empêché de parler de son petit problème à voix haute.

- je crois qu'elle délire complètement, je vais la coucher, James je t'emprunte ta chambre de préfet, bonne nuit les gars ! s'exclame t il, en quittant le dortoir moi toujours suspendu sur son dos. Lorsqu'on arrive dans les dortoirs des préfets en chefs, Remus me pose sur le canapé, et s'assoit près de moi.

- Sarah, tu es complètement saoule, mais tu te rends compte que tu as failli révéler devant Franck, que je suis un loup garou ! s'exclame t il.

- mais tu es un loup tellement mignon... une vrai petite peluche vivante... tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, tu sais que je t'adore toi.

Un grand éclat de rire derrière nous nous fait nous retourner, Sirius et à l'entré de la salle commune et il est mort de rire. Remus attend qu'il se calme pour pouvoir enfin lui poser quelques questions.

- je peux savoir se qui te fait rire, Patmol.

- c'est vrai que t'es trop mignon en loup... par contre une vrai petite peluche... j'ai quand même du mal à le croire vu les bleus que j'ai reçu la dernière fois! s'exclame Sirius.

Moi pendant que ses messieurs discuté, je me suis levé et j'ai entraîné Sirius s'asseoir avec Remus sur le canapé. Ils ont paru surpris tout les deux, pendant que moi je m'assis sur le tapis face à eux.

- vi,... vilain, ... vilain garçon, se n'est pas bien de se battre contre mon petit loup.

Sirius parut surpris mais il se prit au jeu.

- mais c'est parce que c'est lui qui commence ! s'exclame t il.

- ce n'est pas une raison, la violence entraîne... je disais quoi déjà ? peu importe dis, tu sais que Cindy Wallace craque à mort pour toi ?

- euh... ouais répond Sirius décontenancé avec la rapidité à laquelle j'ai changé de sujet.

- Et Sirius par ci, ... et Sirius par là, ... et Sirius il n'aime pas ci, ... et Sirius il préfère ça, ... Sirius c'est le plus beau, Sirius c'est le meilleur, ...

- ah! euh... non, je savais pas, me dit il surpris.

Dans son coin Remus à l'air de s'amuser énormément, il se retient même de rire.

- elle dit à tout le monde qu' elle est ta prochaine conquête, dis tu savais ça?

- euh... non, mais elle a tout faux alors, répond il amusé.

- ah ! pourquoi ? je lui demande curieusement.

Il se fige un instant en me regardant avec insistance, mais reprend d'une drôle de voix.

- tout simplement parce que depuis hier soir, j'ai une nouvelle petite amie, dit il lentement.

- oh ! c'est qui je la connais ? elle est joli ? vas y raconte ! je demande.

- alors... commence t il, elle est ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle a les cheveux châtain très claire mi-long, et les yeux marron très foncé, on dirait du chocolat. Elle est assez réservé, oh et chose non négligeable, elle a un frère jumeau très protecteur envers elle.

- elle a de la chance, je dis perdu dans mes pensées, j'aimerais bien être à sa place, remarque moi aussi j'ai un frère jumeau.

- mais enfin, ... ne me dit pas que tu ne te rappelles de rien, s'offusque t il.

Remus lui donne une légère tape sur l'épaule, en lui offrant un sourire compatissant.

- Sirius, elle est saoule, par ta faute d'ailleurs, elle ne se souvient pas de grand chose là, encore moins que c'est avec elle que tu sorts.

- oui, mais quand même...

- vous trouvez pas que j'ai la peau qui devient verte, je le coupe, leur montrant le dos de me main.

- je crois qu'il faut surtout que tu ailles dormir, me répond Remus en m'entraînant dans la chambre de James avec Sirius. Je pense que toi aussi tu ferais mieux de dormir là avec nous Patmol, tu n'as ni la cape, ni la carte, et le concierge doit être en train de faire sa ronde.

Je le vois hocher la tête, le lit est assez grand pour y faire dormir quatre personnes, je me retrouve donc entre Remus et Sirius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai assez bien dormi cette nuit chose assez rare après mes transformations. J' ouvre enfin les yeux pour tomber dans le bleu hypnotisant des yeux de Sirius. Il me sourit... tendrement mais qu'est ce qu'il fait dans mon lit ? Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, j'ai un sursaut, bon sang mais qu'est ce qui se passe. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres, puis les souvenirs de la nuit d'halloween refont surface. C'est donc avec plaisir que je le laisse approfondir ce baisé, avant d'être interrompu par la voix de mon frère.

- Sirius lâche là, ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal dès le matin, grogne t il.

On se sépare à regret, je me retourne pour constater que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre mais dans le dortoir des préfets en chefs.

- mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- hum... de quoi est ce que tu te souviens exactement ? me demande Remus.

- tu m'as entraîné jusque dans ton dortoir et tu m'as donné une potion contre mon mal de tête, d'ailleurs ça marche pas très bien, j'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton.

Il me raconte toute la soirée, pendant qu' on se dirige vers la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuné. Juste avant de franchir les portes de la grande salle je sens Sirius glissé sa main dans la mienne. Je me retourne vers lui, et il me fait un sourire rassurant. Moi, par contre je ne suis pas très rassuré, ce qui se confirme en entrant dans la grande salle. A peine sommes nous rentré, que je recevais des centaines de regards noirs, des filles qui partent en pleurant, et d'autres qui font de la purée avec leur petit déjeuné. Sentant sûrement mon malaise, Sirius serre ma main, et Remus me sourit doucement, on s'installe avec nos amis à la table des lions. Au bout de quelques secondes les discutions reprennent normalement, je me détend enfin et commence à manger.

- Sarah, tu nous as fait peur hier, on ne t'a pas vu de la journée, me reproche Lily.

Je me tend à nouveau, il faut que je m'explique avec deux des maraudeurs, et que j'invente une excuse plausible, parce que Lily est une fille très intelligente.

- elle est resté à l'infirmerie toute la journée pour un mal de tête que l'infirmière à eut du mal à faire partir, répond Remus à ma place.

- oui, c'est vrai, et d'ailleurs il n'est pas encore tout à fait parti. Bon je vais chercher mes affaires de cours au dortoir je vous rejoins devant la salle de classe, je dis rapidement.

- attends, je viens avec toi, me dit Sirius.

On sort ensemble de la grande salle mains dans la mains, encore sous les regards noirs de certains élèves.

- tu ne m'avais pas dit que toi aussi tu te transformais, Sarah, murmure Sirius à mon oreille.

- je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas fait de mal n'est ce pas ? je lui demande inquiète.

- comme tu le vois, je suis en pleine forme, me répond t il. Je suppose que comme Remus tu as eu peur d'être rejeté, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup finalement.

Je lui souris, sourire, qu'il me rend puis je vais prendre mes livres dans mon dortoir. Quand je redescends, il est assit dans un fauteuil à m'attendre.

- tu me raconteras un jour, je veux dire pour tes transformations et le reste, me demande t il.

- c'est promis, je répondrais à toutes tes questions, à toi et à James puisque lui aussi m'a vu.

Il me sourit et m'attire vers lui, les cours ne commence que dans une demi heure, il me fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et on passe cette demi heure à se câliner et à s'embrasser.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de cours on croise Cindy Wallace, elle me jette un regard noir et s'éloigne accompagné de sa troupe de copines. La journée passe plutôt vite, et à la fin du dernier cours, les maraudeurs partent vers la grande salle pour le dîner, pendant que Lily et moi, nous allons poser nos affaires au dortoir. En redescendant vers la grande salle, on croise encore une fois Wallace, mais cette fois elle nous arrête.

- alors comme ça tu sors avec Sirius ! s'exclame t elle bien fort.

- je ne vois pas en quoi est ce que sa te regarde, je rétorque.

- je savais bien que c'était à cause de toi qu'il ne voulait plus venir au bal avec moi, crie t-elle.

- tu n'y es pas du tout, et puis crois se que tu veux je m'en fiche ! je lui dis avant de la contourner

Mais visiblement, elle n'est pas du même avis que moi puisqu'elle me retient par le bras, du coin de l'œil je vois ses copines, quatre pour être exacte maintenir Lily contre le mur, sa baguette quelques mètres plus loin. Wallace me regarde victorieuse, mais elle est loin de se douter qu'elle ne fait pas le poids. Je me dégage de son emprise, et avant qu'elle ai compris se qui lui arrive, elle se retrouve au sol, avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Un petit sort informulé sans baguette et le tour est joué. Je me retourne vers les quatre filles qui maintiennent Lily, je sors ma baguette, et deux secondes plus tard, Lily est de nouveau libre. Les quatre filles en question, sont à terre, dans un état pas possible, on pourrait presque croire qu'elles se sont roulé dans la boue, et l'odeur qu'elles dégagent, je n'en parlerais même pas. C'est plus que joyeuse, que nous nous rendons dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir quelques minutes plus tard, après deux ou trois autres sorts jeté à ses filles, on s'assoit près des maraudeurs. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise de constater que James et Lily sortent ensemble, bien sûr il fallait s'en douter. Je pense que ça à dû se passer le soir du bal, comme je n'ai pas revu Lily depuis ce soir là, c'est très plausible.

- vous avez l'air de bonnes humeur les filles, dit timidement Peter.

- oui, répond Lily, on a vu un spectacle plus que mémorable en sortant de la salle commune.

- et c'était quoi ce spectacle exactement ? demande James.

- tu verras plus tard, lui répond Lily en lui souriant.

- Sarah, qu'est ce que vous avez encore fabriqué toutes les deux, dit Remus faussement indigné.

- oh je crois qu'en regardant à l'entrée de la grande salle tu seras fixé, je répond en camouflant mon sourire.

Sirius est assit à côté de moi, et au moment ou il voit Wallace entrée dans la grande salle, il explose de rire, tout comme les quatre autres tables, même les Serpentards. Une fois son fou rire passé, il m'enlace par la taille et me chuchote à l'oreille.

- qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait, cette fois ?

* * *

Voilà alors comment avez vous trouver ce nouveau chapitre???

bien, ...pas bien,... dit le moi, envoyez moi vos impressions, le prochain chapitre est pour mercredi!!! et comme je suis généreuse le titre du chapitre 12 est "révélation et match de Quidditch".

bizzzz tout le monde!!


	12. Chapter 12: révélations et match de Quid

coucou tous le monde, et un grand merci pour vos reviews!! voici la suite des aventures de cette pauvre Sarah avec quelques heures d'avance!! j'espère que sa vous plaira bonne lecture!

* * *

_Sirius est assit à côté de moi, et au moment ou il voit Wallace entrée dans la grande salle, il explose de rire, tout comme les quatre autres tables, même les Serpentards. Une fois son fou rire passé, il m__'__enlace par la taille et me chuchote à l__'__oreille._

_- qu__'__est ce qu__'__elle t__'__a fait, cette fois ?_

**chapitre 12: révélations et match de Quidditch**

- elles ont coincé Lily contre le mur, elles étaient quatre, et Wallace, a voulu se mesurer à moi. Je crois qu'elles s'en rappelleront longtemps, tu crois pas ? je lui murmure à mon tour.

Il sourit et commence à me faire des bisous papillons dans le cou, mais comme toujours, nous sommes interrompu.

- dîtes, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs, on mange là ! s'exclame Peter.

- Peter, tu devrais t'en trouver une de copine toi aussi, répond Sirius, tu aurais une autre passion que la nourriture au moins.

On se met tous à rire, même Peter, le repas c'est poursuivit dans la même ambiance joyeuse.

La semaine passe plutôt vite, nous sommes déjà Vendredi soir, demain à lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Là, je suis avec Remus, après le repas il a demandé à me parler, nous sommes dans le parc, et j'attends qu'il prenne la parole.

- il va falloir, qu'on leur disent la vérité, je veux dire à James et Sirius, souffle t il.

- oui, je pensais leur en parler ce soir.

- oui, ... quoiqu'ils en pensent, je serais toujours avec toi, tu me crois n'est ce pas ?

Je lui fais signe que oui, mal à l'aise, ils vont penser beaucoup de choses de moi ce soir, et j'ai horreur d'être le centre d'attention, mais Remus sera avec moi.

- je vais vous attendre dans le couloir isolé du septième étage, celui qui fini en impasse, utilisez votre carte si vous ne me trouvez pas.

Je le laisse, et je monte les étages vers ce couloir, et je m'accoude à la fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles. Je suis encore accoudé à la fenêtre lorsque je sens Remus me secouer doucement l'épaule, ils sont tous les trois devant moi.

- bon, qui veut commencer ? je demande en soupirant.

- moi, dit Remus.

A quoi il joue, il sait déjà tous, pas besoin de me poser des questions auxquelles il connaît déjà toutes les réponses.

- je veux que tu racontes toute l'histoire depuis le début, poursuit il, j'aimerais que tu fasses comme si moi aussi je ne savais rien.

Je fronce le sourcils, puis après tout, si il veut tout réentendre, pourquoi pas.

- ok, dis je en m'asseyant sur le sol, le dos contre le mur. Tout a commencé le jour de notre naissance, des jumeaux garçon/fille chez les sorciers sont très rare, un lien existe entre eux, un lien magique, lorsque nous étions enfant, on ne pouvait pas nous séparer. Chaque fois qu'un de nous deux avez un problème, l'autre le savait à la seconde près. Il est arrivé, que je me fasse... engueuler par notre père parce que j'étais la plus dynamique des deux, donc je faisais plus de bêtise que Remus. Lorsque notre père m'engueuler...

- tu veux plutôt dire, lorsqu'il te frappait je crois, intervient Remus.

- ...

- je t'ai dit que je me souvenais de tout, alors il faut que tu dises l'exacte vérité, il te frappait alors que tu ne le méritais pas, continu.

- euh... oui, bref, Remus le savait et accourrait jusque devant notre chambre, où il venait me consolé. Tout à réellement commencé à nos huit ans, un soir nous étions encore dehors à nous amuser lorsqu'un loup garou nous à attaqué. En voulant nous enfuir, j'ai trébuché sur une branche d'arbre, le loup allait me mordre, mais Remus s'est interposé, il a reçu plusieurs coups de griffes en plus de sa morsure, et moi aussi. Ainsi nos sang se sont mêlé, la malédiction qui le touche me touche également, mais d'une autre façon. J'ai paniqué, j'ai attrapé mon frère, et nous nous sommes retrouvé dans le salon de notre maison. La suite n'ai que cris, et attente insupportable de savoir si Remus allait vivre ou mourir. Deux jours plus tard, un homme est venu chez nous, il a discuter avec mes parents, puis on m'a appelé. Cet homme, m'a jeté un sortilège d'amnésie, puis nous sommes parti, le reste est assez flou. Je me suis retrouvé devant une maison, et avec un sortilège dont je ne connais pas le nom, il m'a recréé une autre vie, il a bridé mes pouvoirs, et j'ai vécu dans ma famille jusqu'à l'année dernière. J'étais heureuse, j'avais deux sœurs, une plus jeune, une plus vieille, on s'entendait bien, mes parents m'aimaient, je vivais une vie normale même si j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

Je fais une légère pause la suite est beaucoup moins réjouissante.

-Un soir pourtant, je repris, lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, il y avait du sang partout, il y avait eut une attaque, ils ont tous étaient... tué. Aglaé est apparut à l'instant même et j'ai vécut avec elle jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse dans le bureau du directeur en début d'année. Aglaé a débridé mes pouvoirs, mais pas mes souvenirs, elle a aussi été obligé de me transmettre un peut de sang d'ange déchu, pour que je puisse vivre à peut près normalement à l'approche des pleines lunes. Dans le monde moldu ou je vivais, je dormais très mal pendant les jours de pleines lune, mais dans le monde des elfes, ou ici, à chaque pleine lune, des bleus apparaissaient de nulle par, des griffures, et encore plein d'autres choses bref j'étais toujours entre la vie et la mort les lendemains. Les elfes m'ont appris à me servir de mes pouvoirs, et j'ai rattrapé le retard que j'avais, seulement j'ai fait la connaissant d'un elfe différent des autres. Il s'appelait Diark, nous sommes devenu ami, mais il s'est avéré qu'il ne voulait que les pouvoirs qui étaient en moi, il a voulu me manipuler, me contrôler à des fins personnelles, et comme il n'y est pas arrivé, il a commencé une guerre contre les citées elfiques de tout le royaume. Et c'est pendant une de ses attaques que je me suis retrouvé avec vous dans le bureau du directeur, voilà.

- pourquoi Remus ne se souvient pas de vos deux derniers jours avant votre séparation, demande James.

- c'est simple, il m'ont soumis à un sortilège d'amnésie pour me faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas survécut à l'attaque du loup, répond il. Et surtout ils l'ont tenu éloigné de moi ses deux derniers jours, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu avant de la revoir dans le bureau du directeur, c'est lors de notre attaque. Je m'en suis voulut de ne pas avoir su la protéger, même lorsque notre père... enfin je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien fait...

- arrête, nous n'avions que huit ans, tu ne pouvais rien faire, dis je. Et ce n'était pas de ta faute, si nos parents ne pouvaient pas me supporter.

- comment ça ce fait que tu ressentes plus les effets de la pleine lune ici ou chez les elfes mais pas dans le monde moldu ? m'interroge Sirius.

- parce que je ne vivais pas à la même époque.

- co... comment ça tu ne vivais pas à la même époque, s'étonne James.

- je vivais dans ce monde, mais à une époque différente, c'est la seule solution qu'a trouvé ... cet homme, pour que je puisse vivre sans les désagréments de la pleine lune. Plus exactement, un peu plus de trente ans dans le futur, c'est pourquoi j'ai des appareils comme mon baladeur par exemple qui n'existe pas encore.

- pourquoi Diark tient tellement à te contrôler ? souffle Sirius.

- comme tu as dû le constater, il peut me contrôler, ce que tu ignores c'est que les pouvoirs d'un ange déchu sont presque sans limite sauf pour un elfe.

- alors pourquoi tu obéis à Remus, demande James.

- parce que je ne suis pas totalement un ange déchu, et que nous sommes lier en tant que jumeaux. La seule chose que je vais rechercher sous cette forme, c'est Remus, ou la forêt. Comme nous sommes jumeaux, ce qui est valable dans un sens est valable dans l'autre, il peut me contrôler, et m'approcher sous ma forme d'ange, je peux le contrôler et l'approcher lorsqu'il est un loup. Et comme nos sang se sont mêlé, le loup me reconnaît comme un de ses semblables.

- il faut que vous sachiez une chose quand même, dit soudain Remus. Elle n'a quasiment aucun souvenir de ses transformations lorsqu'elles sont provoqué comme l'autre fois avec Diark. Elle n'a de souvenir que lorsque c'est la pleine lune, parce qu'elle ne devrait pas se transformer en dehors de ses moments là.

- waw, ben ma petite Sarah, tu n'as pas eut la vie facile, tout comme notre Mumus adoré, s'exclame James.

- je savais bien que tu me cachais quelque chose, dit une voix que je connais.

Je me retourne, comme les trois autres, et je vois Lily s'avancer vers nous. Je suis à la fois stupéfaite, inquiète et soulagé. Stupéfaite qu' elle nous ait suivit et écouté sans qu'on ne le remarque, inquiète de sa réaction fasse aux mensonges que je lui ai dit, et soulagé de savoir que même si elle m'en veut, elle connaît maintenant la vérité.

- Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais là! lâche James.

- je vous ait suivit pour savoir ce que vous cachiez tous, je suis au courrant pour Remus depuis la troisième année, mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'il avait une sœur jumelle, qui par dessus le marché se transforme en ange déchu.

- je... je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, je dis piteusement.

- ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié, je crois comprendre ce qui t'a poussé à rien nous dire, et contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, je ne te rejetterais pas pour ça.

Elle s'installe près de nous, plus précisément entre James et moi, puis elle me serre dans ses bras.

- comment il a fait pour la provoquer, je veux dire Diark, comment il a fait pour provoquer ta transformation ? questionne soudainement Sirius.

- il... il a réussit a toucher le point faible, il a voulu m'embrasser de force, ce qui a déclenché ma colère et ma peur, ensuite il devait savoir que tu viendrais, c'est en attisant ma peur, que je fais sortir l'ange de moi, pour me protéger d'un quelconque danger.

- comment ça ? s'exclame Remus, de quoi avais tu peur ?

- de faire du mal, ...aux gens qui m'entoure sans être capable de pouvoir me contrôler, je veux dire moi en ange.

- ... je vois que vous n'êtes pas jumeaux pour rien, dit Sirius avec indifférence.

- bon, ben je vais me coucher moi, dit James en se levant.

Il me fait un bisou sur le front et embrasse Lily avant de partir vers la tour des Griffondors.

- attends moi, s'écrit Remus, ne va pas te coucher trop tard, me dit il avant de partir à son tour, suivit de près par Sirius.

Il ne reste que Lily et moi dans le couloir, elle pose un bras sur mes épaules et on part nous aussi. Seulement, elle n'a pas l'intention de me conduire aux dortoir apparemment.

- on se fait une soirée entre fille dans ma chambre de préfète en chef ce soir, me dit elle.

J'hausse les épaules avec indifférence, Remus, James et Lily ont bien réagit à toutes les révélations que je leur ai faites, alors que j'ai la nette impression que Sirius ne veut plus m'approcher.

- allons, ne t'en fait pas, me chuchote Lily, je suis sûre qu'il tient beaucoup à toi, malgré les airs qu'il se donne.

J'hausse les épaules, et lui fait un timide sourire, on verra bien. De retour dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, on s'installe sur le canapé et on discute de tout et de rien, mais surtout du, comment sa relation avec James a évolué depuis le bal. Nous allons nous coucher, quelques heures plus tard. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai beau tourner et retourner tout ce que je leur ai dis dans ma tête, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sirius m'en veut. Je fini par m'endormir très tard, avec aucune réponse à mes questions.

Lily me réveille, puis on descend prendre notre petit déjeuné, je dois dire que j'appréhende un peut de voir Sirius. Aujourd'hui, c'est le match de Quidditch, Griffondor contre Poufsouffle, c'est pour ça que Lily m'a réveillé de bonne heure.

En entrant dans la grande salle, l'équipe de Griffondor se levait pour partir vers le stade. Je n'ai vu Sirius que de loin, en plus il doit avoir le trac, alors je préfère le laisser tranquille. Alice et Stéphanie nous rejoignent, on prend le petit déjeuné toutes ensemble, et on se dirige vers les gradins.

Alice est partagé, même si elle vient s'asseoir avec nous dans les gradins de Griffondor, elle encourage quand même son équipe, tout en disant à qui veut l'entendre que son Franck est le meilleur gardien de but de l'école.

Les deux équipes font leur entré sur le terrain, pendant que le professeur Mc Gonagall siffle le début du match. C'est un jeu qui s'avère finalement me plaire, les poursuiveurs filent vers les but en évitant les cognards lancé habilement par les batteurs. Mon frère vient me rejoindre avec Peter, ça tombe bien je suis entre Lily et Stéphanie, je me décale donc vers Lily pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir près de notre petite Serdaigle. Peter lui se place à côté d'Alice, il regrette bien assez tôt vu les bons qu'elle fait à chaque fois que son équipe est proche de marquer ou que Franck arrête un but.

J'observe les joueurs, et je dois dire que notre équipe est beaucoup plus forte que l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Les trois poursuiveurs, deux sixièmes années, et un cinquième année que je ne connais que de vu, se passent le souaffle avec habileté, le gardien de but j'ai nommé Franck Longdubat, ne laisse passer aucun but. Les deux batteurs savent se qu'ils ont à faire apparemment, il s'agit d'un quatrième année plutôt prometteur d'après ce qu'on peut voir aujourd'hui et de Sirius qui joue à merveille.

Les Poufsouffles eux n'ont pas la même chance puisque les trois poursuiveurs dont Diggory ne se passent quasiment jamais le souaffle, il préfère se diriger vers les buts, sans essayer de tromper l'ennemi. Les batteurs ne renvoient les cognards que si ces derniers sont à proximité de leurs battes, et l'attrapeur se contente de calquer ça trajectoire sur celle de James.

Le match fini finalement au bout d'une heure, lorsque le vif d'or à bien voulu se montrer, et que l'attrapeur vedette de l'école j'ai nommé James Potter l'ai attrapé après quelques pirouettes. Victoire écrasante de Griffondor de 290 contre 30 pour Poufsouffle. Nous nous dirigeons vers le centre du stade pour féliciter les joueurs de notre équipe. Mais il y avait tellement de monde que finalement nous sommes resté en retrait, puis nous sommes retourné dans notre salle commune avec Alice et Stéphanie. Une fête est prévu dans une heure pour l'arrivé de l'équipe, nous, on s'installe dans un coin de la salle pour discuter du match, tandis que Peter et Remus on disparut je ne sais où. Sûrement pour descendre aux cuisines, nous rapporter de quoi faire la fête.

Au bout d'une demi heure, j'en ai un peu marre d'entendre jacasser les groupies d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, donc je décide d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs au calme, loin de la préparation de la fête. Loin de toutes les groupies qui me donnent mal à la tête avec tout leurs gloussements.

- je vais faire un tour dans les couloirs au calme si vous voyez se que je veux dire, je dis aux filles.

- vas y, me répond Lily en souriant, mais soit là dans moins d'une heure pour voir la fête.

J'hoche la tête, et je sors de la salle commune soulagé par le calme qui règne dans les couloirs. Je vagabonde dans les étages sans me rendre compte de l'heure, c'est lorsque j'entends des voix, je me cache derrière une armure pour ne pas qu'on me voit. C'est Amos Diggory qui passe en compagnie de quelques uns de ses camarades. Une fois qu'ils sont passé, je retourne vers la salle commune pour ne pas recroiser Amos et ses copains, depuis le bal, je ne l'ai pas encore revu seule et je n'ai aucune envi de voir la réaction qu'il aurait. En arrivant devant la salle commune je dis le mot de passe et le tableau bascule, mais Lily sort de la salle précipitamment suivit de près par Alice et Stéphanie.

- Ah ! Sarah, c'est toi qu'on cherchait, tu viens on va faire la fête dans ma chambre de préfète? me demande Lily pas très à l'aise.

-pourquoi est ce qu'on ne fête pas la victoire dans la salle commune avec les autres.

- oh! tu sais, ce n'est vraiment pas très intéressant.

- pas très intéressant...

Je fronce les sourcils, intrigué je me demande pour quelle raison, elle ne veut pas que j'aille à la fête dans la salle commune. J'allais prendre la parole lorsqu'un bras me retient et se pose sur mon épaule.

* * *

voilà et un chapitre supplémentaire de terminé!! 

Alors vous en pensez quoi de toutes ses révélations, vous commencez à voir le pourquoi du comment???

bref, je ne pourrais certainement pas posté un chapitre ce week end alors je vous dis à mercredi prochain, et comme je ne poste pas de chapitre je vous mets un petit extrait du chapitre suivant:

**_Alors que je commence à sombrer dans l'inconscient, je sens alors que quelqu'un me soulève, puis plus rien._**

**_A mon réveil je suis à l'infirmerie avec comme d'habitude un mal de tête et une infirmière qui ne veut pas que je quitte mon lit._**

**_Je me pose beaucoup de question, comment est ce que j'ai pu arrivé de la salle du septième étage, à l'infirmerie, c'est forcement quelqu'un qui m'y a transporté, mais qui? _**

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui à mercredi prochain, et je veux que vous explosiez mon compteur de reviews!! biz à bientôt!!


	13. Chapter 13: fête et rebondissements

coucou!! et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews me revoici donc pour un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture!

* * *

_Je fronce les sourcils, intrigué je me demande pour quelle raison, elle ne veut pas que j__'__aille à la fête dans la salle commune. J__'__allais prendre la parole lorsqu__'__un bras me retient et se pose sur mon épaule._

**chapitre 13: fête et rebondissement**

- Sarah, tu n'es pas encore à la fête, me demande Remus, allez viens moi aussi je suis en retard.

- Remus non! s'exclame Stéphanie et Alice d'une même voix.

Je fronce d'avantage les sourcils, pendant que mon frère prend un air étonné.

- vous allez me dire à la fin pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller à cette fête !

- euh... c'est pas ça, commence Lily, mais tu vois, elle est trop nulle cette fête, il vaut mieux qu'on aille dans ma chambre de préfète voilà c'est tout.

- tu en es tellement convaincu, Lily, qu'il faut que j'aille vérifier par moi même tu vois, je dis avant de rentrer dans la salle commune suivit de près par Remus, Lily, Alice et Stéphanie.

La fête bat son plein, il y a un buffet avec boissons et de quoi grignoter, les meubles ont été poussé pour la piste de danse. Je ne vois rien d'anormal, les élèvent s'amusent, je vois même quelques Serdaigle. Enfin, tout à l'air d'une fête normale, si ce n'est Sirius qui se trémousse sur la piste de danse avec Cindy Wallace. En fait, il font bien plus que se trémousser, car maintenant ils s'embrassent. J'ai l'impression qu'un bloc de glace vient de tomber dans mon estomac, j'ai le cœur en lambeaux, et la tête qui tourne. Il faut que je me reprenne, je dois être plus forte que ça, il ne faut pas que je laisse mes émotions me submerger, ce serait une catastrophe. Je remarque également James qui essai désespérément de séparer Sirius et Wallace, je sens l'atmosphère se tendre autour de moi. Remus, il est hors de lui, je le sens, il bouillonne de rage. J'attrape rapidement la main de mon frère avant que des envies de meurtre ne le prenne.

- je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas s'amuser ici!

- mais enfin Sarah... s'offusque Remus.

- calme toi Rem's, je ne vois pas pourquoi je gâcherai la fête pour si peu.

- quoi ? pour si peu, mais tu te rends compte que...

- arrête! après tout, il est égal à ça réputation il me semble, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne.

- Et c'est tout se que tu trouves à dire après ce qu'il est en train de te faire! s'exclame Remus.

- oui, ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais la réputation qu'il avait avec les filles, il ne m'a rien promis tu sais. Je vais me chercher à boire, et dire à James qu'il peut arrêter son boulot de baby sitter, vous n'avez qu'à vous installer là bas où il y a les canapés. Au fait, merci d'avoir essayer de me protéger en m'éloignant les filles, mais je ne suis pas en sucre.

Je me dirige rapidement vers le buffet où j'attrape un verre de whisky pur feu que je vide cul sec, et je rejoins James.

- tu viens James on est là bas avec Lily et les autres, je lui dis en souriant.

-Sarah... je suis désolé, me dit -il.

- je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu n'as rien fait que je sache, allez viens je suis sûre que Lily t'attend avec impatience.

C'est à ce moment là que Sirius se décide de lâcher Cindy. Il vient rejoindre James et s'aperçoit enfin de ma présence.

- Sarah! tu es venu à la fête, me demande t-il gêné.

Je le regarde, et je fais demi tour pour allé chercher un autre verre et rejoindre tout le monde sur les canapés dans un coin.

------------------------------------------( pensé de James)

Je la vois s'éloigner rapidement de ce qui est sensé être mon meilleur ami, comment il a pu faire ça. Je ne le reconnais pas, d'habitude il ne trompe jamais ses copines, il les garde pas assez longtemps pour ça, remarque.

- James... commence Sirius.

- tais toi Sirius, je crois que tu en as assez fait aujourd'hui il me semble.

- de toute façon, ça ne regarde que Sarah et moi...

- je crois que tu veux dire que ça ne « regardait » que Sarah et toi. Tu as pensé à ce que va te faire Remus, tu n'imagines quand même pas que tu vas t'en sortir sans rien! Je ne te comprends plus, tu disais que tu ne t'étais jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec elle, et maintenant regarde ce que tu viens de lui faire!

- je sais, j'ai mes raisons, chuchote t-il.

- j'espère quelles feront le poids face à Remus tes raisons, bon je vais rejoindre les autres, passe une bonne soirée avec... Cindy, je lui dis ironiquement.

------------------------------------------( pensée de Sarah)

Quelques minutes plus tard, James nous rejoint, on a passé une bonne soirée pourtant. J'ai tout fait pour calmer Remus, James m'y a un peu aidé, mais voyant que rien n'y faisait, je l'ai pris à part.

- Remus, promet moi que tu ne te fâcheras pas avec Sirius.

- non, ça je ne peux pas te le promettre, répond il l'air buté.

- écoute, ce qui ce passe ne regarde que Sirius et moi, je ne veux pas que tu mettes votre amitié en péril à cause de ce qui vient de se passer.

- je ne te comprends pas Sarah, tu réagis comme si il n'avait rien fait de mal.

- je pense que tu interprètes mal les choses, se serais te mentir si je te disais que je ne lui en veux pas, mais c'est un problème qui ne regarde que moi, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me défendre, ou tout simplement pour me consoler. Je sais qu'on à beaucoup de temps à rattraper, mais je préfèrerais que ce soit avec des choses plus gaie tu comprends ?

- oui je crois, je lui en veux de te faire du mal, même si tu camoufles très bien tes sentiments quelques fois tu laisses tes sentiments prendre le dessus et je sais qu'il t'a fait beaucoup de mal ce soir.

- oui, mais à moi, Remus ne l'oubli pas, il ne t'a rien fait à toi, alors ne soit pas trop dur avec lui.

- j'essaierais, c'est promis.

Le reste de la soirée, j'ai beaucoup bu, pour anesthésier la douleur de mon cœur. Je crois qu'il n'y a que Lily et Remus qui s'en sont aperçu, j'ai préparé quelques affaires, et je suis allé dormir dans le dortoir des préfets en chefs avec Lily.

---------------------------------------------

Je me réveille et j' ai du mal à me rappeler pourquoi je suis si mélancolique ce matin, puis la soirée de hier me revient en mémoire. Sur la table de chevet il y a un mot de Lily me disant qu'elle m'attend dans sa salle commune, je prend ma douche et je me change rapidement avant de la rejoindre.

- Salut Lily, je dis en essayant de sourire sans succès.

- salut Sarah... tu veux ... est ce que tu veux qu'on aille prendre le petit déjeunée dans la grande salle, ou tu veux que je demande qu'on nous le serve ici, me demande t-elle.

- dans la grande salle, comme je te l'ai dit hier, je ne suis pas en sucre, parle moi normalement s'il te plaît.

- tu peux me le dire tu sais, me murmure t-elle, je veux dire que tu as de la peine, tu as le droit de craquer devant moi si tu veux.

- merci, mais je me suis assez laissé aller hier soir je crois, on ne pourrait pas passer par l'infirmerie j'ai très mal à la tête.

- ok pas de problème.

on se dirige vers l'infirmerie, puis ensuite nous nous rendons dans la grande salle prendre notre petit déjeunée. Il n'y a pas grand monde à notre table, c'est normal vu l'heure ou à fini la fête. On s'assoit et on est vite rejoint par Alice et Stéphanie, on commence à manger, et elles entament une discussion sur les vacances de noël lorsque les maraudeurs entre dans la salle. L'ambiance a l'air tendu entre eux, mais ça passe inaperçu pour les autres, remarque, avec le troupeau de dindes qui les suit, ce n'est pas étonnant. Remus s'assoit près de moi, au moins je ne l'ai pas à côté, je suis entre Alice et Remus, Lily est en face de moi, Stéphanie en face d'Alice. James se place à côté de Lily, Peter près de Remus, je le vois hésiter, puis finalement s'asseoir à côté de James. Les discutions continu sur les vacances de noël, moi je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais je passe mon noël au château, où est ce que j'irais sinon! Wallace entre quelques minutes plus tard, et se jette littéralement sur Sirius. Elle reçoit un regard noir d'Alice, Stéphanie et Lily, moi je l'ignore. Remus et James par contre regarde très méchamment le nouveau couple, et Sirius ne paraît pas très à l'aise. Quand à Peter il n'a rien remarqué trop occupé à manger.

Alice me parle de botanique, c'est une vrai passion pour elle, et ça a le mérite de m'occuper l'esprit pendant tout le repas. Je ne tiens pas à le voir, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se fâche avec ses amis par ma faute, donc je fais comme s'il n'existait pas, par conséquent, je m'intéresse à tout sauf à lui. Je vois ainsi le professeur Dumbledore se lever, se diriger dans notre direction, et s'arrêter à ma hauteur.

- Sarah, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous après votre petit déjeunée je vous prierais de venir à mon bureau dès que vous aurez terminé s'il vous plaît.

- je vous suis professeur, j'avais fini de toute façon.

Je me lève et je suis le professeur sous les regards curieux de toute la grande salle.

Une fois arrivait dans son bureau, il me fait signe de m'asseoir.

- comment allez vous Sarah, vous vous êtes bien intégré il me semble.

- oui, tout va bien professeur.

- bien, je vous ai attribué une salle au septième étage, de l'aile ouest près du tableau qui représente un chevalier, j'aimerais que vous fassiez une séance d'entraînement par semaine, le dimanche ou samedi matin comme bon vous semble. Je veux que chaque soir vous vous entraîniez aussi à vider votre esprit, cela peut vous être utile pour vos entraînements.

- bien professeur, je lui réponds.

- je fais ça pour votre bien, Remus ne sera peut être pas toujours là pour vous empêcher de faire quelque chose que vous n'avais pas envie de faire. Je veux que vous puissiez être à l'abri d'une autre tentative de manipulation.

- ne vous inquiété pas professeur, je comprends.

- bien, parlons de choses beaucoup moins réjouissante maintenant...

quelques minute plus tard, notre entretient était fini, et j'étais très mais alors très surprise... et pas surprise dans le bon sens du terme...

- bien, c'est tout se que j'avais à vous dire, je vous laisse rejoindre vos camarades, essayer de passer une bonne journée Sarah.

- merci, vous aussi professeur.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je n'ai pas rejoint mes camarades comme me l'a conseillé le professeur Dumbledore, je suis actuellement dans la salle de classe désaffecté que m'a attribué le professeur Dumbledore. Je m'apprête à commencer mon entraînement, pour cela, je prends des précautions pour que personne ne rentre dans la pièce pendant cet entraînement justement, les conséquences seraient regrettables. Regrettable pour la personne en question vu mon état actuel, et peut être encore plus pour moi, quoi que enfin. Après quelques sorts de verrouillage, et d'insonorisation je me place au milieu de la pièce, et je me concentre.

La douleur arrive, toujours plus forte que l'hors des soirées de pleine lune, mais moins forte que la dernière fois, mais je me fais peut être des idées, ce n'est peut être pas que la douleur de ma transformation, mais aussi celles de mon cœur. Je me tord dans tout les sens, puis la lumière, et me voici transformé. Il faut que je me concentre pour reprendre le dessus sur le moi ange, il faut pour cela que je me vide de tout sentiment. Je me place au centre de la salle, je fais le vide en moi, il faut que je sente la magie déferler dans mes veines. Elle vient du plus profond de mon être, elle est en moi, elle est moi. Mais des éclairs de souvenir envahissent mon esprit, un peu comme des flash back. Retraçant ma vie, ou plutôt les plus mauvais souvenir de ma vie, le massacre de ma famille, l'attaque du loup garou, il faut que je résiste et que je laisse tout ça de côté pour le moment. Mais l'ange prend le dessus, je n'arrive pas à me vider des sentiments qui m'habite depuis quelques heures, il y a trop de peine et de colère en moi en se moment. Trop de chagrin, dissimulé, et caché pour que personne n'est pitié de la pauvre petite Sarah orpheline. La pauvre petite fille abandonné qui à fait de son frère un loup garou, qui n'est même pas capable d'être aimé. La petite Sarah qui à le cœur brisé, et qui ne pleure pas pour que personne ne s'inquiète. La pauvre petite Sarah qui est responsable du massacre de ses propre parents, et qui est poursuivit par la pire des personne qui puisse exister.

Avec mon épée, et quelques sort tout les meubles de la pièce sont détruit, il y a même de profondes entailles dans les murs, l'ange se déchaîne, et me mène jusqu'à l'épuisement, je m'effondre au sol en reprenant forme humaine.

Tout les sortilèges que j'avais lancé se sont annulé lorsque je me suis effondré par terre, je n'ai pas eut la force de les maintenir, tant pis. Alors que je commence à sombrer dans l'inconscient, je sens alors que quelqu'un me soulève, puis plus rien.

A mon réveil, je suis à l'infirmerie, avec comme d'habitude un mal de tête, et une infirmière qui ne veut pas que je quitte mon lit.

Je me pose beaucoup de question, comment est ce que j'ai pu arriver de la salle du septième étage à l'infirmerie, c'est forcément quelqu'un qui m'y a transporté, mais qui ? et pourquoi cette personne ne c'est pas manifesté pour que je la remercie au moins ? tant de question qui n'ont pas leur réponse, mais je le découvrirais coûte que coûte ! tient, l'infirmière revient, je vais lui demander.

- Madame Chamilla, savez vous qui m'a emmené ici ?

- évidement que je le sais jeune fille, il m'a dit qu'il repasserait vous voir plus tard, répondit elle.

- Et ... qui est ce ?

- c'est monsieur Black.

- ...? c'est Sirius !

- oh! non, pas Sirius Black, c'est en fait son jeune frère, Regulus. Bien, vous allez boire cette potion pour votre mal de tête, puis vous pourrez sortir.

Elle me tend le gobelet, que j'avale cul sec, plus vite c'est passé moins on sent l'horrible goût de la potion, puis elle me laisse enfin sortir.

Je me pose encore plus de question que lorsque je me suis réveillé. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi quelqu'un que la seule fois que j'ai croisé dans le couloir m'a bousculé, et qui m'a insulté est ensuite venu m'aider, et m'a transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je veux dire c'est un Serpentard, oui je sais, se sont des préjugés, mais il faut me comprendre aussi, les seuls Serpentards que j'ai eu le malheur de croiser en dehors des cours m'ont insulté, ou alors ça à faillit dégénéré. Je suis pas non plus mazo, alors je les évitent au maximum. Il est treize heure, les autres doivent se demander ce que je fais, je me dirige vers le parc, mais arrivé devant les portes je m'aperçois qu'il pleut des cordes. Alors je remonte lentement vers la salle commune, je prends plusieurs détours. A l'angle d'un couloir je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je rentre dans quelqu'un. Je relève la tête prête à m'excuser, mais au lieu de ça je reste figé.

- décidément à chaque fois qu'on se voit on se bouscule! s'exclame Regulus Black.

- je... je voulais te remercier pour... m'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, je lui dis maladroitement.

- de rien, je sais que je ne t'ai pas fait bonne impression la première fois qu'on c'est croisé, mais si tu es d'accord bien sur, j'aimerais bien apprendre à te connaître, dit il posément.

- ... oui, pourquoi pas.

- bon ben, je te laisse, j'ai plein de devoir à faire, à bientôt Sarah, s'écrit il en partant vers deux autres Serpentard qui l'attendent en m'observant.

- oui, à bientôt, je murmure, mais c'est étrange.

J'ai eu droit au super interrogatoire en entrant dans la salle commune, mais je n'ai rien dit au sujet de mes entraînements, ils seraient capable de vouloir venir avec moi, ou pire de se dissimulé sous leur cape d'invisibilité. Et se serait vraiment la chose la plus stupide à faire. Je leur est simplement dit que le professeur Dumbledore me donnerait des cours, au moins mes absences seraient couvertes. Je vais tout de même dire à Lily ce qui c'est passé avec le frère de Sirius, on verra bien ce qu'elle en pense.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- tu as QUOI ?

- chut, pas si fort Lily, tout le monde nous regarde.

Là nous sommes en train de dîner dans la grande salle.

- et alors! non, sérieusement, tu vas devenir ami avec le frère de Sirius, ça crois moi il ne va pas apprécier.

- je m'en fiche qu'il apprécie ou pas, je fais ce que je veux, et comme tu as pu le constater lui aussi d'ailleurs, je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre, je m'exclame.

- aucun compte à rendre à qui? demande Remus en arrivant suivit du reste des maraudeurs.

- personne, d'où vous venez comme ça? je lui demande.

- ne change pas de sujet Sarah, qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête ? dit il en m'observant.

- mais rien! je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Sarah, ça te dit une balade dans le parc, on pourra regarder les étoiles la pluie à cessé, me demande une voix.

C'est en me retournant, que je vois Regulus, oups, bon comment je vais m'en sortir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi, demande Sirius avec hargne, tu t'es trompé de table je crois.

- Et moi, je ne crois pas, je réplique. Attend moi, je viens, de toute façon j'avais fini de mangé, je dis à l'adresse de Regulus cette fois.

* * *

Voila et unn chapitre de plus, alors comment vous trouvez??

Et cette nouvelle amitié Regulus / Sarah?? vous aimez??? A votre avis il va se passer quoi entre eux?

Que pensez vous du comportement de Sirius ?avez vous une idée, sur les raisons qui l'on poussait à faire sa ???

bon alors si vous me laissez beaucoup de reviews, il y aura un chapitre ce week end, c'est à dire vendredi soir, si j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, la suite sera pour mercredi! Biz à bientôt!


	14. Chapter 14: une nouvelle amitié, ou

Coucou!! merci à vous tous pour vos reviews!! Et donc comme promis voici le chapitre suivant en espèrant qu'il vous plaira tout autant! bonne lecture!

* * *

_C__'__est en me retournant, que je vois Regulus, oups, bon comment je vais m__'__en sortir._

_- Qu__'__est ce que tu fais là toi, demande Sirius avec hargne, tu t__'__es trompé de table je crois._

_- Et moi, je ne crois pas, je réplique. Attend moi, je viens, de toute façon j__'__avais fini de mangé, je dit à l__'__adresse de Regulus cette fois._

**chapitre 14: une nouvelle amitié, ou ... pas ! **

Je suis sorti de table et j'ai suivit le frère de Sirius sous les regards parfois curieux, des autres élèves. Mais surtout, sous les regards déçu, stupéfait et indigné de mes amis, je vais avoir droit à la leçon de morale de Remus, au sermon de Lily, et aux pics de James.

La balade a été rapide, puisque au bout de dix minutes le ciel c'est à nouveau couvert, et la pluie a recommencé à tomber. Il m'a un peu parlé de lui, il m'a raconté sa vie, et moi je lui ai un peu menti sur la mienne. On s'est séparé dans le hall, lui est retourné dans les cachots froids et déserts, et moi je retourne dans la tour de Griffondor, chaleureuse et animé.

Je me demande pour quelle raison tout à coup il veut apprendre à me connaître, non c'est vrai, je ne connais personne qui bouscule et insulte une personne qu'il veut apprendre à connaître, en plus il est gêné et mal à l'aise lorsqu'on est seul, ou qu'il me parle simplement, non en fait et est tout le temps mal à l'aise avec moi, comme s'il devait jouer un rôle pour que je ne me rende pas compte de certaines choses. Mais gardons toutes ces réflexions pour plus tard parce que ma soirée est loin d'être achevé, il va me falloir affronté Remus et Lily... et si je me faisais porté malade... non, mauvaise idée ils seraient capable de croire que c'est Regulus qui m'a mit dans cet état, ... pff, allez un peu de courage. Et puis c'est pas la pleine lune, Remus risque pas de me sortir les crocs, allez, je suis une gryffondor! Après tout, ils ne sont pas si impressionnant que ça, quoi que !! Enfin, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas faire ça les uns à la suite des autres, c'est que je suis crevé moi, c'est vrai il y a eut mon entraînement ce matin. Ensuite, deux bonnes heures à l'infirmerie, et ...

Je souffle un bon coup et je rentre dans la salle commune. En effet Remus et Lily m'attendent de pied ferme les bras croisé face à l'entrée de la salle commune. James est assit sur un des canapés en train de fixer le feu, à côté il y a Sirius qui range un parchemin dans sa poche et se renfrogne et Peter qui mange en jetant des coup d'œil nerveux dans ma direction.

- Sarah, tu viens avec nous on a deux mots à te dire, me lance Lily.

- et tu ne discutes pas, rajoute fermement Remus.

- je n'en avais pas l'intention, je leur dis calmement.

Ils m'entraînent dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune, ou personne ne peut entendre ce que nous disons. Comme prévu j'ai droit au sermon de Lily, appuyer par Remus cette fois. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant de huit ans qui se fait gronder gentiment par mon père et ma mère. Enfin gentiment, c'est pas vraiment le mot, ils ne crient pas, mais leur froideur et bien pire, à croire que je pactise avec le diable... Bon j'en ai marre...

- bon ça suffit, je leur dis n'en pouvant plus de les entendre me parler comme à une gamine de huit ans.

- ben non justement, réplique Remus, tu te rends compte que c'est un Serpentard, et que le plus souvent il est vu avec Rogue et Malfoy.

- enfin Sarah tu étais seule avec lui, il aurait pu te tendre un piège ou je ne sais pas moi... murmure Lily.

- tu crois que ça a fait plaisir à Sirius de te voir partir avec son frère sachant qu'il traîne avec des futurs mangemorts! tu crois que je ne me suis pas fait de soucis pour toi lorsque je t'ai vu partir avec lui sur un coup de tête. Je sais que Sirius t'a fait beaucoup de mal hier soir, mais de là à te venger en devenant amie avec son ennemie de frère!

- j'ai dit ça suffit, Remus, dis-je d'une voix dangereusement calme, je n'ai pas fait ça par vengeance, et tous ça ne concerne en aucune manière Sirius. De plus, tu t'imagines peut être que je ne sais pas me défendre ! je te signale au passage, que c'est Regulus qui m'a emmené à l'infirmerie ce matin parce qu'il m'a trouvé dans le couloir inconsciente, je ne voulais pas te le dire pour éviter que tu te fasses encore du soucis. Et tu crois peut être que je ne sais pas déjà tous ce que tu viens de me dire, mais la seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte de devenir son « amie » c'est pour découvrir se qui le pousse lui et ses amis à vouloir m'approcher, je ne suis pas dupe à se point là. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas sincère quand il me parle. Je ne suis pas idiote, et je pensais que toi au moins tu me connaissais un peu mieux, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas ! excusez moi, je suis fatigué je vais me coucher bonne nuit.

Bon ok, j'avoue que je me suis un peu emporté, mais j'en ai marre d'être toujours surveillé, j'en ai marre qu'on me dise ce qui est bien ou pas bien. Je tourne les talons et je monte directement dans mon dortoir, le seul problème, c'est que la porte est verrouillé, et que j'entends les rires de dindes de mes chères collocatrices. Malheureusement pour elles, ce n'est vraiment pas le jour de m'énerver, à l'aide de deux ou trois sorts je fais sauter la porte.

- NON MAIS SA VA PAS, hurle Cindy.

- génial, et toi ? je lui lance sarcastiquement.

- oh! Cindy ne fait pas attention, elle est jalouse que Sirius t'ai préféré à elle, glousse Tiffany Sims.

Je prends rapidement mon baladeur, pendant que le clan du glouss gang rigole de plus belle et je m'apprête à redescendre lorsqu'elle m'attrape par le bras, je me dégage sèchement et descends dans la salle commune. Il y a des jours, j'ai vraiment la poisse, parce qu'elles me suivent en continuant leurs pics et gloussements ridicules.

Arrivé en bas pourtant elles continu malgré le fait que les maraudeurs et Lily sont là, et qu'ils ne perdent pas une miette de ce qui ce passe.

- Alors tu vas nous répondre, on peut savoir pourquoi tu as pulvérisé la porte? exige Cindy.

- pff, c'est évident, si tu ne veux pas que je refasse exploser la porte, ne la verrouille pas la prochaine fois.

- Et tu es sûre que ça n' a rien avoir avec le fait que Sirius me préfère à toi, s'exclame t-elle narquoisement.

- je ne vois pas le rapport entre lui et la porte que j'ai fait explosé, maintenant excuse moi, j'ai des choses à faire.

- oh non, tu n'iras nulle part cette fois, dit t-elle en retenant par le bras. Je n'en ai pas fini...

Toute les élèves présent dans la salle commune se sont arrêtés pour nous regarder, c'est vrai que je suis plutôt discrète habituellement, enfin aussi discrète que l'on peut être en restant près des maraudeurs.

- lâche moi, je la coupe d'une voix dangereuse.

- non, je ne te lâcherais pas, Sirius n'est sorti avec toi que parce qu'il avait pitié de toi, tu n'es attiré que par son argent, alors comme tu n'as pas pu l'avoir, alors tu te rabats sur son frère. Les maraudeurs ont pitié de toi, c'est pour ça qu'il te gardent près d'eux, « la pauvre petite nouvelle qui ne sais pas où elle est puisqu'elle arrive de France, tient si on l'aidait » voilà c'est à ça que tu leur sers, et se sont les seuls sentiments qu'ils auront à ton égard, fini t-elle d'un air victorieux.

Pendant sont monologue les maraudeurs et Lily se sont levé, ils n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier ce que Cindy vient de dire.

- je me demande si ce n'est pas de toi que Sirius a eut pitié hier soir lorsqu'il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui, ou alors il voulait simplement ça copine de la soirée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! maintenant lâche moi.

Il faut qu'elle me lâche rapidement car dans peu de temps je ne répondrais plus de mes actes, au sens propre du terme, mon sang bouillonne et c'est très mauvais pour elle, parce que je ne suis pas en mesure de me contrôler ce soir.

- non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te lâcherais, et tu vas m'écouter, tu vas te tenir loin de mon Sirius, et...

- je t'ai dit de me lâcher! je lui dis en relevant la tête et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- NON, je ne te lâcherais pas...

Je la laisse parler, et me narguer avec ses copines pendant que je cherche Remus du regard, il voit que quelque chose à changé, mais il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi, jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui glisse un mot à l'oreille. Je le vois alors brusquement venir se placer près de moi, une lueur de panique dans le regard.

- Cindy, lâche la, lui demande Remus.

- oh! comme c'est pas mignon, la pauvre petite fille n'arrive pas à se défendre toute seule alors elle appelle le gentil Remus à son secours, lance t-elle.

- Cindy, on ne plaisante pas, dit James il vaudrait mieux que tu la lâches, après on ne pourra plus rien faire.

- ouhhh, j'ai peur, dit elle avant d'éclater de rire.

- mais enfin puisqu'on te dit de la lâcher, s'énerve Lily.

-oh! et voici le retour de miss je sais tout, rigole t-elle, quelqu'un d'autre veut prendre sa défense ? Personne ! tu vois, quand je te disais qu'ils n'éprouvaient que de la pitié pour toi, rit elle.

- c'est toi qui me fait pitié, Sirius, je dis calmement, viens reprendre ta poupée barbie, quelle me lâche et que je puisse aller me défouler ailleurs, à moins que tu tiennes à se que je lui abîme son visage qui ressemble plus à un pot de peinture qu'autre chose.

- quoi! moi une poupée barbie, ... un pot de peinture! crie t-elle hystériquement, ... tu vas voir petite peste... espèce de...

Heureusement pour elle, dans sa rage elle m'a lâcher pendant que Sirius la maintenait fermement par la taille pour qu'elle ne se jette plus sur moi. Je sors de la salle rapidement et je vais rejoindre la salle d'entraînement, je laisse enfin ma colère éclaté. Et l'ange s'en donne à cœur joie, je m'en donne à cœur joie, elle devient incontrôlable dans ses moment là... enfin je deviens incontrôlable dans ces moments là.

Maintenant, je suis toujours dans la salle d'entraînement, allongé au milieu de la pièce sur le dos, essoufflé, mais calmé, je reprends peu à peu mon souffle. Et dire que j'ai faillit perdre le contrôle pour seulement quelques remarques, j'ai faillit me transformer pour quelques petites remarques blessantes, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me contrôler. Je jette un sort à mon baladeur et la musique de celui ci résonne dans toute la salle maintenant. Lentement je me lève et je commence à chanter et bouger sur la musique. Les rythmes s'enchaînent, et les heures défilent. Lorsque je ressors de la pièce et que je rentre dans la salle commune il est plus de quatre heures du matin et malgré tout quelqu'un m'y attend.

- je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tôt, dit James.

- je pensais que tout le monde serait couché à cette heure ci.

- comme tu peux le voir, pas tout le monde.

Je vais m'installer sur le canapé près de lui, et je reporte mon attention sur le feu qui crépite dans la cheminée.

- alors... reprend t-il, tu as réussit à te défouler comme tu voulais ?

- oui... qu'est ce que tu veux James, va droit au but, je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot, et encore moins à quatre heure du matin.

- comme tu voudras, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu veux devenir amie avec Regulus, parce que même si tu l'as suivit tout à l'heure, je vois bien que tu n'as aucune envie d'être son amie.

- tu as raison, je n'ai aucune envie d'être son amie, je veux simplement découvrir pourquoi lui et deux de ses copains tiennent à me connaître. Je veux savoir pourquoi ils ont un intérêt soudain à vouloir me connaître.

- je vois, et comment comptes tu le découvrir ? me demande t-il en baillant.

- en faisant amie ami avec Regulus bien sûr !

- est ce que tu vas le dire aux autres, me demande t-il.

- si j'ai bien lu le sens caché de ta question, non, je ne le dirais pas à Sirius. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le concerne, et je ne veux pas que tu lui dises. Oh ! au fait, vous avez réussit à calmé la poupée barbie tout à l'heure ?

- ouf, ne m'en parle pas, elle a piqué sa crise, en disant que tu t'étais enfuit lâchement, qu'on était responsable, et quand Sirius lui a dit qu'il n'étais sorti avec elle que pour la fête, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de continuer leur relation ... Je crois que ça la achevé, elle a hurlé pendant vingt minutes sur Sirius qui lui a dit ses quatre vérités en face et puis elle a hurlé sur nous puis elle c'est enfermé dans votre dortoir avec ses copines. Lily est allé dormir dans le dortoir des préfets en chefs, s'était plus sûr. On a eut du mal à contenir Remus, tu te rends compte, nous sommes à une semaine de la pleine lune. Il a fallut qu'on s'y mettent à trois ( James, Peter et Franck ) pour éviter qu'il étripe Cindy, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu retenir Sirius. Il a empiré les choses en lui disant ses quatre vérités, même s'il avait l'intention de lui dire quand même. Tu sais, malgré ce qu'il a fait l'autre soir il tient beaucoup à toi, j'en suis persuadé, jamais il ne t'aurait défendu comme il l'a fait sinon, le problème c'est qu'il le fait lorsque tu n'es pas là, j'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- ça n'a aucune importance maintenant, je t'assure.

- arrête, je ne peux pas te forcer à me croire, ou à lui pardonner, mais je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas sans importance, sinon ton côté ange déchu ne se serait pas réveillé, n'est ce pas ? me demande t-il.

- ... qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, que j'ai mal, oui, j'ai mal c'est même bien pire que toutes les blessures physiques des pleines lune, et tu veux savoir pourquoi? tout simplement, parce que cette blessure là ne veut pas partir, je la ressens à chaque minutes, à chaque fois que je le vois, c'est pour ça que je l'évite et que je ne lui parle que si c'est nécessaire.

- je sais, c'est ce que je ressentais lorsque Lily me rejetait, et crois moi, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi il t'a fait ça, je te jure que je le découvrirais, mais ce crétin ne veut rien me dire. A chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet il se braque, Remus ne lui parle presque plus, même si je sais qu'il aura du mal à lui en vouloir longtemps encore.

- je n'ai jamais voulu que Sirius et Remus se fâche...

- je sais, d'ailleurs Remus et Sirius aussi le savent, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça..

- et ben, quel soirée !

- j'espère que tu ne la crois pas, je veux dire quand elle t'a dit toutes ses choses. Tu es notre amie Sarah, tu n'es pas seulement la sœur de Remus pour nous, on a jamais eut pitié de toi.

- je... je sais qu'elle a voulu me faire du mal, c'est tout, je crois que c'est ça, accumulé à ma colère, qui a réveillé l'ange.

-tu sais, commence t-il, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris, ce qui se passé. Lorsque tu as relevé la tête, et que tu as fixé Remus, lui non plus n'as pas compris. Je veux dire, il voyait bien que quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne voyait pas quoi. Et puis Sirius lui a chuchoté de regarder tes yeux, eux qui sont habituellement marron foncé, ils étaient verts émeraude, encore plus clair que ceux de Lily.

- oui, habituellement lorsque ma transformation commence, j'ai tellement mal que je ferme les yeux, et personne ne voit, en fait, pendant une minute, mes yeux prennent cette couleur, puis peu à peu reprennent leur couleur normale. Et comme, j'étais très énervé, je n'ai même pas senti les premières douleurs, c'est après que j'ai eut plus de mal, pour réussir à contenir l'ange jusqu'à ce que je sois assez loin de tout le monde.

- c'est un peu le même principe qu'avec les animagus pour tes yeux je veux dire, dit-il. Les animagus gardent toujours un détail de leur apparence normale.

- oui un peu, enfin, on peut dire que ça c'est une soirée pleine de rebondissement !

- tu l'as dit, bon, je te laisse mon lit dans notre dortoir, moi je vais rejoindre ma chambre de préfet en chef, ne fait pas trop de bruit, tu connais Remus, il a le sommeil très léger.

- merci James, et bonne nuit.

- bonne nuit toi aussi, enfin en tout cas elle sera courte, puisque qu'on va à peine dormir trois heures ! Allez à tout à l'heure, dit il en sortant pour allez rejoindre sa chambre.

Je reste quelques minutes à regarder le feu, la soirée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Je me lève puis je monte lentement vers le dortoir des maraudeurs et de Franck. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, je me dirige vers le lit de James, c'est assez difficile dans le noir d'éviter tous ce qui se trouve sur le sol de leur chambre. A croire qu'ils ont fait une monstrueuse bataille avant d'aller se coucher, ou alors une tornade est passé par là. J'arrive enfin, près du lit de James, où je m'assois en espérant ne pas avoir fait trop de bruit. Je sens une présence derrière moi, avant d'avoir pu faire quoique se soit, une main se pose sur ma bouche et m'empêche de hurler. Une seconde main se pose sur ma taille m'arrachant un frisson et me tire en arrière sur le lit. Il fait noir, mais je distingue une ombre qui tire les rideaux du lit, moi je suis assise le dos contre la tête du lit le plus loin possible de cette ombre. J'entend qu'on murmure un sort d' insonorisation, puis la personne allume sa baguette, se qui nous éclaire tous les deux, cette personne est assise à l'opposé de moi. Lorsque je reconnais enfin cette personne, je suis à la fois étonné et à la fois pas du tout étonné. Tout simplement parce qu'il a toujours fait les choses de cette manière, il m'en veut de quelque chose et vient me consoler après. La seule différence c'est que c'est moi aujourd'hui qui lui en veut..

- je pensais que tu rentrerais un peu plus tôt Sarah ! murmure la voix de Sirius.

- ...

- je vois, tu ne veux toujours pas me parler, ce n'est pas grave, moi j'ai des choses à te dire.

Je suis sur mes gardes, je l'observe, attendant qu'il me dise ce qu'il a à me dire, pour que ça finisse vite et ne plus devoir être aussi près de lui.

- je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu es parti avec Regulus ? c'est vrai pourquoi est ce que tu voudrais apprendre à connaître une personne qui t'insulte, je veux comprendre Sarah ! s'exclame t-il.

- moi aussi il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais comprendre, et je ne pense pas avoir une réponse un jour.

- écoute, commence t-il en s'approchant.

Moi je recule encore plus et lui fait signe de ne pas avancer, je le vois sourire.

- tu as peur de moi maintenant ? me murmure t-il en avançant encore.

- bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas peur de toi, je ne tiens tout simplement plus à être a moins d'un mètre de toi alors recule s'il te plait.

- non, répond il, répond moi d'abord, pourquoi est ce que tu veux être avec Regulus ?

Il avance encore, je me colle encore plus au mur mais c'est peine perdu, il est devant moi, une main de chaque côté de ma tête, le visage à quelques centimètre de mien.

- c'est pour te venger de ce que je t'ai fait hier soir, c'est pour ça !

- non, ce n'est pas une question de vengeance, maintenant recule...

- non, j'ai même envi d'avancer encore un peu tu crois pas, me murmure t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, et de glisser ses mains autour de ma taille.

Je me débat un peu mais...

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé?? Vous en voulez encore?? Si vous en voulez encore vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... Biz à bientôt! 


	15. Chapter 15: des vacances de Noël seule

Coucou!! Me revoila comme prévu pour un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précedent si e n'est plus encore!! en attendant je remercie tous ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de m'envoyer des reviews!! Et comme certains n'ont pas de compte je ne peut pas leur répondre, mais sachez que je ne vous oublie pas en particulier Katia, Caro, Elise, et hermymy, encore merci!! sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

_- non, j__'__ai même envi d__'__avancer encore un peu tu crois pas, me murmure t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, et de glisser ses mains autour de ma taille._

_Je me débat un peu mais..._

**chapitre 15: des vacances de Noël seule...**

Je suis déboussolé, j'ai le cœur qui va exploser de chagrin, finalement il ne fait que s'amuser avec moi, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mets à pleurer...

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, il s'en aperçoit, et se recule légèrement pour les essuyer mais je tourne la tête et ferme les yeux pour ne plus le voir, je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on peut prendre et jeté quand on veut.

- je suis désolé, murmure t-il à mon oreille.

J'essais de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui, mais il me tient fermement par la taille, je me débat un peu, puis je me laisse aller épuisé. Je suis incapable de dire le moindre mot, ni même de bouger, je suis si bien dans ses bras, mais si malheureuse de ne rien représenter pour lui, on fini par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Je me réveille en sursautant légèrement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout, normal, avec la « discussion » que j'ai eu avec Sirius, j'ai du dormir deux heures tout au plus. En parlant de lui, il n'est pas encore réveillé, je suis bien dans ses bras, mais en même temps ça me fait trop mal, alors je me dégage lentement de son étreinte pour ne pas le réveiller. Je me lève et je me dirige dans la salle de bain, puis je descends dans la grande salle encore déserte à cette heure ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, Regulus passe la porte avec ses deux amis et ils se dirigent vers moi le sourire faux accroché aux lèvres.

- salut Sarah, tu vas bien ce matin, me demande t-il.

- oui, merci et toi ?

- oui, je te présente deux amis, Rodolphus Lestrange, et Evan Rosier.

Les deux amis en question me regardent avec un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres ils me saluent hypocritement comme Regulus, ma parole ils me croient aveugle ou quoi ?

- bon on te laisse, mon cher frère et ses amis se ramènent, à plus tard Sarah.

- oui, à plus tard... je leur réponds pensivement.

Je sens, qu'on s'assoit autour de moi, en tournant la tête je m'aperçois que Remus me dévisage étrangement, James m'observe inquiet, Peter mange déjà, et Sirius... est assit en face de moi et me scrute sans la moindre gène, moi part contre ça me gène je détourne la tête et je m'adresse à mon frère.

- bon, qu'est ce que j'ai, pour que tu me regardes aussi bizarrement ? je lui dis sèchement.

- je crois que le fait de te voir discuter avec trois... avec Black, Lestrange, et Rosier, est déjà assez bizarre tu ne crois pas ?

- tu vas pas me refaire le même pitch qu'hier soir, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié ça ne c'est pas très bien passé !

- non, je n'ai pas oublié, je pensais que tu serais un peu plus prudente c'est tout, dit-il.

- oh! je pensais que tu te serais rappelé qu'en cas de danger, je sais me défendre Remus.

Il allait répondre mais quelqu'un est plus rapide que lui à mon plus grand malheur.

- te défendre oui, mais te contrôler, je ne pense pas dit Sirius d'un ton cassant.

Je ferme les yeux deux secondes pour prendre du courage, et je me tourne vers lui, je plante mon regard dans le sien.

- de toute façon, ça ne te concerne pas, alors reste en dehors de ça.

- bien sûr que ça ma concerne, mon frère est dans le lot je te signale ! s'exclame t-il avec humeur.

- oui, ton frère et pas toi, alors ça ne te concerne pas !

Je me lève et je quitte rapidement la table, dans les couloirs je presse le pas et j'évite le plus de monde possible en passant par des couloirs que les élèves n'empruntent que pour se rendre en cours. Malgré tout je suis quand même rattrapé, on me force à me retourner et je me retrouve prisonnière entre le mur et Sirius, encore...

- ne t'approche pas d'eux Sarah, mon frère peut passer, mais pas Lestrange, ni Rosier ils sont dangereux et ne reculent devant rien pour arriver à leur fin, me dit il.

- c'est moi que ça regarde, alors laisse moi.

- non, je ne te laisserais pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- tu as oublié que j'en connais un rayon sur les loups puisque j'ai un frère qui en est un.

- je ne plaisante pas, reste loin d'eux, ils sont dangereux.

- mais en quoi ça te regarde, et puis pour ton information, je me suis déjà fait avoir une première fois par toi, alors les manipulateurs qui ne me considèrent que comme un jouet je sais les reconnaître maintenant. Je sais ce que je fais alors laissez moi faire ce dont j'ai envi à la fin.

Il me regarde intensément, toujours aussi proche de moi, mon dieu faites qu'il s'éloigne vite, pourquoi est ce qu'il me torture encore.

- crois ce que tu veux Sarah, mais je ne te considère pas comme un jouet, je suis désolé vraiment pour ce que je t'ai fait, mais... il me faut du temps pour t'expliquer les raisons de mon attitude envers toi.

Je baisse la tête je ne veux plus rien entendre, il se moque encore, il ne va donc jamais arrêter de se foutre de moi.

- laisse moi partir Sirius, je chuchote.

Il hésite, puis me laisse finalement repartir loin de lui et de tout le monde, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de ne presque pas avoir dormi, ou simplement la fatigue, mais j'ai besoin de m'isoler quelques heures.

Alors je sèche les cours, et je pars me réfugier dans la forêt interdite, là au moins personne n'ira me chercher là bas, je m'installe de façon à voir le lac. Je réfléchi à tous ce qui c'est passé depuis mon arrivé, les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs. Finalement je regagne mon dortoir qu'en soirée, en aillant pris la décision, de ne plus me prendre la tête, et d'ignorer ce qui ne va pas. Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne, je sais me défendre et je ne vais plus me laissé faire, c'est fini, la timide et sage petite Sarah.

Nous sommes à la veille des vacances de Noël, la situation entre Sirius et moi ne c'est pas amélioré, d'ailleurs, je ne fais rien pour que ça s'améliore, je l'évite, c'est plus simple pour tout le monde. Je continu à voir de temps en temps Regulus et ses deux copains, je commence à comprendre ce qu'ils veulent de moi, mais je le garde pour moi, je veux me débrouiller seule cette fois. Mon frère et James me surprotègent, aucun garçons n'osent m'adresser la parole plus de cinq minutes. Et Lily, même si elle est ma confidente, n'a aucune idée que je suis la seule Griffondore à rester au château pour les fêtes de Noël. Je leur ai fait croire que je retournais passé les fêtes avec les elfes, il n'y a que Remus qui a eu du mal à me croire, mais j'ai fini par le persuader que je disais la vérité. Du coup, je suis obligé de préparer ma valise, comme tout le monde pour la défaire lorsque tout le Poudlard express sera parti, moi je suis sensé attendre un elfe dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Et oui, j'ai pensé à tout, enfin je crois...

- ça y est, j'ai enfin fini ! s'exclame Lily. Et toi tu en es où?

- j'ai fini aussi, je lui réponds en refermant ma male.

- alors dit moi ce que tu vas faire avec les elfes, toi? me demande t-elle.

- tu sais, les elfes ne fête pas Noël, je vais simplement profiter pour les revoirs et pouvoir discuter avec eux, se sera bien, je pourrais... enfin se sera comme l'année dernière quoi ! Et toi que vas tu faire de tes vacances dit moi ?

- je vais pouvoir revoir mes parents, et ma sœur, même si elle, elle ne sera pas très heureuse de me revoir. Je vais aussi un peu étudier, et... voilà, enfin je reviendrais le 31 décembre pour le réveillon du nouvel an, le professeur Dumbledore a décidé cette année de faire une grande fête à Poudlard, ou les parents d'élèves y sont conviés. Bien sur, mes parents étant moldu, ils ne pourront pas s'y rendre, avec tout les charmes et enchantements qu'il y a sur le château, mais comme ça je pourrais passer les trois derniers jours de vacances avec James et vous tous, ce sera sympa tu trouves pas.

- oui,... très.

En réalité, je pensais le contraire, les parents d'élèves sont conviés à la fête, donc mes parents biologiques seront sûrement ici eux aussi. Moi je ne pourrais donc pas venir à cette fête, mais ça non plus je ne vais pas le dire, Remus s'en voudrait trop. Le professeur Dumbledore lui à fait promettre de se comporter normalement avec ses parents, ça pourrait me mettre en danger. Pas à cause de mes parents, à cause d'un mage noir très puissant, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache que j'ai vécut un an au pays des elfes où c'est du moins ce que m'a dit le professeur Dumbledore. Bref, je pense que j'irais à cette fête, puis je m'éclipserais et j'observerais mes parents de loin, puis je verrais bien ce que je ferais plus tard, j'ai toutes les vacances pour y réfléchir.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'effervescence, tout le monde court dans tout les sens, moi je suis plutôt calme, je me dirige vers la grande salle, pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. Mais même dans la grande salle, c'est la cohue, enfin, je m'assois, et je commence à manger, lorsque quelqu'un vient s'asseoir brutalement devant moi, je relève la tête et je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de Diggory, je l'avais oublié lui.

- salut Sarah, tu vas bien, me demande t-il l'air de rien.

- ... oui, ... et toi ?

- oui super, me répond il joyeusement, j'ai vu que tu es sur la liste des élèves qui reste à Poudlard pour les vacances, moi c'est pareil, on se croisera peut être.

- oui peut être...

Oups !! je n'ai pas pensé à tout finalement, pourvu que personne d'autre n'ai regardé sur cette foutu liste.

- Bon, j'y vais, je dois dire au revoir à mes amis à plus tard alors, me dit il avant de repartir.

- Sarah, qu'est ce que cet abruti de Diggory te voulais ?

Je sursaute, et je me retourne vers James qui à parlé.

- non mais ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça !

- oh !fait pas la tête, c'est marrant de te faire peur, rigole t-il tout seul. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Rien de particulier, il est venu voir comment j'allais, enfin, je crois.

- ouais, fait quand même attention à lui, enfin tu n'aurais pas vu Lily?

- la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était au dortoir elle vérifiait qu'elle avait bien emporté toutes ses notes pour pouvoir réviser pendant ses vacances.

- Elle veut réviser pendant les vacances ! s'exclame t-il. Mais c'est Noël, elle ne va pas réviser pour Noël.

- si tu veux mon avis, elle préfère réviser que de supporter sa sœur, son horrible sœur je devrais dire plutôt. Et puis, il lui manque un peu de distraction cher elle, il faudrait qu'elle est un peu de visite si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je sais où elle habite, j'ai son adresse, (elle me l'a donné pour que je puisse lui écrire) mais pour ça il faudrait que quelqu'un me la demande.

J'espère qu'il a quand même compris, non parce que je ne peux pas être plus claire, sans le dire directement. Il fronce les sourcils, puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, et... en deux secondes je me retrouve soulevé dans les airs.

- on peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez tout les deux ? questionne Sirius avec un regard noir pour James.

Qui entre nous ne le remarque même pas tellement il est heureux, je suis enfin reposé par terre, si avec tout ça je me fais pas remarqué,... waw! j'ai la tête qui tourne, je m'assois vite.

- Sarah, m'a donné une super idée pour Lily, je pensais pas que ce soit possible..., puis finalement ..., enfin c'est trop bien, dit il des étoiles plein les yeux.

- waw, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit, je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça depuis le soir ou Lily lui a enfin dit oui ! me demande Sirius.

Mais je me contente de finir mon petit déjeuné, je ne lui parle toujours pas ça n'a pas changé depuis hier soir. Du coin de l'œil je le vois haussé les épaules et s'asseoir pour commencé à manger, Remus arrive, et se place en face de moi.

- tu n'as rien à me dire Sarah ? me demande t-il.

- non, je crois pas.

- tu en ai sûre.

Alors là, je me concentre sur lui, qu'est ce que c'est ça encore, non mais... il bloque ses pensées en plus, qu'est ce que je suis sensé lui dire.

- non, où est ce que tu veux en venir, je lui demande sur la défensive.

- peu importe, puisque tu veux pas me le dire, me dit il en souriant énigmatiquement, tu auras une surprise de toute façon, une surprise de taille, bon il est temps d'y aller, ça va être l'heure. Passe un joyeux noël Sarah, on se retrouve le 31 décembre ici.

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde dans le hall, mon frère me serre dans ses bras en me chuchotant « ça se passera bien, c'est promis, ou sinon il aura affaire à moi » je ne comprend pas de quoi il parle, je les laisse, puis je me dirige vers le bureau du directeur, histoire de ne pas éveillé les soupçons. Je passe la journée à traîner dans le parc, loin des regards, ou des rencontres dans le genre Amos Diggory, je rentre dans la soirée après avoir fait un détour par les cuisines. La soirée promet d'être longue, je suis la seule Griffondore à rester à Poudlard, mais d'un autre côté ça me permet de faire ce que je veux, et où je veux...

Je remonte rapidement dans mon dortoir, et pendant la demi heure qui suis je remets toutes mes affaires en place. Je n'utilise pas la magie pour faire ça, j'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors autant prendre son temps.

Une fois le rangement fait, j'enlève ma robe de sorcier je suis en jean et débardeur dessous, je m'allonge sur mon lit et je commence à lire un livre que Lily a laissé traîné. Je passe la soirée dans mon dortoir entre lire et finir les devoirs que nous ont donné les professeurs, plus vite c'est fait plus vite je serais tranquille. Il est tard, je n'ai pas sommeil, et le livre m'ennuis, je prends mon baladeur et je descend dans la salle commune vide évidement, je lance un sort d'insonorisation sur le portrait de la grosse dame, au cas ou un professeur passerait et entendrait du bruit, mieux vaut être prudent. Ensuite je lance un sort sur mon baladeur, et la musique retenti dans toute la salle bon d'accord il est une heure du matin, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors autant me défouler et faire de la salle commune une mini boite de nuit non ?

Les premières notes de musique retentissent dans la pièce, et je me laisse transporter dans un autre monde, le miens. Je danse, je chante, je fais même apparaître des images sur les murs avec ma baguette, je me défoule sur les musiques les plus rythmés, je chante en y mettant toute mon énergie et mes émotions sur les mélodies les moins rythmé. J'écoute des musique très varié, du rap en passant par le rnb, puis le rock, et les chansons plus lente, plus sentimentale. J'ai quand même une préférence pour le rock, mais à cet instant ça n'a aucune importance, je me laisse transporter par la musique, je suis bien et c'est tout se qui compte. Au bout de quelques heures je suis épuisé, la chanson "sous ses cils de Kyo" commence, ça ma rappelle la soirée d'halloween, je coupe la musique, et m'apprête à remonter me coucher dans mon dortoir.

- j'adorerais me réveiller plus souvent et avoir cette vision là, de toi, Sarah.

Je sursaute et je me retourne brusquement pour voir qui est dans la salle commune alors que je suis sensé être seule et je suis encore plus mal à l'aise en voyant qui est cette personne.

* * *

Cher lecteur, j'attends votre verdict!!!

Oui je sais vous allez encore dire que je suis une sadique de couper à cet endroit là... oupsss!! mais que voulez vous, j'y peux rien, le suspens, il n'y a rien de mieux vous trouvez pas???

La suite Vendredi soir si et uniquement si j'atteinds quinze reviews pour ce chapitre sa devrais donc atteindre 111 reviews!!! allez si j'atteinds 110 je mettrais un new chapitre promis!!

A bientôt!!!


	16. Chapter 16: cohabitation et réconciliati

bonsoir tout le monde!!!

Bon vous remarquerais que je ne suis pas si sadique que sa puisque nous sommes vendredi, que je n'ai pas eut mais 110 reviews... en fait j'en suis à 107 actuellement, mais comme certains m'on presque supplier de poster ce soir parce qu'ils n'en pouvez plus d'attendre, je poste donc ce soir!! Je tenais quand même à tous vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews, mille fois merci encore et bonne lecture.

* * *

_- j__'__adorerais me réveiller plus souvent et avoir cette vision là, de toi, Sarah._

_Je sursaute et je me retourne brusquement pour voir qui est dans la salle commune alors que je suis sensé être seule et je suis encore plus mal à l__'__aise en voyant qui est cette personne._

**chapitre 16: cohabitation et réconciliation **

- que ... qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu ne devais pas être là... j'étais ... tu...

- calme toi, ça fait au moins une semaine que tout le monde savait que je devais resté à Poudlard, mais toi tu n'aurais pas dû aller voir les elfes ?

- j'ai menti, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un gâche ses vacances en restant avec moi, pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que tu restais là ?

- Je pensé que Remus te l'avais dit, comme tu ne me parles plus...

Je baisse la tête honteuse, non seulement il m'a vu me défouler, tellement qu'il pourrait en faire des cauchemars, et en plus il trouve le moyen de me reprocher de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Je comprend mieux ce qu'a voulu me dire Remus se matin, grr, quand je vais le voir lui... Et puis il faut voir la tenu qu'il a, il est simplement vêtu d'un bas de pyjamas, je rougis légèrement, mais il ne le voit pas heureusement.

- pourquoi tu as coupé la chanson, Remus m'avait dit, il me semble, que c'est une de tes chansons préféré, dit-il.

- j'étais crevé, j'allais me coucher, je lui répond en m'asseyant sur un des canapés.

Je soupire et regarde le feu dans la cheminée de la salle commune, je le sens s'asseoir près de moi, en soupirant lui aussi.

- je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu voulais voir rester ici, mais on ne pourrait pas faire une trêve, après tout c'est bientôt Noël, demande t-il.

- je suppose que oui... et puis je ne veux plus me prendre la tête pour rien, alors faisons une trêve pour les vacances.

- génial ! s'exclame t-il. Tu viens on va se coucher ?

- pardon ? ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait une trêve que...

- non, non, ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire, bafouille t-il, je pensais que comme on était seul, tu voudrais peut être dormir dans le lit de ton frère, je sais qu'il va beaucoup te manquer, alors... voilà, c'est tout.

- ah, ok excuse moi... ouais se serait une bonne idée, mais ça ne te dérange pas ?

- non, je me sentirais moins seul, tu étais où cet après midi ?

- je suis resté dans le parc puis dans mon dortoir, j'ai dû ranger mes affaires, puis j'ai fait mes devoirs pour pouvoir être tranquille le reste des vacances, et ensuite j'ai emprunté un livre que Lily avait oublié, et j'ai commencé à le lire. Puis comme je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, je suis descendu et la suite tu la connais.

- ouais, bon, ben je monte me coucher, viens quand tu veux.

- je monte prendre des affaires de rechange et je viens.

- ok, me dit Sirius en remontant dans son dortoir.

Comme je viens de lui dire quelques minutes plus tôt, je monte dans mon dortoir prendre quelques affaires de rechange et je prends également mon baladeur puis je me dirige vers le dortoir des maraudeurs. Sa fait du bien de pouvoir discuter à nouveau avec lui, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai besoin d'énormément de volonté pour ne pas laissé transparaître mes sentiments. Plus je le vois et plus j'en tombe amoureuse, c'est terrible, j'ai pourtant passé plus d'un mois à l'éviter et essayer de me persuader que je ne l'aimais pas. Voilà qu'en l'espace d'une seconde, lorsque je l'ai vu en face de moi, tout mes sentiments pour lui sont remontés à la surface. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que pendant près de deux semaines, nous allons cohabiter ensemble, seul, et que la pleine lune est dans deux jours.

J'arrive enfin devant le dortoir, je frappe quelques coups, puis je rentre, Sirius n'est pas là, il doit probablement être aller prendre une douche, mais à deux heure du matin,... c'est assez étrange quand même.

- ah tu es là, me dit il en sortant de sous le lit de James.

- euh... oui, qu'est ce que tu faisais sous le lit de James, je sais qu'il doit probablement déjà te manquer, mais à se point là...

- mais non, c'est pas ça du tout, me déclare t-il boudeur, je cherchais où il avait bien pu mettre sa cape et la carte, c'est tout !

- tu cherches la cape et la carte sous son lit ?

- oh, c'est James, tu n'imagines pas les cachettes qu'il peut inventer, une fois j'ai trouvé la carte accroché entre le lit et le mur, et tu ne pouvais la récupérer qu'avec un mot de passe, je ne sais même plus le sortilège qu'il avait inventé pour que la carte reste coincé entre les deux, bref c'est James.

- ben, si tu n'en as pas besoin tout de suite, tu n'as qu'à le lui demandé par courrier où il les a caché. Mais dit moi, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé chez James, il me semble que se sont ses parents qui t'on hébergé cet été ?

- En fait, Noël est une fête de famille, et je ne voulais pas, m'incruster dans la leur tu comprends.

- oui...

- et toi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es resté ici, demande t-il.

- je n'ai pas le droit de dire à mes parents biologique, que je suis de retour, je ne pense pas qu'ils le prendraient très bien d'ailleurs. Mes parents ( adoptifs) sont mort assassiné l'an dernier par Voldemort, et le pays des elfes, je ne dois pas y retourner car mon véritable monde est ici.

- je vois, tu ne nous avais pas dit que l'assassin de tes parents été Voldemort, il va vivre et semer la terreur pendant plus de trente ans, alors ! s'exclame t-il.

- non, il a voyagé dans le temps quelques heures pour me retrouver, mais comme ce jour là je n'étais pas chez moi il a cru bon de me laisser un ... cadeau.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il est venu te chercher toi précisément ? demande t-il abasourdit.

- je ne sais pas comment, mais il a su que la jumelle d'un enfant qui a été mordu par un loup garou avait survécu, et j'ignore encore comment il a pu retrouver ma trace, il voulait voir je suppose ce que ça avait fait de moi.

- c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui te la dit.

- oui, ... bon, et bien je vais me changer, bonne nuit.

- oui, bonne nuit Sarah.

------------------------------------------( pensées de Sirius)

Je la vois se diriger vers la salle de bain, ça fait du bien de l'entendre me parler de nouveau, c'est une histoire incroyable, et Voldemort est bien assez cruel pour faire se genre de chose. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui faire autant de mal, elle a déjà vécut plus de choses horribles que n'importe qui ici, j'aurais dû lui parler, au lieu de faire l'imbécile. Mais qu'est ce que je suis con des fois, jamais elle ne me le pardonnera, je ne la mérite pas, au moins Regulus a raison sur ce point. Pourquoi j'agis toujours comme ça, il faut toujours que je gâche tout, ça avait pourtant bien débuté entre nous, enfin si on met de côté le mois d'Octobre ou je l'ignorais parce que je croyais qu'elle aimait Remus. Ouais, c'est vrai on s'entendait super bien, on rigolais ensemble, elle m'a fait connaître Brize, et moi je lui est appris le Quidditch. Et puis il a fallu que je fasse encore l'imbécile, j'ai eu si mal lorsqu'elle c'est mis à ne plus m'adresser la parole. Je sais que je le méritais, et je pensais que ça passerais, mais le problème c'est que plus les jours passaient, plus ça me rongeait. En plus je voyais bien que même si nos amis la distrayaient, elle n'était pas heureuse.

J'entends qu'elle revient je me jette dans mon lit et je me tourne sur le côté juste avant qu'elle ouvre la porte.

------------------------------------------( pensées de Sarah)

Une fois changé, je mets mon baladeur sur les oreilles, et je me dirige vers le dortoir, j'entre, Sirius est couché sur le côté, il doit probablement déjà dormir, je me dirige vers le lit de Remus. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Sirius, et puis je me couche, je me laisse bercer par la musique, puis lorsque je sens que je vais m'endormir, j'éteins mon baladeur.

Je me réveille doucement, je suis bien, l'odeur de mon frère me rassure, j'ouvre les yeux et je sursaute en rencontrant les yeux bleu de Sirius.

- bonjour, désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me dit-il doucement, je me demandais ce qui te faisait sourire.

- c'est rien, je ... tu vas trouvé sa bête, mais l'odeur de mon frère me rassure, voilà, je lui dis en détournant le regard.

- non, je ne trouve pas ça bête, c'est même plutôt logique.

- ... tu crois que... est ce que Remus t'a dit si ses parents vont venir au banquet du nouvel an?

Je le vois s'asseoir sur le lit, moi je me redresse en position assise, il me regarde, puis il me prend la main.

- Remus ne voulait pas que tu le saches pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas, mais oui ils seront là, mais nous aussi, et puis tu sais, mes parents aussi seront là. Alors quoiqu'il arrive tu ne seras pas seule, parce qu'il est hors de question que j'aille saluer mes parents.

Je lui fais un timide sourire qu'il me rend, puis il me prend dans ses bras, on reste quelques minutes comme ça. C'est un peu étrange de me retrouver dans ses bras sans pouvoir l'embrasser, mais il faut que j'arrête de penser à ce genre de chose lorsqu'il est là. Je le repousse doucement, puis je me lève et je pars me changer dans la salle de bain. Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard, il n'a pas bougé, il est toujours assit sur le lit de Remus et fixe le sol d'un air mélancolique.

- on va manger, je lui dis en le sortant de ses pensées.

- oui, je t'attendais.

On ne parle pas beaucoup en chemin, arrivé dans la grande salle il y a une dizaine d'élèves pas plus, je remarque que Diggory nous regarde entrer dans la grande salle, puis se retourne vers un ami à lui. Il y a cinq Serpentards, deux premières années apparemment, et trois septièmes années ( Rogue, Malfoy et Bellatrix Black), trois Serdaigles des secondes ou troisièmes années, quatre Poufsouffles tous des amis d'Amos Diggory, et Sirius et moi, nous sommes donc quatorze en tout, sans compter les professeurs.

Je remarque que Sirius fixe une personne derrière moi, je me retourne et je constate qu' Amos Diggory le fixe d'un regard noir.

- Sirius, fait comme si tu ne le vois pas.

- pff, mais c'est lui qui me nargue, et n'arrête pas de me regarder !

- justement soit plus intelligent que lui.

- ouais ben, ça j'aurais pas de mal, réplique t-il.

- ça dépend des moments...

- quoi ? qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? me demande t-il sur la défensive.

- tu le sais très bien, bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? je lui demande en changeant de sujet.

- on retourne à la salle commune et, ...

- et..., quoi? je demande impatiente.

- ben, on retourne donc dans la salle commune et, ... on y reste pour ne pas croiser ce crétin de Diggory, dit-il fier de lui.

J'ai fini de manger, et heureusement parce que si ça n'avait pas été la cas, il aurait tout reçu à la figure. Je me lève et je commence à sortir de la grande salle, Sirius sur mes talons en train de me demander pourquoi je pars comme, je cite "une furie". Je me fais aborder par Amos, sous le regard plus que noir de Sirius,... bien fait !

- Sarah, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour près du lac, juste tout les deux, me demande Amos en jetant quelques regards à Sirius.

- et ben, pour...

- non, on doit passer la journée à Près au Lard ensemble, Diggory.

- impossible, il n'y a pas de sorti prévu à Pré au Lard, réplique avec hargne Amos.

- oui, mais elle a la chance de sortir avec un maraudeur, tu nous excuses on a des ... choses à faire.

Je me retourne étonné vers Sirius, et avant d'avoir eut le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arriver, il me prend la main et on part vers notre tour, sous le regard stupéfait et furieux d' Amos Diggory.

- tu m'expliques ce qu' il t'a pris ?je lui demande en chemin.

- c'est plutôt à toi de m'expliquer pourquoi tu allais dire oui à sa proposition.

- je fais se que je veux, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, en plus tu n'avais rien prévu de faire de ta journée à part de rester dans la tour. Alors que moi, je ne vais pas passer mes vacances enfermé parce que tu n'as pas envie de sortir, je fais ce que je veux, je lui répond en commençant à m'énerver.

Nous sommes de retour dans la tour de Gryffondor, et nous nous disputons toujours.

- moi non plus je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mes vacances enfermé, mais moi au moins je ne me sers pas de pauvre gars comme Amos pour passer le temps ! s'exclame t-il hors de lui.

- non, je chuchote, toi c'est des poufs comme Cindy Wallace que tu préfères pour t'amuser ou ... moi.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, je monte les escaliers jusqu'à mon dortoir avant qu'il est pu réagir et je me jette sur mon lit en pleur. Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai mal, les gens disent qu'avec le temps la douleur s'atténue, mais c'est faux, la preuve, ça doit bientôt faire deux mois que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et j'ai mal comme au premier jour, si se n'est plus. Et pour mes parents c'est pareil, non, c'est pire parce que je suis responsable de leur mort. Je sens qu'il s'assoit sur mon lit près de moi, j'ignore comment il a pu monter jusqu'au dortoir des filles, normalement aucun garçon ne peut y accéder, mais lui il est là.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, et me caresse doucement le dos, je me calme, mais malgré tout je suis un peu gêné.

- je suis désolé, Sarah, je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je gâche toujours tout...

Je n'ose pas le regarder, alors je reste la tête appuyé contre mes coussins, il me caresse toujours le dos, c'est ça façon à lui de me consoler je suppose.

- je tiens à se que tu saches que je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, tous ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. Tu crois que je serais là, si je t'avais considéré comme les autres, je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, trop même, mais... je suis désolé.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes je commence à m'assoupir, c'est la voix de Sirius qui me réveille, mais je garde les yeux fermé.

- bon ok, je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai embrassé Cindy lors de la fête, c'est plus facile de te parler lorsque tu dors. Mais, je veux que tu saches que tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé ( avec le fait d'avoir trouvé des amis formidables bien sûr).

* * *

alors vous en voulez encore??? j'espère sincèrement que se chapitre vous à plu, et... d'après vous quelles sont les raisons qui on fait qu'il a embrassé Cindy à la fête???

bref la suite mardi soir, parce que mercredi je ne serais pas dispo, en attendant passez un bon week end et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


	17. Chapter 17: explications et infirmerie

Bonsoir tout le monde!! Vous avez de la chance, j'avais complètement oublier que je devais poster un chapitre ce soir, et puis pouf... sa m'est revenu, heureusement, sinon je crois que je me serais fait tuer par... vous!! Bon, je remerci encore beaucoup tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, merci , merci, merci, sa me fais toujours plaisir et sa m'encourage! sur ceux, bonne lecture!

* * *

_- bon ok, je vais te dire pourquoi j__'__ai embrassé Cindy lors de la fête, c__'__est plus facile de te parler lorsque tu dors. Mais, je veux que tu saches que tu es la meilleure chose qu__'__il me soit arrivé ( avec le fait d__'__avoir trouvé des amis formidables bien sûr). _

**chapitre 17: explications et infirmerie.**

Je tend d'avantage l'oreille en faisant toujours semblant de dormir, je me demande qu'elles explications il va bien pouvoir me donner pour expliquer ça conduite, même si je me doute un peu de la raison qui l'a pousser à agir ainsi, je le laisse donc parler.

- alors voilà, reprend il, lorsqu' on c'est mis à sortir ensemble tout les deux, mon frère est venu me voir, nous n'avons jamais été en bon terme lui et moi. Tout d'abord il a commencé à me dire que s'était une honte pour moi de sortir avec une Gryffondor que je suis la honte de la famille, que je ferais mieux de revenir vivre à la maison, et de fréquenter des gens plus respectable. Enfin bref on a commencé à se disputer à cause de tout ça, et j'ai fini par lui dire que tu étais la personne qui compté le plus pour moi, et que je n'avais pas l'intention de te laissé tomber, parce que ma famille avait une idéologie lié au sang, alors que moi je m'en contre fiche. Il m'a alors dit que tu ne pouvais pas être la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, parce que je ne me suis jamais préoccupé des filles avec qui je suis sorti avant toi, et que quoi qu'il arrive je ne changerais jamais. Il m'a dit que je finirais par te faire souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre, que je deviendrais ta faiblesse. Et j'ai du mal à l'admettre mais dans un sens il n'avait pas tord. J'ai répliqué que même sous l'effet d'un sortilège, jamais je ne pourrais en aimer une autre que toi, et que s'était réciproque, que j'avais confiance en toi, et qu'à deux ont serré plus fort, que jamais je ne deviendrais une faiblesse pour toi...

J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois se prendre la tête entre ses mains, comme pour se donner du courage pour se qu'il s'apprête à dire, puis il relève la tête j'ai juste le temps de refermer mes yeux.

- il m'a alors proposé de faire un pari, reprend il. Si dans les deux mois qui suivait jamais tu ne te retrouvais en difficulté à cause de moi, il me laisserais tranquille, mais qu'en revanche, si tu te retrouvais une situation difficile par ma faute je devrais renoncer à toi.

Je sens qu'il est de plus en plus tendu, puis il souffle un coup avant de reprendre.

- Le jour où Diark est venu, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris, je pensais qu'il avait un quelconque pouvoir pour arriver à provoquer ta transformation. C'est lorsque tu nous as tout révélé que j'ai eut des doutes, et lorsque tu as dit que c'est parce que tu avais eut peur de faire du mal à des personnes de ton entourage, que j'ai compris. Ce jour là, il n'y avait que moi et Diark dans la pièce quand tu t'es transformé, tu l'as dit toi même, Diark devait savoir que je remontais, et il en a joué pour te provoquer et attisé ta peur, et ce jour là, je suis devenu une faiblesse. J'ai donc perdu mon pari, et toi par la même occasion, je n'avais pas le courage de te laissé tomber, alors j'ai opté pour la solution de facilité. Dans le fond, Regulus a raison, je ne te mérite pas...

Je me redresse et le dévisage sans rien dire, je me doutais bien que son frère y était pour quelque chose, Regulus c'est servit de moi pour faire d'avantage souffrir Sirius. Il devait savoir que si Sirius nous voyez ensemble il en serait encore d'avantage affecté par notre séparation. Mais je préfèrerais qu'il me le dise en face, et pas lorsque je dors.

- Tu, ... tu as tout entendu ? tu ne dis rien... murmure t-il.

- non, qu'est ce que tu me disais ? j'ai juste entendu « Regulus a raison, je ne te mérite pas... »

- rien de bien important, ...

- ok, ben je suppose que tout a été dit !

- oui, je vais te laisser, maintenant, dit -il avec mélancolie.

- pourquoi ?

Il relève la tête incertain, et plante son regard dans le miens où je peux y lire de la tristesse .

- pourquoi, quoi ? dit il.

- pourquoi est ce que tu t'en vas, il est presque midi, on devrait peut-être descendre manger avant d'aller à Pré au Lard non ?

- Quoi? tu veux toujours, même après...

- allez viens on y va, je le coupe, tu crois que les boutiques seront toutes ouvertes, il faut que je fasse mes achats de Noël.

Il se contente d'acquiescer de la tête, nous nous rendons dans la grande salle déjeuner, elle est aussi vide que ce matin, c'est étrange de voir la grande salle avec si peu de personnes dedans. Habituellement lors des repas il y a beaucoup plus d'animation, enfin d'ici une semaine et demi tous sera revenu à la normale.

L'après midi se passa plutôt bien, on a fait quelques achats, puis on est rentré se réchauffer au château, l'air devient glacial, les premières neiges ne vont sûrement pas tardé à arriver. On passe le fin de la soirée à emballer nos achats, et à discuter de choses et d'autre.

Le lendemain matin, je suis prise de nausée avant même d'avoir ouvert un oeil, je me précipite dans la salle de bain ou je m'enferme. J'entends Sirius quelque minutes plus tard.

-Sarah, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, me demande t-il à travers la porte.

- rien, c'est rien, va te recoucher je vais bien.

- non, viens m'ouvrir la porte, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

- pas maintenant, je t'assure que tout va bien, je lui réponds faiblement.

J'ai un sursaut en entendant la porte exploser, laissant apparaître un Sirius la mine inquiète. Il faut dire que je ressemble à un cadavre ambulant, le teint plus que blanc de grosses cernes noires sous les yeux, le fait que je sois assise par terre incapable de pourvoir me relever, ou tourner simplement la tête sans être prise de douleurs insupportables. Je le vois se rapprocher du coin de l'œil, il me prend dans ses bras, et me dépose délicatement sur le lit de Remus.

- je vais chercher l'infirmière, ne t'inquiète pas je reviens vite, me dit-il.

Mais je le retiens par le bras, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je veux qu'il reste près de moi, je veux qu'il veille sur moi comme il le faisait avant...

- S'il te plait... reste, je murmure d'une voix faible.

- mais Sarah, il faut prévenir quelqu'un tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état là !

- c'est rien tout sera fini ce soir avec la pleine lune...

- non, il n'y a pas que ça, d'habitude, malgré l'approche de la pleine lune tu n'es pas aussi épuisé, si tu ne veux pas que j'aille chercher Mme Chamilla, c'est moi qui t'emmène à l'infirmerie, je vais t'y porter ne t'inquiète pas d'accord.

- ok, si tu veux, je dis incapable d'opposer une quelconque résistance mais il faut que tu m'aides à m'habiller, ... non, je veux dire passe moi mes affaires, je ne pense pas que ça va arranger les choses si en plus j'attrape froid, je dis en regardant mon débardeur et bas de pyjamas.

Je le vois poser son regard sur mes vêtements et tourner rapidement son regard ailleurs.

- Est ce que tu pourrais me faire passer mes vêtements s'il te plait.

Il va me chercher mes vêtements et me les posent sur le lit, avant de se retourner pour que je puisse me changer. J'enfile un jean, non sans difficulté, puis je passe un pull, mais rien que le fait d'avoir passé le pull par la tête me donne des vertiges, je suis rattrapé in-extrémiste par Sirius. Il fini par me passer ma cape en me maintenant par la taille, puis nous nous rendons à l'infirmerie, j'ai quand même tenu à marcher seule, mais je n'avais pas atteint la porte du dortoir qu'il a fallu qu'il me porte.

Lorsque l'infirmière m'a vu arriver dans cet état, j'ai eut droit à tout un tas de sermon sur les adolescents qui ne se couvraient pas assez, qui ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser, et ne voyaient les dangers nuls part, et tout un tas d'autre choses que j'ai fait semblant d'écouter. En fait, j'ai à peine été consciente que Sirius est resté près de moi, sauf lorsqu'elle m'a ausculté, ou il a été congédié derrière un des paravents. Évidement l'infirmière est au courant que je suis la sœur jumelle de Remus, et donc elle est également au courant de tout nos petits problèmes lié à la pleine lune.

- bien Miss Conor, vous avait la grippe, ça tombe très mal avec la pleine lune, je vais vous donner quelques potions, mais interdiction de quitter le château cette nuit, il va falloir vous enfermer dans vôtre salle d'entraînement.

- très bien madame, est ce que je vais pouvoir bientôt sortir? je demande avec difficulté.

- je vous laisserais sortir avant midi, en attendant reposez vous. Mr black, j'ai fini de l'examiner, vous pouvez revenir, et je compte sur vous pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille jusqu'à se que je revienne avec des potions, dit-elle.

- bien sûr Mme Chamilla, dit il gaiement. Mais elle peut sortir bientôt ?

- un peu avant midi, répond l'infirmière.

Une fois que l'infirmière eut passé la porte il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit.

- alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive, me demande t-il.

- la grippe, je réponds faiblement, il va falloir que je reste enfermé dans ma salle d'entraînement cette nuit...

- c'est quoi cette histoire de salle d'entraînement? depuis quand tu as une salle pour t'entraîner?me demande t-il étonné.

- depuis la fois ou le professeur Dumbledore est venu me chercher au petit déjeuné, tu te rappelles, il voulait me parler, et bien c'était pour me dire qu'il avait fait libérer une salle spéciale pour que je puisse m'entraîner à maîtriser mes transformations, voilà tout.

- tu t' y entraînes souvent?

- une ou deux fois par semaine pas plus, je n'y arrive pas, je veux dire à me maîtriser, ...

- c'est pas grave, ça viendra avec le temps, me rassure t-il.

- le problème c'est que je manque de temps, ... enfin c'est pas grave, tu ne parles pas à Remus, pour la salle d'entraînement, je lui dirais à la rentré.

- comme tu veux, repose toi, je reste là juste à côté.

Je m'endors, mais je suis réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par le bruit d'une dispute, je n'ouvre pas les yeux voulant en savoir plus.

- tu n'as rien à faire ici ! s'exclame la voix de Sirius. Sors, avant que se soit moi qui te mette dehors.

- laisse moi rire, Black. Je fais se que je veux, et que je sache tu ne sors plus avec elle, alors c'est à toi de sortir, dit la voix de Diggory.

- que je sorte avec elle, ou non, là n'est pas la question, qu'est ce que tu lui veux à la fin, laisse la tranquille, et tiens toi loin d'elle, le menace Sirius.

- hors de question, il a encore fallut que tu te mêles de mes affaires hier matin, sans toi, on serait aller faire une balade dans le parc, et elle serait à moi, mais tu es jaloux, c'est pour ça que tu t'es interposé entre elle et moi, dit Amos avec force.

- franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux de toi, et Sarah ne sera jamais à personne, parce que ce n'est pas un objet. Et entre nous elle aurait accepté de t'accompagner uniquement pour me faire enrager !dit Sirius énervé.

- mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ici, vous voyez pas qu'il y a des patients ici, c'est une infirmerie, alors allez vous disputer ailleurs, vous avez de la chance qu'elle ne c'est pas réveillé, maintenant, DEHORS, hurle l'infirmière.

Comme elle a hurlé vachement fort, je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, j'ouvre alors les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Diggory et Sirius sortir en se regardant méchamment.

L'infirmière se tourne alors vers moi, et me donne tout un tas de potions plus horrible les unes que les autres, puis me dit de me reposer qu'elle viendrait me réveiller lorsqu'elle pourra me laisser sortir.

Je me réveille quelques temps plus tard, je suis toujours à l'infirmerie, en me tournant vers l'entrée j'aperçois Sirius entrer.

- hé! tu vas mieux on dirait, me dit il tout bas.

- oui, à part quelques douleurs qui ne viennent pas de la grippe! je lui dis en souriant. Mais ça va, c'est supportable.

- allez viens, on va manger, Mme Chamilla m'a dit que tu pouvais sortir.

- ok, tu m'attends devant l'infirmerie, le temps que je m'habille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on se rendait dans la grande salle pour prend notre déjeuné, je vois de loin Diggory s'approcher vers nous.

- Sirius, s'il te plait ne dit rien.

- quoi? de quoi tu...

- Sarah! s'exclame Diggory, est ce que tu te sens mieux, j'ai appris que tu avais attrapé la grippe.

- oui, merci, Mme Chamilla m'a donné quelques potions et je suis presque guérit.

- tant mieux, donc puisque tu n'as plus rien, ça te dirais que cet après midi on aille faire un tour tout les deux? me demande t-il en souriant.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Sirius plisser les yeux, et faire de la bouilli du contenu de son assiette, ça me fait sourire. Sourire mal interprété par Diggory qui me sourit de plus belle, le pauvre il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous.

- je suis désolé, mais tous ça m'a crevé, je vais allé me reposer dans mon dortoir cet après midi.

- oh! bon d'accord une autre fois alors, je te laisse mes amis m'attendent salut.

Une fois parti je soupire bruyamment, j'ignore comment faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne m'intéresse pas sans le blesser, et à voir le regard de Sirius en face de moi, ce n'est pas à lui que je demanderais conseil. Je vais écrire à Lily pour voir se qu'elle en pense, oui, ça c'est une meilleure idée, je me vois mal demander à Remus, la dernière fois, Diggory n'a pas apprécier.

De retour dans la salle commune je me suis installé sur un des canapé et j'ai écrit à Remus et Lily, puis j'ai mit mon baladeur sur les oreilles et je me suis assoupi. A mon réveil, j'étais allongé sur le canapé la tête reposant sur les genoux de Sirius.

- tu t'es endormi, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller en te montant au dortoir alors voilà, me dit il en détournant le regard vers le feu dans la cheminé.

- quelle heure est il ?

- il est dix huit heure, est ce que ça va ? me demande t-il inquiet.

- oui, je vais allé faire un petit tour aux cuisines, et ensuite j'irais m'enfermer dans la salle.

- je t'accompagne aux cuisines si tu veux, d'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai un peu faim.

- tu n'es qu'un estomac sur patte, je me demande où tu mets tous ce que tu avales, je lui dis en rigolant.

- je suis en pleine croissance, j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'énergie! s'offusque t-il.

- beaucoup d'énergie? pourtant tu m'as l'air bien calme sans les autres maraudeurs !

- ah ouais ? tu veux peut être que je te montre l'énergie que j'ai a revendre. dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Je me lève, et je pars en courant aussi rapidement que possible ( vu les douleurs lié à la pleine lune) vers la sorti de la salle commune, Sirius sur les talons. S'en suivit une course poursuite dans une bonne parti du château, de la tour des Gryffondors, jusqu'au cuisine, heureusement le château est désert. On arrive finalement tout essoufflé dans les cuisine ou nous sommes servit comme des rois, on mange et on rit ensemble puis je laisse Sirius remonter seul dans la tour, pendant que je me dirige vers la salle d'entraînement.

En arrivant devant la porte je souffle un bon coup et j'entre, c'est vrai que j'ai fait pas mal de dégâts la dernière fois, je referme finalement la porte derrière moi, avec beaucoup de sortilège et enchantement, en espérant que je vais pouvoir retenir l'ange et rester dans cette salle toute la nuit.

- elle est vachement grande ta salle d'entraînement !

Je sursaute et je me retourne vers Sirius, comment est ce qu'il est rentré dans la salle sans que je m'en aperçoive.

- sort vite avant que ma transformation ne commence, je lui dis paniqué.

- non, l'ange ne m'a pas fait de mal la dernière fois pourquoi ce ne serait pas la même chose aujourd'hui.

- sors s'il te plait, tout est diffèrent de la dernière fois, je t'assure que je ne te ferai pas de cadeau cette fois, je t'en pris... part ... maintenant...

- non, je soutiens Remus lors des pleines lune, il n'y a pas de raison pour je ne te soutienne pas aussi !

- Je ... n'ai pas ... besoin de sou... soutien... sors maintenant...

Trop tard la transformation commence, et mon calvaire aussi.

* * *

recoucou! Alors, sa vous a plu??? vous en voulez encore??

Je sais déjà se que vous allez me dire... tu es tro sadique couper à ce moment là... ouais, ben c'est comme sa rien ne vaut un peux de suspens.

Autant vous le dire tout de suite, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas une parti de plaisir pour Sirius... désolé, mais promis je me rattraperais dans les chapitres suivant! bisous à plus, et laissez moi beaucoup de reviewsssss, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez bien sur.

le prochain chapitre peut être ce week end mais ce n'est pas sur, sinon mercredi prochain, bisous et à bientôt!


	18. Chapter 18: confrontation délicate

Bonjour à tous!!! et oui me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est enfin l'heure de la confrontation avec l'ange, bonne lecture et merci beaucoup à tout les revieweurs, et même à ceux qui ne laisse pas de reviews merci encore, de venir me lire!!

* * *

_- non, je soutiens Remus lors des pleines lune, il n'y a pas de raison pour je ne te soutienne pas aussi !_

_- Je ... n'ai pas ... besoin de sou... soutien... sors maintenant..._

_Trop tard la transformation commence, et mon calvaire aussi._

**chapitre 18: confrontation délicate.**

(pensées de Sirius)

Je regarde, Sarah se métamorphoser, c'est un spectacle terriblement beau, mais pour moi, il ne représente rien de ça. Lorsque je la vois se transformer, tous ce que je vois c'est la douleur et les souffrances que ça inflige à Sarah. Je m'approche rapidement d'elle et je la serre contre moi, je sens qu'elle tente de me repousser, mais elle est prise de spasmes plus violent encore et plus rien.

Je suis soudain repousser violemment contre un des murs de la salle, je suis un peu sonné, mais je me relève quand même.

Face à moi, l'ange Sarah me regarde d'un oeil noir, je sens que ça ne va pas être facile cette nuit, encore moins facile qu'avec Lunard.

- qu'est ce que tu fais là, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

- je suis là pour soutenir Sarah, je lui réponds simplement.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouve coincé entre le mur et l'ange, ou plutôt son épée, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être sondé de l'intérieur.

- je n'ai pas besoin de soutien, ... laisse moi rire, c'est pour me soutenir que tu m'as trompé, que tu m'as fait souffrir pendant plusieurs mois ? me reproche t-elle.

- ça ne te concerne pas, c'est entre Sarah et moi, je dis difficilement puisque qu'elle a renforcé sa poigne sur l'épée.

- Je te signale, que je suis elle, tout ce qu'elle ressent je le ressens, toutes ses peines, et ses joies, je suis un peu comme une deuxième personnalité qui ne se réveille que rarement. Je dois dire que tu m'as plus apporté de peine que de joie, et malgré ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime toujours.

Elle baisse son épée, mais me regarde toujours aussi méchamment, je la vois s'éloigner et commencer à s'acharner sur une table, puis une autre, ainsi de suite pendant dix minutes. Elle revient finalement vers moi, en me dardant de haut en bas.

- assis toi, on va discuter quelques minutes, et selon se qui va ressortir de cette conversation, je déciderais de l'état dans lequel tu ressortiras de la pièce demain matin, dit elle sans une once de d'émotion.

Je me dirige vers une des seules tables qui ne soit pas en mauvais état, et je m'y assois dessus, je me demande se qu'elle va me faire, je la vois venir, et se poster en face de moi. J'attends qu'elle prenne la parole, je crois savoir de quoi elle veut discuter, mais je ne vais pas lui faciliter la tâche, je veux comprendre pourquoi Sarah à si peur de faire sortir l'ange, je veux comprendre pourquoi.

- bien ! s'exclame t-elle. Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que tu sortiras vivant de la salle quoi qu'il arrive, mais peut être pas en bon état. Je ne te tuerais pas parce que tu n'as rien d'un individu dangereux, et que malgré tout tu n'es pas mon ennemi, et puis, pour la simple raison que je m'en voudrait toute ma vie par la suite. Mais rien ne m'empêche de te donner une petite leçon pour tous ce que tu m'as fait subir, donc dans tout les cas prépare toi à souffrir comme tu n'as jamais souffert de toute ta vie. Et je tiens à préciser que les douleurs que tu vas subir sont bien pire que ce que tu as pu imaginer.

- je suis déjà près, je savais à quoi m'attendre en venant te rencontrer, mais si je suis là, c'est pour Sarah c'est tout.

- puisque les choses sont claire, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu continu de me faire souffrir, il me semble pourtant que le pari est achevé.

- oui, comment est ce que tu sais qu'il y a eu un pari, tu dormais lorsque je te l'ai dit.

- non, je faisais semblant de dormir, alors? le pari est fini il me semble.

- oui, ... et j'ai perdu, par conséquent, je l'ai perdu elle aussi..., enfin toi...

Je ressens une douleur fulgurante dans la poitrine, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'étire de tout les côtés, je ne peux plus respirer, je commence à m'étouffer, je vois flou, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur, puis la douleur s'en va peu à peu, je reprends lentement ma respiration. Sous l'œil froid, voir même glacial de l'ange, je me redresse, et je lui fais face de nouveau.

- ça fait mal n'est ce pas? me questionne t-elle. C'est le quart de la douleur que je ressens à chaque fois que je te vois avec une autre fille. Est ce que tu comprends pourquoi je t'évite maintenant, la douleur est si grande, imagine cumulé à la culpabilité que je ressens par apport à la mort de ma famille... Tu crois toujours que c'est bien de rester séparé ?

- je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai été assez stupide pour accepter ce pari, maintenant il faut que j'en pais les conséquences.

Ah ! toujours la douleur, mais bien plus forte cette fois, je tombe à terre, et je vois des flash, dans un couloir entre deux cours, je me vois de loin embrasser une fille, puis dans un autre couloir, une autre fille différente, il y a d'autre flash, puis la douleur grandit davantage, je hurle, et je me vois ce fameux soir sur la piste de danse avec Wallace, je me regarde l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait, la douleur est tellement grande, je sens quelque chose se briser en moi. C'est horrible, et insoutenable, mais je me rends compte que non, ce n'est pas en moi, mais en elle que quelques chose c'est brisé, les flash s'arrêtent, mais pas la douleur, pourtant je suis persuadé que cette fois elle ne vient pas de l'ange, je me relève et me rassois sur le bureau avec difficulté.

- que toi tu en pais les conséquences est une chose, après tout tu en es responsable de cette situation, mais ce n'est pas à moi de souffrir pour quelque chose que tu as fait, me dit L'ange avec amertume. Je peux concevoir que tu es peur que je me transforme sous cette forme lorsque j'aurai une trop grande peur de te perdre, mais je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal à toi ou à mes amis. Rien que ce que je te fais subir en se moment, je m'y oppose farouchement, c'est un combat intérieur si tu veux avec moi sous forme d'ange ou Sarah, (un peut comme Remus et le loup garou) et à part aujourd'hui, jamais je n'irais contre sa volonté.

- alors pourquoi doit elle apprendre à te maîtriser, puisque tu n'as aucune mauvaises intention contre ses amis, je demande lentement à l'ange.

- elle ne doit pas apprendre à me maîtriser, et elle le sait, elle doit apprendre à maîtriser ses propres sentiments pour éviter qu' une personne mal intentionné comme Diark puisse provoquer ma transformation en ange, me faire sortir et m'utilisé un certain temps à des fins personnelles. Pour éviter que cette personne me fasse faire des choses que je ne pourrais pas maîtriser.

- je ne comprend pas très bien, je dis incertain.

- c'est normal, les elfes on le pouvoir de me faire obéir jusqu'à une certaine limite bien sûr, mais l'être qui court après moi en ce moment a des pouvoirs qui dépassent tout ce que nous avons pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Si il prenait possession de moi, mes pouvoirs deviendrait sien. Tu te doutes de qui je parle n'est ce pas?

- Voldemort ! je dis difficilement (toujours cette douleur)

- oui, vois tu, je suis un ange déchu, je suis plus mélancolique et moins contrôlable que les anges, mais j'en reste quand même un. Mes pouvoirs sont donc sans limitent, mais je suis quand même humaine ce qui me rend vulnérable aux attaques d'elfes, mais jusqu'à un certain point, ensuite je reprends le dessus.

Avec Voldemort, personne ne peut dire si j'arriverais à reprendre le dessus, il est même probable que je n'y arrive pas. C'est pour toutes ses raisons qu'il faut que j'apprenne à maîtriser mes accès de colères de peines et de rages. Tu ne m'as vraiment pas beaucoup aidé, mais je me débrouille plutôt bien, puisque la rancœur que j'avais à ton égard diminue de jour en jour.

- est ce qu'elle sait tout ça ? je veux dire toi mais en Sarah... enfin non, je sais que tu es Sarah, mais certaine choses que tu fais ou dit tu n'en ai pas consciente une fois ta forme humaine reprise.

- évidement que je sais tout ça, me répond l'ange, les elfes m'ont expliqué tous les faits et m'ont demandé mon approbation avant de faire ça ! La seule chose que nous ignorons tous, c'est que ce mage noir viendrait compliqué les choses, ont ne savaient pas que c'était lui qui avait tué toute ma famille, nous l'avons appris que quelques jours après mon arrivé ici.

- c'est sûr que ça complique encore plus sa vie.

- bon assez ! s'exclame t-elle brusquement, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

- comment ça... ?

- je te demande de me dire ce que tu comptes faire pour Sarah, pour moi ? Est ce que tu vas continuer à la faire souffrir, ou tu te décides à mettre ses jeux d'adolescents de coté, et de vous rendre heureux tout les deux ? Tu veux peut être encore voir comment ça fait mal, de souffrir quand la personne qu'on aime nous brise le cœur?

- non, je sais ce que ça fait, merci, je dis rapidement.

- dommage ! alors, que vas tu faire?

- je vais essayer de la rendre heureuse, de te rendre heureuse mais pour ça, il faut encore qu'elle veuille bien me pardonner.

- tu vas essayer... tu as plutôt intérêt d'y arriver, ça ne m'amuse plus de te torturer, mais si tu m'y obliges encore une fois, je serais sans pitié. En sortant de la salle dans quelques heures, va à l'infirmerie pour y porter Sarah, et fais toi ausculter par la même occasion, quelque fois je ne sens pas ma force surtout lorsque je suis en colère. Et je crois que je t'ai projeté un peu trop fort contre le mur, maintenant recule et laisse moi de défoulé, puisque je ne peux pas sortir.

Je la regarde se défouler sur tous ce qu'il y a dans la pièce, je comprends pourquoi Sarah à peur qu'elle ne s'en prenne à des personnes qu'elle aime. L'ange est tellement rapide que je distingue à peine ses mouvements. Elle se bat avec une rapidité et une dextérité déconcertante, je n'aimerais pas être son ennemi un jour, je crois que je l'ai échappé belle. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me rendre compte que Sarah et l'ange sont une seule et même personne, elles sont si différente...

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'arrête enfin, se tourne vers moi, et je la vois sourire pour la première fois, c'est là que je me rend vraiment compte que je suis en présence d'un ange, et pas d'une quelconque créature. Une aura de lumière se forme autour d'elle, puis elle me dit d'une voix douce que je ne soupçonnais pas.

- Je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper d'elle, elle le mérite, elle mérite d'être heureuse.

Elle disparaît, et laisse place à Sarah, elle est épuisé et encore plus pâle que d'habitude, je me précipite vers elle. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et je l'emmène vers l'infirmerie, à chaque pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va tomber. Arrivé au troisième étage, elle n'en peut plus, je la prends dans mes bras malgré ses faibles protestations, elle s'endort juste avant que je ne rentre dans l'infirmerie.

Je la dépose sur un lit, et je pars réveiller l'infirmière, elle n'est pas très heureuse, mais lorsqu'elle voit Sarah, elle se précipite lui administrer des soins. Une fois Sarah soigné elle se retourne vers moi, la mine suspicieuse, pendant que moi je prends un air innocent.

- Je dois vous ausculter Mr Black, vu votre état, je me doute que vous avez du avoir affaire à notre petit ange. Venez vous allonger sur le lit à côté, et je ne veux rien entendre Mr Black !

Elle passe la demi heure suivante à me passer des crèmes sur le dos, et les côtes, et elle m'a fait avaler trois potions plus immondes les unes que les autres.

- bien, voilà, j'espère que la prochaine fois, vous n'irais pas la voir Mr Black, vous avez eut beaucoup de chance, l'ange semblait être de bonne humeur, elle ne vous a pas infligé trop de dégâts. Sa aurait pu être pire croyez moi! maintenant reposez vous, vous ne quitterez l'infirmerie que vers dix sept heure ce soir, pas avant, ce sera pareil pour Miss Conor.

Je regarde l'infirmière partir dans son bureau en ruminant contre la curiosité des adolescents de nos jours, je me tourne sur le côté, et je m'endors en pensant que j'ai eu effectivement beaucoup de chance.

( pensées de Sarah)

Je me réveille et je découvre le blanc éclatant de la pièce, je suis encore à l'infirmerie, en tournant la tête sur le côté je vois Sirius allongé sur le lit près du mien. La soirée me revient en mémoire, enfin une parti de la soirée, je me revois en train de le supplier de bien vouloir quitter la salle, je revois très vaguement l'ange lui poser quelques questions, je ne sais pas lesquelles je ne me rappelle plus, je le vois plusieurs fois se tordre de douleurs. Je vois également, qu'il me ramène à l'infirmerie, puis c'est là que j'ai dû m'endormir épuisé. J'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour Remus, normalement il a dû être enfermé dans la cave, comme à chaque pleine lune où il est chez lui. Mais c'est ça le pire, parce que lorsqu'il est seul et enfermé, il ne peut que s'en prendre qu'à lui, il se mord lui même, et s'inflige des blessures terribles.

Je remarque que Sirius est réveillé et m'observe, je me tourne vers lui.

- bonjour... Sirius.

- bonjour Sarah, tu as bien dormi, me demande t-il l'air de rien.

- oui... tu vas bien ? je veux dire je ne t'ai pas fait trop de mal, je lui demande inquiète et anxieuse.

- pas plus que ce que moi je t'ai infligé, me répond il calmement.

Je rougis je ne sais pas pour quelle raison d'ailleurs, et je détourne le regard, est ce que je lui ai dit, non, je ne pense pas, je ne lui aurais quand même pas fait voir ma souffrance. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, il ne m'a pas lâché du regard, je rougis encore plus.

- est ce que tu sais à quelle heure on peut sortir ? je lui demande calmement. (Enfin vu de l'extérieur, complètement bouleversé à l'intérieur.)

- d'après l'infirmière pas avant dix sept heure, comme il est quatorze heure trente, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup à attendre.

- oui, je dis en lui souriant, et toi, tu es là pourquoi ? enfin je sais que c'est à cause de moi, enfin de l'ange, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait exactement.

- je te tenais dans mes bras, me dit il, je ne supportais plus de te voir plié de douleur et de ne rien faire, tu t'es un peu débattu pour m'éloigner, puis tu as eu des spasmes, et ensuite pendant deux secondes plus rien. Et au final je me suis trouvé propulsé contre un des murs de la salle.

-je vois, je n'ai pas supportait d'être dans tes bras, et que tu me touches sous cette forme je suis plus... sauvage, c'est tout, je lui dis en souriant.

Quelqu'un entre dans l'infirmerie, et je vois Sirius en face de moi, froncer les sourcils, regarder le visiteur d'un oeil noir puis se renfrogner. En me retournant je comprends mieux sa réaction, mais je me force à sourire, crispé certes, mais sourire quand même.

- Sarah ! je me demandais où tu étais passé je ne t'ai as vu de la matinée, me dit Amos Diggory.

- j'ai rechuté pendant la nuit, alors Mme Chamilla me garde en observation toute la journée et peut être même cette nuit.

- ah ! Et toi, Black, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu fais une dépression parce que tes amis te manquent peut être? demande t-il sarcastiquement.

- non, je réponds à sa place, il a lui aussi attrapé la grippe et Mme Chamilla le garde aussi en observation pour voir si ce n'est pas contagieux.

-Mr Diggory, sortez de mon infirmerie, dit la voix de l'infirmière. Vous ne voyez pas que ses jeunes gens ont besoins de repos.

Je le vois tourner les talons avec mécontentement, furieux d'être mis dehors par l'infirmière, moi je ris sous cape, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçus aux yeux de Sirius.

Il est dix sept heure trente et nous sommes enfin de retour dans notre salle commune, installé sur un des canapés, après avoir étaient méticuleusement ausculté par Mme Chamilla, elle a finalement était obligé de nous laisser sortir.

- il me semble que les visites de ce cher Diggory commence à t'agacer ? me demande Sirius un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- je... oui mais non, je veux simplement lui faire comprendre qu'on ne sera jamais plus que des amis, voilà c'est tout.

- ouais ben si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas gagné, me dit-il.

- je le sais bien ça, je rétorque agacé, mais je ne vois pas comment je peux faire, et je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi je t'en parle à toi, puisque vous ne vous aimez pas vraiment tous les deux.

- si tu veux mon avis, ...

- ben justement je ne le veux pas, je dis en croisant les bras.

- tu boudes, rigole t-il, c'est pas grave, je te le donne quand même, il faudrait qu'il sorte avec une autre fille et que tu puisses lui glisser entre deux que tu es heureuse qu'il est trouvé quelqu'un de bien.

Et mais... c'est pas bête ça!!

- ...waw, et en plus il ne pourrait pas m'en vouloir parce que se serait lui qui sortirait avec quelqu'un et pas moi, c'est génial, merci.

- de rien, tu vois, même si je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je peux quand même t'aider.

Je le regarde suspicieusement, je sens qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, j'attends qu'il développe, mais comme apparemment il n'en a pas l'intention...

- bon, ok, dit moi ce que tu as derrière la tête et tout de suite !

- mais... rien du tout! s'exclame t-il, je t'assure. Je pense simplement à la fille idéale pour jouer le rôle, rien de plus.

Je plisse les yeux, septique, et je croise les bras, il détourne la tête gêné.

- Et c'est qui d'après toi la fille idéale?

- c'est là que ça risque de moins te plaire, mais laisse moi développer jusqu'au bout, ok. Ensuite tu me diras ce que tu en penses réellement.

Je savais bien qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, je lui fais signe que oui, et je me prépare au pire.

- alors en fait il faudrait que la fille en question soit une vrai manipulatrice, et qui d'autre que Wallace pourrait jouer se rôle! laisse moi finir, dit-il voyant que j'allais protester. Je vais faire en sorte de paraître énervé à propos de Diggory, et elle, elle va le convaincre que pour réussir à sortir avec toi, il faudrait qu'il te rende jalouse avec sa pire ennemi autrement dit, elle. Parce que dans sa tête le fait qu'elle va sortir avec Diggory me rendra encore plus furieux, ce qui entre nous, me fera des vacances. Alors tu en penses quoi?

- je trouve ça ... déguelasse! je m'exclame. Mais c'est aussi il me semble la seule solution pour qu'on soit enfin tranquille ... tout les deux, je murmure.

* * *

voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!! alors sa vous a plu? j'attends vos reviews... la suite lundi, se sera un chapitre qui va vous plaire, il parle de situation délicate, bataille de neige, et sentiments, à lundi donc!!! 


	19. Chapter 19: Début de vacances

Bonsoir tout le monde!!

Non ne me tuez pas je sais je suis impardonnable, j'ai oublié de poster mon chapitre jeudi soir, et comme je n'ai pas été chez moi depuis impossible de poster avant aujourd'hui!! bon j'espère que malgré l'attente ce chapitre va vous plaire!

* * *

_- je trouve ça ... dégelasse! je m__exclame. Mais c__est aussi il me semble la seule solution pour qu__on soit enfin tranquille ... tout les deux, je murmure._

**chapitre 19: Début de vacances.**

Les jours passent très vite lorsqu'on est en compagnie d'un des deux maraudeurs les plus farceurs. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 24 décembre, je me réveille lentement, je me lève et m'approche de la fenêtre. Un spectacle magnifique s'offre moi, en cette belle matinée, tout le parc et les environs sont recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige, et la neige continu de tomber. Il faut savoir une chose, c'est que j'adore la neige, ça me rend d'une humeur très joyeuse voir même euphorique. Sans me rendre compte de ce que je fais, j'ouvre en grand les rideaux du lit de Sirius, et je lui saute dessus en lui balançant un coussin la figure pour le réveiller. Il est tellement surpris qu'il me prend pour un agresseur, ou je sais pas quoi ! Je me retrouve en deux secondes allongé sur le dos sur son lit, Sirius au dessus de moi, et avant d'avoir réalisé quoique ce soit, je me reçois un coussin la figure. Aïeuhh! ça fait mal quand c'est quelqu'un de plus fort qui le lance, non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend. Lorsqu' il enlève le coussin, il se fige, et se rend compte de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. Il est assit califourchon sur moi, et je commence a étouffé, pas qu'il soit gros, non loin de l je dirais même, mais par apport moi il pèse vachement plus ! Nous restons quelques secondes stupéfait, puis il fini par se lever, et se reculer pour que je puisse enfin me relever

- désolé, tu m'as fait peur, et James... enfin il me réveille toujours comme ça, ensuite ça fini en bataille de polochon, il ne faut jamais me réveiller comme ça ! dit-il penaud en détournant le regard.

- oh, non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je dis en me redressant en position assise. Je... il neige dehors, j'étais tellement excité, que je voulais te montrer ça, j'ai pas fait attention ce que je faisais, ... désolé, je bredouille rouge comme une écrevisse.

Il se met sourire, en le regardant bien je m'aperçois de sa tenu... et de la mienne, il n'est vêtu que d'un boxer noir, et moi... Remus va me tuer s'il l'apprend, j'ai mis comme d'habitude un shorty et un mini débardeur rouge. Je rougis encore plus en détournant les yeux, je descends du lit et retourne prendre quelques affaires de rechanges puis je me dirige vers la salle de bain. La galère pourvu que Remus ne l'apprenne pas, ou je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, remarque je ne serais pas la seule, Sirius aussi je suppose. Quelques minutes plus tard je ressors de la salle de bain chaudement vêtu pour pouvoir aller profiter de la neige. Je remarque Sirius près de la fenêtre, il est toujours en boxer, il regarde la neige tomber, je rougis sans pouvoir détourner les yeux, je me force tout de même lui parler pour que je puisse encore décoller les yeux de son corps d'athlète.

- tu viens avec moi ?

Il se retourne surpris, puis il regarde mes vêtements.

- tu comptes sortir, alors que tu sors tout juste d'une grippe ! s'exclame t-il.

- bien sûr que oui, j'adore la neige, et rien ne pourrait m'arrêter d'aller dans le parc ce matin.

Je le vois esquisser un sourire, puis se diriger son tour dans la salle de bain.

- attend moi j'en ai pas pour longtemps, me dit-il travers la porte.

Nous sommes sur les marches entre le hall et le parc, je fais des pieds et des mains pour convaincre Sirius de mettre le pied dehors, si seulement j'avais prit ma baguette, seulement on les a laissé au dortoir, on c'est dit que pour aller voir le parc sous la neige on n'avais pas besoin de nos baguettes. Je fais de la magie sans baguette, mais uniquement sur certain sort, en fait sur des enchantements compliqué, pas sur de simple sort. Oui je sais, c'est très bizarre, mais en même temps les elfes qui me l'on appris étaient très bizarres. Enfin tous ça pour dire, que je l'aurais bien expédié de force la tête la première dans la neige.

- mais allez viens, quelques flocons de neige ne vont pas de tuer ! je m'exclame agacé.

- peut être, mais qu'est ce que tu disais déj tout l'heure, ... ah! oui, rien ne pourrait m'arrêter d'aller dans le parc. Je vois que moi si ! dit il en rigolant.

- ah ouais, et ben restes y dans ton château, tout seul, moi je m'en vais, je lui cris hors de moi.

- Sarah attend ! s'écrit-il.

Mais moi je suis déj loin, il ne manque plus que je lui obéisse au doigt et l'œil, et puis quoi encore!

Non mais oh! faut pas pousser, non plus, monsieur ne veux pas sortir du château et ben qu'il y reste ! Il n'avait qu' pas m'accompagner, et puis pourquoi il est descendu jusque dans le hall pour finalement me faire tout un plat comme quoi il ne voulais pas sortir, grr. ah! les mecs je vous jure tous les mêmes pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ouais bon d'accord je dis ça parce que je suis énervé...

Je me dirige d'un pas rageur près du lac, l'orée de la forêt, je m'appuis le dos contre un arbre, et je ferme les yeux. Il fait très froid, et je sens les flocons de neige me piquer le visage, mes joues doivent être rougis par le froid. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir un spectacle magnifique, le lac s'étant devant moi moitié gelé, et les toits de Poudlard sont tout enneigé, la cabane du garde chasse ressemble presque une illustration qu'on peut voir dans les vitrines l'approche des fêtes de noël, on dirait que quelqu'un est venu dans la nuit tout saupoudrer de sucre.

- C'est magnifique n'est ce pas?

Je sursaute, j'étais tellement émerveillé par ce tableau que je ne l'ai même pas entendu arrivé.

- oui, ... tu devrais rentrer si tu n'aimes pas la neige Sirius.

- qui t'a dit que je n'aime pas la neige, j'adore la neige, dit-il en s'appuyant lui aussi contre l'arbre. Mais j'aime encore plus te faire enrager. En plus tu pars assez rapidement, c'est ... divertissant, tu comprends je n'ai pas James, Remus, et Peter pour pouvoir faire des blagues aux Serpentards. Et comme si c'est crétins de Serpentards l'avaient compris, ils ne sortent presque jamais de leur salle commune, dit-il boudeur.

-... ah!

Je reste interdite quelques secondes, avant de me mettre hurler, ce crétin vient de me mettre de la neige dans le dos, sous le pull. J'attrape rapidement de la neige, et je forme une boule qu'il se reçoit en pleine figure. Et oui, il riait tellement qu'il n'a pas put l'éviter. S'en suit une course poursuite et une bataille de boule de neige monstrueuse. Épuisé, je m'allonge dans la neige même si c'est un peu froid, je vois Sirius s'étaler près de moi tout aussi essoufflé que moi.

- tu caches bien ton jeu toi, me souffle t-il.

- pourquoi tu dis ça? je demande intrigué.

- tu parais calme et tout, mais en fait tu es ...

- oui ? je suis quoi ?

- tu es étonnante, je suis presque aussi essoufflé que quand on fait une bataille avec les autres, alors que l on était seulement deux...

Il ne peut pas continué parce que je viens de lui lancer une boule de neige, je rigole rien que de voir la tête qu'il fait.

- non, tu ne vas quand même pas recommencer ! s'offusque t-il en enlevant la neige de son visage.

- c'est toi qui vas m'arrêter peut être? je le taquine.

- oui, dit il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- j'aimerais bien voir ça! comment tu vas t'y prendre?

- comme ça...

Il ne prend même pas la peine de former une boule de neige, il bascule sur le côté attrape de la neige au passage, qu'il fait passé sous mon pull et s'écrase sur moi de tout son long, je hurle, et je le rus de coup, mais il ne bouge pas, il est mort de rire, et moi je gèle, il fini par se calmer et se redresse un peu...

En fait, l tout de suite, je suis toujours allongé dans la neige, mais j'ai beaucoup moins froid pour le coup. Sirius est en train de m'embrasser tendrement tout c'est passé très vite. En se relevant légèrement nos regards se sont croisés, on était si proche mais j'ai détourné le regard et j'ai baissé la tête. Seulement lui n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter l, parce qu'il m'a relevé le menton avec sa main et m'a embrassé. Enfin, non rectification, il est en train de m'embrassé. Je suis heureuse, et en même temps j'ai mal au cœur... il ne fait que jouer, encore... J'arrête de me poser des questions et je profite de ce baisé, je m'y perd dedans, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous n'existe pas, je ne sens même plus le froid de la neige qui s'infiltre par mes vêtements. Je ne sens que la douceur ce baisé, de ses lèvres posé sur les miennes. C'est un baisé plein de tendresse, et de passion, je retrouve les sensations que seul Sirius arrive me faire ressentir. Je n'ai pas envi de réfléchir aux conséquences, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il arrête pour le moment. On reste l, en cette matinée du vingt quatre décembre s'embrasser sous la neige. Il se sépare légèrement de moi quelques minutes plus tard, et moi, je retrouve peu peu mes esprits, je suis de nouveau perdu, bien sûr il a fait ça uniquement parce que je l'ai provoqué, ça ne représente rien pour lui... J'évite son regard, quoi ça servirait de le regarder dans les yeux, je sais qu'il a simplement fait ça parce qu'il est comme ça, impulsif et que pour lui c'est un jeu.

- on devait rentré pour se changer, nos vêtements sont humides, je dis sans oser le regarder.

- Sarah, tu...

- non, il n'y a rien a dire.

- tu as tord, moi j'ai des choses te dire...

- non, il faut qu'on rentre, lève toi s'il te plait.

Je l'entends soupirer, et se relever il me tend la main pour m'aider, mais je l'ignore et je me relève seule. On marche côte côte dans le silence le plus complet, on rentre dans le hall, et je me retrouve sans savoir comment j'y suis arrivé, dans les bras d'Amos Diggory.

- Sarah ! tu es trempe il faut que tu ailles te changer, me dit-il affolé. Et toi, dit-il méchamment en s'adressant Sirius, tu aurais pu au moins éviter de l'emmener dehors avec toute cette neige.

- écoute Amos, je dis en me dégageant de son étreinte, l justement on allait se changer. Et pour ton information c'est Sirius qui m'a forcé rentrer, si ça n'avait tenu qu' moi j'y serais encore! Excuse nous il faut qu'on y aille.

Sur ce je monte les premières marches en me dirigeant vers la tour de Griffondor, suivit de Sirius quelques pas en retrait. Nous arrivons devant le portrait de la grosse dame, mais manque de chance celle-ci ne s'y trouve pas.

- mais... qu'est ce qu'on va faire? je demande en me retournant vers Sirius.

Je le vois hausser les épaules, puis il se tourne finalement vers moi.

- Et si on allait dans le dortoir de James et Lily, je pourrais emprunter quelques vêtements James on fait la même taille, et toi tu pourrais emprunter quelques vêtements Lily. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?

- oui, mais Lily a pris toutes ses affaires et je sais qu'elle ne laisse jamais rien dans ce dortoir.

- ben je te passerais un pull et un jean de James, il doit bien avoir une ceinture c'est juste le temps que nos affaires sèchent.

- ok, de toute façon, c'est toujours mieux que de rester comme ça, allons y.

On se rend jusqu'au dortoir des préfets en chefs, c'est très pratique de faire parti de leur amis, on dit le mot de passe la fée qui garde l'entrée, puis on entre. Je regarde Sirius fouiller dans les vêtements de James, il se prend un pull et un jean pour lui, et réussi trouver un pull et un jean pour moi aussi avec une ceinture en prime.

- tu veux y aller d'abord, je lui demande, je veux dire dans la douche ?

- non, vas y, j'irais après me dit il sans me regarder.

-je vais faire vite, je lui dis avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Je ressorts quelques minutes plus tard, je ne ressemble rien avec une pull trois fois trop grand pour moi qui m'arrive juste au dessus des genoux, et un jean dans lequel je peux rentrer quatre fois facilement. Sirius est assit devant la cheminée, je m'y assois moi aussi, après avoir étalé mes vêtements sur une chaise près de la cheminée.

- la place est libre, tu peux y aller, je lui dis.

Il n'a aucune réaction, je le secoues un peu par l'épaule pour le faire réagir, il fini par se lever, puis se dirige sans un mot vers la salle de bain. Je me demande bien qu'elle mouche l'a piqué encore, ce serait plus moi de lui faire la gueule, que le contraire non? Décidément tous ce que je fais depuis ce matin me retombe dessus, lorsque je le réveille de façon hystérique le matin, ça me retombe dessus, lorsqu'on fait une bataille de boule de neige et que je le provoque ça me retombe dessus. C'est pas mon jour, ou alors c'est le jour des comportements compliqué et bizarre, oui, ce doit être ça !

- quoi tu penses, me murmure t-il l'oreille.

Je sursaute, et je frissonne, j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué, je ne l'ai pas entendu arrivé, encore perdu dans mes pensées, et je rougis comme une gamine le sentir si proche.

- rien, ... donne moi tes affaires, il faut les faire sécher , je dis pour détourner la conversation.

- non, laisse je vais le faire, ... tu sais pour tout l'heure... commence t-il.

- oui ?

- lorsque tu as répondu Diggory, tu lui as dit que je t'avais forcé rentrer, parce que sinon tu serais encore sous la neige. Est ce que c'est cause de ce que j'ai fait, je veux dire du fait que je t'ai embrassé, qui t'a poussé rentrer ? me demande t-il en fixant le feu intensément.

- non, même si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé, je serais rentrer, je commençais avoir froid. Et surtout, je dis en souriant, je voulais qu'Amos me lâche, au sens propre du terme si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il me sourit en retour, puis me répond.

- oui je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que tout le monde revient on met le plan exécution. Et pour ce qui concerne le baisé... je ne regrette rien, ça fait même un moment que j'en ai envi, en fait, je n'ai pas cessé d'en avoir envie, même ... enfin bref. En plus de te voir l, allongé dans la neige si près de moi, je n'ai pas pu résisté, tu étais tellement belle...

Je détourne le regard, et je rougis malgré moi pourquoi est ce qu'il me dit tout ça, pour mieux me blesser ensuite!

- je sais qu'il t'est difficile de me croire, reprend t-il, mais c'est la vérité, jamais je n'aurais du être aussi cruel avec toi, crois moi quand je te dis que je regrette de t'avoir fait ça. J'adorerais qu'on se remettent ensemble pour de bon cette fois sans rien se cacher, ni nos sentiments, ni nos secrets, ni même nos peurs. Mais je sais que tu ne veux pas, je voulais simplement te dire que je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, après tout c'est moi qui ai tout foutu en l'air, alors c'est moi d'essayer de te reconquérir. Et je ferais tout pour ça, sauf si tu me demandes de ne pas le faire, Sarah, si tu ne veux plus qu'on soit autre chose que des amis dit le moi maintenant, et je te laisserais tranquille.

Qu'est ce que je peux bien répondre ça! Bien sûr que je l'aime toujours, mais j'ai peur que ce soit encore pire quand il me quittera encore parce qu'il en aura marre. J'ai peur de m'attacher encore plus lui, alors que lui quand il en aura assez, il ira voir ailleurs, sans se soucier de ce que je peux ressentir. Est ce qu'il est sincère, ou il se joue encore de moi? D'un côté si je lui dis de m'attendre, il va croire que c'est dans la poche, alors que c'est loin d'être le cas, et d'un autre côté, si je lui dis de ne pas m'attendre, je vais sûrement le regretter chaque fois que je le verrais avec une autre... qu'est ce que je peux lui répondre ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je lui aurais dit de me laisser tranquille, mais après les quelques jours que nous venons de passer ensemble, je ne sais plus...

* * *

Alors verdict?? dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si j'atteint les 140 reviews... il y aura un nouveau chapitre mercredi, ce qui vous laisse seulement un jour et demi d'attente!! allez gros bisous!!


	20. Chapter 20:Noël et nouvel an particulier

Coucou!! me revoila pour un autre chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

_qu'__est ce que je peux lui répondre ? Il n__y a pas si longtemps, je lui aurais dit de me laisser tranquille, mais après les quelques jours que nous venons de passer ensemble, je ne sais plus... _

**chapitre 20 : Noël et nouvel an particulier**

- en fait tu vois, si tu m'avais posé la question il y a quinze jours, je t'aurais probablement répondu qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on reste simplement et uniquement des amis.

- je vois, dit il en baissant la tête, ... et aujourd'hui ?

- de toute façon, on a pas le comportement de simple amis, mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, je ne suis pas prête à te refaire complètement confiance, mais je sais qu'on ne restera pas seulement des amis.

- est ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonneras un jour? me demande t-il toujours sans me regarder.

Je soupire, je ne pensais pas avoir cette conversation avant quelque temps, je ne pensais pas non plus que se serais avec Sirius que j'aurais cette conversation, mais plus avec Remus.

- oui, peut être quand tu te décideras à me dire pourquoi tu m'as prise pour une de tes groupies sans cervelles.

- je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une de mes groupies, je...

- c'est bon, je ne te demande pas de tout m'expliquer maintenant, j'attends simplement que tu es le courage de me le dire lorsque je suis réveillé en face de toi, et pas endormi comme la dernière fois, ou quand tu parles avec l'ange lors de mes transformations.

- quoi... tu veux dire que tu ne dormais pas ? alors l'ange avait raison, tu as fait semblant de dormir !

- oui, je faisais semblant, je crois que nos vêtements sont sec, je vais me changer dans la chambre de Lily.

Je récupère mes affaires et je me dirige vers la chambre avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, mais avant que j'ai eut le temps de refermer la porte de la chambre il me rejoint.

- Sarah, ... tu peux pas me dire ça et partir comme si de rien était ! dit-il rapidement, il faut...

- il faut rien du tout, je lui dis,... qu'est ce que tu fais?

- j'essai de me faire pardonner, me dit il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Mais il ne faut pas que je le laisse faire.

- Recule s'il te plaît, je reprends difficilement, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné!

- je n'ai pas oublié, mais je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre, me murmure t-il en souriant à mon oreille avant de me faire des bisous papillons dans le cou.

C'est de plus en plus dur de le repousser, je veux dire, j'essais de le repousser avec mes bras, mais ils refusent de plus en plus à m'obéir, alors j'essai de rester de marbre à ses baisés, mais, c'est de Sirius qu'on parle là. Comment est ce qu'on peut rester de marbre, alors que j'ai des frissons rien que quand il murmure près de mon oreille? Dans un dernier effort je me ressaisi, et le pousse un peu plus loin, mais il capte mon regard, et revient lentement à la charge, il gagne encore une fois, je m'abandonne dans ses bras.

J'ai beau lui dire que je lui en veux toujours, je n'en suis pourtant plus très sûre. J'ai toujours le cœur qui se serre un peu lorsqu'il m'embrasse, comme il le fait, mais je me sens bien avec lui, finalement Remus avait raison, ça se passe plutôt bien mes vacances. On s'installe sur le canapé de la salle commune sans rien dire, juste à profiter de la présence de l'autre, et échanger quelques baisés de temps en temps.

A midi, on sort de la salle commune des préfets en chefs, on s'est changer préalablement quand même, puis on va rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre notre repas. Avant de rentré dans la grande salle, je me sépare de lui, il a l'air plutôt surpris.

- qu'est ce qui t'arrive? me demande t-il.

- je préfère que personne ne sache, ... je lui répond mal à l'aise.

- ok, dit il en soupirant, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rester calme si Diggory, revient encore te faire du gringue.

J'esquisse un sourire, puis je rentre dans la grande salle suivit de près par Sirius. Les quatre tables, ont été remplacer par une seule au milieu de la grande salle, et comme nous sommes les derniers à arriver, les seules places restantes sont l'une en face de l'autre soit à côté de Rogue, soit à côté de Bellatrix.

- tu veux te mettre à côté de qui? je chuchote à Sirius tout en avançant vers la table.

- euh... est ce que je suis obligé de répondre?

- Rogue, va me couper l'appétit, et Bellatrix va vouloir m'empoisonner... hum! choix difficile, je crois que je vais me mettre à côté de se bon vieux Servillo!

- pitié Sirius, tiens toi tranquille! ce soir c'est Noël, ignore les!

- ok, mais il me faudra une super compensation en retour, me dit il sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je lui lance un faux regard noir avant de prendre place à côté de Bellatrix Black, le repas ce passe de façon très tendu, mais personne ne peut faire quoique se soit, car les professeurs sont à table avec nous. Dès notre retour dans notre salle commune je vois Sirius se jeter dans un canapé, en soupirant longuement.

- qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? je lui demande.

- j'ai cru que j'allais mourir! Servillo m'a totalement coupé l'envi de manger, et maintenant que je ne l'ai plus devant moi, j'ai une faim de loup! s'exclame t-il.

- quel est le problème, tu n'as qu'à aller aux cuisines. Moi j'ai dû refuser tout les plats qui passait dans les mains de ta chère cousine, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'étrangler passé un moment.

Il se redresse sourire aux lèvres, puis il me prend la main en me tirant vers la sorti, je le suis docilement.

- où m'emmènes tu?

- aux cuisines, là bas au moins on est sûr de ne pas se faire empoisonner, ou avoir une vision qui nous coupe l'appétit, dit-il joyeusement.

- comme tu veux, mais il est hors de question qu'on arrive en retard ce soir, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver à côté d'eux encore!je dis en soupirant

- ne t'inquiète pas, on demandera aux elfes de nous laisser des provisions dans notre salle commune, au cas ou! me répond t-il amusé.

Le reste de la journée passe assez rapidement, nous avons fini d'envoyer nos derniers cadeaux de Noël, puis on c'est promené dans le parc, Sirius m'a fait découvrir des endroits que je n'avais encore jamais vu. On est finalement rentré dans la salle commune vers six heures, on c'est installé sur un canapé et on a profité, pour discuter.

- quand est ce que tout le monde rentre, je lui demande soudainement.

- normalement le 31 décembre, avec certains parents d'élèves, pourquoi?

- non, comme ça, pour savoir, je ne me rappelais plus ce que Remus m'avait dit.

- non, il n'y a pas que ça! je le vois bien, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

- mais rien je t'assure, ... c'est juste que, enfin qu'il va venir avec ses parents, je me demandais comment ils étaient, tu les as déjà vu toi?

- alors c'est ça, me dit il, c'est de rencontrer tes parents qui te gène?

- non, je voudrais juste savoir comment ils sont devenus, c'est tout!

- je n'en sais rien, je ne les ai vu qu'une seule fois, quand ils ont déposé Remus chez James l'été dernier une semaine avant la rentrée. Pourquoi est ce que ça t'intéresse de savoir comment ils sont après tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait?

- je veux juste les voir de loin, pour voir à quoi ils ressemblent aujourd'hui, pour savoir se qu'ils sont devenus, c'est tout. Bon, tu viens on descend dans la grande salle avant d'être obligé de supporter encore une fois ta chère cousine et Rogue, je lui dis avant de me lever rapidement.

- eh! attend moi, il est hors de question que tu me laisses seul avec ses deux psychopathes!! me crie t-il, en courrant derrière moi.

Le repas c'est plutôt bien passé, puisque nous nous sommes retrouvé à côté des Serdaigles et des professeurs. Avant de quitter la grande salle j'observe le plafond où on peut apercevoir la tempête de neige qui a reprit, des éclairs fendent le ciel, la pluie se mêle à la neige, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être dehors, par un temps pareil. De retour dans notre salle commune, on a discuté pendant un petit moment près du feu, puis nous sommes monté dormir, de toute façon demain c'est Noël, on a encore quelques jours de vacances pour se coucher tard.

Je ne dors toujours pas, ça fait pourtant bien deux heures que nous sommes monté, mais je suis pétrifié dans mon lit, j'ai horreur des orages, et des coups de tonnerres. Sirius doit dormir depuis un moment déjà... je vais allé voir... Je m'approche lentement du lit, je ne veux surtout pas me faire avoir comme ce matin! J'ouvre les rideaux, de son lit, mais il est de dos.

- Sirius... je chuchote sans succès. Sirius, ... Sirius, je dis légèrement plus fort.

- quoi, qu'est ce qui ce passe? me dit il en se réveillant en sursaut.

Je rougis d'embarras, il va me prendre pour une trouillarde, ... à peine j'ai pensé ça qu'un éclair et venu fendre le ciel, avec un coup de tonnerre tellement fort que je me recroqueville sur moi même.

- allez, vient me dit il en me faisant une place près de lui.

- je suis désolé, mais...

- ce n'est rien, au contraire, si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu veuilles dormir avec moi, j'aimerais qu'il y en ai tout les jours des orages.

- idiot, ce n'est pas drôle! je lui chuchote en me blottissant contre lui ( à cause d'un autre coup de tonnerre bien sûr, qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer)

- ne t'en fait pas, tu ne risques rien ici, me rassure t-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Je m'endors finalement quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras rassurant de Sirius.

- SARAH !! hurle Sirius. JOYEUX NOËL!!

Je me réveille en sursaut, qu'est ce qui ce passe, où je suis...

-réveille toi, reprend t-il plus calmement, les cadeaux sont devant nos lits!!

Je soupire, un vrai gosse...

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Sirius.

Je me dirige lentement vers le lit de Remus, et je vois quelques cadeaux entassé devant à mon nom. Je les ouvre calmement, pendant que Sirius, à déjà presque déballé tous les siens. Le premier vient de la par de Lily, elle m'a offert un très jolie bracelet en or blanc, ou deux petites fée s'entre croise sur le dessus. En lisant la carte, elle me dit, que c'est un bracelet de l'amitié, moi je lui ai offert un petit chat. Je l'ai fait livrer chez James hier, et comme il devait aller la voir pour lui faire une surprise, il devait lui remettre ce matin, je ne tenais pas à ce que le pauvre chaton reste enfermé dans une boite. J'ai reçu des chocolats de Peter, remarque je lui ai envoyé diverses friandises moi aussi.

Un livre sur les elfes et les fée de Alice et Stéphanie, se douteraient elles de quelque choses? moi je leurs ai offert à Alice un livre sur la botanique avancé, et à Stéphanie, un livre sur l'astronomie ( sa matière préféré).

J' ai reçu de mon frère une chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune, et comme nous ne sommes pas jumeau pour rien, il a reçu la même chose de ma part. Lorsque je les ai vu dans la vitrine, j'ai de suite compris qu'il me le fallait pour Remus, c'est étrange et pourtant.

De James, j'ai eu un kit de nettoyage pour balais, chose étrange vu que je n'ai pas de balais, enfin je lui poserais la question lorsque je le verrais. Moi je lui ai offert une paire de gants d'attrapeur.

J'ouvre mon dernier cadeau, c'est celui de Sirius, et je découvre un super balais, ... mais je ne fais pas parti d'une équipe de Quidditch, alors pourquoi est ce qu'il m'offre un balais? au passage je lui ai offert une gourmette, ou Sirius est inscrit sur le dessus Patmol en dessous.

- alors il te plait ton nouveau balais? me murmure Sirius à l'oreille. On pourra aller faire des ballades à balais sans devoir emprunter ceux de l'école maintenant, et j'ai pensé que Brize te manquait peut être un peu.

- oui, mais... il ne fallait pas merci, mais je ne fais pas parti d'une équipe, et comme la saison va réellement commencer à la rentré, je n'aurais pas beaucoup l'occasion d'en faire.

Il me regarde en souriant énigmatiquement, il s'assoit devant moi sans me quitter des yeux.

- tu auras plus souvent l'occasion de t'en servir que tu ne le penses, me dit il sourire en coin. oh! et merci pour la gourmette elle me plaît beaucoup, dit -il avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Je me détache lentement de lui, et je l'observe il sait quelque chose que j'ignore...

- qu'est ce que tu entends par « tu auras plus souvent l'occasion de t'en servir que tu ne le penses » ?

- tu verras bien, et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je ne dirais rien! me dit il rapidement.

- ok, mais ... non rien qu'est ce que tu as eut d'autre comme cadeau? je lui demande.

- un super mot super sympa de mes parents d'ailleurs si tu veux le lire il est dans la cheminé de la salle commune en train d'être réduit en cendre... ensuite les parents de James m'ont offert une nouvelle batte de Quidditch, James, m'a offert un kit d'assortiment de diverses farces et attrapes, Remus un livre sur les sortilèges avancé de métamorphose, Peter des chocolats, Lily, Alice et Stéphanie un album photos de presque toutes les blagues qu'on a faites. Et toi, qu'est ce ... de qui vient le bracelet? me demande t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- oh! c'est Lily qui me l'a offert, c'est un bracelet de l'amitié, pourquoi?

-non, pour rien, je croyais que c'était Diggory qui te l'avait offert.

- tu es jaloux!

- bien sûr que non, s'offusque t-il, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi est ce que je serais jaloux d'un type pareil!

- ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit! je le taquine.

- Et... la chaîne avec le pendentif vient de qui, demande t-il d'un ton dégagé.

- ah! ben ça par contre ça vient bien de ...

- QUOI!! C'EST DIGGORY QUI TE L'A OFFERT ?

Je suis écroulé de rire part terre, il me regarde en attendant une réponse, je me calme au bout de quelques secondes.

- non, c'est de la part de Remus, mais après ça, ne vient pas me dire que tu n'es pas jaloux.

- ouais bon, ça va, dit il boudeur.

Je me rapproche doucement de lui, et je commence à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis je remonte très lentement vers ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y arriver qu'il s'empare des miennes. Ses baisés ont toujours le don de me faire fondre à la seconde ou il pose ses lèvres sur moi, c'est dingue. Je crois que pour une fois il est content, car ce n'est pas lui qui est fait le premier pas, mais c'est bien moi.

Le reste de notre séjour c'est plutôt bien passé, même si j'avais de plus en plus peur de l'arrivé des autres élèves ce soir, premièrement parce que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit au courrant pour Sirius et moi, j'ai peur d'être déçu encore une fois, même s'il me dit qu'il ne refera jamais la même erreur. Deuxièmement, ce soir doit avoir lieu le bal du 31 décembre avec les parents d'élèves, et que je vais certainement y croiser mes propres parents. Ils ne me reconnaîtrons certainement pas, j'ai beaucoup changé, mais j'ai malgré tout un étrange pressentiment, comme si une chose très importante allé avoir lieu ce soir, je sais, c'est complètement absurde, mais je n'y peux rien, enfin, après tout, nous verrons bien.

* * *

Voilà et un chapitre de plus!! j'espère qu'il vous a plu, plus que le précédent... Bref pas mal le diner avec Bellatrix et Severus hein?? qu'est ce que vous en pensez??

Dans le prochain épisode c'est le retour des élèves aux chateau et le bal du 31 décembre, bon week end et à mardi ou mercredi pour la suite bizzzzz!!


	21. Chapter 21: bal du nouvel an et invité s

bonjour tout le monde!!

Comme promis un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Deuxièmement, ce soir doit avoir lieu le bal du 31 décembre avec les parents d__'__élèves, et que je vais certainement y croiser mes propres parents. Ils ne me reconnaîtrons certainement pas, j__'__ai beaucoup changé, mais j__'__ai malgré tout un étrange pressentiment, comme si une chose très importante allé avoir lieu ce soir, je sais, c__'__est complètement absurde, mais je n__'__y peux rien, enfin, après tout, nous verrons bien._

**chapitre 21: bal du nouvel an et invité surprise.**

Je suis installé dans la salle commune sur le canapé, près du feu avec Sirius, les autres élèves ne devraient plus tarder à arrivé. On discute, enfin, il essai de me convaincre que de cacher notre relation ne va que compliquer les choses, Remus et James vont remarquer qu'il y a quelque chose de différent en un temps record. Le problème c'est que notre relation est ... compliqué, j'ai du mal à être totalement à l'aise avec lui, après ce qu'il c'est passé, même si je ne lui en veux plus tellement.

- coucou vous deux! s'exclame Remus à l'entré de la salle commune.

- Remus, je m'exclame en me jetant dans ses bras, qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué.

Il me serre dans ces bras, puis se détache de moi et il aperçoit la chaîne et le pendentif qu'il m'a offert, il me sourit en sortant le sien.

- je vois qu'on ne s'est pas trompé tout les deux!

- non, c'est sûr, je lui répond en rigolant.

- tu ne t'ai pas trop ennuyé? Remarque avec Sirius dans la tour tu as dû avoir de l'animation!

- Eh! s'écrit le principal concerné, j'ai été sage cette fois.

- Ouais le pauvre il était en pleine déprime, aucun Serpentard n'a voulut croisé sa route dans un couloir désert sans professeurs, et il n'avait pas ses copains pour aller boire un verre aux cuisines, alors il c'est finalement rabattu sur ce pauvre Diggory. Il lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et il lui a fait capoté tout ses plans de dragues ! je fini théâtralement.

Remus nous regarde perplexe, puis souri amusé, il allait dire quelque chose lorsque le portrait de la grosse dame bascule pour laisser entré une foule d'élèves qui reviennent poser leurs affaires. On aperçoit dans la foule Lily et James qui viennent nous rejoindre, suivit de Peter. On discute quelques minutes de nos vacances, et on se remercie pour les cadeaux, je me fais un peu enguirlander par Lily et Remus pour leur avoir caché que je restais au château, même si Remus l'a appris en allant voir la liste des élèves qui restaient le matin de leur départ. Sa explique la conversation étrange que nous avons eut avant leur départ. Puis le sujet dévie sur la soirée de ce soir, ou bon nombre de parents d'élèves doivent être présent.

- mes parents arrivent vers 20h et les votre ? demande James.

- mes parents viennent à peut près à la même heure, dit Peter.

- les miens je n'en ai aucune idée, mais s'il vous plaît, nous dit Sirius, si vous les voyaient, éloignez moi vite, avant qu'ils ne me remarquent !

Je vois Remus me regarder hésitant, puis il fini par lâcher le morceau.

- pareil, vers 20h, murmure t-il. Mais je t'en pris Sarah, vient, ils ne te reconnaîtront pas, et puis il y aura beaucoup de monde...

- ok, mais s'ils viennent me dire bonjour ne compte pas sur moi pour faire la conversation ! De toute façon je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient me reconnaître...

Il est 19h nous sommes tous réunis dans la salle commune en robes de bal, il y a aussi Alice, Franck et Stéphanie, il a été convenu qu'on reste tous ensemble mais si on venait à se disperser, je reste avec Remus et Sirius toute la soirée. Moi qui voulais m'éclipser pour pouvoir éviter la présentation à mes propres parents, ça va pas être une tâche très facile avec deux maraudeurs sur quatre sur le dos... On descend vers la grande salle, beaucoup de monde attend devant, il y a énormément de parents qui salut leurs enfants et les amis de leurs enfants. On s'installe à une table, puis on commence à discuter et chahuter entre nous vers 20h James aperçoit enfin ses parents, il leur fait signe puis ils viennent nous rejoindre.

- bonjour les enfants, nous dit le père de James, vous passez une bonne soirée?

- oui, merci Mr Potter, disent les quatre jeunes hommes.

- Papa, maman vous connaissez déjà Sirius, Remus, Franck et Peter, commence James, et bien voilà, Lily Evans, dit il en souriant, Stéphanie Williams, Alice Grams, et Sarah Conor.

On salut les parents de James timidement, puis ils partent rejoindre des amis à eux, et saluer d'autre personnes de leurs connaissance. Ce sont des personnes d'une extrême gentillesse, avant de partir rejoindre leurs amis, ils nous ont souhaité une bonne soirée.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque Sirius se cacher quelques secondes sous la table le temps je suppose de disparaître à la vu de ses propres parents. Il se relève en soupirant discrètement, mais ce n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde, je remarque Remus et James échanger un regard discret avant de repartir dans leurs conversation respective. Je suis placé entre mon frère et Sirius, Remus discute avec Stéphanie, Alice et Franck de leurs futures carrières, tandis que Sirius scrute les alentours pour éviter une confrontation douloureuse avec ses parents.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens Remus se tendre et me prendre discrètement la main sous la table, je le regarde et je suis son regard, je vois un couple se tenir à l'entré de la grande salle, puis lorsqu'ils aperçoivent Remus, ils se dirigent dans sa direction.

- Remus, tu passes une bonne soirée ? demande la femme en souriant.

- oui maman, vous arrivez juste?

- oui, répond l'homme, tu nous présentes à tes amis, ensuite nous irons rejoindre quelques personnes de notre connaissance.

Je rassemble tout mon courage et je souris timidement à mes parents.

- alors il y a James, Sirius et Peter que vous avez déjà vu, Lily Evans, Alice Grams, Franck Longdubat, Stéphanie Williams, et Sarah Conor.

Lorsque qu'ils posent le regard sur moi, je sens un bloc de glace tomber dans mon estomac, la femme, ma propre mère me regarde avec mépris, quand à mon père avec une totale indifférence. Remus voit bien que quelque chose cloche parce qu'il resserre la pression sur ma main.

- Quelque chose ne va pas maman ? demande Remus innocemment.

- non rien mon chéri on va rejoindre quelques amis, passe une bonne soirée, articule t-elle difficilement.

Je les regarde s'éloigner avec tristesse, je n'arriverais décidément jamais a me faire aimer par mes propres parents, les seules personnes à m'avoir réellement aimé à part Remus, sont mortes...

Remus me regarde lui aussi avec tristesse, je le vois commencer à esquisser un geste pour me réconforter, mais je me recule...

Quelques minutes plus tard, se sont les parents de Peter qui viennent nous saluer, se sont des personnes très gentille également, puis eux aussi nous laisse pour rejoindre leurs amis. Je me sens toujours aussi mal...

- je vais prendre l'air quelques minutes, il fait un peu trop chaud et il y a trop de bruit je reviens dans quelques minutes, je dis précipitement.

Je sors rapidement de la grande salle, et je sors dans le parc, c'est un paysage magnifique qui s'offre à moi, le parc enneigé, la nuit est féerique, je m'assois à l'abri des regards sur un banc en regardant les étoiles. J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnu, sa façon de me regarder, ...

Je sens Sirius s'asseoir près de moi et me prendre tout contre lui, il a dû me suivre lorsque je suis sorti.

Pourquoi est ce que ça me rend malheureuse d'être rejeté par des personnes comme ça ? Après tout, ils ne m'ont sans doute jamais aimé, pourquoi est ce que ça m'affecte autant? j'ai eu des parents moldu qui m'ont aimé, et c'est la seule chose dont je devrais me soucier non ? Sa vient peut être du fait que j'ignore pourquoi ils m'en veulent à se point, c'est vrai, ça aurait pu être à cause de la lycanthropie de Remus, mais non, puisque depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne ils n'ont jamais eu un seul signe d'amour envers moi...

- Sarah, je sais ce que ça fait d'être rejeté par sa propre famille, mais voit le bon côté des choses, tu es plus heureuse sans eux, non? me chuchote Sirius.

- sans doute, je lui répond évasivement, mais même maintenant ils ne m'aiment pas, alors qu'ils ne savent même pas qui je suis. Qu'est ce qui leurs déplait tellement chez moi?

- ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, parce que justement, tout me plaît chez toi, me murmure t-il avant de me donner un léger baisé sur les lèvres.

Je le fais reculer rapidement de peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne, puis on se relève et on commence à avancer vers le hall lorsqu'on aperçoit Remus, James et Lily sortir à leur tour dans le parc et nous rejoindre.

- Sarah est ce que ça va ? me demande Lily.

- oui, ce n'est rien, j'avais juste un peu chaud à l'intérieur, c'est tout, je lui répond en souriant.

- je suis désolé, me dit Remus.

- de quoi, tu n'as rien fait de mal que je sache, et puis un ami m'a fait comprendre que je suis plus heureuse sans eux.

- tient, et c'est qui cet ami ? me questionne James un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- tu aimerais bien le savoir n'est pas? la curiosité est un vilain défaut James.

- j'ai déjà ma réponse de toute façon, vous comptiez nous le cacher combien de temps que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble?

- un certain temps, répond Sirius, mais on se doutait bien que vous alliez vous en rendre compte rapidement tout les trois...

- mais gardez ça pour vous d'accord, je leur demande.

- ok, même si je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi vous vous cachez, nous dit Remus.

Remus et James continuent à nous taquiner gentiment quelques minutes.

- C'est qui d'après vous qui arrive à cet heure ci, nous questionne Lily en scrutant l'entrée du parc qui donne sur Pré au lard.

- aucune idée, mais il suffit d'attendre quelques secondes puisqu'ils vont être obligé de passer par là.

Un étrange sentiment me prend tout à coup, plus les silhouettes avancent, plus je suis mal à l'aise, les inconnu sont tout les trois recouvert d'une cape noir on ne distingue pas si se sont des hommes ou des femmes.

Je fais un pas en avant, plus les silhouettes se rapprochent, plus je sens l'air déjà bien frais, se rafraîchir davantage. Ils sont à quelques mètres de nous maintenant, j'ignore se qu'il va ce passer mais se ne sera pas une très bonne chose, ça j'en suis persuadé.

Finalement les personnes passe devant nous comme si elles ne nous avaient pas vu et s'engouffre dans le château.

Je me retourne vers les autres, et nous décidons que finalement on serait mieux à l'intérieur.

De la musique s'échappe de la grande salle lorsque nous y rentrons, tout le monde s'amuse, boit, danse ou discute avec des connaissances. Nous rejoignons notre table où on retrouve Stéphanie, Alice et Franck sur le point de s'endormir, au long monologue de Peter sur ça façon de voir les choses en se qui concerne le respect des heures repas.

- où est ce que vous étiez, nous questionne Alice soulagé de pouvoir enfin faire taire Peter.

- on est sorti faire un tour est ce que vous avez vu le parc ce soir, c'est magnifique, dit Remus.

Et c'est ainsi que les conversations reprennent, je me sens observé, j'ai beau regarder dans tout les sens, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'espionne.

- Sirius ! vient avec nous nous avons à parler de ton avenir, siffle une voix stridente derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour finalement connaître l'origine de cette très désagréable voix, il s'agit d'une grande dame coiffé d'un grand chapeau noir, et vêtu tout de noir.

- mère, commence calmement Sirius, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit l'été dernier, il n'ai pas nécessaire de rajouter quoique se soit.

- tu n'es qu'un fils indigne, pourquoi tu ne prends pas un peu exemple sur Bellatrix, ça c'est une vrai Black, heureusement j'ai un autre fils plus digne que toi, immonde traître, lance t'elle en s'éloignant furieusement vers un homme vêtu lui aussi de noir, sûrement son père.

Durant tout son discourt, j'ai remarqué Lily en train de calmer et de dissuader discrètement James de faire une bêtise, tandis que Remus essayé tant bien que mal de contrôler devant cette horrible femme. Peter lui ne semblait pas près a intervenir, au contraire, au fur et à mesure il se tassé un peut plus sur sa chaise. Alice, Franck, et Stéphanie, sont véritablement scandalisé qu'on puisse dire de telle choses à son propre enfant, ils n'imaginent sûrement pas qu'un de leur parent puisse un jour leur tenir de tel propos.

La soirée avance doucement sans autre incident, j'ai aperçut quelque fois Diggory me faire des signes de mains et se rapprocher de moi, mais j'étais vite rejoint par Sirius à chaque fois. D'un autre coté, je me suis fait assassiné du regard toute la soirée par Wallace, tu m'étonnes que je me sente espionné !!

Minuit approche, je vois beaucoup de personne se rassembler près de l'estrade, nous nous y approchons à notre tour, les parents de James viennent nous rejoindre.

Le professeur Dumbledore se lève et rejoint la scène pour faire son discourt.

- Mes chers élèves, anciens comme actuels, je suis très heureux de finir cette année avec vous, et c'est avec un grand plaisir que nous allons faire ensemble le décompte qui nous emmène vers une nouvelle année, qui j'en suis sûr apportera beaucoup de changement, puisse t-elle vous apporter la paix et tout l'amour dont vous avez besoin.

Nous commençons le décompte et nous nous souhaitons une heureuse et bonne année, on se saute tous dans les bras, et dans l'euphorie générale personne ne remarque le baisée que nous échangeons Sirius et moi. Le professeur Dumbledore fait la bise à un professeur Mc Gonnagal rougissante,... le minuscule professeur Flintwick monte sur la table pour embrasser le premier qui aura le malheur de passer devant,... mais lorsque enfin le calme semble revenir une personne vient gâcher cet instant de bonheur.

- eh bien ! s'exclame une voix glaciale, que d'effusion de sentiment ça me répugne.

Devant nous se trouvent Voldemort et une dizaines de mangemorts. Voldemort et ses sbires nous font face à Lily, James, Remus, Sirius et moi. Il nous font face, mais il regarde le professeur Dumbledore et dévie le regard vers les autres personnes présente de temps en temps.

L'ambiance retombe d'un coup, c'est comme si tout le monde avait été stupéfié, je sens les gens se tendre tout autour de nous, certains pourtant sont tout à fait détendu, comme Malfoy et Bellatrix par exemple. Les parents de James derrière nous, nous demandent de ne pas bouger et de rester calme quoiqu'il se passe, ils savent se qu'il faut faire dans ses cas là puisque se sont des aurors.

- Tom ! répond calmement le professeur Dumbledore, que venez vous faire ici?

- je suis content de revenir à Poudlard.

-comme toujours, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite Tom, réplique calmement Dumbledore. Parce qu'il me semble que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontré tu étais contrarié de n'avoir rien obtenu ici, Tom.

- se que je viens faire... vous devez vous en douter, répond froidement Tom.

Un murmure parcoure la foule, tout le monde chuchote, comment Voldemort a pu rentrer dans Poudlard sans être vu ? Et pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore est si calme. Moi ça ne m'étonne pas, après tout, il n'y a quasiment rien à craindre puisque nous avons le plus grand sorcier avec nous, et que Voldemort n'est pas assez stupide pour tenter quelque chose alors qu'il se trouve moins grand nombre que nous. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est pourquoi est ce qu'il est là, il vient simplement donner un avertissement avant de commencer les hostilités.

- eh bien, non, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ce soir, s'obstine le professeur Dumbledore.

- je pense au contraire que si, vous le savez très bien, mais comme toujours vous vous accrochez à une magie qui est bien moins puissante que la mienne.

- tu as toujours sous estimé le pouvoir de l'amour Tom, et se sera un jour ta perte. Vient en au fait s'il te plaît, qu'on en finisse vite.

- très bien, il me semble que vous avez quelques spécimens très particuliers cette année, j'aimerais bien en faire la connaissance. Oui, j'aimerai voir à quoi ressemble deux de vos élèves, vous devez savoir lesquels.

Je me tends immédiatement, c'est donc ça son avertissement, me faire comprendre qu'il sait que je suis ici à Poudlard. Remus me donne sa main que je serre sans hésiter, il se déplace lentement de façon à être à la même hauteur que moi, sans que Voldemort s'en aperçoive.

- désolé Tom, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répond toujours aussi calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

- vraiment lance t-il froidement.

-oui, dit fermement le professeur Dumbledore.

- très bien, lance t-il avec froideur, vous ne pourrez de toutes façon pas les cacher très longtemps, les jumeaux de la lune seront bientôt à moi, et après ça plus personne ne pourra m'arrêter, plus personne ne sera jamais en travers de ma route, même pas vous professeur.

* * *

voilà!! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!!

Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos impressions!! dans le chapitre suivant on va prendre connaissance de la légende sur les jumeaux de la lune...

donc le prochain chapitre sera pour vendredi soir si j'ai le temps, sinon pour dimanche soir au plus tard biz à bientôt!!

* * *


	22. Chapter 22: rumeurs en tout genre

Bonjour à tous !!

Et oui j'ai fait un effort et j'ai enfin pu prendre cinq minutes pour poster aujourd'hui et non dimanche!!

Je n'en dit pas plus bonne lecture!

* * *

_- très bien, lance t-il avec froideur, vous ne pourrez de toutes façon pas les cacher très longtemps, les jumeaux de la lune seront bientôt à moi, et après ça plus personne ne pourra m'arrêter, plus personne ne sera jamais en travers de ma route, même pas vous professeur. _

**chapitre 22: rumeurs en tout genre...**

Nous le voyons tourner les talons et disparaître avec ses mangemorts. tout le monde est comme paralysé, et ils se demandent presque tous qui sont les jumeaux de la lune...

Peu à peu tout le monde reprend ses conversations, moi, je resserre d'avantage la main de mon frère, maintenant il ne cherche pas que moi. Je suis une vrai plaît c'est pas possible, à cause de ma venu ici, à cause de moi, Remus est aussi en danger, je vais bientôt croire que je porte malheur aux gens que j'aime. Lorsque je jette un coup d'œil à Remus, je constate qu'il à la mâchoire crispé, et le regard presque jaune fixé vers les portes de la grandes salle, il me jette un regard, et fini par me sourire.

Partout autour de nous les gens parlent des paroles de Voldemort, ils se demandent qui sont les jumeaux dont parlaient Voldemort et Dumbledore, et se demandent si se sont les jumeaux de la légende...

En entendant ceci, je fronce les sourcils, de quelle légende parlent t-ils? je n'ai pas le temps de formuler ma question à haute voix à qui que se soit car les parents de Remus viennent se placer devant nous, mes parents, je veux lâcher sa main et m'éloigner, mais il ne veux pas me lâcher, alors je baisse la tête.

- Remus! s'exclame sa mère sans me remarquer, tu te rends compte que tu étais juste devant lui! tu ne pouvais pas reculer, il aurait pu te tuer, enfin.

- ta mère à raison, dès qu'il y a du danger, je te prierais de t'en éloigner le plus possible désormais compris, repris son père.

- oui... ne vous inquiétez pas, mais si j'avais bougé, c'est là qu'il m'aurais fait quelque chose, même si je ne pense pas qu'il aurait tenté quoique se soit avec le professeur Dumbledore ici.

- peut être, mais se n'est pas une raison, tien toi à l'écart des ennuis, bon nous rentrons, on se revoit pour les vacances de pâques, et je ne veux plus recevoir de lettre d'avertissement de tes professeurs comme quoi tu as encore violé le règlement, tu es préfet alors...

- mais oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas... alors à pâques.

Elle fixe son fils un bref instant, puis regarde nos mains jointes, elle me lance un regard très noir et se détourne sans rien dire.

Une fois les parents de Remus parti, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations, je me sépare de mon frère, et je vais rejoindre un endroit plus à l'écart, de là où je suis, je vois toute la grande salle, mais presque personne ne peut me voir. Remus est toujours aussi crispé, mais il fait de son mieux pour que Stéphanie ne le voit pas, James et Lily sont en train de discuter avec les parents de James, Peter est introuvable, Alice et Franck sont avec une vieille dame qui a un chapeau avec un vautour sur la tête. Sirius aussi est introuvable, je me demande qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire des jumeaux de la légende, de quelle légende s'agit-il?

- c'est donc là que tu te caches? murmure une voix que je connais très bien à mon oreille.

- oui,... tu y crois toi à cette histoire de légende?

- il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les gens racontent, me dit Sirius en m'enlaçant la taille.

- sans doute, mais est ce que toi tu as déjà entendu parlé d'une légende comme ça?

- non, mais de toute façon il ne faut pas tenir compte de ce que tout le monde raconte, après qu'il soit parti, Voldemort je veux dire, les gens étaient paniqué, et tout le monde c'est mis à raconter n'importe quoi. Tu verras dans une semaine, plus personne n'en parlera.

- je vais rentrer, en plus il faut que je range mes affaires, ...

- je t'accompagne, de toute façon mes parents n'arrêtent pas de venir me montrer comme je suis un fils indigne...

- je suis désolé, mais ils ont tord, je dirais plutôt que se sont eux qui sont indigne d'être tes parents. Je veux dire, on ne devrait pas subir les sautes d'humeurs et les colères des personnes qui sont sensé nous protéger non?

- non, on ne devrait pas... allez vient ne restons pas là.

Sirius avait tord, ça fait bientôt deux semaines qu'on a repris les cours, et tout le monde parle encore de ce qui c'est passé à la soirée du jour de l'an. J'entends des rumeurs plus folle les une que les autres, mais à chaque fois, Remus, Sirius, James ou Lily m'entraîne plus loin et me disent de ne pas écouter toutes ces bêtises. Remus me regarde souvent du coin de l'œil pour voir si je suis toujours là, de toute façon où est ce que je pourrais aller. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup, à chaque fois que quelqu'un près de nous aborde le sujet Voldemort, il m'entraîne loin en prétextant n'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit loin de la conversation en question.

Nous sommes Samedi, et les maraudeurs m'ont dit qu'il fallait que je me lève de bonne heure, qu'ils avaient un truc à me montrer, il est six heure du matin, il veulent me tuer ou quoi!! bref je descends dans la salle commune ou je vois Sirius qui m'attend, comme il n'y a personne d'autre que nous qui sommes réveillé un samedi matin à cette heure ci, il se permet de me faire un petit bisou!! Au moins je ne me serais pas levé pour rien.

- où sont les autres, ne me dit pas qu'ils dorment, parce que c'est moi qui vais les réveiller sinon! je m'exclame sous les rires de Sirius.

- non, ils sont parti devant, viens avec moi je t'accompagne me dit-il.

Il me prend la main et m'entraîne vers la sorti de la salle, nous déambulons dans les couloirs déserts, puis nous sortons dans le parc, tout est calme et paisible, normal tout le monde dort à part moi!grrr!!

Il me traîne encore à travers le parc, pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch, je me demande ce qu'ils veulent bien me montrer sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il s'arrête devant la porte des vestiaires, puis il se retourne vers moi et me lance un sourire rassurant, pour finir par me faire entrer.

Dans les vestiaire, il y a les maraudeurs au grand complet, puis toute l'équipe de Quidditch au grand complet. Je fronces les sourcils, il ne vont quand même pas oser me faire ça si ?

- Et voilà notre nouvelle recrut, lance joyeusement James pendant que le reste de l'équipe se tourne vers moi surpris.

- la quoi? je dis bêtement.

- tu n'étais pas au courant Sarah? me demande Franck.

- mais au courant de quoi?

- James nous a dit avant les vacances de Noël qu'il désirait prendre un joueur remplaçant qu'il formerais à tout les postes en cas de coup dur, on ne craindrait pas de perdre parce qu'il nous manque un joueur, tu comprends?

- oui, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi moi, je ne suis pas au courrant! je dis en me tournant vers James.

- il fallait que je garde la surprise, il n'y avait que les maraudeurs au courant, maintenant je te présente à l'équipe, mais personne d'autre ne pourra être au courrant, notre prochain match est contre les Serpentards, et malheureusement on ne sort jamais d'un match contre les Serpentards sans avoir eut au moins un blessé, ils vont être très surpris cette fois ci.

- mais je ne sais pas jouer au Quidditch! le match est dans quinze jours, et tu voudrais que je sois formé en si peu de temps! je dis complètement médusé.

- oui! et tu le seras, pour que Sirius dise que tu voles très bien sur un balais, c'est que tu dois vraiment être doué! Maintenant je veux tout le monde sur le terrain vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, moi je m'occupe de Sarah, si vous avez des questions, demandez à Sirius, il connaît les tactiques d'attaque et de défenses allez y! s'exclame joyeusement James.

- bon, tu sais que je ne t'ai pas encore donné mon accord.

- toi non, mais Remus m'a donné l'autorisation!

- et depuis quand Remus décide de ce que je veux faire à ma place?

- je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait décidé, mais qu'il m'avait donné l'autorisation de te prendre dans l'équipe.

- ça revient au même, pourquoi est ce que je devrais accepter ?

- parce que Brize te manque, me dit il malicieusement, et puis ça te plais de voler sur un balais, non?

- ouais bon ok, mais ne t'attends pas à grand chose, je ne sais pas jouer, et je n'ai volé qu'une seule fois sur un balais, alors ne t'attends pas à des miracles.

- tiens, ton balais, c'est Remus qui l'a ramené, il est dans les gradins avec Peter.

Je suis complètement épuisé, je suis dans les vestiaires des filles seule, évidement je suis la seule fille dans l'équipe. Je suis sous la douche après un entraînement de trois heures, TROIS HEURES avec James, c'est un sadique ce mec je me demande comment font les autres j'ai mal partout, je sais pas si c'est possible de se noyer sous la douche, mais ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure que j'y suis, et je ne noies toujours pas. Je m'enroule dans une serviette, et je me dirige vers mes affaires, je m'assois sur un banc, lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Sirius.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, je dis fatigué sans me rendre compte que je ne suis qu'en serviette qui soit dit en passant, me couvre à peine.

- Je venais voir ce qui te retenais aussi longtemps dans les vestiaires, dit-il en s'approchant, à moins que se soit prémédité pour que je te puisse voir dans cette tenue.

Il fini sa phrase en me donnant un léger baisé sur les lèvres. Je resserre ma serviette autour de moi et lui lance un regard féroce pendant qu'il éclate de rire.

- SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! je m'exclame.

- à vos ordres, surtout que je n'ai aucune envi d'être étripé par ton frère, dit-il en claquant la porte.

Je me rhabille en vitesse et je sors des vestiaires pour me diriger vers la grande salle où tout le monde devait être en train de prendre son petit déjeuné. Évidement Sirius m'attendait devant, mais je l'ai ignoré, non mais c'est vrai, ça lui prend souvent de rentrer dans les vestiaires des filles! Bon ok, je suis la seule fille, mais c'est pas une raison, en plus j'aurais pu être encore sous la douche! En rentrant dans le hall, Sirius toujours sur mes talons, je me fais intercepter pas Diggory, qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui là, de loin je vois Wallace descendre les escaliers pour se diriger dans la grande salle, grrrr, qu'est ce que je déteste cette fille...

- Sarah, d'où viens tu comme ça? me demande Diggory pendant que je vois Sirius se diriger vers James un peu plus loin, en grommelant les mains dans les poches.

- j'étais allé faire un tour pour voir si Remus n'était pas par là j'ai quelques questions à lui poser pour le devoir de métamorphose que nous avons à faire.

- ah! et tu l'as trouvé, je veux dire Lupin, demande t-il d'un ton détaché.

- non, mais je vois qu'il est là bas avec les autres maraudeurs, et ... Wallace!

- on dirait que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Cindy Wallace, me dit-il.

- non en effet, excuse moi, je vais voir Lily on se revoit plus tard, je dis en partant rejoindre Lily, et les maraudeurs à la table des lions.

Malheureusement pour moi, en m'asseyant près des maraudeurs je ne peux pas éviter Cindy Wallace puisqu'elle est assise près de Sirius, qui fait comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

- dit donc ? me questionne t-il, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ce bellâtre de Diggory?

- ça ne te regarde pas que je sache, je lui réponds sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

Non mais, il s'attend à quoi après le coup des vestiaires...

- bien sûr que ça me regarde, tu crois peut être qu'il te drague parce que tu lui plais? il te tourne autour uniquement parce qu'il sait qu'on est sorti ensemble, et qu'entre lui et moi c'est la guerre, pour rien d'autre!

Tout nos amis se sont arrêté de manger et nous dévisage, ils avaient plus l'habitude qu'on se parle comme si de rien été, ou qu'on s'ignore lorsque nous sommes fâché. Mais certainement pas qu'on se dispute pour une chose aussi futile!

- Et qu'est ce que tu en sais d'abord ? tu veux que je te dise, je pense que tu es simplement jaloux de Diggory.

- jaloux! s'exclame t-il surpris, JALOUX, tu délires complètement ma pauvre.

- ah oui! et comment tu appelles la crise que tu es en train de me faire en ce moment ? je lui cris à mon tour en détournant la tête.

- je te préviens simplement qu'il te veut que parce que moi je t'ai eut! s'énerve t-il.

- ah ouais! ben crois moi, je suis pas prête de refaire la même erreur.

- Sirius ça suffit! dit Remus d'une voix froide en voyant qu'il allait répliquer.

Je tremble des pieds à la tête, je pose violemment mes couverts, je lance un regard noir à Wallace qui se marre sans se gêner, et je pars de la grande salle à grande enjambé sans un seul regard pour Sirius. Je me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie, un Samedi matin il n'y aura personne, et je pourrais être tranquille, mais malheureusement je dois avoir la poisse, parce que je suis rattrappé par trois personnes que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir de si tôt.

- Sarah! qu'elle surprise, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas parlé.

- oui, mais tu comprends avec les vacances et tout, je n'ai pas eut temps de voir beaucoup de monde.

- c'est sûr, as tu réfléchi à ma proposition? me demande t-il.

- et bien... pas vraiment...

- allez, c'est une occasion en or, tu ne peux pas louper ça! insiste les deux autres.

- écoutez, je crois pas que se soit une bonne idée vraiment...

- bien sûr que si allez Sarah, et puis si tu t'ennuis tu pourras toujours partir rejoindre ton dortoir.

- ouais bon ok, c'est quand et où ? je demande blasé.

- génial, c'est demain soir dans les cachots, dans une des salles près de la statut de Brutus le colosse, ça commence à 20h00, ne soit pas en retard, allez nous on y va salut.

Je les regarde s'éloigner, sans un mot de plus, maintenant il va falloir que je trouve un excuse pour pas que les maraudeurs ou Lily me suivent demain soir. Pour une fois, j'ai une occasion en or de découvrir des choses très intéressante, je vais quand même dire à James où je serais, pour qu'il me prête sa cape, elle me sera certainement très utile.

Non parce que je sais pas, mais ça ne me rassure pas trop non plus d'être entouré que de Serpentard toute la soirée, il y aura certainement même Bellatrix, il va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je bois ou mange, le mieux c'est de refuser simplement la moindre boissons et le moindre aliments.

Qu'elle idée farfelu de faire une soirée spéciale entre sang pur en m'invitant à la soirée, je serais probablement la seule Griffondors, et la seule qui ne soit pas une sang pur, ils n'ont pas encore comprit que je sais déjà se qu'ils manigancent. Ce n'est pas encore demain la veille, que Regulus arrivera a faire en sorte que je devienne sa petite amie pour briser encore plus Sirius.

Non mais je vous jure quel idiot, quoi que pour l'heure, je préfèrerais qu'on évite de parler de Sirius en ma présence, il m'a trop énervé pour le moment!

J'arrive enfin en haut de la tour d'astronomie, la vu et splendide, il fait un peut froid mais je m'en fiche.

- Si tu reste trop longtemps ici, tu vas attraper froid.

- je sais, mais la vue est tellement belle, tu ne trouves pas Remus?

- si... à quoi vous jouez Sirius et toi exactement? me demande t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- à rien... ce n'est pas important, où sont les autres, et qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? non parce que l'entraînement m'a tué!

- à ce propos il y a plusieurs rumeurs comme quoi James avait engager un autre joueur, alors tu vas entendre beaucoup de rumeurs à ce sujet pendant les jours à venir, me dit il.

- ce n'est rien je commence a en avoir l'habitude... il faut que je te parle de certaines choses...

* * *

Voilà!!

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! alors vous en pensez quoi??

Certaines chose ce précisent, d'autre s'obscursissent!! Je continu ou j'arrête?? bon si par hazard vous me suppliez de continuer, je posterais le chapitre suivant mardi soir, sinon... vous ne saurez jamais le contenu de la légende de la lune!!

Rien que pour vous et en exclusivité voici un petit extrait du chapitre suivant si vous décidé que je dois continué biensur!

extrait:

- c'est moi qui te fait fuir comme ça? me demande t-il.

- non...

Il vient s'asseoir près de moi sur un des canapés et il m'observe. Je suis mal à l'aise, j'essai d'éviter son regard, mais au bout de quelques minutes je n'en peux déjà plus.

- Quoi? Pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes comme sa?

- J'attends que tu me donnes une raison valable pour que je ne dise à personne, où tu vas avec la cape ce soir, me répond t-il calmement.

Je soupire...

Voilà cette fois c'est fini!! à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.


	23. Chapter 23: week end étrange

bonsoir tout le monde!

voici un nouveau chapitre merci encore à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews !! bonne lecture!

* * *

_- à ce propos il y a plusieurs rumeurs comme quoi James avait engager un autre joueur, alors tu vas entendre beaucoup de rumeurs à ce sujet pendant les jours à venir, me dit il._

_- ce n__'__est rien je commence a en avoir l__'__habitude... il faut que je te parle de certaines choses..._

**chapitre 23: Week-end étrange...**

J'ai passé ma journée du Samedi dans mon dortoir, à me reposer et faire les différents parchemins à rendre pour les cours de la semaine prochaine. Je ne suis pas sorti une seule fois du dortoir, et je n'ai vu personne de la journée à part Lily qui est venu voir si je venais manger à midi avec elle et les maraudeurs. Mais comme je n'ai toujours pas digéré le coup des vestiaires, et notre dispute, j'ai préféré continuer à dormir plutôt que d'aller manger. Il est 2H00 du matin et j'ai une faim de loup... Lily est déjà couché, ainsi que les poufs qui servent de fan club aux maraudeurs. Je me lève le plus discrètement possible, j'enfile rapidement un jean, et je descends dans la salle commune, seulement en arrivant à mi-chemin dans les escaliers j'entends des voix... qui peut bien être encore debout à cette heure ci... j'avance sans faire de bruit et en me penchant légèrement, je peux voir James, et Remus tout les deux face à un fauteuil, ou il y a certainement Sirius, sur un des fauteuils un peut plus loin je distingue vaguement Peter en train de dormir la tête dans le vide. Je tends l'oreille pour écouter se qu'ils disent, oui, je sais c'est pas bien, ben... tant pis !

- ... non, mais parle dit quelque chose à la fin, dit James exaspéré.

- tu peux arrêté de faire la gueule à la fin, avec ce que tu as dit je comprends très bien son comportement vis à vis de toi ! s'exclame Remus.

- je vois pas très bien ou vous voulez en venir tout les deux, dit simplement Sirius.

- pardon... tu ne vois pas très bien ou on veut en venir... tu veux que je te montre peut être, s'énerve Remus, tu crois que j'ai envi d'être pris entre deux feux à chaque fois que ça se produira ? il faut que tu arrêtes d'agir sans réfléchir, et de parler sans réfléchir aussi tant qu'on y est ! tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que tu peux faire !

- je n'ai fais de mal à personne, Remus, alors épargne moi tes sermons, et garde les pour ta sœur!

- Sirius, mais qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui, demande James plus exaspéré que jamais. Tu n'as pas décroché un mot de la journée et maintenant tu déverses tout ta rancœur sur nous, qu'est ce t'a dit ton frère tout à l'heure pour te mettre dans cet état ?

OH ! mon dieu, cet espèce d'imbécile de Regulus est allé dire que j'allais à la soirée avec lui j'en suis sûre, quel idiot ce mec, s'il croit qu'il va pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement...

Je descends finalement les escaliers l'air de rien, ils interrompent leur conversation, d'un coup...

- Sarah! qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cet heure? me demande mon frère soupçonneux.

- je te retourne la question, je lui réponds avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la salle commune.

Je marche silencieusement, je n'ai aucune envi de me faire attraper par le concierge, j'aime pas du tout marcher dans les couloirs sombre la nuit dans le château. Je suis tout le temps en train de m'imaginer des choses à faire froid dans le dos, ... je sens tout à coup qu'on me plaque la main sur la bouche, et qu'on m'attrape par la taille en me tirant en arrière. Je n'arrive pas à me débattre, c'est alors que j'entends les pas du concierge se rapprocher dangereusement, la personne qui me retient me fait passer derrière une armure. Quelques minutes plus tard, le concierge passe en grommelant des paroles incompréhensives, l'inconnu me relâche, en me retournant, je m'aperçois qu'il n'est pas si inconnu que ça.

- Je pensais que tu étais un peu plus prudente, lorsque tu te ballades seule la nuit dans les couloirs.

- pourtant, je dis, tu devrais savoir que je me ballade rarement seule la nuit dans les couloirs, aillant un frère et un petit ami maraudeur, je suis constamment épié, même dans les vestiaires de Quidditch!

- oh! ça va, tu vas me le reprocher encore pendant combien de temps? me questionne Sirius boudeur.

- disons, un certain temps, en attendant, est ce que tu viens avec moi aux cuisines, où j'y vais seule.

- je viens, je n'ai pas envi que tu fasses de mauvaise rencontre, mais avant tout...

Il se penche vers moi et commence à m'embrasser tendrement, c'est vrai que moi aussi ça m'a manqué aujourd'hui... mais je ne lui dirais certainement pas!

- Sarah, je suis désolé pour notre dispute dans la grande salle ce matin, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je t'ai vu avec Diggory ce crétin, et enfin...

- en tout cas, ça aura au moins le mérite d'avoir peut être fait avancer les choses pour notre plan...

- oui, peut être bien, bon on y va aux cuisines, me demande t-il.

Une fois mon estomac bien remplis on rentre dans la salle commune, puis on rejoint chacun notre dortoir respectif. Quelques heures plus tard, je suis réveillé par les cris hystériques de Cindy Wallace et de ses clones de copines, il est 11H00 déjà.

Je me lève et je disparais dans la salle de bain avec un peu de chance, quand je ressortirais, elles ne seront plus là! En effet lorsque je ressors, elles sont parti, tant mieux... je descends dans la salle commune, et vu l'heure, je vais attendre le déjeuné de midi pour descendre dans la grande salle, malheureusement pour moi, Wallace et ses copines sont dans la salle commune et entourent les maraudeurs. Je remarque Lily, dans un fauteuil pas très loin, je me dirige vers elle.

- salut Lily, tu arrives à te concentrer sur ton livre avec le troupeau de dindes qui t'entoure, je lui demande en souriant.

Elle me regarde puis jette un oeil aux maraudeurs, et éclate de rire, je dois dire j'ai beaucoup de mal à me contenir à la vu de leurs têtes décomposé.

- moi oui, me répond t-elle une fois son fou rire passé, mais j'ai la nette impression qu'ils en ont un peut marre eux, tu ne trouves pas?

- si... mais je ne vois pas de quoi ils se plaignent, nous on les supporte bien tout les soirs, ils peuvent bien faire un petit effort pendant la journée non?

- sadique, allez viens on va virer toute ses sangsues ! s'exclame t-elle en se levant.

Je la suis jusque devant les maraudeurs qui se retournent vers nous soulagé.

- Salut Lily, salut Sarah, nous dit Remus en souriant.

Il vient me serrer dans ses bras, pendant que James embrasse passionnément Lily, Sirius me regarde avec des yeux de chiens battu, puis il s'avance à son tour vers moi. Je le laisse venir, il s'approche se penche et au dernier moment se détourne et me fait une bise, je souris amusé, puis il me serre tout contre lui.

- bonjour, dit-il joyeusement, tu as bien dormi marmotte?

- oui, comme un bébé... et vous?

- ça fait déjà trois heures qu'on est levé nous, me dit Remus.

J'hausse les épaules, je vois derrière Sirius les poufs qui nous dévisage Lily et moi scandalisés, bien fait, bande de vautour... non, je ne suis pas méchante, je suis réaliste... si, si je vous assure...

- bon, je vais faire un tour, je vous rejoins dans la grande salle à midi ok! je lance avant de partir.

Je rejoins le couloir isolé du septième étage, il faut que je trouve une bonne excuse pour que ni Lily ni mon frère, Sirius et James ne me suivent ce soir. Tout d'abord, il faut que je prenne James à part pour lui demander de me prêter sa cape, il va bien sûr me demander ce que je compte en faire, je vais donc lui dire où je vais en lui faisant promettre de ne le dire à personne. Et ensuite... mais oui, pourquoi est ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt! Je pense que je vais faire ça.

Satisfaite de mon idée, je rejoins tout le monde dans la grande salle, bien sûr pour pas changer j'arrive dans les dernières, heureusement qu'ils m'ont gardé une place.

- Sarah! heureux de te voir de retour parmi nous, me taquine James.

- heureuse de voir que tu n'es pas mort étouffé par tes groupies!

- oui, j'ai été sauvé par une tigresse...

Je remarque du coin de l'œil que tout le monde est retourné à leur conversation. Remus, Lily et Sirius parlent du nouveau match de Quidditch, pendant que Peter mange (pour pas changer). Je profite alors de l'inattention de tout le monde pour parler à James.

- est ce que je peux te demander un service? je lui chuchote.

- bien sûr, de quoi s'agit -il?

- est ce que tu pourrais me prêter ta cape ce soir?

-... oui, me répond il sur la défensive.

J'attends qu'il demande de plus ample explication, mais apparemment il n'en a pas l'intention, il recommence à manger, je jette un coup d'œil au trois autres et je poursuis.

- S'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne ok ?

Je le vois hausser les sourcils, et acquiescer, moi je commence à manger, pendant que maintenant c'est lui qui me dévisage. Je termine rapidement mon repas et j'invente une excuse bidon pour pouvoir m'enfuir vers la salle commune. Je m'installe dans un fauteuil près du feu, quelques minutes plus tard le portrait bascule pour laissé apparaître James.

- c'est moi qui te fait fuir comme ça? me demande t-il.

- non, ...

Il vient s'asseoir près de moi, sur un des canapés et il m'observe. Je suis mal à l'aise, j'essai d'éviter son regard, mais au bout de quelques minutes je n'en peux déjà plus.

- quoi? pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes comme ça?

- j'attends que tu me donnes une raison valable pour que je ne dise à personne où tu vas avec ma cape ce soir, me répond t-il calmement.

Je soupire.

- ok, laisse moi t'expliquer jusqu'au bout alors, et ne m'interrompe pas ok.

- c'est d'accord, me dit il amusé.

- hier après ma dispute avec Sirius, je suis parti vers la tour d'astronomie, je pensais y être tranquille un Samedi matin, en chemin je me suis fait accoster par Regulus et ses deux copains. Il m'ont invité à une fête ce soir dans les cachots. Ils m'ont dit que c'était une soirée spéciale pour les sang pur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils tiennent tellement à ce que j'y assiste parce que je ne suis pas une sang pur, mais bon. Je me suis dit que se serais une bonne occasion de récolter quelques informations à propos de Voldemort, et d'avoir la confirmation de ce que me veut vraiment le frère de Sirius, voilà. Je dirais au autres que je vais faire mon entraînement (par apport à l'ange) puisque je n'ai pas pu le faire hier matin pour cause de Quidditch!

- tu as accepté d'y aller uniquement pour ces raisons là? me questionne t-il sur la défensive.

- évidement, tu crois peut être que c'était pour les beau yeux de Regulus! je m'exclame. Tu sais bien que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, j'étais gentille pour savoir ce qu'il me voulais, maintenant que je sais, c'est lui qui devrait avoir peur.

- et que te veut il? me demande James.

- se venger de Sirius, ou le faire souffrir en m'utilisant, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- ok, où se passe la fête exactement? et à quelle heure?

- je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais, après tu va venir y faire un tour, et faire tout capoter, je lui réponds.

- non, je veux simplement pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit, je me ferais tuer par Sirius, et bouffer par Remus!

Je souris amusé, ... mais j'ai un doute là, j'ai eut l'impression de le voir faire une grimace de douleur et esquisser un geste vers sa jambe avant de faire comme si de rien était. Je me lève, et je sors rapidement ma baguette avant de jeter un sort sur le tableau de l'entré pour que personne ne sorte ou n'entre.

- qu'est ce qui te prend? s'étonne t-il.

Je ne lui réponds pas, et je me contente d'appliquer le même sort sur les portes des dortoirs.

- qui que se soit, James, il a plutôt intérêt à sortir avant que je jette un dernier sort.

- de quoi tu parles, me dit il innocemment.

- tu le sais très bien, je te préviens simplement que le dernier sort pourrais lui faire un peu mal !

- je ne vois vr...

- comme tu voudras, je le coupe avec indifférence.

Je marmonne un dernier sort, et ensuite on entend différentes exclamations étouffé de douleurs, puis je vois la cape de James vient se poser sur un des fauteuils, pendant que Sirius s'écraser au sol devant mes pieds.

- qu'est... qu'est ce que c'est que ce sort? me question ce dernier en se massant le sommet de la tête.

Je le regarde froidement de haut puisque il est toujours étalé au sol, James recule et va se réfugier sur le canapé un peu plus loin.

- qu'est ce que tu fais là, sous la cape de James? je dis.

- rien...

Je plisse les yeux, pendant qu'il se relève, il se rapproche de moi, mais je ne me laisse pas faire, et je recule en attendant ses explications.

- bon ok, hier après midi, Regulus est venu me trouver, il m'a demandé de venir dans une salle des cachots ce soir vers 22H00 que je verrais ta vrai nature, et il m'a dit qu'il aurait la preuve que plus jamais on ne se remettra ensemble, fini t-il piteusement.

Je le regarde quelques instant sans rien dire, puis je tourne les talons, j'attrape la cape de James au passage, je lève les sorts d'un coup de baguette, et je monte dans mon dortoir sans un mot ni un autre regard.

L'après midi passe vite, en fait je me suis couverte de la cape, et je suis descendu vers le parc, même s'ils ont la carte, ils ont le désavantage de ne pas pouvoir me voir, alors que moi si !! Bien sûr lorsque je suis descendu dans la salle commune ils ont essayé de me parlé, d'ailleurs Remus était avec eux, ils ont dû le mettre au courrant, mais j'ai fait la sourde oreille, et je suis sorti. ( sans qu'ils puissent me voir puisque j'avais la cape) J'ai passé l'après midi près du lac, seule à réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire ce soir, et à propos de Sirius.

Je suis dans mon dortoir, prête pour la soirée, j'ai mit Lily au courant il y a quelques minutes, elle a essayé de me dissuader d'y allé, puis finalement s'y est résigné et elle est descendu dans la salle commune.

Je m'apprête à descendre couverte de la cape lorsque Lily entre en trombe dans le dortoir.

- Sarah, tu es là?

- oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a, je lui demande en enlevant la cape.

- C'est Sirius, James et Remus, ils attendent en bas dans la salle commune, ils ont décidé de venir avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, ils ont la carte avec eux! s'exclame t-elle.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pièce, et je souris, puis je m'adresse à Lily.

- écoute, qu'ils attendent en bas ce n'est pas un problème, dit simplement à Sirius de faire ce que son frère lui a demandé d'accord?

- oui... mais comment tu vas descendre?

* * *

voilà un chapitre de plus de terminé!!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu même s'il n'y a pas eut beaucoup d'action, dans le chapitre suivant on en apprendra un peu sur la légende de la lune, prochain chapitre vendredi ou dimanche soir!

biz à bientôt!!


	24. Chapter 24: soirée spéciale

bonsoir tout le monde!!

et oui comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre, allez je ne vous fais pas attendre plus bonne lecture!

* * *

_Je jette un coup d__'__œil à la pièce, et je souris, puis je m__'__adresse à Lily._

_- écoute, qu__'__ils attendent en bas ce n__'__est pas un problème, dit simplement à Sirius de faire ce que son frère lui a demandé d__'__accord?_

_- oui... mais comment tu vas descendre?_

**chapitre 24: soirée spéciale.**

- en passant par la fenêtre, à plus Lily! je dis avant d'enfourcher mon balais et de passer par dite la fenêtre.

- Sarah! s'écrit Lily.

Je descends en piqué jusque devant l'entrée du grand hall, heureusement pour moi les portes ne sont pas encore fermé, je camoufle mon balais dans un placard à balais, et je descends en direction des cachots.

Ses couloirs son lugubre, heureusement je n'ai pas atterri à Serpentard, je me serais tapez une bonne petite déprime, je presse le pas et me retrouve devant la statut de Brutus le colosse, et j'attends.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois de loin Regulus tourner à l'angle du couloir et venir à ma rencontre.

- tu es venu, j'avais peur que tu changes d'avis, me dit il avec un sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres.

- comme tu vois,... alors, où on va?

- vient, c'est par là.

On rejoint une veille classe qui ne doit plus être utilisé depuis longtemps, comme j'avais prévu, il n'y a pratiquement que des Serpentards, je vois de loin, Malfoy, black Bellatrix, et Rogue. Il n'y a que les élèves à partir de la quatrième ou cinquième année à vu d'œil, et ce n'est pas vraiment une fête, c'est plus une réunion de personne qui forme des petits groupes pour parler, boire et manger. Regulus m'entraîne vers ses amis et ils commencent tous à discuter de choses et d'autres, des cours, des profs, ..., à croire qu'ils n'ont aucune conversation. Je m'ennuis ferme, et ça fait à peine une heure et demi que je suis là, une heure et demi, à les écouter parler de choses très futiles, une heure et demi qui m'en paraît le triple. Soudain j'entends une conversation voisine qui capte plus mon attention que les autres.

- ... tu sais si le maître a donné des informations à ton père à propos des jumeaux de la lune ? demande il me semble Rogue.

- oui, mon père est proche du seigneur des ténèbres, il lui raconte beaucoup de choses, et puis j'ai entendu une conversation entre mon père et Fenrir Greyback lui répond une voix traînante que j'identifie comme étant celle de Lucius Malfoy.

- Qui est Fenrir Greyback? demande Rogue.

- c'est le chef des loups garou, c'est lui qui a mordu un des deux jumeaux, mais il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient jumeaux parce que apparemment ils ne se ressemble pas tellement.

- et tu sais qui sont ces jumeaux? demande une voix de fille Bellatrix probablement.

- non, leur identité est bien gardé, le maître en est fou de rage, et Greyback ne connais pas leur noms, ils les a attaqué uniquement parce qu'il passé à côté des habitations, et qu'il adore les attaquer jeunes... dit il en ricanant, mais moi, je connais une parti de la légende...

- et qu'elle est t-elle cette légende, demande Rogue avec indifférence.

- pas ici, il y a trop de monde et d'oreilles indiscrète, plus tard peut être, dit-il en regardant de tout les côté pour voir si on ne l'avait pas entendu.

Je regarde les amis de Regulus devant moi et fait comme si de rien était... alors comme ça il connaît une parti de la légende alors que moi, une des deux principales concerné je ne sais strictement rien!! Et je sais enfin qui a mordu mon frère, il va le regretter, grr...

Il est 21h30, je pense que Regulus ne va pas tarder à passer à l'attaque puisque Sirius doit arriver bientôt. En effet quelques minutes plus tard, il lance un clin d'œil pas très discret à ses amis puis il me prend à part et demande à me parler dans une endroit plus tranquille.

On sort tous les deux pour rejoindre une salle de classe vide à côté, j'attends qu'il parle, puisque c'est lui qui à demandé à le faire.

- Sarah, commence t-il, il faut qu'on parle, je... je sais tout, fini t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- tout ? ... je répète bêtement.

De quoi parle t-il, est ce qu'il aurait découvert ma transformation?? non, impossible...

- tout comme quoi? je lui demande.

- tout comme ta relation avec Sirius. Je vois bien que tu as des sentiments à son égard, mais vous êtes très différent tu es sensible et lui, il est doué pour collectionner les conquêtes sans lendemain. Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes séparé maintenant, mais nous sommes ami, toi et moi, et...

Il prend un air gêné qui ne lui va pas du tout puisque il ne l'ai pas en réalité, ... il ferait un piètre acteur, ... je me demande quand même ou il veut en venir.

- et quoi? je lui demande un peu plus sèchement.

Non mais c'est vrai, à quoi bon faire durer le suspens, il va le cracher le morceau, ou il faut que je lui tire les vers du nez...

- Sirius, il a raconté pas mal de chose à ton sujet, je suis sûr quelles sont fausses, mais je voulais que tu le sache, tu comprends nous sommes amis maintenant.

- Quelles genres de choses? je lui demande en le regardant avec indifférence.

- il dit partout que une fois qu'il a eut ce qu'il à voulut, il en a eut marre de jouer au gentil petit copain fidèle et qu'il est allé voir ailleurs, il dit aussi que tu n'étais de toute façon qu' un pari avec ses trois copains, qu'il ne tient et n'a jamais tenu à toi ... et plein d'autre choses des plus horribles... fini t-il presque peiné.

- il dit vraiment tous ça ? je le questionne en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- oui, il y a d'ailleurs pleins de rumeurs qui commence à circuler à ton sujet, je voulais t'en parler avant que tu ne l'entendes de façon plus sournoise...

- c'est très gentil à toi de m'en avoir parlé.

- mais je ne voulais pas te parler que de ça, dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

- de quoi d'autre...

- de nous... enfin de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous... je sais que tu ressens encore des sentiments pour mon frère, mais il ne le mérite pas avec tout se qu'il t'a fait subir, et les rumeurs qu'il a lancé sur toi...

- Je crois Regulus, qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre vous, crache une voix froide dans mon dos.

- tient, qu'elle bonne surprise... Sirius, tu es venu t'assurer que Sarah n'avait pas encore entendu tout ce qui se dit dans son dos à cause de toi? ricane Regulus.

- non, je suis venu chercher Sarah pour qu'elle puisse être débarrassé de ta personne, réplique Sirius en posant son bras sur mon épaule.

Je n' ai plus envi de jouer, alors histoire de ne pas être venu là pour rien, il faut que la vérité sorte, je me dégage des bras de Sirius, et je m'éloigne de deux frères.

- Sarah vient, me dit Regulus, retournons à la fête, où tes vrais amis t'y attendent.

- tu crois peut être quelle va te suivre rejoindre tout ses êtres sans cœur avec qui tu traînes? Sarah elle, elle a du cœur, elle ne sera jamais comme toi et tes copains, vous préférer fuir que de sauver un ami, et moi je ne suis pas comme ça, je préfèrerais mourir pour un ami, que de fuir comme un lâche, et Sarah est comme moi, s'écrit Sirius.

- elle est peut être comme toi, commence t-il en ne regardant que Sirius comme si j'avais disparut de la salle, mais il n'est pas question que je la laisse partir avec toi, il faut que tu souffres autant que tu as fait souffrir père et mère à ton départ, et toutes ses années ou tu as agit comme un traître, tu es lâche et faible, je ne la laisserais pas partir avec toi, parce que c'est une personne qui te rend heureux, et je ne veux pas que tu sois heureux. Je veux que tu souffres, et par un moyen ou par un autre, je te l'enlèverais, et tu souffriras comme jamais tu n'as souffert jusqu'à présent, crache t-il à l'adresse de Sirius.

Ils s'affronte du regard, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont se sauter dessus d'un instant à l'autre, alors j'interviens.

- il me semble, que c'est à moi d'en décider, je dis doucement à l'adresse de Regulus.

Il semble se réveiller et se re-rendre compte de ma présence dans la pièce.

- Sarah, je ne voulais pas dire ça tu sais bien que je ne le pense pas...

- épargne ta salive, je sais depuis le début que tu n'es pas sincère, je ne savais pas pourquoi, tu voulais être ami avec moi tout à coup. Maintenant que j'ai la confirmation de ce que je pensais, laisse moi te dire que le lâche ici, c'est bien toi, tu ne fais que suivre les idées de tes amis, tu ne t'affirmes que lorsque tu es sûr que tes amis vont approuver. Tu essais de détruire la vie de ton propre frère parce que tes parents ont dit qu'il été traître à son sang, est ce que tu sais réfléchir par toi même et avoir ta propre opinion sur un sujet, et osé affronter tes propres amis pour défendre cette opinion? je ne crois pas. C'est d'ailleurs là, toute la différence entre Sirius et toi, ... passe une bonne fin de soirée, et si tu changes d'avis et que tu veux réellement être mon ami, un jour pourquoi pas. Mais sache qu'avant d'accepter d'être ton ami, il faudra que tu te forges ta propre personnalité, et pas le clone pathétique d'un de tes amis, ...

- dégager tout les deux je ne veux plus vous voir, toi le traître et toi, sale petite idiote! hurle Regulus, vous me le paierais tout les deux!

- au revoir Regulus... je murmure avant de me diriger vers la porte avec Sirius et de sortir sans un regard pour le frère de ce dernier.

Cependant, je n'ai pas l'intention de me diriger vers la salle commune, le temps de s'éloigner un peu de la salle et je sors la cape d'invisibilité de James, puis je me tourne vers Sirius.

- ça te dit une visite de la salle commune des Serpentards? je lui demande.

- pourquoi est ce que tu veux te rendre dans leurs salle commune? s'étonne t-il.

- j'ai mes raisons, on pourrait apprendre pas mal de chose intéressante tu ne crois pas?

- si, mais... dit Sirius hésitant.

- un maraudeur qui se dégonfle, j'avais encore jamais vu!

- je ne me dégonfle pas, c'est juste que cette fois c'est toi et pas James qui sera avec moi, si Remus l'apprend je peux déjà te faire mes adieux.

- il ne l'apprendra pas, et puis s'il l'apprend, ... je fais se que je veux, allez viens! je lui réponds en nous couvrant de la cape.

On retourne discrètement dans la salle ou se déroule la fête, je veux voir si Rogue, Malfoy et Black ( Bellatrix) y sont toujours... je les cherche du regard mais je ne les aperçois nulle part, j'allais partir lorsque je remarque Regulus, glisser quelques mots aux oreilles de Lestrange et Rosier, puis se diriger vers la sorti. Je fais signe à Sirius qu'ils faut qu'on les suivent pour pouvoir rentrer dans leur salle commune. Nous les suivons donc jusque devant leur salle commune, aucun d'entre eux n'a parlé, ils n'ont pas échanger un seul mot depuis leur départ de la fête. Regulus s'avance jusque devant un mur de pierre, je me demande se qu'il va faire je me retourne pour demander à Sirius, mais je vois qu'il n'a pas l'air très étonné...

- sang pur, dit il alors qu'une porte de pierre dissimulé dans le mur laissait un passage.

On les suit de très près pour ne pas que le passage se referme avant que nous soyons rentré dans leur salle commune. C'est une salle longue et tout aussi froide que les cachots, il y a du vert et argent sur tout, et très peu de tableaux, même les lumière sont vertes...

Je remarque que Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, et Rogue sont déjà installé près de la cheminée, et que Regulus, Lestrange et Rosier vont les rejoindre.

- Alors, as tu réussis à détruire ton frère? questionne Malfoy.

- non, elle se doutait de quelque chose, répond Regulus, mais ça n'a aucune importance, ... je me vengerais...

- ne me dit pas que tu es triste que sa se termine, le nargue Rosier.

- non, bien au contraire, je ne supportais plus de devoir lui parler et être gentil avec elle, surtout vu les individu qu'elle fréquente. Je suis simplement déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser pour avoir des informations au sujet des jumeaux de la lune voilà tout.

- ah oui, dit Lestrange, est ce que ton père sait quelque chose au sujet de ces jumeaux?

- oui, et moi aussi, asseyez vous je vais vous dire ce qu'il en est.

Je me rapproche d'eux avec Sirius, sans faire de bruit, pendant qu'ils s'installent tous sur les canapés près du feu.

- alors voilà ce que j'ai entendu, la légende raconte, que des jumeaux vont se faire attaquer dans un bois près de chez eux, par un loup garou, un des deux deviendra lui même un loup garou, tandis que l'autre sera aussi différent.

- comment ça différent? questionne Bellatrix.

- je ne sais pas, la différence de l'autre n'est pas clairement spécifié, mais ils sont un peu comme lorsque des jumeaux sont malade, un à les symptôme, l'autre la maladie, là en l'occurrence, un est un loup garou, l'autre à une autre faculté. Mais ce n'est pas fini, il est dit que les jumeaux on une mission à accomplir.

- laquelle? demande Rosier.

- je n'en ai aucune idée, je vous ai dit que je ne connaissais qu'une parti de la légende, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils sont ici à Poudlard.

- mais alors... ça signifie aussi qu'il y a un loup garou ici, dans Poudlard! s'exclame Lestrange.

Je vois Rogue se tortiller mal à l'aise, puis faire comme si la question l'intéressait.

- oui, il va falloir que nous surveillons tous les jumeaux qu'il y a et dès qu'il se passe des choses étranges avec des jumeaux envoyer des informations à nos parents à se sujet.

La discussion fut coupé, la fête apparemment c'est fini et tout le monde rentre peu à peu dans la salle commune.

Sirius m'attrape la main et nous fait sortir de leurs salle commune, ça aurait parut bizarre que le passage s'ouvre sans que personne ne sorte ou ne rentre.

Ils sont déjà au courrant qu'un loup garou est à Poudlard, il va falloir être très prudent à partir de maintenant, mais la réaction de Rogue m'intrigue... il faudra que j'en parle avec Remus.

Une fois dans le hall, je récupère mon balais, et on se dirige vers notre salle commune, mais j'ai quand même envi de lui poser la question à propos de Rogue.

- est ce que tu sais pourquoi Rogue était aussi mal à l'aise lorsque Lestrange a dit que sa signifiait qu'il y avait un loup garou ici? je lui chuchote.

- oui, me répond t-il encore plus mal à l'aise.

* * *

voilàààààààà!!

c'est fini pour ce soir!! la suite pour mardi soir ou mercredi!

J'espère que cette petite escapade dans les sous sol du chateau vous aura plut, même si vous n'avez pas encore tout les detail concernant la légende, vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre!!

Je tiens à remercier tous se qui m'encourage merci beaucoup, sans sa cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais abandoné et suprimé cette fic, alors merci beaucoup!!

A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Sarah!!


	25. Chapter 25: la légende de la lune

bonsoir tout le monde!!

j'ai cinq minutes alors je poste la suite, j'espère que sa vous plaira bonne lecture!!

* * *

_- est ce que tu sais pourquoi Rogue était aussi mal à l__'__aise lorsque Lestrange a dit que sa signifiait qu__'__il y avait un loup garou ici? je lui chuchote._

_- oui, me répond t-il encore plus mal à l__'__aise._

**chapitre 25: la légende de la lune.**

- pourquoi? j'insiste en voyant qu'il n'en dit pas plus.

- ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, par contre tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller à cette fête seule alors que tu savais très bien que je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles?

- et alors? je te signale au passage, que je n'ai toujours pas digéré le fait que tu m'es espionné, alors je fais ce que je veux!

- tu ne... commence t-il.

Il s'arrêt puis il me plaque sa main sur ma bouche et nous recouvre de la cape en nous cachant dans un renfoncement de mur. On voit le concierge passer devant nous en courrant et en ruminant contre les élèves qui rodent la nuit dans les couloirs. On se dépêche de rejoindre notre salle commune il est 1H00 du matin, en rentrant, Remus, James et Lily sont dans un des canapés à nous attendre, Peter est sans doute allez se coucher.

- enfin, mais pourquoi est ce que vous avez mit autant de temps pour revenir? nous questionne Lily.

- on a fait un petit détour, répond Sirius.

Je vois Remus plisser des yeux et nous regarder à tour de rôle.

- où ça? demande dangereusement ce dernier.

Qu'est ce qu'il va encore s'imaginer, bon d'accord c'est mon frère et c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète, mais est ce que tout les frères sont aussi protecteur, ou c'est seulement le miens?

- dans la salle commune des Serpentards je lui réponds en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et on y a appris des choses assez intéressante je dois dire.

- quel genre de choses? me demande Remus toujours dangereusement calme.

- au sujet de la légende des jumeaux de la lune.

Il y a un blanc, personne n'ose parler après ce que je viens de dire, je regarde toujours mon frère dans les yeux, je vois bien qu'il est partagé entre me faire la morale pour les risques que j'ai prit, et la curiosité de savoir enfin de quoi parle cette légende.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il fini par s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- ok, vas y raconte, me dit-il lasse.

Après leur avoir raconté tous ce que nous avons entendu d'intéressant pendant la soirée, nous étions tous pensif...

Je pense que je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil demain à la bibliothèque histoire de voir si je ne trouve pas quelque chose sur les légendes. Après tout si je peux trouver de quoi parle cette légende exactement, ça me facilitera la tâche... non mais c'est vrai, elle me concerne cette légende et je ne la connais même pas... bon ok, elle concerne aussi Remus, mais la tout de suite, il est plus tenté de m'engueuler pour mon irresponsabilité, que de chercher à connaître le légende, même si elle parle de nous.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je vois James se lever.

- bon, je vais me coucher moi, la nuit porte conseil vous devriez en faire autant, nous dit il.

- oui, tu as raison, je monte aussi, bonne nuit tout le monde, dit Lily.

J'attends, mais visiblement, ni Sirius, ni Remus non envi de dormir, si je m'éclipse peut être qu'il ne le remarqueront pas...

- Sirius tu nous laisse deux minutes j'ai des choses à dire à Sarah, demande fermement Remus.

- ok, ne l'amoche pas trop, moi aussi j'ai à lui parler ensuite, dit il avant de disparaître par le portrait de la grosse dame.

Ne l'amoche pas trop... grr, non mais de quoi il se mêle le cabot!! s'il croit qu'il me fait peur, c'est de la rigolade à côté du loup enragé que j'ai juste à côté...

- Sarah, tu vas dire que je joue encore le frère protecteur, mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, à une fête organisé par toute une bande de Serpentards! s'exclame t-il. Imagine ils auraient découvert notre petit secret, imagine un peu ils t'auraient tous vendu à Voldemort, sans exception, ...

- calme toi Remus, je lui dis en lui posant une main dans le dos. Je suis là, et rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. Si par malheur il devait arrivé à découvrir notre petit secret dit toi bien qu'il faudrait encore qu'il puisse m'attraper. Je doute que l'ange qui est en moi se laisse faire, et quand bien même ils y parviendraient, jamais tu m'entends, ... jamais Voldemort ne pourra m'utiliser, je ne lui en laisserais pas le temps.

- qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Sarah tu me fais peur quand tu parles comme ça...

- ne t'inquiète pas, notre secret et bien gardé, puisque même Peter ne se doute de rien.

- tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

- oui, je lui dis en lui souriant, c'est une des habitudes que tu n'as pas perdu, depuis notre enfance.

- je vais monté me coucher, bonne nuit et bon courage avec Sirius... me dit-il en souriant.

- bonne nuit, et puis je ne vois pas se que j'ai à craindre, je dompte un loup affamé, un chien ne devrait pas poser de problème.

- le problème avec Sirius, c'est qu'il a meilleur caractère transformé en Patmol, que sous sa véritable forme!

Je m'asseye sur le canapé devant le feu en attendant que monsieur Black veuille bien se donner la peine de rentrer dans la salle commune. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'il est parti faire dans les couloirs seul à cette heure ci...

Je suis réveillé par une pression sur mon bras, en ouvrant les yeux je constate que Sirius est accroupie devant moi.

- salut la marmotte, me chuchote t-il.

- quelle heure est il? je le questionne encore endormie.

- il est 3h du matin, tu devrais allé te coucher on discutera demain...

- non, Sirius prend moi dans tes bras...

- tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi? me demande t-il amusé.

- idiot! laisse tombé je monte...

- hors de question, me dit il en me rattrapant pas la taille. En plus, il faut qu'on parle...

Il veut parler à trois heure du matin alors qu'on a cours demain, que je suis à moitié endormi, ... des fois je me dis qu'il est pas net...

- de quoi veux tu parler?

- tu le sais très bien, Sarah, je ne veux plus que tu me fasse des coups comme ça. Tu es parti à cette fête sur un coup de tête, et si je n'avais pas entendu ta conversation avec James...

- erreur, si tu n'avais pas fait en sorte de m'espionner tu veux dire!

- si tu veux, bref tu ne m'aurais jamais dit où tu allais! me reproche t-il.

- c'est vrai, mais tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé y aller, alors à quoi bon te le dire...

- et s'ils avaient essayé de te faire du mal, je n'aurais même pas su ou te chercher.

- bien sûr que si, j'allais mettre James au courant, mais ce que je n'apprécies pas Sirius, c'est ton manque total de confiance en moi... tu préfères croire ton frère que tu détestes plutôt que moi. Au lieu de venir me demander des explications, tu t'es rabaissé à agir finalement comme Regulus, comme un Serpentard. Je ne vois pas comment est ce qu'on pourrait continuer ensemble si tu ne me fais même pas confiance.

- quoi, non tu ne peux pas... écoute j'ai agit encore une fois sans réfléchir, j'ai confiance en toi, c'est juste que... à chaque fois que je croise mon frère il fait tout pour me faire douté c'est tombé sur toi cette fois, qui c'est ce que se sera la prochaine fois. J'ai encore fait l'idiot, mais je tiens à toi plus que tout, je ... s'il te plait laisse moi une chance, la prochaine fois que j'ai un doute sur quoique se soit je viens d'abord t'en parler en premier.

Comment pouvoir résister à un Sirius désemparé, je dirais que c'est mission impossible, il est devant moi agenouillé devant le canapé sur lequel je suis allongé, en le regardant dans les yeux je vois finalement un garçon pommé, il a du beaucoup souffrir du rejet de ses parents, dans un sens, on est pareil lui et moi... Je lui souris et le fais s'installer sur le canapé avec moi, nous sommes un peu à l'étroit sur le canapé, mais au moins nous sommes ensemble.

Je me réveille en sursaut, quelqu'un vient de laisser tombé quelque chose sur le sol, ça fait un boucan... j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans la salle commune, sur le canapé avec Sirius qui est lui aussi entrain de se réveiller, en regardant autour de moi, je vois Peter étalé de tous son long au pied des escaliers, c'est donc lui qui est tombé. Je m'étire et je me lève pour aller l'aider à se relevé.

- Peter, tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal? je le questionne.

Je le vois se relever en se massant la tête, il a le nez en sang.

- non, je crois que ça va... me dit-il peu sûr.

- attend moi ici deux minutes, je vais me changer et je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

- non, je t'assure je vais bien, me répond t-il toujours en se tenant la tête.

- Queudevers, ne fais pas le têtu, on va t'accompagner tous les deux à l'infirmerie, Sarah à raison, et ça ne va pas prendre plus de cinq minutes, intervient Sirius qui finalement c'est réveillé.

En chemin, on ne rencontre pas grand monde, on laisse le soin à Peter d'expliquer à l'infirmière comment il a réussit à tomber des escaliers. En quelques coups de baguettes, tout était effacé, nous nous sommes donc rendu dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné.

- tout va bien, me dit Sirius en regardant Peter, notre cher Peter a retrouvé l'appétit, donc plus de soucis à se faire.

- oui, ...je crois qu'il est plus que tant de faire avancer les choses au sujet de notre plan concernant Diggory et Wallace, surtout ne provoque pas une bagarre Sirius, je dis rapidement.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, comme si provoquer une bagarre n'était pas son genre, puis je le vois lancer des regards noir à une personne derrière moi, j'esquisse un sourire.

- bonjour Sarah, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ce Week end? me questionne la voix de Diggory.

- non, j'ai été très occupé avec Lily on a attaqué nos révisions pour les aspic.

- ah ok, je me demandé, est ce que tu ne voudrais pas venir voir le match de Quidditch Griffondors/ Serpentards avec moi dans les tribunes des Poufsouffles Samedi?

- Désolé Diggory, intervient mon frère dans mon dos, elle a déjà promis d'y aller avec nous!

- avec vous, laissez moi rire, Potter et Black sont dans l'équipe, Pettigrow va probablement dormir ou manger tout le long du match, quand à toi tu commentes le match Lupin! s'exclame t-il hargneux.

- peut-être, mais tu m'oublies moi, rétorque Lily.

- et moi! s'écrit à l'unisson, Alice et Stéphanie.

Je souris amusé, mais il faut que je lui dise quelque chose pour ne pas qu'il se vexe, même si je sais déjà que ça ne va pas plaire à Sirius.

- je suis désolé Amos, une autre fois peut être, je lui dis en souriant.

- ou... oui, à plus tard Sarah, me dit il déstabilisé en repartant.

Je lâche un soupir de soulagement quand enfin il est reparti, et Sirius m'attrape la main sous la table avant de dire devant toute la table des Griffondors réunit, Wallace comprit.

- non, mais quel pot de colle celui là! il n'a pas encore comprit qu'il ne t'intéressait pas!

- tu es jaloux, je rétorque, et puis qui te dit que je ne suis pas intéressé?

- stop, intervient Remus, vous n'allez pas recommencer tout les deux, on le sait Sirius que tu ne supportes pas que Diggory a quelque chose que toi tu n'as pas, même une petite amie, et on sait que tu n'aimes pas non plus qu'il s'approche de tes ex, alors arrête de le nier!

Finalement, quand je vois Wallace écouter la conversation avec attention, puis détourner la tête pour regarder Diggory avec un sourire au visage, je me dis que c'est une bonne idée que j'ai eut de l'avoir mis au courrant de notre plan. Par contre je suis morte de rire de voir la tête offusqué de Sirius, non parce que lui ne sais pas que Remus est mis dans le coup.

- je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Remus! s'offusque t-il.

Je me lève de table finalement, et je prends mon sac je dis à tous le monde que j'ai un truc à vérifier à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cours, et ils me croient tous, enfin je crois parce qu'ils sont trop occupé à faire enrager Sirius.

Je me dirige donc d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque, en y entrant je vois déjà le regard tueur de la bibliothécaire en train de se demander si elle doit me laisser toucher à ses précieux livres. Je me dirige dans le rayon des enchantements, et quelques autres rayons ou je ne trouve strictement rien. Je m'approche d'un rayon ou personne ne va jamais, le rayon de livre concernant la divination, c'est vrai qu'il faut être complètement barge pour croire à se genre de chose, mais bon chacun son truc... Je vérifie quand même dans ce rayon là au cas ou je manquerais quelque chose. Et heureusement d'ailleurs car c'est précisément ici que je trouve ce que je cherche, je me dépêche de rejoindre la bibliothécaire pour emprunter ce livre.

Une fois sorti de la bibliothèque je range précieusement le livre dans mon sac et je vais rejoindre les autres qui doivent déjà être en cours d'histoire de la magie, j'ai de la chance parce que comme le prof est un fantôme il ne remarquera même pas mon retard. En effet quelques minutes plus tard le prof ne remarque en rien mon retard et continu de parlé d'une voix monotone par contre les maraudeurs et Lily eux m'ont remarqué.

- où étais tu? me questionne Lily.

- je vous l'ai dit en partant je suis allé vérifier la formule d'un sortilège pour le devoir qu'on a, à rendre demain à la bibliothèque.

- il me semble que tu en as mis du temps pour vérifier un simple sortilège, me demande suspicieusement Sirius toujours boudeur par apport à ma remarque sur sa jalousie j'imagine.

- ouais t'a raison, je suis découverte, en fait je suis parti rejoindre Diggory dans un placard à balais tu sais pour qu'on est un peu d'intimité lui et moi.

Je le voix plisser des yeux en me regardant férocement, pendant que ses copains se marraient pas très discrètement à côté de lui.

- très drôle! s'exclame t-il.

Je jette un coup d'œil au reste de la classe et je constate qu'ils dorment tous affalé sur leurs table sauf nous.

- j'adore quand tu es jaloux, je lui dis en l'embrassant furtivement sur le coin des lèvres.

- je ne suis pas jaloux... par contre je ne serais pas contre aller dans un placard à balais ensemble tout les deux! me dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

- dans tes rêves, rugit Remus. Il est hors de question que je te laisse plus de trois minutes seul avec ma sœur à partir de maintenant!

Je ris doucement, toujours aussi protecteur mon frère, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, et j'ai bien envie d'en rajouter mais, Sirius le fait avant moi, je crois que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

- je te signale au passage que je suis resté seul quinze jours avec ta sœur! le nargue Sirius.

- ouais, mais elle ne te parlait pas au début... commence Remus peu sûr de lui.

- tu me connais, on ne peut pas me résister, elle ne pas fais très longtemps la gueule crois moi!

- qu'est ce que ça veut dire? grogne Remus.

Oh! la tension monte, ne jamais provoquer un loup garou endormi... Remus commence à bouillir, c'est mauvais signe ça, il faut que j'essaye de le calmé par pensé, de le rassurer, sinon... Je me concentre très fort sur mon frère en lui envoyant des pensées positives sur ce qui a pu ce passer pendant les vacances de noël. Sa à l'air de marcher puisqu'il se détend un peu, maintenant il faut que j'arrête Sirius avant que cet imbécile ne laisse échapper une ou deux choses que Remus ne doit surtout pas apprendre, comme le coup des vestiaires de Quidditch par exemple.

- rien du tout, tu ne vois pas qu'il essaye juste de te faire enrager parce que vous vous êtes moqué de lui et de sa jalousie ce matin, il ne fais que te provoquer, alors arrêtez de jouer aux gamins un peu!

- on ne joue pas aux gamins, et pour ton information, Wallace sort avec Diggory depuis ... juste avant le début du cours! me dit Sirius juste avant de tourner la tête.

Je les vois bouder chacun dans un coin, je lâche un petit soupir de soulagement qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux concerné. Je les laisse boudé dans un coin, et je sors le livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque, je le feuillette et je tombe finalement sur ce que je cherche, la légende de la lune, cette légende raconte l'histoire de jumeaux lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à la lune...

* * *

voilà!! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!!

oui... je sais je suis une sadique de couper ici... mais que voulez vous!! j'y peux rien, le suspense il n'y a que sa de vrai!!

bon j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous voulez lire la suite??

je posterais le "chapitre 26: et si tout est plus simple qu'on ne le croit... " vendredi soir ou... Samedi soir a voir bref en attendant passer une bonne semaine!!


	26. Chapter 26:et si tout est plus simple

bonsoir tout le monde!!

et oui je n'ai pas oublié, et j'ai un peut de temps devant moi alors voici comme promis le chapitre 26!! bonne lecture!

* * *

_Je les vois bouder chacun dans un coin, je lâche un petit soupir de soulagement qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux concerné. Je les laisse boudé dans un coin, et je sors le livre que j__'__ai emprunté à la bibliothèque, je le feuillette et je tombe finalement sur ce que je cherche, la légende de la lune, cette légende raconte l__'__histoire de jumeaux lié d__'__une façon ou d__'__une autre à la lune..._

**chapitre 26: et si tout est plus simple qu****'****on ne le croit...**

La légende de la lune

Cette légende, raconte l'histoire de jumeaux lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à la lune, mais ce ne sont pas des jumeaux ordinaire, premièrement ils ne se ressemblent pas de façon très flagrante, et deuxièmement, il s'agit d'un garçon et d'une fille voici la légende comme nous l'a professé Helga Poufsouffle...

_Jeune et unis par la vie, dès leurs naissance._

_La jeunesse et l'insouciance les a rattaché à la lune, en cette nuit noir près de chez eux._

_Séparé, vidé de souvenir, il ont étaient pendant une dizaine d'années._

_Uni de nouveau, par le hasard et un peu de magie._

_Chacun à connu des malheurs, des joies, mais bientôt l'amour..._

_A eux deux ils ont des pouvoirs sans limite, qu'ils ne veulent pas utiliser,_

_Mais quiconque aillant le pouvoir de les contrôler aura le monde à ses pieds._

_Poursuivit et persécuté par une ombre noire, qui sèmera terreur sur le monde._

_Ils combattront avec des amis fidèles, qui seront près à donner leur vie._

_Ils ne sont ni des monstres, ni des saints, mais ils changeront beaucoup de choses,_

_Grâce à eux les parents de l'élu seront protégé jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne meurt._

_Un loup, un ange... une ombre menaçante..._

_L'un des deux devra mourir et transmettra les pouvoirs pour vaincre cette ombre noire._

Je fini ma lecture en pleurant silencieusement, ainsi donc un de nous deux devra mourir pour protéger les parents de l'élu... nous allons être séparé de nouveau.

Comme si nos vies n'étaient pas déjà assez compliqué, avec les pleines lune et les transformations, il faut rajouter ça en plus...

Je la lis attentivement, plusieurs fois pour être bien sûre de bien comprendre, mais c'est un peu comme une prophétie, c'est beaucoup plus complexe qu'on ne le croit ou beaucoup plus simple.

J'ai beau essayer de me faire discrète, Sirius m'a vu du coin de l'œil il se retourne surpris de mon brusque changement de comportement.

Il m'essuie une larme avec sa main, je le regarde dans les yeux, il voit sans doute ma peine s'y refléter, il voit que je suis perdu.

- qu'est ce qu'il y a Sarah? si c'est pour tout à l'heure... me chuchote t-il, en attirant l'attention de Remus sur moi également.

Pour toute réponse, je secoue la tête, je ne veux pas que Remus voit ça, il a déjà assez souffert comme ça, je ne veux pas lui infliger une épreuve supplémentaire. Et je ne veux pas non plus que Sirius est pitié de moi, je crois que je ne le supporterais pas...

- Sarah, parle nous, s'inquiète Remus, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, ...

- répond nous, c'est à cause d'un Serpentard ou de quelqu'un d'autre, vas y dit nous qu'on aille lui refaire le portrait s'énerve Sirius.

Heureusement c'est le cours d'histoire de la magie, les autres élèves ne font pas attention à notre discussion, soit ils dorment, soit ils discutent entre eux tant mieux ça évite que les autres me trouvent encore plus bizarre que je ne le suis déjà.

J'ai la gorge trop noué pour parler, je me contente simplement de secouer la tête, la sonnerie retenti, je m'apprête à sortir, mais Remus et Sirius me retiennent chacun par un bras, nous sommes rejoint par James Lily et Peter.

-qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demande Lily en voyant mes larmes.

- on n'en sait pas plus que toi, répond Sirius, et il est hors de question qu'on sorte de cette salle sans que tu nous dises de quoi il s'agit.

Je leur tends le livre, pour qu'il puisse en juger par eux même, je consolerais mon frère plus tard. Je vois Sirius pâlir, et Remus lire et relire plusieurs fois la légende sans vouloir y croire, puis tendre le livre à James, Lily et Peter.

J'entends toute fois Peter demander aux autres « Pourquoi cette légende la met dans un état pareil, elle n'a pas de sœur jumelle! ». S'il savait, de toute façon les autres vont lui expliquer, je suis quand même étonné qu'il n'ai pas deviné tout seul quand même...

Je profite de leur état de choc pour me précipiter dehors, j'ai besoin d'air, il faut que je sorte, je pars en courrant à travers les couloirs.

Les autres élèves se poussent pour me laissé passer ou me dévisage comme si j'étais folle. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans le parc de Poudlard, je me dirige toujours en courrant vers la forêt interdite, mais même en y entrant je ne peux pas m'arrêter, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout, je cours encore quelques minutes, pour finalement m'effondrer contre un arbre en pleurs.

Alors voilà à quoi se résume ma vie, à une légende qui fait de Remus et de moi les protecteurs des parents d'un être important. Mais comment est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir les reconnaître puisqu'on ne c'est même pas qui ils sont? Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on les protège de Voldemort, car j'ai bien comprit que l'ombre noire, c'est lui, qui d'autre sème le malheur et la terreur en ce moment?

Comment on va faire, je n'ai pas de pouvoir particulier, à part lors de mes transformations, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faut que ce soit nous qui protégions des êtres qu'on ne connaît même pas... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse, ...

Je sais aussi que c'est moi qui vais mourir, ce n'est pas Remus... je le sais parce que ce n'est pas pour rien que je me transforme en ange déchu, les anges ont des missions, ils transmettent une chose ou un message à une personne précise, à un moment précis, une fois leur missions achevé ils retournent au ciel.

Bien sûr ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils doivent dire ou transmettre avant de l'avoir fait, ce qui signifie que c'est moi qui vais transmettre les pouvoirs à une personne et que j'en mourrais certainement...

Sa me fait terriblement peur, et pas que pour moi, de savoir que Remus va souffrir encore à cause de moi, je vais encore l'abandonner, le laisser seul. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps la légende doit se réaliser, mais il faut que je sois parfaitement entraîné pour que Voldemort ne prenne pas le déçu sur moi. J'ai peur d'être incapable d'accomplir la seule chose pour laquelle je suis sensé vivre, et j'ai peur pour cet enfant qui va devoir porter ce poids sur les épaules...

Une fois calmé, c'est à dire plusieurs heures plus tard, je retourne lentement vers le château, il doit être tard, puisque je vois a peine à travers les branches des arbres. En effet, lorsque j'arrive dans le grand hall, tout le monde est dans la grande salle, moi, je n'ai envi de rien, je me dirige vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, il faut qu'il me donne toutes les explications maintenant, et qu'il réponde enfin à toutes mes questions.

Je suis devant le bureau du directeur, la porte est fermé, je suppose qu'il doit être entrain de manger dans la grande salle avec les autres professeurs et élèves. Je m'assois par terre et je m'adosse au mur. En fait tout est de ma faute, j'ai tenu à savoir de quoi parle cette légende, il a encore fallut que je gâche tout comme toujours!

- Sarah! tu te rends compte comme tu nous a fait peur de partir sans nous dire où tu allais! s'écrit Sirius en surgissant devant moi. Où étais -tu, on t'a cherché partout dans le château et le parc, même la carte ne t'a pas retrouvé!

Je baisse les yeux, incapable de parler, ou de le regarder en face, qu'est ce que je dois faire avec Sirius, je vais mourir, et lui aussi je vais le laisser seul. Est ce que je dois rompre avec lui pour qu'il ne souffre pas plus tard... je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus rien...

- tu vas me répondre oui, s'énerve t-il, les autres te cherche encore partout, il faut qu'on aille les chercher pour leurs dire que tu vas bien, on était tous mort d'inquiétude, ne refait jamais ça tu m'entends!

Je rassemble tout le courage qu'il me reste, pour pouvoir lui dire ce que j'ai à lui dire, ça me déchire le cœur, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'attache d'avantage à moi, sachant que je vais le laisser seul une fois ma tâche accomplis ici.

- je crois ... qu'il faut qu'on arrête tout les deux...

Je le vois hausser les sourcils, puis les froncer.

- qu'on arrête quoi? s'étonne t-il.

Je détourne la tête obstinément à l'opposé de lui, je ne peux tout simplement pas lui faire du mal comme je vais lui en faire, en le regardant dans les yeux, c'est au dessus de mes forces mais... il le faut.

- nous deux... il faut qu'on prenne du recul... chacun de notre côté... se sera mieux, on est tellement différent, ...je fini les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne parle pas, il ne bouge même pas, je suis un monstre... il doit commencé à réaliser que je ne vaux finalement pas mieux que Wallace...

- non! reprend il. Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire ça, Sarah.

- tu... je ne te... te laisse pas... le choix.

- moi non plus! écoute, je te laisse tranquille si tu oses me redire tout ça en me regardant dans les yeux, me dit-il durement.

Oh mon dieu, comment est ce que je vais faire pour lui redire tout ça en le regardant en face, c'est impossible, et au dessus de mes forces. Pourtant il le faut... je lève les yeux vers lui, il me regarde avec une expression neutre sur le visage, pourtant, ça me met encore plus mal à l'aise que s'il me détesté ou que quand il me regarde avec son regard suppliant, non, c'est même bien pire que l'indifférence... Je font littéralement en larme, la tête posé sur mes genoux, j'ai mal au cœur, je lui ai fait du mal à lui aussi, et lui en referais sans doute par la suite.

Il me prend dans ses bras, pour me réconforter, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il le fait encore, je ne suis qu'un monstre, je ne mérite pas d'être avec lui, je ne mérite pas toute l'attention de mes amis...

J'ai a peine conscience qu'il me soulève et me porte dans ses bras, je me calme, et fini par m'assoupir dans ses bras.

( pensées de Sirius)

Quelques instant plus tard on franchi le portrait de la grosse dame, la salle commune est presque vide, tout le monde est encore entrain de manger. Tout le monde sauf James, Lily, Remus, Franck, Alice et Stéphanie, ils sont tous en train de se ronger les ongles en nous attendant.

Remus se lève et se dirige vers nous à grand pas, l'air inquiet.

- où l'as tu retrouvais? me chuchote t-il.

- je l'ai vu rentré sur la carte lorsque j'inspectais les cachots, et elle c'est dirigé vers le bureau de Dumbledore, comme il n'était pas là elle était assise devant en attendant.

Tout les autres sont venu nous rejoindre, pour entendre mes explications.

- Et où était elle avant de rentrer dans le château? me questionne à nouveau Remus.

Je la regarde dormir, et me remémore notre conversation, j'ai cru que quelqu'un m'avait donné un coup de poignard dans le ventre lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle ne voulais pas qu'on poursuive notre relation. Et elle m'a fait complètement fendu le cœur lorsqu'elle m'a enfin regardé dans les yeux, elle était si triste, si... déboussolé. Remus me secoue légèrement l'épaule.

- Elle n'a rien voulu me dire, je vais la monter dans notre dortoir, je dormirais par terre...

Je les laisse dans la salle commune, et je monte Sarah dans notre dortoir, je la pose délicatement dans mon lit, et je lui replace machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. J'entends la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et se refermer rapidement.

- qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé Sirius, me demande Remus.

- rien de plus que ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure...

- à d'autre Patmol ! s'exclame calmement James. Tu crois peut être que je ne sais pas que quelque chose te contrarie ?

- qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit Sirius, on s'inquiète presque encore plus que lorsqu'on ne savait pas ou elle se trouvait, me dit Lily.

- elle ne va pas bien... je leur dis, elle a voulu rompre avec moi pour je ne sais qu'elle raison... je lui ai demandé de me le redire en me regardant dans les yeux si elle voulait vraiment qu'on en reste là, ... mais lorsqu'elle a levé la tête vers moi, elle a complètement craqué, et fondu en larme.

Je crois que je suis encore plus perdu qu'elle, pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne veut plus être avec moi, je croyais qu'elle m'aimait.

- elle t'aime toujours Sirius, me dit tristement Remus.

- alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle a voulu qu'on se sépare, je demande en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

- pour te protéger, je suppose, j'ai pu ressentir toute la soirée toute sa peine, elle n'a pas pris soin de camoufler ses sentiments, elle a su dès qu'elle l'a lu, interpréter la légende. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est dans cet état, elle ne veut pas que tu souffres à cause d'elle, alors elle préfère t'éloigner dès maintenant pour que tu en souffres moins par la suite.

- mais c'est ridicule, je vais souffrir dans tout les cas, et il est hors de question que je la perde encore une fois pour une stupide légende, et un stupide mage noir!

Le silence s'installe après ma déclaration, je remarque toutefois l'absence d'Alice, Franck, Stéphanie et Peter.

- où sont Alice, Franck, Stéphanie et Peter?

- Franck est parti raccompagner Alice et Stéphanie à leur salle commune, et Peter a préféré allé manger un morceau plutôt que d'attendre votre retour, me dit Lily.

- pff, il ne pense de tout façon toujours qu'à manger, je me demande même si il a pris la peine de s'inquiéter de l'absence de Sarah plus de cinq minutes! je murmure.

Je vois Remus s'asseoir sur son lit sans protester, lui qui d'habitude lui trouve toujours des excuses, James et Lily aussi d'ailleurs ne proteste pas. Je me retourne vers Sarah, et je m'agenouille près d'elle, je l'observe, il y a encore les traces de ses larmes sur ses joues, même comme ça, je la trouve magnifique, comment est ce que je vais vivre si je ne peux même plus l'approcher, non hors de question que je la laisse s'éloigner de moi, je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur.

- Sirius, ...dort avec elle, me dit difficilement Remus, elle risque de se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit en faisant des cauchemars.

- comment est ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr? je le questionne.

- je le sais c'est tout, et puis vous avez besoin d'une bonne explication, tout les deux.

J'hoche la tête, je le vois se coucher et fermer les rideaux de son lit, du coin de l'œil je remarque James et Lily en faire de même. Je m'allonge délicatement près d'elle en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, puis je ferme moi aussi les rideaux, je lance un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas que ces cauchemars réveille les autres. Je me contente dans un premier temps de la regarder dormir, mais au bout de quelques minutes n'y tenant plus, je passe un bras autour de sa taille, et instinctivement elle vient se blottir contre moi, je m'endors finalement un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je me réveille en sursaut, je vois Sarah se tordre dans tout les sens et hurler comme si on essayé de la tuer. Je tente de la réveiller, mais rien y fait, elle continu de gesticuler et de crier, je me penche alors au dessus d'elle, et lui bloque les jambes, puis je lui attrape ses deux mains avec ma main gauche, pendant que je lui caresse doucement le visage de ma main droite pour tenter de la calmer.

Sa à plutôt l'air de marcher puisque elle se calme petit à petit, je lâche un soupir de soulagement, et lui donne un léger baisé sur les lèvres. Elle se réveille en sursaut, puis se rend compte que c'est moi, mais elle rougit violemment, tout à coup...

Je me rends enfin compte de notre position, mais surtout qu'elle doit s'imaginer beaucoup de choses. J'imagine que de se réveiller dans cette position, sans savoir ce qui a pu se passer pour en arrivé là, doit être assez troublant.

* * *

voilà!! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!

J'espère que vous avez aimé, ok, ok, se n'est pas très ... joyeux ce chapitre, mais j'ai arrêté de vous torturez avec cette légende, maintenant vous la connaissez...

Alors vous en pensez quoi?? j'espère en tout cas que ça vous plait toujours la suite mardi soir ou mercredi dans la journée bisous et passez un bon week end!!


	27. Chapter 27: compréhension

bonjour tout le monde comme promis un nouveau chapitre bonne lecture à tous! oui je sais je devais poster hier, mais j'ai eut un gros soucis informatique, impossible de me connecter, heureusement j'ai réussi à réparer ce matin!!

* * *

_Je me rends enfin compte de notre position, mais surtout qu__'__elle doit s__'__imaginer beaucoup de choses. J__'__imagine que de se réveiller dans cette position, sans savoir ce qui a pu se passer pour en arrivé là, doit être assez troublant._

**chapitre 27: compréhension.**

Qu'est ce qui se passe? pourquoi est ce que je suis dans le lit de Sirius? et pourquoi est qu'il est au dessus de moi,... dans cette position là?

- qu' est ce ...

- rien, me dit il précipitamment, il ne c'est rien passé, tu as fait un cauchemar, tu gesticulais dans tout les sens et je ne suis pas parvenu à te réveiller. Alors je t'ai bloqué les jambes, puis les mains, et ensuite je t'ai caressé le visage pour essayer de te calmer, et ça a marché, alors je t'ai juste embrassé , et c'est là que tu t'es réveillé. Je te jure que c'est vrai.

- ok, je te crois... je dis avec lassitude.

Comment est ce que je vais pouvoir vivre loin de lui? comment est ce que je vais pouvoir être heureuse loin de mes amis? Je remarque qu'il me libère et s'allonge près de moi, il a quand même laissé son bras autour de ma taille, je n'ai même pas la force, ni l'envi de l'enlever.

- il faut qu'on parle Sarah, tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur notre relation à cause d'une simple légende, tu n'en as pas le droit, me dit il sérieusement.

- si, j'en ai le droit, et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, je lui réponds faiblement en détournant le regard.

- Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours était facile tout les deux, et qu'après toute la peine que je t'ai fait, tu as eut du mal à me faire confiance, mais... Je t'aime tellement, et je te promet que plus jamais je ne te laisserais... ne tire pas un trait sur nous. Tu n'en as pas envi, sinon tu ne te gênerais pas pour me le dire en me regardant en face.

-... je, ...c'est vrai que j'en ai aucune envi, mais il ne faut pas que tu restes avec moi, s'il n'y avait que la légende, je ne m'en préoccuperais pas autant. Mais malheureusement, Voldemort, s'en ai mêlé, et à cause de moi, mon frère est entraîné dans cette histoire... je n'ai aucune envi de voir mes amis être persécuté, ou pire être tué à cause de moi! Alors ma décision est prise, désormais, je vais rester seule loin des personnes que j'aime pour leur éviter des souffrances inutiles.

- c'est ridicule, ce n'est pas parce que tu seras loin de nous qu'on courra moins de dangers! s'exclame t-il. Est ce que tu te rends compte que Lily vient d'une famille moldu, et que par conséquent elle est aussi en dangers, que mes parents m'ont renié et me considère comme un traître à son sang, je serais un des premiers à être persécuté, que les parents de James sont des aurores et luttent tout les jours contre Voldemort et ses sbires, sa famille est en tête de la liste, tout comme celle de Franck. Et puis Remus va se sentir inutile parce qu'il ne pourra rien faire sous peine d'être découvert en tant que loup garou, et donc jugé comme un de ses partisans, alors que nous savons parfaitement que c'est faux. Arrête de culpabiliser pour des choses que tu n'as pas faites, arrête de te rabaisser, tu es Sarah Lupin, la sœur jumelle d'un de mes meilleurs amis, et tu n'es pas responsable de tous ce qui ce passe de mauvais dans ce monde et ici à Poudlard.

- je n'ai jamais dit que je suis responsable de tous ce qu'il y a de mauvais ici!

- tu ne l'as peut être pas dit, mais tu le penses, et c'est faux, me dit-il en m'enlaçant davantage la taille. Remus m'a dit que tu as compris la légende dès que tu l'as lu, tu, ... tu ne voudrais pas me l'expliquer?

Je lâche un soupir, pourquoi pas, après tout peut être qu'après il ne tiendra plus tellement à rester avec moi. J'attrape le livre où est inscrite la légende et je commence à lire.

**_Jeune et unis par la vie, dès leurs naissance._**

**_La jeunesse et l'insouciance les a rattaché à la lune, en cette nuit noir près de chez eux._**

**_Séparé, vidé de souvenir, il ont étaient pendant une dizaine d'années._**

**_Uni de nouveau, par le hasard et un peu de magie il le resteront toute leurs vie._**

**_Chacun à connu des malheurs, des joies, mais bientôt l'amour..._**

- je ne pense pas qu'il te faut une explication jusque là, je pense que c'est assez clair, je lui demande.

- jusque là, ça va je comprends.

**_A eux deux ils ont des pouvoirs sans limite, qu'ils ne veulent pas utiliser,_**

**_Mais quiconque aillant le pouvoir de les contrôler aura le monde à ses pieds._**

- lorsque nous sommes ensemble, je lui explique, et surtout lors des soirées de pleines lunes, nous sommes quasiment invincible, lui avec ses sens de loup plus développé, et moi avec le dextérité et la magie de l'ange, même les hauts elfes ne pourraient pas nous opposé une très grande résistance, de plus je peux contrôler le loup sous ma forme d'ange. Remus n'a jamais voulu être un loup garou et moi je n'ai voulu être un ange que par nécessité, si j'avais eu le choix j'aurais fait autrement, c'est pourquoi nous ne nous servons de nos capacités que si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Si par malheur une personne parvient par un moyen ou un autre à nous contrôler, se serai une véritable catastrophe.

**_Poursuivit et persécuté par une ombre noire, qui sèmera terreur sur le monde._**

**_Ils combattront avec des amis fidèles, qui seront près à donner leur vie._**

-je ne pense pas qu'il y ai non plus besoin d'une explication ici, mais bon, nous sommes poursuivit par une ombre noire qui sèmera la terreur sur le monde, il s'agit bien évidement de Voldemort. Apparemment nous allons ensemble nous battre contre lui, avec nos amis, qui seraient près à donner leur vie pour nous, et c'est exactement ce que je ne veux pas! Lorsque j'ai lu cette phrase, je me suis rappelé ce que tu avais dit à ton frère. « toi et tes copains, vous préférer fuir que de sauver un ami, et moi je ne suis pas comme ça, je préfèrerais mourir pour un ami, que de fuir comme un lâche, et Sarah est comme moi, ... » Et s'il y a une chose que je tiens a éviter c'est que mes amis ce sacrifie pour me sauver...

_**Ils ne sont ni des monstres, ni des saints, mais ils changeront beaucoup de choses,**_

_**Grâce à eux les parents de l'élu seront protégé jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne meurt.**_

- Sa fait référence à nos transformations, Remus malgré ce qu'il pense certains jours, n'est pas un monstre, et malgré ce que pense certaines personnes un ange déchu n'est pas toujours juste.

Nous avons pour mission de trouver et de protéger les parents du seul être sur terre à pouvoir un jour peut être battre Voldemort.

_**Un loup, un ange... une ombre menaçante...**_

_**L'un des deux devra mourir et transmettra les pouvoirs pour vaincre cette ombre.**_

- Et pour finir, je lui dis, je vais devoir mourir pour transmettre un pouvoir qui permettra de battre Voldemort.

- il n'est pas dit que c'est toi qui doit mourir, il est juste écrit un des deux, me dit il.

- oui, mais je sais que le un des deux c'est moi!

- comment est ce que tu peux affirmer ça? c'est une histoire qui a été écrite il y a à peut près mille ans, pourquoi est ce que tu y crois? et pourquoi est ce que se serait un de vous deux qui devrait mourir?

- pas un de nous deux, seulement moi, de plus la moitié de ce qu'il y a écrit c'est déjà produit, et c'est moi qui transmettrais des pouvoirs, tout simplement parce qu'un ange quelqu'il soit, apparaît pour une raison bien précise. Généralement ils sont chargé d'une mission ou de transmettre un message, bien sûr on ne le sais pas avant de l'avoir fait, et une fois ça mission achevé, l'ange retourne d'où il vient, sa présence sur terre n'a plus lieu d'être.

- je m'en fiche, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir tu m'entends! Quoique tu puisses en penser, je reste avec toi, il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne pour un mage noir dégénéré qui est à ta poursuite, je reste avec toi jusqu'au bout!

Je me serre tout contre lui, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, mais d'un côté j'espérais un peu qu'il reste avec moi. Seulement il va en souffrir et je le sais, je ne veux pas...

- mais tu vas souffrir, et Voldemort ne te lâchera plus après ça!

- j'en ai rien a faire de ce... de lui, je me battrais, oui, je me battrais pour que cette légende ne se réalise pas en ce qui te concerne... en ce qui vous concerne, je ne tiens pas non plus à perdre Remus.

- j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix...

- alors je serais toujours là... me dit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

--

Je me réveille doucement en me remémorant la soirée de la veille, je suis contre le torse de Sirius, qui est déjà réveillé et m'observe.

- ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé? je lui demande gêné.

- non, quelques minutes avant toi seulement, et j'en ai profiter pour te regarder dormir! tu as passé une bonne nuit?

- oui, ... et toi? je lui demande à mon tour.

- toujours lorsque tu es près de moi...

Je me relève d'un coup en position assise, je n'y avais absolument pas pensé, c'est une catastrophe, non, pire une apocalypse, s'il l'apprend!

- qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? me questionne t-il.

- où est Remus, il ne faut pas qu'il me voit ici, je veux dire dans ton lit ... avec toi, il va nous étriper sur place, vite lève toi avant qu'il ne se réveille...

- calme toi, me dit-il entre deux rires, c'est lui qui m'a donné l'autorisation de dormir avec toi cette nuit, il m'a dit qu'on avait des choses à mettre au clair!

- Ah! et je suppose qu'il n'avait pas tord, bon ben je me lève moi, il parait qu'il y a un nouveau couple super tendance depuis hier, je lui dis en faisant référence à Wallace et Diggory.

- attends moi, je viens je ne veux surtout pas louper la tête de Diggory quand tu vas lui dire qu'ils forme un très beau couple! s'exclame t-il joyeusement.

On se rejoint quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle commune, il y a également Lily, James et Remus.

- bonjour, je dis timidement.

Je ne sais pas quel va être leur réaction par apport à mon comportement d'hier, je sais que je fais trop attention par apport aux réactions des autres, mais se sont mes amis, et je ne voudrais pas les décevoir un jour. Lily se précipite vers moi, et me serre dans ses bras.

- ne me refais jamais une peur pareille, me chuchote t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se dégage et je lui souris pour la rassurer, puis James vient également me prendre dans ses bras sous le regard un peu jaloux de Sirius, et c'est ensuite le tour de Remus, mais il se contente de me regarder dans les yeux, un regard perçant, que je connais très bien, il est en train de lire en moi, il fini par me prendre dans ses bras lui aussi.

- rien ne nous séparera, même pas lui, et si par malheur il y parvient on ne sera plus jamais seul, puisque d'après la légende nous sommes unie pour toute la vie, me chuchote t-il.

Je me contente de lui sourire lorsqu'il se sépare de moi, puis tous ensemble nous descendons les étages vers la grande salle. Au détour d'un couloir nous apercevons un couple devant nous en pleine séance de bécotage, il s'agit bien évidement de Wallace et Diggory, ils ont du se poster là où nous serions susceptible de les voir.

- Sarah, s'exclame Diggory comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu arriver, tu vas bien, je ne t'ai pas vu hier?

Les maraudeurs et Lily continu leur route, seul Sirius m'attend en restant à quelques pas de moi.

- je vais très bien merci, et toi? bien apparemment, à ce que je vois!

- oui, me nargue Wallace nous sortons ensemble depuis hier, et c'est super n'est ce pas?

- oui, c'est bien pour vous deux, je dis puis je me tourne vers Diggory, je suis sincèrement très contente que tu es enfin trouvé une personne avec qui tu te sentes bien Amos, je vous souhaite vraiment beaucoup de bonheur ensemble.

Je tourne les talons et je rejoins Sirius qui m'a attendu un peu plus loin, il m'attrape par la taille et on s'en va vers la grande salle en laissant un couple sous le choc d'avoir était aussi facilement berné.

Sirius est mort de rire, et je dois dire que rien que la tête de Cindy Wallace lorsque Sirius m'a prise par la taille en valait le coup! On rentre dans la grande salle bras dessus, bras dessous, sans se rendre compte que tout le monde nous dévisage. Il faut dire qu'on a bien caché le fait qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble, et qu'à part nos amis personne ne se douter de rien. oh! et puis maintenant je m'en fiche, les gens peuvent dire ce qu'il veulent, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. On s'assoit à côté du reste des maraudeurs et Lily et nous commençons à manger. Ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête que je remarque une chose très étrange...

-Peter, quelque chose ne va pas? je le questionne.

Les autres se retournent tous vers le pauvre Peter pour voir se qu'il se passe.

- depuis... comment... ça alors...

- tu peux être plus clair, Queudevers! s'exclame Sirius avec humeur.

Je me demande se qu'il lui prend de lui parler comme ça, d'habitude ils font plutôt attention à ne pas trop le brusquer. Je le vois rougir, et bafouiller.

- Peter, dis nous ce qui ne va pas, je lui demande gentiment en lançant un regard noir à Sirius.

- oh, rien, je ... je suis assez étonné, je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez remis ensemble tout les deux! marmonne t-il en rougissant.

- on pensait que tu t'en doutais un peu, puisque tu nous as vu plusieurs fois ensemble sur les fauteuils de la salle commune!

- ou... oui, mais je pensais pas que vous ressortiez ensemble, confit -il.

- est ce que ça te dérange, je veux dire ça te gène qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble? je le questionne doucement.

- oh! non, j'étais juste surpris c'est tout, me dit il avant de reprendre son sport favoris ( manger!!).

Du coin de l'œil je vois les autres secouer la tête d'un air désespéré, puis retourner à leurs conversations, je croise le regard du directeur qui retourne certainement à son bureau, et c'est à ce moment là que je me souviens que j'ai quelques questions à lui poser. Je fini rapidement mon petit déjeuné, et je me lève de table.

- où est ce que tu vas? me demande en parfaite synchronisation Lily, James, Remus et Sirius.

Je leur souris amusé, puis je leur dis avant de me retourner.

- voir le professeur Dumbledore, j'ai quelques petites choses à lui demander.

Et c'est toujours dans une synchronisation parfait qu'ils se lèvent tous d'un bon en me disant « attends moi je viens ». Pendant que Peter fidèle à lui même a regardé la scène sans rien comprendre en mangeant, tout comme le reste de la grande salle.

C'est mort de rire et tous ensemble que nous rejoignons le bureau du directeur, qui apparemment nous attendez déjà.

- je vois que vous ne lâchez plus miss Conor (ou plutôt miss Lupin ) depuis la belle peur qu'elle nous a fait hier, je suppose Sarah, que vous avez quelques questions à me poser, tout comme vous monsieur Lupin, allez y, mais avant tout, il faut que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas toutes les réponses...

* * *

voilà j'espère que sa vous a plu, faite le moi savoir en tout cas bisous à bientôt pour la suite


	28. Chapter 28: une question à laquelle pers

bonsoir tout le monde!!

Et oui, nous sommes vendredi soir c'est le week end pour certain, en demain a tenir pour d'autre, et moi qu'est ce que je fais?? je poste un new chapitre, allez jz vous laisse le découvrir, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_- je vois que vous ne lâchez plus miss Conor (ou plutôt miss Lupin ) depuis la belle peur qu__'__elle nous a fait hier, je suppose Sarah, que vous avez quelques questions à me poser, tout comme vous monsieur Lupin, allez y, mais avant tout, il faut que vous sachiez que je n__'__ai pas toutes les réponses..._

**chapitre 28: une question à laquelle personne ne veux répondre!**

Nous sommes retourné en cours avec en tête encore plus de questions qu'en entrant dans le bureau du directeur. Nous sommes en cours de potion je suis assise avec Lily, de loin je remarque que Rogue, dévisage Remus d'une façon étrange, je me souviens alors de sa réaction lorsque Malfoy a parlé de loup garou. J'attrape rapidement un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel j'écris:

« Sirius pourquoi est ce que Rogue a eut une réaction bizarre lorsque Malfoy a parlé de loup garou? dit le moi!! »

Puis je lui envoi, quelques secondes plus tard je reçois la réponse, sans que monsieur n'ose me regarder!

« je suis désolé, mais non je ne peux pas te le dire... Remus peut être acceptera de t'en parler, mais n'y compte pas trop... »

Je renvois donc le tout vers Remus, il lit attentivement le parchemin, puis se retourne vers moi, et commence à rédiger une réponse que je reçois quelques seconde plus tard.

" Demande à Sirius de te le dire, après tout c'est un Gryffondor, il devrait avoir le courage de t'en parler!"

Je fronce les sourcil, ils se renvoient la balle je fais quoi moi??

« il refuse de m'en parler! » Remus me répond "ne t'inquiète pas il t'en parlera". Je reporte donc mon attention sur le cours très passionnant du professeur Slughorn, qui porte sur les potions de vérités. Je ne vois donc pas l'échange de regard entre Remus et Sirius... Alors comme le cours ne me passionne pas beaucoup je me remémore la discussion que nous avons eut avec le professeur Dumbledore.

flash back

-Depuis quand êtes vous au courrant pour la légende? je demande brusquement.

- Sarah! s'exclame mon frère.

- ce n'est rien monsieur Lupin, je comprends aisément sa colère, le calme le professeur Dumbledore. Depuis l'année dernière, lorsque Aglaé est venu m'annoncer qu'elle vous avez transmis certains pouvoir pour que vous puissiez supporter la pleine lune, je tiens à préciser que j'ignorais que les pouvoirs en question c'était de vous transformer en ange.

- Et depuis combien de temps êtes vous au courrant que Voldemort était à notre poursuite? je le questionne de nouveau.

- Depuis que j'ai appris que c'est lui le meurtrier de vos parents miss Conor, me répond t-il posément.

- qui sont les parents de l'élu?

- je l'ignore, c'est a vous qu'incombe la lourde tâche de les trouver, et de les protéger, au prix de votre vie s'il le faut, me répond tristement le directeur.

- Est ce qu'il n'y a pas un autre moyen professeur? demande Sirius, je veux dire... pour éviter qu'un des deux n'ai à donner sa vie.

- Je l'ignore monsieur Black, comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai malheureusement pas toutes les réponses. Tout comme j'ignore quand ses évènements devront se produire... une chose est certaine, c'est qu'il va falloir que vous soyez extrêmement discret. Mais surtout très attentif au signes. Bon c'est pas que je veuille vous mettre à la porte jeunes gens, mais il me semble que les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

fin du flash back

La sonnerie retentit étant fin au cours théorique de potion, je range mes affaires et je me dirige vers la sorti les autres m'attendent déjà, je les suis vers la grande salle, Peter est affamé comme toujours, la pleine lune n'est pas pour bientôt, mais on pourrait le croire parce que Remus sort les crocs lui aussi. moi je n'ai pas très faim, mais le problème c'est que j'ai entraînement de Quidditch ce soir, et demain le match...

La fin de journée se passe dans le calme, je ne dis pas grand chose, trop dans mes pensées et sur les raisons qui poussent Sirius et Remus à ne pas vouloir me dire pourquoi Rogue réagit aussi bizarrement quand on parle de loup garou.

- Sarah tu es avec nous, me demande James lorsque je les ai rejoint dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.

- oui désolé, je bafouille confuse.

Je vois les autres partir ensemble peaufiner leur techniques, je suis alors James pour qu'il puisse m'entraîner comme d'habitude à tout les poste.

- écoute, ce soir, c'est le dernier entraînement avant le match de demain, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on s'entraîne avec les autres, ils sont déjà au courant je les ai briffé pendant qu'on se changeait. Tu vas commencer par prendre le poste de poursuiveur avec les autres, ensuite tu iras prendre place avec les batteurs, histoire de voir si vos jeux sont compatibles, puis je te placerais à la place du gardien, et pour finir tu te lanceras à la recherche du vif d'or. Je resterais à côté de toi, et je te donnerais quelques technique de feinte en vol.

J'acquiesce et nous rejoignions les autres, comme prévue je passe sur tout les postes. Je m'intègre assez bien à leur technique de jeu, enfin je pense il faudra que je pense à demander à James...

On fini l'entraînement assez tard , je prends une douche rapide et je rejoins Sirius qui m'attend devant les vestiaires, on rentre ensemble au château, on fait un petit détour par les cuisines puis on rentre dans la salle commune bruyante.

Sirius m'entraîne vers le dortoir des maraudeurs, et on fini par s'affaler sur son lit complètement épuisé par notre entraînement de Quidditch. Peu après Remus et James font irruption dans le dortoir, tout essoufflé.

- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez tout les deux? je demande intrigué.

- Oh! rien de spécial... nous répond évasivement James.

- Cornedru, Lunard ne jouez pas au devinette avec l'entraînement qu'on vient de subir c'est pas le moment, réplique Sirius.

-C'est que en fait on vient se réfugier ici avant l'explosion... nous dit Remus.

- Qu'elle explosion? on avait pas prévue de farce aujourd'hui? leur demande Sirius.

- C'est que ce n'est pas une explosion au sens propre du terme, Lily ne va pas tarder à remonter, elle est parti chercher quelques affaires pour elle et pour Sarah! dit James tout excité.

- Mais expliquez vous clairement à la fin, pourquoi est ce que Lily doit ramener mes affaires ici? je m'énerve.

- Il semblerait que Peter ai décidé d'agir comme un homme... nous répond Remus en se retenant de rire

- mais encore ? demande de plus en plus exaspéré Sirius.

- il est en train de draguer ouvertement et sans vraiment de tact les filles de notre fan club, répond James en laissant entrer Lily.

- Et... pourquoi est ce qu'il devrait y avoir une explosion? je questionne de plus en plus intrigué.

- Tiffany Sims a refuser de sortir avec lui, explique Lily, il est en train de lui expliquer que de toute façon si elle refuse ce n'est pas grave, qu'il y a d'autre fille plus jolie et intelligente qu'elle ici, et là quand je suis passé, il était en train de lui faire la liste de tous ces défauts, allant de sa voix stridente, à son poids...

J'ouvre grand les yeux, n'y croyant pas, comment est ce qu'il peu être assez fou pour sortir de telle chose à une fille, est en particulier à cette fille...

- j'y crois pas, je dis d'une voix blanche en me redressant sur le lit, il veut mourir!

- en effet, me confirme Lily, il semblerait que pour sortir de telles chose, à Sims, il ne tienne pas beaucoup à la vie.

Soudain un grand vacarme se fait entendre dans la salle commune, c'est horrible on dirait une sirène d'alarme incendie, des cris stridents, des hurlements horribles pour une oreille humaine, puis quelques minutes plus tard, le calme revient enfin presque... On décide donc d'aller jeter un oeil à la salle commune, et là, c'est un spectacle étrange qui se déroule sous nos yeux.

On aperçoit Peter, tout griffer et ses vêtements en lambeaux, en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche Sims. Soudain le professeur McGonagall fait irruption dans la salle commune.

-Sims, Pettigrow, qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenu, séparez vous immédiatement, vous donner en spectacle de la sorte, ce n'est pas digne de Gryffondor, je suppose que c'est vous qui avez causé tous se vacarme, suivez moi immédiatement! s'exclame t-elle rouge de colère. Vous êtes collé tout les soirs de la semaine prochaine, en attendant, vous allez tout les deux à l'infirmerie, ça calmera vos pulsions.

La majorité des élèves de la salle commune retournent à leur occupation, tandis que Wallace et ses copines s'avançaient vers nous avec un regard mauvais.

- tu es contente Conor? me demande t-elle sèchement, tu as réussit à faire en sorte que Pettigrow, humilie Tiffany devant toute la salle commune, je suis sûre que toi et Evans êtes derrière tout ça!

- c'est faux, je lui réponds calmement, Peter a décidé lui même de ce qu'il allait faire, que tu me crois ou non c'est la vérité, je ne savais même pas que Sims lui plaisait.

Sans attendre je tourne les talons et je rentre au dortoir des maraudeurs avec Sirius, où je m'installe sur le lit avec ce dernier en regardant le plafond.

- est ce que ça veut dire que tu restes dormir dans notre dortoir cette nuit, me demande Sirius l'air de rien, en s'installant près de moi.

- oui, je lui réponds évasivement.

- tu... euh, avec moi ou ton frère?

Je tourne le regard vers lui, en essayant de ne pas rougir, je lui dis ou pas... allez je lui dis seulement s'il répond à ma question.

- Pourquoi Rogue a réagit bizarrement? je le questionne de nouveau.

- écoute, on en a déjà parlé, demande à Remus plutôt,... soupire t-il.

- le problème c'est que Remus m'a dit que c'est à toi de me le dire, je lui dis en retournant mon attention sur le plafond. Alors tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre?

- non, me dit-il plus fermement.

- dommage, je soupire, je dors avec Remus alors...

- tu veux dire que si j'avais répondu à ta question tu aurais dormi avec moi? c'est du chantage!

- il faut ce qu'il faut, alors tu m'en parles ou non?

- non, grogne t-il fâché.

Je souris amusé, et je me tourne brusquement pour me retrouver sur lui, je le regarde droit dans les yeux, avant de l'embrasser en douceur, puis je recule brusquement, en me remettant à ma place initiale.

- c'est dommage, j'avais bien envi de dormir avec toi, moi!

Et c'est précisément à ce moment là que le reste de la troupe entre dans le dortoir mort de rire.

- qu'est ce qui vous arrive encore, grogne Sirius frustré.

-bien, qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive à lui, me demande James.

J'hausse les épaules, l'air de dire que je n'en savais rien.

- Alors, pourquoi est ce que vous rigolé comme ça, je demande amusé.

- Wallace a piqué une crise après votre départ, alors disons que Remus la calmé à sa manière, me confit Lily.

- vas-y explique, je dis en me redressant intéressé.

- il lui a dit calmement d'arrêter de gesticuler dans tout les sens, que si elle était pas contente, qu'elle aille faire ses... crises de chieuses hystériques ailleurs, me raconte Lily. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait lui arracher les yeux. Ensuite, il lui a conseillé d'aller voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle lui donne une potion calmante, ou d'aller faire son cinéma dans son dortoir pour ne pas déranger les personnes qui travaillent dans la salle commune. Elle est devenu rouge, puis elle et toutes ses copines ont fait demi tour et se sont enfermé dans le dortoir, en hurlant toutes sortes d'insultes.

-bon c'est pas que tout ça me déplait, mais tout le monde au lit, ordonne James. Demain on se lève aux aurores pour être en forme pour le match, alors... allez vous coucher.

Je vois Remus et Lily qui eux ne sont pas dans l'équipe fais une moue boudeuse, puis finalement Lily se dirige avec James vers le lit de ce dernier sans trop protester, pendant que Remus ferme les rideaux de son lit...

Je suis assez étonné je dois dire, il n'a même pas eut l'air de penser que je pouvais dormir avec lui... C'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, mais je vais pas non plus faciliter la tâche à "monsieur je ne veux rien dire..."

Je suis toujours assise sur le lit de Sirius, et je sens ses yeux me brûler la nuque, alors l'air de rien je fais celle qui s'apprête à descendre du lit.

- où vas tu? me chuchote t-il en me retenant par la taille.

Je lâche un soupir, et j'attends quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Il faut bien que je dorme quelque part, et comme mon frère dort certainement déjà, je vais dormir dans le lit de Peter puisqu'il n'est pas là!

- non, ... tu restes avec moi! me chuchote t-il de nouveau en refermant sa prise sur ma taille. S'il te plait, je te promet que si demain on gagne le match, je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir.

- c'est d'accord, mais pas de blague, si demain tu ne veux toujours pas me le dire, ... j'irais demander à la seule autre personne à part vous, qui soit au courrant, même si c'est pour me prendre des insultes ensuite.

- quoi? tu serais capable de... d'aller demander à Servilus!

- oui, je dis en refermant les rideaux.

Je m'avance lentement vers lui, puis je me laisse tomber à coté de lui, il se retourne et commence à embrasser doucement, en m'enlaçant la taille, puis il niche sa tête dans mon cou.

-bonne nuit Sarah, me dit-il.

Je me sens bien niché dans ses bras protecteurs, c'est rassurant de savoir que même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile entre nous, il est toujours là, près de moi... C'est étrange comme la vie vous emmène vers une personne, c'est vrai, si mes parents moldu n'avaient pas trouvé la mort, j'ignore si je serais ici où non. Et si mes parents biologiques, ne m'avaient jamais abandonné à un inconnu, quel genre de personne je serais? Est ce que je serais sorti plus tôt avec Sirius, ou peut être que je ne serais justement jamais sorti avec lui... Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, j'entends tous ce qui se passe dans le dortoir, même lorsque Franck rentre en rejoignant son lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Sirius était tellement fatigué, qu'il n'a même pas pris le temps de se changer, remarque moi aussi... Demain c'est mon premier match de Quidditch, enfin si quelqu'un est blessé. Pas que j'espère qu'un des membres de l'équipe soit blessé, mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais jouer quand même... Je suis énervé, si je continu a me tortiller comme ça dans tout les sens je vais finir par avoir le tournis...

- Sirius?... Sirius?

Pas de réponse, je lance un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde.

- Sirius! je m'exclame un peu plus fort...

* * *

voilà!! fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que sa vous plais toujours autant, vous savez se qu'il vous reste à faire si vous voulez la suite!! reviews!!

oui je sais le chantage c'est pas bien, mais c'est comme sa!! bref de toute façon au pire je poste la suite mercredi ou mardi soir si je suis en forme bisous à bientôt!


	29. Chapter 29: le match de quidditch

bonsoir tout le monde!!

voici comme promis un new chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture!!

* * *

_- Sirius?... Sirius? _

_Pas de réponse, je lance un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde._

_- Sirius! je m'exclame un peu plus fort... _

**chapitre 29: le match de Quidditch.**

Ma parole il est devenu sourd?? Tant pis au grand maux les grands remède, quoi que je ne vais pas m'en plaindre...

Je lui fais des bisous papillons dans le cou, en remontant lentement, très lentement vers ses lèvres, je sens qu'il commence par bouger un peu. Je l'embrasse tendrement, et avec tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui, je vois qu'il commence par ouvrir les yeux brusquement, puis se rendant compte que c'est moi il sourit et il y répond avec tout autant de tendresse. Puis le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné, je défais les boutons de sa chemise, pendant qu'il passe ses mains sous ma chemise, j'ai des frissons qui me parcourt le corps. Ses doigts laissent des traces brûlantes partout où elles passent, sur mon ventre, au creux de mes reins... Puis tout à coup sans prévenir il se sépare brutalement de moi, en m'écartant un peut de lui.

- qu'est ce qu'il y a? je lui demande confuse.

- Sarah... écoute si on continu, je...

- oui?

- si on continu je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter, me dit-il en fermant les yeux, et en lâchant un soupir.

Je me rapproche, et je viens me placer au dessus de lui, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais pourquoi est ce que je t'ai réveillé? je lui demande.

Il fronce les sourcils avant de me répondre par la négative.

- Parce que je stresse à mort pour le match de demain, j'ai très envi de participer au match, mais, en même temps, je ne veux pas, car je n'ai pas envi que quelqu'un soit blessé. Et la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour arrêter de stressé, c'est de t'embrasser, et que je puisse te sentir tout près de moi...

- Sarah, arrête, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ensuite, me supplie-il.

- qui te dit que je vais regretter, j'en ai envi, et je veux que se soit toi, je dis en rougissant. C'est normal non, je veux dire, ... enfin si toi aussi tu as envi...

Lorsque je relève les yeux, il capture mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai envi, je n'attendais que toi, mais si tu n'es pas prête, je peux encore attendre...

- non, je souffle avant qu'il ne recommence à m'embrasser avec encore plus d'amour et de passion si possible.

Il me mordille la lèvre, et en redessine les contours avec sa langue, je le laisse approfondir le baiser en y répondant avec plaisir, je suis complètement déconnecté de la réalité. J'ai l'impression que mes sens se sont décuplés pour ne sentir que sa peau contre ma peau, les vêtements tombent tour à tour, des milliers de frissons me parcoure le corps. Il se place au dessus de moi et commence lentement à descendre ses baisers vers le cou, tout en me caressant de ses mains, partout où elles passe elles laissent des marques brûlantes sur ma peau. Sur mon ventre, sur mes seins, aux creux de mes reins, le temps n'a plus d'importance, seul nos soupirs et la tendresse partageait ensemble compte, et bientôt nous sommes emporté par une vague de plaisirs, et de bonheur intense.

Je me réveille doucement, il doit être encore tôt puisque je ne vois pas encore le jour percer à travers les rideaux. Je suis bien, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, il a un bras autour de ma taille, et son autre main collé à ma nuque, rien qu'en repensant à notre nuit j'en ai des frissons, je me colle un peu plus contre son corps chaud et nu, et je cale ma tête dans son cou, pour pouvoir respirer son odeur apaisante, je me rendors paisiblement.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, enfin il me semble, nous sommes tiré du sommeil par la douce voix de James.

- SIRIUS, SARAH, REMUS, bougez vos jolies petites fesses ou c'est moi qui vous vire du lit, il est six heure! Le match commence dans trois heures, je veux vous voir dans une demi heure en bas dans la salle commune, où je viens moi même vous sortir du lit!

- James, dit une voix que j'identifies comme celle de Remus. Est ce que je peux savoir pourquoi est ce que tu me réveilles moi, ALORS QUE JE NE FAIS PAS PARTI DE L'EQUIPE?

- Remus, Remus, Remus, soupire James comme si tout cela était évident, tu dois te lever pour nous soutenir, regarde Lily, elle est déjà prête et me soutient sans rien dire, elle!

- Si elle ne dit rien, c'est parce qu'elle c'est rendormi sur ton épaule, réplique Remus. Bon puisque de toute façon je suis réveillé, autant allé me préparer... je vais prendre une douche, dit-il en partant.

- Bon, avec Lily on vous laisse, il faut que j'aille réveiller le reste de l'équipe, Franck est déjà en bas. Sirius, Sarah ne m'obligez pas à vous sortir du lit! Dit James en refermant la porte.

Je lève la tête pour regarder Sirius, qui me regarde fixement, je rougis un peu, puis avec un sourire il me donne un légers baisers, en resserrant davantage ses bras autour de moi. J'ai des frissons en sentant ses doigts caressant ma nuque, il recommence à m'embrasser lorsque j'entends, le jet de la douche s'arrêter, je me rends alors compte que si mon frère nous trouve comme ça, il va faire un arrêt cardiaque! Je repousse légèrement Sirius à contre cœur et je me rhabille en quatrième vitesse, sous les yeux surpris et moqueur de celui ci.

- Est ce que ce serait James qui te ferait peur par hasard? me questionne t-il.

- James?? non, ces menaces ne m'impressionnent pas, par contre Remus ne va pas tarder à sortir de la douche, alors rhabille toi vite si tu veux pas mourir prématurément!

Il ne lui faut pas plus de temps que moi pour s'habiller en vitesse, je me dirige alors vers la salle de bain et je m'adosse aux murs, deux minutes plus tard Remus en sort, je prends donc sa suite, le problème c'est que je suis obligé de m'habiller normalement, et de prendre un sac pour y mettre ma tenu de Quidditch. Personne n'est au courrant de mon entré dans l'équipe à par l'équipe elle même, le professeur McGonagall, et nos amis. Heureusement Lily à tous prévue lorsqu'elle est allé chercher nos affaires dans notre dortoir hier soir.

Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard, en laissant la place à Sirius, fraîchement lavé et habillé, je me dirige donc vers la salle commune, ou une bonne parti de l'équipe attend déjà. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les membres de l'équipe son réunit dans la salle commune.

- bien tout le monde est là, dit joyeusement James, on va pouvoir aller déjeuné, puis on ira dans les vestiaires se changer et faire un dernier point sur les techniques. Je préfèrerais éviter toute confrontation avec les serpentards jusqu'à ce que le match commence. Allez en route tout le monde!

J'observe l'équipe du coin de l'œil, ils ont tous l'air endormi sauf James bien sûr qui parle à une Lily sur le point de tomber endormi dans ses bras...

J'ai l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que se soit, mais entre Sirius et Remus qui sont assit à côté de moi, Lily et James en face, il faut bien que j'avale un truc avant de me coltiner encore un sermon! Je lutte contre mon estomac pour essayer de garder ma tartine à la confiture de fraise à l'intérieur, mais plus l'heure approche, plus elle veut ressortir...

- tu vas bien? me questionne Sirius légèrement inquiet.

- oui..., c'est juste que j'ai un peu le trac, mais ça va passer, ne t'en fait pas.

- allez tout le monde aux vestiaire! s'exclame James alors que les élèves commençaient à rentrer dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné.

Dans un bel ensemble on se lève tous sauf Lily et Remus qui ne font pas parti de l'équipe.

- bonne chance, me glisse t-elle au passage.

- je suis sûr que tu vas tous les épater! me dit mon frère.

Lorsqu'on s'apprête à passer les portes de la grande salle, Wallace et sa clique font leur entré, mais comme elle me déteste et ne passe jamais à côté de moi sans faire un commentaire, je n'y loupe pas.

- Tu accompagne Sirius jusqu'aux vestiaires maintenant? me nargue t-elle. Remarque je te comprends tu as sans doute peur qu'en le laissant seul, qu'il fasse comme la dernière fois à la fête après la victoire de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle.

- Franchement, Wallace, Sarah n'a aucun soucis à ce faire de ce côté là, ça ne risque pas de se reproduire, lui rétorque Sirius. Et elle nous accompagne parce que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

Nous sortons main dans la main, rejoindre l'équipe qui a continuer d'avancer vers le terrain de Quidditch! Sirius me laisse à l'entrée des vestiaires pour que j'aille me changer, puis je vais les rejoindre pour entendre les derniers encouragements de James. Au bout d'un certains temps, j'entends les pas des spectateurs qui montent dans les gradins pour aller s'asseoir sur le bancs, j'ai le trac qui me ronge l'estomac. Le reste de l'équipe à l'air plutôt détendu, ils doivent avoir l'habitude, Peter, Romane et Justin les trois poursuiveurs, se remémore leur tactiques d'attaques, Arthur le second batteur discute avec Franck, pendant que James et Sirius me regardent un léger sourire aux lèvres... Je plisse les yeux, ma parole ils se moquent de moi!

- quoi? je demande calmement toutefois.

- C'est toujours amusant de voir à quel point tu peux être stressé, me dit James.

Je le fusille du regard, avant de retourner à la contemplation du sol qui m'a l'air super intéressant pour une fois.

-James, franchement toi et ton tact légendaire, soupire Sirius.

- mais quoi j'ai rien dit!

- Sarah, ne t'inquiète pas si ça se trouve tu n'auras même pas à rentrer sur le terrain, me dit Sirius en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules.

- c'est l'heure, nous dit James, Sarah dès que tu vois qu'un de nous n'est plus en mesure de jouer, tu rentres immédiatement sur le terrain, le professeur McGonagall qui arbitre est déjà au courant, tu n'auras aucun soucis, allez allons-y. Le reste de l'équipe se lève et suit le capitaine sur le terrain, pendant que Sirius me vole un baiser rapide et cours rejoindre l'équipe. Ils s'avancent sous le ciel nuageux, vers le milieu du terrain sous les applaudissements, sifflets et hurlements des spectateurs. Les serpentards sont déjà sur le terrain, à côté du professeur McGonagall, évidement le capitaine des serpentards n'est autre que Lucius Malfoy! Moi je suis devant la sorti des vestiaires, de là je peux regarder le match, sans qu'on puisse me voir, j'entends les commentaires de Remus qui me font rire, mais je me ressaisi , il faut que je reste attentive au match, pour qu'au moindre problème je puisse entrer sans perdre une seconde.

Je remarque James décrire de large cercle autour du terrain pour repérer le vif d'or le plus rapidement possible, il jette quelques regards vers ses coéquipiers pour voir si ils s'en sortent, puis retourne son attention sur l'attrapeur adverse qui ne fais que calquer sa trajectoire. Pendant ce temps les poursuiveurs se passent le souaffle, en évitant les poursuiveurs adverses, les cognards arrivent de tous les cotés, tu m'étonnes avec une Bellatrix en batteuse, je ne suis pas étonné qu'il y ai des blessés à chaque fois. Alors que Romane passe le souaffle à Justin qui est frappé dans le dos par la batte de Bellatrix, alors que des huées des spectateurs résonnent dans tout le stade. Le professeur siffle un penalty en notre faveur, tiré par Peter qui marque, le score et de dix à zéro pour nous. Le match reprend, avec des serpentards de plus en plus violent, au bout d'une heure, le score est de quarante à soixante dix en notre faveur, le vif d'or n'est toujours pas réapparut. Et c'est les cries des spectateurs qui me font revenir à la réalité, je vois le professeur donner un coup de sifflet mettant un temps mort au jeu, en effet, je constate impuissante que Justin tombe inconscient de son balais, pendant que les joueurs de notre équipe essaient de le rattraper, mais ils sont beaucoup trop loin ils n'y arriveront jamais. Du coin de l'œil je remarque Bellatrix et Malfoy se taper dans la main en signe de victoire... grr, bande de crétin.

Sans plus attendre j'enfourche mon balais, et je fonce vers Justin qui n'est pas à une très grande distance de moi. Je lui agrippe sa tenu de quidditch, seulement ne fais que ralentir sa chute, et il m'entraîne avec lui, je le retiens de toute mes forces en poussant sur mon balais, en attendant que quelqu'un arrive pour m'aider à le soulever... Quelques seconde plus tard, alors que le sol commençait à ce rapprocher rapidement, je sens qu'on me retient par les épaules, alors que je vois Romane et Peter attraper chacun par un bras Justin. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement.

- finalement, tu auras fait une entré assez remarqué, me dit James en me relâchant.

- tu trouves aussi?... qu'est ce qui c'est passé, je n'ai rien vu...

- plus tard, on a un match à gagné me dit-il alors que Justin était transporté à l'infirmerie. Tu prends le poste de poursuiveur, ne t'occupe pas des cognards, Sirius n'en laissera aucun s'approcher de trop près, et reste éloigné de Bellatrix et de Malfoy.

Après s'être assuré que Justin n'avait rien de grave le professeur McGonagall siffle la reprise du jeu Romane récupère le souaffle et slalome entre les cognards et les joueurs adverses, il fait une passe à Peter un peu en retrait, pendant que je fonce vers le buts à quelques mètres en dessous de Peter, qui fait semblant de tirer, mais laisse tomber le souaffle sur moi et je marque mon premier but sous les visages très en colère de l'équipe de Serpentard. Au bout de quelques minutes de jeu nous menons par cent trente à cinquante, ils ne se formalisent plus de cogner dans un cognard ou sur les joueurs, je viens de me recevoir un coup de batte dans l'estomac de la part de l'autre batteur adverse, ce qui fais que je viens de perdre le souaffle. Malgré la respiration coupé, je me dirige à toute allure vers Franck qui vient de stopper le souaffle, il me renvois celui ci, et je descends en piqué vers le sol, pendant que les serpentards me suivent sans se rendre compte que le sol se rapproche à grande vitesse, mes coéquipiers sont resté à la bonne hauteur. C'est l'avantage d'avoir été entraîné pour tout les postes, je lève la tête et je renvois le souaffle en haut ou Romane l'intercepte avant de foncer vers les but adverse et de marquer. Avec l'aide de mes deux mains, je redresse d'un coup sec le manche de mon balais, et je remonte en chandelle, alors que j'entends diverses exclamations derrière moi. Le match continu, avec tout de même quelques serpentards encore un peu sonné, et c'est tout à notre avantage. Je remarque du coin de l'œil James à la poursuite de la petite balle doré, quelques seconde plus tard Gryffondor remporté le match par trois cent cinquante à cinquante. Victoire écrasante de notre équipe, malgré les coups bas et autre manigance des Serpentards. Des acclamations de toutes part parviennent à mes oreilles alors que j'atterri sur la terre ferme tout mes coéquipiers me sautent dessus, et viennent me féliciter.

-Lâchez là avant que je vous refasse le portrait! dit la voix joyeuse de Sirius avant de me prendre dans ses bras, sous les rires de toute l'équipe.

Lily, Remus, Stéphanie et Alice viennent aussi nous féliciter pour le match. Une fête est organisé dans la salle commune, alors finalement on retourne aux vestiaires.

Je sors de la douche enveloppé dans une serviette, je repense aux sensations éprouvé pendant le match, je suis euphorique, j'ai a peine passé la porte que je me retrouve nez à nez avec Sirius.

- Sirius! mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? je lui demande étonné.

- je t'attendais, comme tout le monde et déjà rentré au château...

Il se rapproche et me prend dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser avec fougue, il est tellement craquant avec ses cheveux encore mouillé qui lui tombe devant les yeux... Il m'adosse au mur, et ses mains viennent se positionner sur mes hanches, je me colle d'avantage contre lui, pendant qu'il parsème ma gorge de baiser.

-Sirius je ...

- oui? me souffle t-il.

- je... je t'aime, je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille.

Il s'arrête brutalement et s'éloigne un peu de moi pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

* * *

voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!!

alors comment avez vous trouvez?? bien pas bien, vous en voulez encore ou j'arrête??

bon pour ceux qui veulent que je continue, la suite sera certainement pour vendredi soir!!

en attendant... que va répondre Sirius à sa d'après vous??

bref j'arrête d'être sadique à vendredi soir, bisous!!


	30. Chapter 30: un anniversaire inattendu

bonjour tout le monde!!

et oui j'ai pensez à vous comme je ne suis pas là ce soir je poste ce matin, j'espère que sa vous fait plaisir quand même!! je me suis dit que ce serais pas cool de poster que demain soir, mais en plus j'aurais peut être même pas pu alors...

allez je n'en dit pas plus bonne lecture!

* * *

_-Sirius je ..._

_- oui? me souffle t-il._

_- je... je t__'__aime, je lui murmure au creux de l__'__oreille._

_Il s__'__arrête brutalement et s__'__éloigne un peu de moi pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux._

**chapitre30: un anniversaire inattendu.**

Il a l'air... heureux, il y a cette petite étincelle qui brille dans ses yeux, c'est la première fois qu'il l'entend de ma bouche, enfin façon de parler. L'ange lui avait dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais c'est la première fois que j'ose enfin le lui avouer.

Il me reprend dans ces bras, et me serre contre lui, j'ai juste le temps d'entendre « moi aussi je t'aime Sarah » avant de frissonner de nouveau sous la chaleur de ses mains.

L'euphorie et l'excitation de la victoire nous mène vers les chemins du plaisir, et tout simplement de l'amour.

Quelques jours sont passé depuis le match de Quidditch, et l'histoire du comportement de Rogue m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Je dois dire avec toute l'euphorie d'après le match, les élèves des autres maisons qui venaient également me féliciter pour le match, et les disputes de plus en plus fréquentes avec Wallace, je n'ai plus vraiment eut le temps d'y repenser. Je suis installé dans la salle commune quasiment déserte, j'attends Sirius qui doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre d'une retenue. Mais maintenant que je m'en rappelle de cette histoire, il est hors de question que Sirius ce défile. Quand on parle du loup, d'ailleurs...

- Alors cette retenue, je lui demande.

- horrible, me répond t-il me s'asseyant sur le canapé et en me prenant dans ses bras. Le concierge m'a fait astiqué sans magie tout les trophées pendant trois heures, enfin, au moins ce n'était pas les fonds de chaudrons.

Je me cale un peu plus contre lui, au moins il ne pourra pas s'enfuir!

- tu te rappelles le soir de la veille du match? je lui demande innocemment.

- si je m'en rappelle, dit-il un sourire flottant sur son visage, se serait difficile de ne pas s'en rappeler.

- tu m'avais fait une promesse ce soir là! je lui dis. Il me semble qu'il est temps de me dire ce que tu sais sur le comportement de Rogue!

-... bon d'accord, soupire t-il, tout d'abord sache que je sais parfaitement que j'ai agit en parfait idiot, mais ... ce qui est fait, est fait. Et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière... S'était fin mai, l'année dernière, Rogue n'arrêtez pas de nous coller, il nous suivait dans l'espoir de nous surprendre et pouvoir nous faire renvoyé. J'en ai eut marre et je me suis dit qu'une petite leçon ne lui ferait pas de mal, j'ai sous entendu que le soir même nous nous rendions les maraudeurs et moi, à Prés au Lard par un passage sous le saule cogneur... Heureusement James en a entendu parlé, il parti en courrant pour essayé de rattraper Rogue et de le sauver. Il était en train d'ouvrir la trappe, et il venait d'apercevoir Lunard... Remus m'en a voulut pendant une quinzaines de jours, il ne me parlait plus, il avait ce regard que je déteste, un mélange de tristesse et... il avait l'impression d'être un monstre une bête à enfermer à double tour et à oublier. Mais il ne l'est pas, et je déteste le voir dans cet état, et je me suis détesté encore plus parce que tout était de ma faute, j'ai eut retenu tout les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et au moindre faux pas je serais renvoyé, ... Je ne m'en plains pas, j'aurais dû être renvoyé même. Dumbledore c'est assuré que Rogue ne dirait rien au sujet le la lycanthropie de Remus et a inventé une histoire plausible pour mes retenues.

- je vois...

- tu m'en veux n'est ce pas? me demande t-il. C'est normal, cela concerne ton frère, je comprends...

- en fait, je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment réalisé sur le coup que ce que tu faisais été mal, je dis calmement. Tu agis toujours ainsi, tu es impulsif, tu agis sans te rendre compte des conséquences que ça aura par la suite, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose qui c'est passé quelques mois avant mon arrivé.

- donc tu ne m'en veux pas du tout? me questionne t-il surpris.

- non, je crois que non! par contre ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Rogue connaît l'identité du loup garou, ... J'espère que le professeur Dumbledore, c'est bien assuré que Rogue ne dira rien...

- ne t'en fais pas pour ça, me chuchote Sirius, tu peux faire confiance à Dumbledore de ce côté là.

Sans se rendre compte de l'heure tardive on s'endort sur le canapé étroitement enlacé.

- SIRIUS? s'exclame la douce et mélodieuse voix de James en descendant les escaliers.

Je relève la tête hébété, puis je me redresse en position assise en regardant James s'avancer joyeusement vers nous.

-hum, grogne Sirius, James retourne te coucher c'est Samedi aujourd'hui!

Sirius se passe une main sur le visage, d'un air exaspéré, puis se relève et plonge sa tête au creux de mon cou dans une tentative désespéré, pour que James le laisse tranquille.

- non, non, non, chantonne James. Il faut d'abord que je te dise...

- Quoi? Que tu me dises QUOI? s'écrit Sirius de mauvaise humeur, pendant que je sursaute au brusque changement de ton de sa voix.

- Joyeux anniversaire! Tu avais oublié?? C'est Sarah qui te fais perdre la tête à ce point là? le taquine gentiment James. Ne me dit pas que le fait d'être majeur et d'être enfin débarrassé de la tutelle de tes parents, ne te rend pas fou de joie!

Je suis assez étonné, je ne savais absolument pas quand était son anniversaire, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir? Je dois être la plus indigne petite amie du monde, non mais c'est vrai! quelle genre de petite amie ne connaît pas la date de naissance de son copain?

- C'est ça... maintenant va te coucher James où je vais me fâcher! s'exclame Sirius en me reposant sur le côté et en poursuivant James dans toute la salle commune.

Je m'assois plus confortablement sur le canapé, et j'allume un feu dans la cheminée, pendant que James et Sirius se battent à coup de coussins maintenant. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne sais pas ce que je peux lui offrir. Je pense que le mieux est de voir directement sur place... Satisfaite, je me lève et monte me préparer dans mon dortoir en laissant derrière moi les deux maraudeurs en pleine séance rigolade.

Lorsque je redescends, il n'y a plus de trace de James et Sirius dans la salle commune, je descends donc dans la grande salle le temps de prendre rapidement de quoi grignoter, puis je me dirige vers Pré au Lard. Le village et splendide sous la neige, on dirait un paysage de carte postale, les maisons sont recouvertes d'un épais manteau blanc leur donnant un aspect scintillant et irréel. Je remarque que la fontaine sur la place du village est complètement gelé, les enfants s'amusent tout au tour à faire des bonhommes de neiges, les joues rosies par le froid. Je m'avance vers les vitrines des boutiques pour trouver ce que je cherche, même les vitrines sont féeriques. Au bout, de plusieurs minutes de recherche infructueuse, je me retrouve devant le magasin de Quidditch, finalement c'est peut être ici que je trouverais le cadeau idéal...

Je m'avance dans les rayons dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin trouver quelque chose d'original, comme c'est un batteur je m'approche du rayon adéquate, et je parcoure des yeux les différents équipement proposé. Une batte attire mon attention, à peine je me suis approché qu'un vendeur vient me renseigner.

- que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle, me demande t-il.

- j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur cette batte, je lui réponds en la lui montrant.

- et bien, c'est une de nos plus anciennes battes, elle n'a pas énormément de succès, pourtant c'est un chef d'œuvre de perfection, une ligne et une prise quasi parfaite, me dit-il.

- alors pourquoi n'a t-elle aucun succès?

- les batteurs préfèrent les modèles plus dynamique avec de la couleur, même si elles sont de moins bonne qualité.

- est ce qu'il est possible de faire graver quelque chose sur le manche au niveau de la poignet? je demande timidement.

Je le vois hésiter, puis prendre la batte et l'observer minutieusement avant de se tourner vers moi.

- oui, il semblerait que oui, me répond t-il finalement.

- bien, alors je la prends, je dis en me dirigeant vers la caisse.

Je prends une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

- j'aimerais y inscrire ceci sur le manche, je lui dis en lui tendant le morceau de parchemin sur lequel je venais d'écrire.

- aucun soucis mademoiselle elle sera prête dans une heure, me dit le vendeur en souriant, cela fait cinq galions s'il vous plait.

Je lui tends l'argent, et je sors rapidement du magasin, si rapidement que je heurte de plein fouet une personne, qui me retient de m'étaler par terre en me retenant par la taille. J'essais de me dégager, mais cette personne n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher. Je réalise soudain que je ne l'ai pas remercier de m'avoir retenu.

- merci, je dis rapidement mais j'aimerais partir maintenant!

- pourtant on est si bien comme ça! s'exclame une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je relève soudainement la tête pour me retrouver plonger dans les yeux bleu de Sirius, je lâche un soupir, et je me serre contre lui.

- ouais! on est bien comme ça, où sont les autres? je le questionne.

- ils nous attendent au trois balais, pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous as pas attendu pour venir à Pré au Lard? me questionne t-il tout triste.

- j'avais une chose à faire très urgente, alors j'ai préféré partir devant, je savais parfaitement que je vous aurez retrouvé quelque part dans le village.

- ah! et... s'était quoi cette chose urgente à faire? me questionne t-il encore l'air de rien.

- tu verras plus tard, comment est ce que tu as su que j'étais là, je lui demande intrigué.

- on a croisé Peter, Romane et Justin ils t'ont vu rentrer dans le magasin de Quidditch, alors j'ai décidé de venir te chercher, finit -il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un doux baiser, auquel je m'empresse de répondre.

-à ce stade là, vous devriez vous prendre une chambre, nous dit une voix glaciale.

On se retourne pour faire face aux regards narquois des quatre Serpentards malheureusement trop connu, c'est Rogue qui a parlé. Il est bien sûr entouré de Bellatrix Black, avec ce qui semblerait être sont petit ami Rudolfus Lestrange, et le frère de Sirius, Regulus Black.

- Que nous vaut le déshonneur de voir vos sales têtes, leur rétorque Sirius, on dirait presque une réunion de famille, si on considère que Lestrange va épouser Bellatrix,... ( l'angoisse imaginer un peu la tête des enfants et leur degré de folie dès leur naissance...) et si on enlève Rogue bien évidement il manquerait plus qu'il soit de ma famille celui là.

- mère voulait avoir de tes nouvelles le jour de ton anniversaire, que dois je lui répondre, crache Regulus d'un ton méprisant. Pendant que Lestrange retenait tant bien que mal Bellatrix par la taille pour pas qu'elle se jette sur Sirius, et que Rogue avait tellement rétréci ses yeux qu'on aurait dit deux fentes.

- Alors, je suis le plus heureux des hommes, je suis enfin libre, répond Sirius, je ne suis plus enchaîner a cette famille de dégénéré, tu lui dis aussi, que pour son plus grand malheur je ne suis pas encore mort, et que je sors avec Sarah Conor, ou comme vous les appelez une sang mêlé. Si elle ne fait toujours pas d'arrêt cardiaque, tu lui dis que mon meilleur ami James Potter sort avec une fille très simpa qui est d'ascendance moldu. Bon c'est pas que vos têtes me donne envi de vomir, ... en fait si donc on vous laisse, dit-il très vite avant de tourner les talons et de m'emmener loin de ses têtes de trolls!

On rejoint les autres aux trois balais, et l'après midi se termine dans la bonne humeur générale. Les autres décident finalement de rentrer au château, moi non, je n'en ai pas envi j'aimerais voir un endroit que je n'ai encore jamais vu et qui je dois le dire m'intrigue.

Je suis complètement dans mes pensées si bien que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'ils sont tous levé et près à partir du pub.

- tu viens Sarah, me demande Lily.

- euh... non, j'ai encore une chose à aller voir, allez-y je vous retrouve dans la salle commune juste après, je réponds en me levant.

- comme tu veux.

On sort tous ensemble, je les accompagne jusqu'à la sorti du village, puis après un furtif baiser à Sirius je me dirige vers le magasin de Quidditch, une fois mon colis récupéré, je pars vers l'extrémité du village. Je monte une petite colline, et je la vois enfin, malgré cet étrange atmosphère, elle ne m'inspire aucunes peurs. Elle ressemble plus a une carte postale, inquiétante, et attrayante à la fois, la neige lui donne une allure surréaliste.

- alors elle te fait peur, souffle une voix près de mon oreille.

Je sursaute et je me retourne rapidement, il n'y a personne, cela dit je remarque dans la neige d'autre traces de pas que les miennes. Alors que je m'apprête à demander à Sirius de sortir de ça cachette, une voix plus que désagréable viens me glacer le sang.

- Conor! quelle surprise, lance doucereusement Rogue.

- Rogue.

- qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule? me questionne t-il. Tes amis t'on abandonné, ils ont finalement compris que tu n'es qu'une horrible créature et que tu n'as pas ta place ici parmi nous! Après tout tu n'es pas un sang pur, lequel de tes parents t'as donné les gênes moldu?

- excuse moi j'ai d'autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes... insultes, je lui dis d'une voix froide mais calme en le contournant pour partir.

- oh! non, tu ne vas pas t'échapper, me dit il avec un sourire mauvais, il est tellement rare de te voir seule...

- moi je te dis que tu as tout intérêt à la lâcher Rogue! s'exclame Sirius juste derrière celui ci.

- qu'est ce que tu fais là toi? crache Rogue avec dégoût. D'où es-tu sorti, je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé!

- lâche là! ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal Servilus, j'en serais bien trop heureux.

- de toute façon elle n'en vaut pas la peine, riposte t-il d'un air mauvais.

Il me lâche le bras puis tourne les talons et s'en va le plus loin possible de nous. Je sens Sirius se rapprocher et me faire face.

- ça va? tu n'as rien? me demande t-il soucieux.

- non, ça va, il n'est pas vraiment mauvais tu sais, je pense qu'il a simplement trop de colère en lui...

- je me fiche de savoir ce qui le motive, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est que tu ailles bien, me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

- hum... comment est ce que tu a su que j'étais là?

- j'ai prit la cape de James et je t'ai suivit, me confit il, tu sortais du magasin de Quidditch, et ensuite je t'ai suivit jusque devant la Cabane hurlante... la suite tu la connais.

On reste encore quelques instants devant la Cabane hurlante, puis on rentre ensemble au château. A peine arrivé dans la salle commune, que nous sommes harponné par James qui nous entraîne vers le septième étage plus précisément dans la salle sur demande, ou une fête en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Sirius avait lieu. Il y a bien sûr les maraudeurs, Lily, Alice, Franck, et Stéphanie, après s'être bien amusé, c'est l'heure d'offrir les cadeaux. On a tous un peu bu, on est donc tous un peu déluré...

- voilà mon frère! s'exclame James, de la part de Lily et moi.

- waw, vous faites déjà les cadeaux à deux, c'est pour quand le mariage, rigole Sirius, en déballant son cadeau.

- 'tain, Patmol tu m'a cassé mon coup! se plaint James, je voulais lui faire la surprise!

- QUOI? hurle l'assemblé au complet.

- quoi, quoi? nous questionne t-il.

- tu veux me demander en mariage? le questionne Lily.

- ben ouais! le jour ou tu ne t'y attendra plus, parce que là c'est loupé! finit-il en lui faisant un immense sourire. Bon tu vas l'ouvrir ce cadeau!

- euh... ouais! dit Sirius en se remettant a déchirer l'emballage. Waw, merci dit-il en ce précipitant serrer son frère de cœur et sa future femme dans ses bras.

Il venait d'avoir un couteau... je vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial a avoir un couteau, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous explique qu'il peut ouvrir n'importe qu'elle porte verrouillé.

C'est autour de Peter, qui lui offre comme d'habitude des bonbons, puis Alice, Franck et Stéphanie, un livre sur les meilleurs batteurs et leurs techniques. Remus lui, lui a offert une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif, il devait vraiment en avoir envi, parce que dès qu'il le voit il saute directement dans ses bras pour l'étreindre en lui disant merci. C'est à mon tour maintenant je lui tends le paquet, qu'il s'empresse d'ouvrir, il a l'air heureux en découvrant une nouvelle batte, il n'a pas encore remarqué l'inscription, tant mieux, je lui dirais de la regarder de plus près une fois que nous serons seul. Il s'approche de moi et viens m'embrasser avec tendresse, je sens les autres se lever et sortir le plus discrètement possible de la salle pour nous laisser seul. Lorsqu'on se sépare à bout de souffle, effectivement les autres ne sont plus là, je n'arrive plus à détourner mon regard du sien, on repart dans un autre baiser plus enflammé cette fois.

- merci pour la batte, me dit-il essoufflé, mais c'est trop, il ne fallait pas...

- non, ce n'est pas trop... je m'excuse, je ... j'ignorais que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, tu as vu l'inscription sur la poignet de la batte?

- l'inscription? attend je vais voir, me dit-il en attrapant sa nouvelle batte et en l'examinant de plus près.

Il la voit enfin et commence à lire l'inscription à voix haute.

- "l'ange ténébreux est protégé contre l'ombre menaçante, cette protection c'est l'amour, et son unique amour, c'est son étoile", finit-il.

Il reste quelques instant à contempler, puis il relève enfin les yeux vers moi, avant de m'emprisonner dans ses bras et je senti sur mes lèvres celle de mon maraudeur. Emportez par ce baiser, je me sens à peine basculé en arrière, par contre je le sens lui, ce corps chaud pesant sur le miens. Il approfondit le baiser, pendant que je passe mes bras autour de son cou, son parfum m'enivre, je frissonne lorsqu'il me serre d'avantage contre lui, et laisse ses mains parcourir mon corps de caresses.

* * *

voilà!! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!!

la suite mardi soir ou mercredi dans la journée!

j'espère que sa vous a plu!! vous avez vu, j'ai étais moins sadique avec ma fin de chapitre !!

allez laissez moi vos impressions, et je dois vous dire que la fic se termine bientôt, et oui le dernier chapitre c'est le 35 ...

à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


	31. Chapter 31: l'attaque

bonsoir tout le monde!!

et oui comme promis la suite en espérent qu'elle vous plaise!! et croyez moi il va y avoir de l'action dans ce chapitre!! bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_Emportez par ce baiser, je me sens à peine basculé en arrière, par contre je le sens lui, ce corps chaud pesant sur le miens. Il approfondit le baiser, pendant que je passe mes bras autour de son cou, son parfum m'enivre, je frissonne lorsqu'il me serre d'avantage contre lui, et laisse ses mains parcourir mon corps de caresses._

**chapitre 31: l'attaque...**

Je me réveille le lendemain avec un sentiment de bien être, je suis blotti contre le corps chaud de Sirius, je me retourne pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Il a le visage fin, les cheveux qui lui tombent devant les yeux lui donnent encore plus de beauté à son visage, sans compter que ses yeux si impénétrables d'un gris presque métallique, qui vous font regretter d'être contre lui, ou ils peuvent si bien vous transpercer que vous aurez la sensation d'être mise à nue... Je cale mon visage contre son torse, et je ferme les yeux, le bruit régulier de ses battements de cœur me bercent, et me rassure. Je sens une légère caresse le long de mon bras, j'ouvre les yeux et relève la tête, il est réveillé, et me sourit tendrement.

C'est vers le milieu de la matinée qu'on rejoint les autres, bizarrement la salle commune est vide, on descend donc faire un tour dans le parc, ou on retrouve tous nos amis en train de faire une monstrueuse bataille de boule de neige, apparemment c'est garçon contre fille. Je m'assois sur les marches du hall d'entrée pour le regarder pendant que Sirius se mêle à la bataille.

- bonjour miss Conor, comment allez vous aujourd'hui? me demande le professeur Dumbledore qui est en train de sortir du chateau.

- bien merci, et vous?

- bien, me répond t-il joyeusement. Excusez moi je vais devoir vous laisser j'ai des affaires urgentes qui m'attendent aux ministères, je vous verrais peut être ce soir au dîner, passez une bonne journée.

- merci vous aussi, je lui dis alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Je trouve étrange qu'il s'éloigne tout à coup de Poudlard par les temps qui courent surtout après l'avertissement du jour de l'an, remarque il doit avoir de bonnes raisons...

Je reporte donc mon attention sur la bataille que ce livre mes amis, les garçons ont l'avantage, pourtant se n'est pas évident, avec Peter qui reste caché derrière les quatre autres... D'un autre côté ils sont à égalité au moins...

- Conor! s'exclame une voix stridente à mes oreilles, je grimace avant de me retourner vers Wallace et ses copines.

- qu'est ce que tu me veux? je la questionne lasse.

- j'aimerais qu'on discute, m'ordonne t-elle.

- à quel sujet?

- Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas garder Sirius uniquement pour toi! s'exclame t-elle sérieusement.

- pardon? je crois que j'ai dû mal entendre, Wallace.

- non, tu as bien entendu, me rétorque t-elle, Sirius est toute notre vie, chaque jour chacune d'entre nous espère que se sera enfin notre tour d'avoir un peu de son attention, même si on sait que malheureusement ça ne durera pas. Sirius a un cœur sauvage, et ce cœur n'appartiendra jamais à personne malheureusement, c'est pourquoi on espère toute avoir la chance d'avoir un petit moment de bonheur en sa compagnie. Pour que ce soit possible, il faut que tu le laisses, on voit déjà que tu es beaucoup trop attaché à lui, et lorsque son cœur ne voudra plus de toi, c'est toi qui souffrira. C'est pour toutes les raisons que je viens de t'énumérer il faut que tu le laisses partir.

- tu as raison, je lui dis avec conviction.

-c'est vrai, tu abandonnes alors, me demande t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Je fronce les sourcils, et je la regarde comme si elle devenait folle avant de lui répondre.

- non, je dis sérieusement, tu croyais peut être que tout ton baratin allez fonctionner sur moi! Je ne suis pas une écervelé comme toi voyons!

Vexé, et furieuse, elle rentre dans le château, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensives ou je ne peux distinguer clairement que « elle me le paiera... cette sale... pour qui elle ce prend... ». Je la regarde partir, en secouant la tête, c'est dingue d'être aussi... je ne trouve même pas les mots pour l'exprimer.

- on dirait que tu ne t'es pas fait de copines aujourd'hui!

- Remus! je m'exclame en me retournant, tu m'as fait peur, ... tu es là depuis longtemps? je lui demande en me rasseyant.

- seulement depuis le « Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas garder Sirius uniquement pour toi! » me dit-il en souriant. Je crois que même si tu avais accepté de laisser tomber Sirius, lui ne l'aurais jamais admis...

- peut être, mais je crois que Wallace a raison sur au moins une chose...

- ah oui! et laquelle? me demande t-il alors que je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

- je suis beaucoup trop attaché à lui pour le laisser tomber... je finis, en regardant mon frère à la dérobé qui sourit énigmatiquement. On rentre tous un peu avant midi pour qu'ils puissent allez mettre des vêtements chauds, puis on descend dans la grande salle, l'après midi ce passe entre nombreux devoir à finir, et chahutage. Vers les coups de cinq heures on entend plusieurs détonations, et tout les élèves présent se dirigent vers le portrait de la grosse dame pour voir ce qu'il ce passe, tous sauf moi, je me dirige vers la fenêtre. D'en haut de la tour, j'aperçois plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonné de noir se battre en duel contre des professeurs, voir infliger des tortures sur certains élèves qui passe à porté... Mon Dieu mais il y a même des premières années... Malgré la présence des professeurs, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent tenir. Sans plus réfléchir je m'élance vers la sorti tête baissé, il est hors de question que je laisse des petits premières années torturé pendant que je suis bien confortablement installé dans la salle commune. Je réussis à sortir tant bien que mal de la salle commune sous les appels incessants de mes camarades me demandant de revenir. Je cours à en perdre haleine, pourquoi diable est ce qu'ils ont placé notre salle commune au septième étage, j'ai l'impression que les couloirs se rallongent, et que les escaliers n'en finissent plus, je sens mon cœur battre à un rythme fou. Je suis tout à coup tiré en arrière par deux mains sur mes bras, je me débat, il faut absolument que j'aille apporté mon aide en bas. Un bras m'encercle la taille, et je frissonne à se contacte,...

- Sirius, laisse moi y aller, je m'écris essoufflé sans même me retourner.

- non, s'écrit-il lui aussi essoufflé, pourquoi faire? risquer ta vie, il y a des professeurs, et les aurores ne vont sûrement plus tardé...

- mais tu ne comprends pas, ils s'en prennent à des élèves, des petits premières années qui ne savent rien faire... je dis un sanglot dans la voix, ils les torturent... lâche moi.

Je me débat corps et âme pour me défaire de sa poigne mais malgré tout mes efforts je n'y arrive pas, il faut qu'il me laisse y aller, je sens que je dois y aller...

- non, hurle t-il je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques même si c'est pour sauver d'autres vie... tu...

J'arrête de me débattre et je me retourne calmement vers lui, je remarque mon frère à deux pas de moi, ainsi que James et Lily quelques pas plus loin.

-je ne t'en laisse pas le choix, je dis calmement, soit tu l'acceptes, soit non, mais rien ne m'empêchera d'y aller.

Ils ont tous l'air effrayé sauf Sirius et mon frère, ils gardent un visage grave, et me scrute. Sous le coup de l'émotion mes yeux deviennent vert je le sens, mon sang palpite dans mes veines.

- puisque je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, je t'accompagne, me dit Sirius sérieusement.

- Quoi? non, je bafouille prise au dépourvu.

- je ne te laisse pas le choix, c'est ensemble qu'on y va, soit tu l'acceptes, soit non, me dit-il en me prenant la main et en recommençant à courir vers le parc.

Plus on approche du hall, plus on entend l'agitation qui règne dehors, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, d'autres élèves se précipitent eux aussi vers le parc. En arrivant, devant les portes, on peut voir que les mangemorts ne sont pas les seuls de sorti ce soir, et qu'ils sont une bonne centaine. Il y a les mangemorts, des détraqueurs, et je sens dans l'air l'odeur de quelques loups garou, heureusement ce soir ce n'est pas la pleine lune, elle est la semaine prochaine, leurs forces commencent à peine à se décupler. Le professeur McGonagall est devant l'entrée en train de se battre contre trois mangemorts, elle réussit à les stupefixer, puis se retourne vers nous, il faut dire que la quasi totalité des septièmes et sixièmes années sont devant le parc.

- Récupérez tout les élèves et rentrez immédiatement dans vos salles communes, restez-y vous y serez en sécurité, ordonne le professeur McGonagall.

- hors de question, je rugis, je suis d'accord pour que certains récupèrent les élèves les plus jeunes et les mettent en sécurité, mais il est hors de question que j'attende bien sagement dans la salle commune qu'ils vous ai tous fait tombé les uns après les autres. Je suis là pour me battre et protéger Poudlard jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore revienne!

Diverses exclamations se font entendre derrière moi, et je me précipite corps et âme dans le combat, je remarque que Sirius, Remus, James et Lily restent à proximité de moi. Un mangemort me jette un sort inconnu que j'évite de justesse, je lui lance un stupefixe qu'il bloque et enchaîne avec un sort encore inconnu de magie noire, tout de suite suivit d'un expéliarmus, je réussi à éviter le premier alors que je prend le second de plein fouet, je me retrouve à terre, et sans baguette. Ce crétin de mangemort, s'empresse d'éclater d'un rire froid, et goguenard, il me croit peut être moins dangereuse sans baguette...

Je me relève tranquillement pour lui faire face, et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- alors morveuse, on fait moins la maligne maintenant! me nargue t-il.

Je le regarde toujours en silence attendant qu'il se calme...

-Tu es plutôt bien roulé pour une gamine d'ailleurs, me dit-il un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Le seigneur des ténèbres me laissera peut être m'amuser avec toi?

- qui vous dit que je vais me laisser faire? je lui réponds froidement.

- tu es désarmé, et je suis bien plus fort que toi, et ce n'est pas des gamins dans votre genre qui arriveront à me battre!

Je me concentre et je marmonne une incantation elfique, le mangemort se retrouve paralysé, en quelques secondes seulement.

- qu'est ce qui m'arrive, panique t-il, les yeux exorbité.

Je m'approche de lui puis je récupère ma baguette, je fais le tour de mon prisonnier, avant de reprendre la parole.

- même si je n'avais plus de baguette, il existe ce que l'on appelle des enchantements, et j'arrive à pratiquer certains de ses enchantements sans baguette, je lui dis fermement. Comme tu peux le constater, la gamine, bat un vulgaire serviteur de Voldemort!

Il tressaillit en entendant le nom de son maître, c'est pathétique! Sans plus de cérémonie, et d'un coup de baguette je le ligote et pratique un sort de lévitation, avec l'aide d'une incantation, je l'envoi dans une salle vide des cachots enfermé. Le seul moyen pour qu'on puisse entrer ou sortir de cette pièce est que moi, et moi seule, je lève l'incantation. Je repars donc vers d'autres assaillants, du coin de l'œil je remarque que Voldemort se tient à l'écart de la bataille, il la contemple satisfait. J'en fini rapidement avec le mangemort devant moi et je me dirige rapidement vers Voldemort, en envoyant des sorts à tout les ennemies à proximité. Voyant vers où je me dirige, le professeur McGonagall me récupère et me tire vers le hall d'entré.

- Miss Conor, non, il ne faut pas aller vers lui, me gronde t-elle, il ne faut pas qu'il découvre qui vous êtes, cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous et votre frère, j'ai fait parvenir un mot au professeur Dumbledore il ne devrait plus tarder.

- mais professeur...

- rentrez Sarah, ils sont trop nombreux, nous battons tous en retraite, me dit-elle en me faisant signe vers la bataille.

En effet, ils sont tous arrivé sur les marches, et je vois de loin Voldemort se diriger vers nous. Je tourne les talons, et je rentre dans le hall, je cours le plus vite possible, il ne faut pas que je perde de temps, au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouve tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, je quitte ma cape et mon pull. En regardant en bas je vois Voldemort fendre les rangs de ses serviteurs, et pour venir se placer devant le professeur McGonagall.

C'est le moment, j'escalade la rambarde, et je me jette dans le vide... C'est une sensation très étrange de se transformer dans le vide, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette pensée, je déploies mes ailes noires et imposantes. Je fixe mon objectif, Voldemort qui menace le professeur McGonagall de sa baguette, il va payer... J'atterri quelques secondes plus tard entre le professeur McGonagall et Voldemort, qui surpris se recule, moi je m'avance de quelques pas droite et fière, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il soit trop près des autres élèves et professeurs, il faut que je le garde à distance jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore arrive, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Il me regarde fasciné, et avec une lueur folle au fond de ses abominable yeux rouges, je replis mes ailes sombre mais je reste sur mes gardes.

- tu te présentes enfin devant moi, dit-il doucereusement en s'avançant. L'ange des ténèbres, belle et sauvage... et dangereuse, incroyablement dangereuse, pourrais-je avoir un aperçut de tes pouvoirs?

- restez où vous êtes, je réplique froidement.

- pourquoi? me rétorque t-il sûr de lui, aurais-tu peur? Oui, c'est donc cela, tu as peur que je m'approche de tes camarades et professeurs.

A peine ses paroles prononcé, que je plante mon épée dans le sol, en lançant une incantation. Mes yeux deviennent vert, et un rayon de lumière de la même couleur sépare les professeurs et élèves, des troupes de Voldemort et de moi même. Au moins à présent il n'y a que moi qui prend des risques, la lumière diminue, mais je vois clairement dans ses yeux qu'il a compris ce que je viens de faire.

- je vois, dit-il menaçant, puisque je n'ai plus aucun moyen de pression sur toi, laisse moi te présenter mes fidèles serviteurs.

Il fait un simple mouvement de main, et trois silhouettes s'avancent pour ce placer juste derrière lui, deux des trois silhouettes s'incline à ses pieds, c'est d'un pathétique.

- je te présente, mon bras droit, un mangemort capable de rivaliser avec les plus grand, il a de très grand pouvoirs, ensuite à ma gauche, le chef de mon armée de loup garou, et pour finir, un des vingt détraqueurs qui ce trouvent ici. Que penses-tu de mes chers serviteurs, ange des ténèbres? Ne trouves-tu pas que tu as plus t'a place ici près de moi, que contre moi?

- non, je ne pense pas, je dis pas intimidé pour un sou. Ton bras droit n'est pas plus impressionnant que qui conques, je vous déconseille de m'envoyer les détraqueurs sur moi, qu'en à votre chef des loup garou, je suppose qu'il s'agit de Fenrir Greyback. Il me tardait de le rencontrer lui, il me semble qu'on a un compte à régler lui et moi, alors puisque tu sembles vouloir avoir une petite démonstration de mes pouvoir, c'est d'accord, je prends ton bras droit, tous les détraqueurs, et j'ai bien dit tous, ainsi que ton loup garou.

Je le vois se reculer pour admirer le spectacle de plus loin, les mangemorts en font de même, c'est alors que s'avance devant moi, le fameux bras droit. Le combat commence, il me jette des sorts, que j'évite, mais c'est alors je n'arrive pas à esquiver un sort, je le vois arriver à une vitesse impressionnante, le mangemort croit sa victoire assuré. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le sort se bloque à quelques millimètre de moi, d'un mouvement de tête je le renvois à mon envoyeur qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, et tombe inconscient sur le sol. A peine le mangemort à terre que les détraqueurs se jettent sur moi, je ne ressens pas les effets de ses créatures, elles ont soif de moi, parce que je suis un ange déchu, un ange mélancolique, c'est de la nourriture plus qu'appétissante pour eux. Seulement c'est à double tranchant, ils ne peuvent déjà plus s'arrêter, même si je suis mélancolique et sauvage, je suis un ange, l'exacte opposé de ses créatures, bientôt ma lumière va les transpercer. Je lève la tête vers le ciel, et la lumière jaillit de tout mon corps, Voldemort regarde stupéfait ses détraqueurs exploser de tout les côtés, il y a de la lumière en chacun de nous, et c'est de cette lumière, de cette joie que sont fait les patronus... Il ne me reste plus que Fenrir Greyback, et il va souffrir pour avoir osé faire du mal à mon frère...

* * *

alors le verdict?? je supose que vous voulez la suite?? et la bataille vous plait?? allez à vendredi soir pour la suite des aventures de Sarah!! bisous à bientôt! je vous dit pas comme Fenrir Greyback va avoir du fil à retrodre dans le prochain chapitre!!


	32. Chapter 32: fin de combat et conséquence

bonsoir tout le monde!

Je sais que vous attendez la suite du combat avec impatience alors bonne lecture!!

* * *

_Je lève la tête vers le ciel, et la lumière jaillit de tout mon corps, Voldemort regarde stupéfait ses détraqueurs exploser de tout les côtés, il y a de la lumière en chacun de nous, et c__'__est de cette lumière, de cette joie que sont fait les patronus... Il ne me reste plus que Fenrir Greyback, et il va souffrir pour avoir osé faire du mal à mon frère..._

**chapitre 32: fin de combat et conséquences.**

Je le vois s'avancer tel un prédateur guettant sa proie, mais il n'a pas idée qu'aujourd'hui, c'est lui la proie... Il enlève sa cape de mangemort, et je peux voir que c'est un personnage massif, avec des cheveux brun, des ongles jaune long dont quelques un dégoulinent de sang, je peux enfin voir son visage, un visage qui n'inspire que brutalité et barbarie. Il me charge comme le ferais un taureau, je me décale au dernier moment, et emporté dans son élan il se heurte à la protection invisible que j'ai installé qui protège le château de ses assaillants. Il est un peu sonné, mais il se redresse et charge de nouveau, mais cette fois c'est à mon bouclier qu'il se heurte et en tombe à la renverse, je place la lame de mon épée sur son cou, en le maintenant ainsi à terre.

- alors c'est à ça que ressemble le grand chef des loup garou? je dis d'une voix froide, mais narquoise. Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à mieux, quoique, pour être assez lâche et s'attaquer à des enfants, ...

- attend de voir, me dit-il d'une voix rauque qui tient plus de l'aboiement. Tu as de la chance que se ne soit pas la pleine lune.

- pleine lune ou pas, cela n'aurait rien changé, je dis, par contre je vais te faire regretté de t'en être pris à nous lorsque nous étions enfant...

- non! s'écrit une voix, je me retourne pour voir le professeur Dumbledore accompagné d'aurores qui se battent déjà contre des mangemorts.

- Dumbledore! grogne froidement Voldemort, on rentre!

Il disparaît en transplanant, bientôt suivit de ses mangemorts, j'ai toutefois juste le temps de laisser un petit souvenir de moi, à Greyback.

Je me retourne calmement vers le professeur Dumbledore, et d'un geste de la main, j'enlève le bouclier de protection devant le château.

- bien, allez dans mon bureau, et attendez moi là bas, me dit Dumbledore en me regardant à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi lune, avant de se tourner vers les aurores.

Je m'exécute, et je rentre dans le château, les élèves présent s'écartent pour me laissé passer, je suis trop énervé et trop fatigué pour remarquer l'inquiétude sur le visage de mes amis, d'ailleurs je ne les remarque même pas.

Arrivé au bureau du directeur, je reprends enfin ma forme normale, et je m'effondre au sol, incapable de me tenir debout.

- Sarah! s'exclame le professeur Dumbledore, venez asseyez vous. Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir défendu Poudlard au péril de votre vie, et je me doute que si vous vous êtes transformé, c'est parce que la situation devenait beaucoup trop critique.

J'acquiesce de la tête incapable de dire un mot, il me faut un peu de temps pour me remettre.

- heureusement, nous ne déplorons que quelques blessé légers, vous et vos camarades, pouvez être fier de vous. Plutôt que de vous préoccupez de votre bien être, vous avez d'abord pensé aux autres, c'est un acte de grand courage, ce que vous avez accomplie aujourd'hui, peut de personne peuvent en dire autant. Je vais vous laissez rejoindre l'infirmerie, et vous devrez y rester au moins deux jours. Avez vous quelque chose de particulier à me dire?

- il y a un mangemort, il ne m'a pas vraiment donné de fil à retordre, mais il m'a énervé, alors je l'ai ligoté et enfermé dans une salle vide des cachots, il faudrait que je vous accompagne pour lever la protection sur la pièce...

- ne vous inquiétez pas, avant que je ne vous accompagne à l'infirmerie, on fera un petit détour par cet salle, venez allons-y, me dit-il calmement.

Quelques aurores nous attendaient devant la gargouille du bureau directorial, dont Monsieur Potter, ils descendent avec nous dans les cachots et avec le peu de force qu'il me reste je lève les sortilèges et enchantement de la salle les aurores peuvent donc récupérer le mangemort. C'est avec soulagement que l'infirmière m'installe sur un lit de l'infirmerie, je suis épuisé, elle cache mon lit avec des paravents et me donne une potion de sommeil, je sombre dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, il y a de l'agitation on dirait, je me redresse en position assise, mais une douleur vive me prend à la tête, je la prends entre mes mains, incapable de voir et même d'entendre la moindre parole, un bourdonnement incessants, m'obstrue les oreilles, ma vision se trouble. C'est horrible, une main m'aide à me rallonger et une fois allongé, cela va mieux, le bourdonnement devient de plus en plus faible, et ma vision revient peu à peu.

- miss Conor, cela va mieux? me demande avec inquiétude l'infirmière.

- oui, merci, je lui dis en me retournant vers elle.

- bien, souffle t-elle, il risque d'y avoir un peu d'animation à l'infirmerie, mais les élèves blessés rentre dans leurs dortoirs ce soir, vous serez plus tranquille demain, en attendant tenez buvez ceci. Cela atténuera votre mal de tête, il devrait complètement disparaître demain, bien si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit appelez moi, je vous laisse en compagnie de vos amis.

Elle sort de mon champs de vision, et quelques secondes plus tard, Remus, Sirius James et Lily rentre, cette dernière à d'ailleurs un bandage sur son poignet droit. Je les observe ils ne sont pas en meilleur état que moi, Remus à du mal à marcher, et je remarque qu'il à la cheville gauche bandé, James à du recevoir quelques sorts de magie noire parce que Lily le soutient, et Sirius n'a en apparence que quelques égratignures.

- alors comment allez- vous? je leur demande simplement.

- comme tu vois, me répond Lily, et toi?

- oh! ça va, il faut juste que je reste deux jours ici, et je serais de nouveau en pleine forme! je m'exclame joyeusement. Comment est ce que vous êtes arrivé à vous mettre dans des états pareils?

- et bien, commence Lily, j'étais en train de me battre en duel contre un mangemort, lorsque un autre à voulu m'attaquer par derrière avec un doloris, James c'est interposé, et c'est lui qui l'a pris de plein fouet. Il m'a déséquilibré parce qu'il est tombé en m'entraînant dans sa chute, je suis tombé sur mon poignet et il c'est cassé. J' ai réussit à désarmer les deux mangemorts et les assommer, voilà.

- il vaudrait alors peut-être mieux que James retourne dans un lit non? je dis inquiète.

- oh pitié non! s'exclame ce dernier, l'infirmière me donne des potions horribles toutes les trois minutes, je préfère être là!

- et vous deux, comment est ce que cela vous est-il arrivé? je demande en m'adressant à Remus et Sirius.

- oh! moi c'est une histoire stupide, me dit Remus, j'aidais un seconde année à se remettre debout, lorsque un mangemort nous a attaqué, le combat s'intensifié et il gagné du terrain si bien que nous sommes arrivé devant les marches devant le grand hall, j'ai trébuché sur une des marches en laçant un dernier sort au mangemort, heureusement il l'a atteint, et je suis tombé, seulement le petit à voulu m'aider il à trébuché à son tour et il c'est écrasé avec force sur ma cheville.

- hum... d'accord, et toi, Sirius?

- ce n'est rien j'ai reçu quelques sort, rien de bien méchant, me dit-il évasivement.

- bon Sarah on te laisse, on reviendra te voir un peu plus tard, me dit Lily et James.

- d'accord, à tout à l'heure.

- moi aussi, je vais voir comment va le seconde année, il avait l'air un peu secoué, à plus, me dit Remus.

Sirius prend une chaise et vient s'installé près de moi, je vois bien qu'il a mal quelque part, mais je ne vois pas où.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eut peur hier soir, me confit-il, tu te rends comptes des risques que tu as pris, il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi, on aurait rien pu faire parce que tu nous avais mis à l'écart...

Je pose ma main sur sa joue, et je lui souris doucement, et je lui donne un léger baiser sur ses lèvres si chaudes et si douces, si apaisantes.

- c'est vrai que ce que j'ai fait est dangereux, mais lorsque le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que le professeur Dumbledore n'allait plus tardé, je n'ai plus réfléchi, il fallait gagner un peu de temps, je lui raconte. Alors j'ai courut le plus vite possible, vers la tour d'astronomie, et je... j'ai sauté, je me suis transformé dans les airs. J'ai remarqué qu'il menaçait le professeur McGonagall avec sa baguette alors je me suis interposé. L'effet de surprise l'a fait reculer de quelques pas, et j'en ai profité pour avancé et l'éloigner un peu de vous. J'étais en colère, très en colère, ce ne sont pas des humains pour agir de la sorte, ils s'en prennent à des enfants qui n'ont aucuns moyens de se défendre, c'est un acte ignoble et lâche. Voldemort a perçut cette colère, il pensait qu'il m'aurait plus facilement en me provocant, il n'avait sûrement pas prévu que j'installe une protection pour qu'il ne puisse pas vous atteindre et se servir de vous contre moi. Enfin l'essentiel c'est que le professeur est arrivé à temps, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais été capable de faire à Greyback...

- que lui as-tu fais parce que lorsqu'il a disparut tu paressais quand même satisfaite, me demande Sirius.

- je lui ai fait un petit cadeau qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier, je dis un sourire en coin. Si tu te rappelles bien, la lame de mon épée était sur sa gorge, et lorsqu'il a transplané, j'ai tout juste eut le temps de lui faire une très profonde entaille qui part de l'épaule jusqu'au milieu du torse... Mais et toi, alors?

- quoi moi? me répond t-il en détournant la tête.

- je vois bien que tu as mal, qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

- je t'ai vu te diriger d'un pas décidé vers Voldemort, me dit-il, je t'ai courut après mais ... Greyback est venu me barrer la route, j'ai essayer de le tenir à distance mais il m'a sauté dessus, et ... enfin il m'a donné un coup de griffe sur le ventre, le professeur Flinwick, m'a sorti de là. Il m'a envoyer dans le hall, mais je ne te voyais nulle part, et Voldemort commençait à venir dans notre direction, et quand il a menacé McGonagall, en lui demandant de lui livrer les jumeaux de la légende tu es apparut. Et enfin quand le professeur Dumbledore t'a demandé de l'attendre dans son bureau et que tu es passé devant nous sans même nous voir, et nous faire un signe on a paniqué, je me suis demandé si tu n'avais pas pris un sort de magie noire, tu étais si forte en apparence. Mais n'importe qui, aurait regardé tes yeux, aurait compris comme moi, que tu étais prête à tomber exténué, j'irais même jusqu'à dire vidé.

- je peux voir? je demande d'une toute petite voix.

Il soupire, avant de soulever son pull, un bandage recouvre complètement son torse, je jure que la prochaine fois que Greyback se présente devant moi, il n'en ressortira pas vivant, d'abord Remus, maintenant Sirius, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il s'attaque à James et Lily, et même aux autres.

- je suis désolé, je dis en baissant la tête, si tu ne m'avais pas vu me dirigeais vers Voldemort rien ne serait arrivé...

- c'est faux, et tu le sais, il s'en serais pris à un autre élève, et ça aurait pu être bien pire...

- tu as mal? je lui demande timidement.

- oui, mais c'est beaucoup mieux que quand je suis rentré à l'infirmerie hier soir, me dit-il en souriant, normalement demain soir il ne devrait plus y avoir de traces. Le professeur Dumbledore a étendu la protection anti-transplanage jusqu'au grille d'entrée du parc, comme ça ils ne peuvent plus transplaner dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard.

Il est resté avec moi toute la journée, ainsi que toute la journée du lendemain, et pour une fois l'infirmière n'a rien dit, je soupçonne Dumbledore de lui avoir touché un mot. Les élèves les plus touchés par l'attaque ne reprennent les cours qu'à partir de demain, cela concerne James, Sirius et moi, bien je n'ai pas était touché par un sort, ma transformation m'a épuisé plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je suis avec Sirius nous nous rendons dans notre salle commune, Poudlard est redevenu ce qu'il était avant l'attaque, malgré le couvre feu qui ne devrait plus tarder, il y a encore quelques élèves qui traînent dans les couloirs.

Les mois suivant sont passé très vite, on a notamment fêté notre anniversaire à Remus et à moi, on a affronté Serdaiggle au Quidditch, il ne reste qu'un match, Serpentard contre Serdaiggle, et malgré les efforts des deux équipes nous sommes assuré de remporter la coupe.

L'attaque a eut des conséquences terribles sur la population, les parents d'élèves ont envoyé des lettres à leurs enfants pour leurs dire de ne plus sortir de la salle commune sauf pour les cours et le repas, à l'extérieur de Poudlard, des attaques ont lieu au moins une fois par semaine, chez les moldu comme du coté sorcier, la population panique, et presque plus personne n'ose prononcer son nom. Les vacances de Pâques sont là, demain la plupart des étudiants rentre chez eux pour passer les vacances en famille, moi comme ma seule famille est Remus, mais qu'il est obligé de rentrer chez lui, je reste ici à Poudlard, et ce n'est pas plus mal, je commencerais à réviser pour les aspics.

Tout le monde part, James rentre aussi chez lui profiter de ses parents car avec leurs carrière d'aurore, il ne les voit pas souvent, Sirius rentre aussi avec lui, et Lily, profite que sa sœur passe des vacances avec son fiancé pour retrouver ses parents, elle se fait beaucoup de soucis pour eux, avec toutes ces attaques...

James m'a proposé de venir chez lui, mais je ne tiens pas a m'imposer, même s'il m'assure que ça ne dérange pas ses parents qui sont tout à fait d'accord pour m'accueillir.

Le lendemain matin, je suis en pleine forme, je descends prendre mon petit déjeuné dans la grande salle, et c'est l'effervescence, tout le monde est agité, beaucoup vont souhaiter de bonnes vacances et faire leurs aux revoirs à leurs amis. Je mange tranquillement, quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius vient me rejoindre, il m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis il se jette littéralement sur la nourriture... Bientôt, James, Remus, Peter et Lily nous rejoigne, eux aussi affamé...

- qu'est ce qui vous arrive pour être aussi... vorace ce matin? je leurs demande perplexe.

Ils relèvent tous la tête vers moi, et je les vois rougir un peu... décidément je n'y comprends rien...

- rien du tout, me répond James, mais la nourriture de Poudlard va nous manquer toute la semaine alors on prend des forces pour tenir.

Je rigole en secouant la tête, non mais qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre... je me demande bien ce qu'ils cachent quand même? Je les accompagne jusque devant le train, je les prends tous dans mes bras un par un pour leur dire au revoir, et je termine par Sirius. Il me serre dans ses bras, et m'embrasse avec douceur, il me serre un peu plus contre lui, alors que beaucoup de personne nous bouscule pour rentrer dans le train, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Il m'embrasse de plus en plus passionnément, lorsque j'entends le sifflet indiquant le départ imminent du train . Je me sépare légèrement de lui à regret pour le laissé partir, mais il me pousse de force dans le train, je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit que je me retrouve plaqué au sol par Remus et James.

- qu'est ce que vous faites? je leur cris en me débattant de toute mes forces.

-Sirius un coup de main, on va lâcher, hurle James alors que je m'étais presque arraché à leurs poigne.

Sirius s'avance tranquillement et s'assoit à califourchon sur moi, il se penche et maintient mes bras plaqué au sol avec ses mains.

* * *

voilà!!

j'espère que sa vous a plu!! je sais que vous vous attendiez à un combat un peu plus intense, mais je l'aime bien moi ce chapitre!! allez je mets la suite comme d'habitude mardi soir ou mercredi!!

d'ailleurs c'est bientot la fin de cette fic, dans trois petits chapitres vous connaitrez enfin sont dénouement!! bref à très bientôt pour la suite et bon week end!


	33. Chapter 33: début de vacances de Pâques

bonsoir!!

et oui encore une fois comme promi voici un new chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture!!

* * *

_- qu'est ce que vous faites? je leur cris en me débattant de toute mes forces._

_-Sirius un coup de main, on va lâcher, hurle James alors que je m'étais presque arraché à leurs poigne._

_Sirius s'avance tranquillement et s'assoit à califourchon sur moi, il se penche et maintient mes bras plaqué au sol avec ses mains. _

**chapitre 33: début des vacances de Pâques.**

Il faut dire que la pleine lune est dans une semaine et demi, ce qui fait que je suis au summum de ma forme... par conséquent, ils ont en effet beaucoup de mal à me maîtriser à deux, entre Remus qui avec l'arrivé de la pleine lune s'affaibli, il n'y a que James qui soit un temps soit peu résistant, seulement à trois, avec Sirius, ... je dois dire que c'est trop pour moi...

- arrête de bouger Sarah, me chuchote Sirius à l'oreille, de toute façon le train commence à partir.

Et il a raison, je le sens s'ébranler, et commencé à prendre de la vitesse.

- ouf, souffle ensemble James et Remus en s'étalant sur le sol.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? je m'écris impuissante.

- tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser seule? me questionne Sirius avant de me donner le plus passionné des baisers.

Nous sommes interrompu par mon frère qui nous sépare en entraînant Sirius dans un compartiment par le col arrière de sa veste. James mort de rire m'aide à me relever, et nous nous dirigeons nous aussi vers le wagon. Lorsque nous entrons, je remarque Peter en train de dormir déjà, et Lily qui fini de ranger sa valise, Remus en train de lire, Sirius me regardant un sourire en coin, et James s'asseoir près de Lily, je reste debout les bras croisé.

- tu devrais t'asseoir, me suggère celui qui me sert de petit ami.

Je plisse les yeux et je m'assois tout au bout de la banquette, les bras croisé, en ne regardant personne, comment est ce qu'ils ont osé me faire ça! Je détaille le compartiment pour passer le temps, en évitant de regarder le regard des passagers qui ce trouvent à l'intérieur de ce wagon. Je fini par m'assoupir, lorsque enfin j'ouvre les yeux je suis confortablement installé dans les bras de Sirius, et il n'y a que nous et Peter qui dort toujours sur la banquette opposé.

Je me tourne de façon à être face à face avec Sirius, puis je pose ma tête contre son épaule, je glisse mon bras droit derrière son dos, pendant que de ma main gauche je lui caresse la nuque.

- où sont-ils tous passé? je murmure pour ne pas réveiller Peter.

- ils sont allés faire un petit coucou à Alice, Franck, et Stéphanie qui sont dans un compartiment pas très loin, me dit-il tout bas. Est ce que tu veux qu'on aille les rejoindre? me questionne t-il.

- vas y si tu en as envi, moi je suis fatigué, je vais vous attendre ici, je murmure.

- non, je préfère rester ici, avec toi, me dit-il en souriant. En plus ton frère garde un oeil sur moi depuis que tu t'es assoupi...

- et pourquoi est ce qu'il ferait une chose pareille? je le taquine.

- Il m'a dit de te laisser dormir tranquille, mais je l'ai pas écouté j'ai préféré te rapprocher de moi... me dit-il simplement.

Je lève la tête et pour le regarder, et je lui souris, je me demande s'il a été aussi attentionné avec ses autres conquêtes, ou pas? Question que je ne risque pas de lui poser maintenant, ça le vexerait sûrement, je me rapproche et lui dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de reposer ma tête contre son épaule et de refermer à nouveau les yeux.

- tu sais, je chuchote lentement, même si vous avez réussi à m'emmener de force dans le train, ne crois pas que je ne tenterais rien pour repartir à Poudlard lorsqu'on sera arrivé à la gare.

- je sais, me répond t-il calmement, mais ne sous estime pas un maraudeur, tu crois peut être qu'on a pas tout prévu? me questionne t-il sûr de lui.

J'ignore effectivement ce qu'ils ont prévu pour m'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard, et rien qu'à la tonalité de sa voix, je ne pense pas pouvoir leur échapper si facilement.

J'entends la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, puis plusieurs personnes entrer.

- c'est pas vrai! s'exclame mon frère. Il a encore fallut que tu la déplaces, tu peux pas la laisser tranquille deux minutes!

- Mais non, rétorque Sirius offusqué, c'est elle qui c'est retourné je n'y suis pour rien.

- ouais c'est ça, cause toujours tu m'intéresses, réplique Remus, et toi James tu dis rien, t'es préfet en chef non?

- ouais mais, ..., mais là Lunard c'est les vacances! s'exclame James, et puis laisse le profiter, quand on sera au manoir il ne pourra pas passer beaucoup de temps seul avec elle.

- Il a raison tu sais, lui dit Lily, et puis James va s'ennuyer s'il est trop longtemps tout seul, tu sais comme il peut être énervant quand il s'ennui...

- et c'est pas vrai je suis pas énervant! s'offusque ce dernier.

- ouais ben c'est pas une raison, bougonne Remus.

- Remus, je marmonne pour le calmer, arrête de jouer les frères protecteurs.

- ah! parce qu'en plus tu es réveillé? me questionne t-il.

- comme tu vois! mais dit moi, je dis en me retournant vers lui, comment va Stéphanie?

- bien, me dit-il tout à coup beaucoup plus intéressé par le livre qu'il tient dans ses mains.

- franchement tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler, je lui dis, tu n'es pas un monstre, et elle est assez intelligente pour t'accepter comme tu es, si elle venait à découvrir qui tu es!

Il pique un fard, et soupire...

- je vais y réfléchir, finit -il par nous confier.

Je suis contente, c'est déjà ça, je lui souris et je me lève, prête à quitter le compartiment.

- où vas tu? me questionne Sirius.

- je vais tenté de retourner à Poudlard pendant que vous allez rester là bien gentiment! je dis très sérieusement, mais non!... je vais faire un tour et visiter le train, et pour me dégourdir les jambes.

-Attend moi je viens, il manquerait plus que tu tombes sur Rogue et sa clique, me dit Sirius.

Après avoir longé les couloirs du train et éviter le plus de Serpentards possibles, on est revenu dans notre compartiment. J'ai fait mes aux revoirs à Remus et Lily dans le compartiment, parce que je suppose que mes parents ( si on peut appeler ça des parents) n'auraient pas apprécié de voir leur fils avec moi, vu leur façon de me regarder au nouvel an...

Je pose un pied sur le quai de la gare, et je me retourne vers Sirius et James, avec un grand sourire, eux me regarde avec malice, oh! non qu'est ce qu'ils ont prévu ces deux là, tant pis je tente le tout pour le tout.

- Bon, et bien... passé de bonne vacances, je dis rapidement avant de me retourner et de commencer à partir en courrant.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'enfuir très loin, et pour cause, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que le père de James se trouve devant moi, je me heurte donc à lui et je tombe en arrière, heureusement je récupéré par mon petit ami! Le père de James, pose rapidement une main sur mon épaule pour éviter toute autre tentative. James et Sirius rient de bon cœur derrière, les traîtres ils avaient vraiment prit toutes les précautions, j'imagine que ma tête déconcerté doit valoir le coup d'œil, puisque Mr Potter esquive un sourire.

- Bonjour, me dit-il gentiment, tu dois être Sarah, James et Sirius nous ont beaucoup parlé de toi! On c'est rencontré au nouvel an, et il me semble que c'est toi qui est sorti du bureau de Dumbledore après l'attaque?

- euh... oui, bonjour Mr Potter, je réponds timidement.

James s'éclipse dire au revoir à Lily, pendant que Sirius m'attrape par la taille.

- allons Sarah, ne soit pas timide, rigole t-il, bonjour Mr Potter, comment allez vous? demande t-il ensuite au Père de James.

- Bien merci, répond ce dernier, et toi Sirius? j'espère que tu n'as pas brisé trop de cœur cette fois?

- Et non papa, dit James en arrivant par derrière et en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son père. Sirius et devenu sage depuis qu'il est tombé raide dingue amoureux, d'une jeune fille timide, dont le prénom commence par un S...

- ah tient! s'exclame le père de James, je m'en serais jamais douté, dit-il avant de rire. Allez venez, Élisabeth nous attend pour dîner, ensuite vous ferez visiter le manoir à Sarah!

- non monsieur, je dis tout à coup, je... ils m'ont forcé à rentrer dans le train, je devais rester à Poudlard, je... je vais transplaner à Pré au Lard, je vais pas vous déranger...

- Tu ne nous déranges pas, de plus, me dit-il sérieusement, les garçons on prévenu le professeur Dumbledore, il savait que tu devais passer les vacances chez nous ne t'en fait pas, et puis d'ailleurs tu n'as pas ton permis de transplaner! Allez venez il se fait tard, et si ma femme voit que nous sommes en retard elle risque d'alerter tout les aurors pour partir à notre recherche.

Sans un mot de plus je suis emmené de force par la poigne de Sirius et du père de James vers une voiture garé devant la gare, le trajet se fait rapidement, et bientôt on avancé le long d'une immense allée.

Lorsque je suis rentrée à l'intérieur du manoir, je suis resté bouche bée devant la grandeur et la beauté de cette demeure.

- bonjour jeune gens! s'exclame une voix venant du haut des escaliers.

En relevant la tête je vois madame Potter s'avancer vers nous un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- bonjour maman, répond James avec enthousiasme, en allant à la rencontre de sa mère.

Après avoir serré son fils dans ses bras, elle s'avance vers Sirius pour en faire de même, puis elle se tourne vers moi...

- bonjour, tu dois être Sarah! je suis très contente de t'accueillir ici, au moins je ne serais plus la seule femme de la maison! me confit-elle en souriant.

Puis, elle me prend dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait avec James et Sirius auparavant et me serre contre elle. Je suis très surprise et pour tout vous dire, extrêmement mal à l'aise, il n'y avait que mes parents qui me prenaient de cette manière dans leurs bras, maintenant qu'ils sont mort par ma faute, il n'y a plus que Remus et Sirius. Elle me prend dans ses bras avec tant de familiarité, comme si elle me connaissait de longue date, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas... C'est étrange, j'ai réelle l'impression de revenir en arrière avant la mort de mes parents, avant...

Elle se sépare de moi, puis se tourne enfin vers son mari.

- John, tu n'as eut aucun ennuis n'est ce pas? lui demande t-elle soupçonneuse.

- non Eli, soupire ce dernier, tu te fais trop de soucis. James, Sirius vous devriez montrer à Sarah sa chambre, dit-il en se tournant vers nous.

- oui, allez vous installer, le dîner sera près dans une heure, nous dit aimablement Élisabeth Potter.

James et Sirius m'entraîne rapidement vers les étages.

- au premier étage, c'est l'étage des parents de James, m'explique sirius.

- oui, moi je suis au second étage, continu James, il y a six chambres, un salon, et tout au fond un escalier qui monte sur la terrasse qui se trouve sur le toit.

Je les suis silencieusement jusqu'au second étage, nous arrivons directement dans un grand salon avec trois canapés, une grande bibliothèque et quatre fauteuils, j'en reste scotché! Je continu toutefois de les suivre jusqu'à un couloir, où s'alignent sept portes, trois de chaque côté du couloir et une dans le fond, celle qui donne sur le toit je suppose. Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux puis se retournent vers moi, je dois avoir une drôle de tête, parce que Sirius se rapproche rapidement.

- Sarah! tu es toute blanche, est ce que ça va? me questionne t-il inquiet.

- je... hum oui, ça va...

- ma chambre est celle ci, me dit James en m'observant attentivement, et en me désignant la première porte à droite, celle en face c'est celle de Sirius, la tienne est celle juste à côté de Sirius, tes valises doivent déjà être à l'intérieur.

- ... merci, je souffle avant de m'enfermer dans la chambre que m'a indiqué James.

Une fois seule je souffle enfin, pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont tant voulu que je les accompagne pendant les vacances, ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser à Poudlard! J'ai l'impression d'être de trop ici, tout est immense, tout est si... chaleureux que les souvenirs de ma famille me reviennent en mémoire, la douleur est encore vive, trop vive... Je remarque à peine à quel point la chambre est grande est luxueuse, je me recroqueville dans un coin, pour essayer de chasser tout les souvenirs qui envahissent mon esprit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entant quelques coups frappé à ma porte, je ne bouge pas, je ne relève même pas la tête, mais pourtant la personne en décide autrement puisque, j'entends quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre et se diriger vers moi. On me soulève le menton, évidement c'est Sirius, il a l'air de ne plus savoir quoi faire...

- qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? me chuchote t-il. Répond moi bon sang, pourquoi est ce que tu te renfermes d'un coup?

- Regarde où tu vis, je lui dis tristement, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais avec moi! Même si c'est chez James ici, je sais que la maison où tu as passé ton enfance devait être aussi grande et luxueuse. Sirius pourquoi est ce que tu voulais que je vienne ici? je lui demande en un souffle.

Il a l'air d'hésiter un peu, puis il me regarde un peu mal à l'aise.

- écoute, je vais te paraître égoïste et tout ce que tu voudras, commence t-il, mais j'y peux rien je suis comme ça. Je voulais que tu sois avec moi, je veux dire par là que je ne voulais pas attendre quinze jours pour pouvoir te voir, t'embrasser, te toucher..., te faire l'amour. Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que je ne peux plus me passer de toi Sarah. Et je me fiche complètement qu'on ne vienne pas du même milieu, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois là avec moi, le reste je m'en moque. Alors quand ton frère et Lily ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tu restes seule au château, et que James a proposé que tu viennes ici pendant les vacances, j'ai élaboré un plan avec les autres pour te forcer à rester près de moi pendant ces vacances. C'est égoïste et puéril de ma part d'avoir fait ça contre ton grès je m'en rends compte, je suis désolé, mais je suis content que tu sois ici avec moi.

- mais...

- non il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, dit-il brusquement, je ne voudrais être avec personne d'autre que toi, c'est comme ça, qu'on soit du même milieu ou pas cela n'a aucune importance, c'est toi que je veux, et c'est tout, je veux qu'on reste tout le temps ensemble!

- tu te rends bien compte que même si je suis là, on ne sera pas toujours ensemble tout les deux, je lui murmure. Je veux dire on ne peut pas laisser James sans surveillance très longtemps! En plus je dois commencer à réviser pour les aspic, et revoir toutes les bases, je te rappelle que je n'ai pas eut la même formation que vous!

- je sais, mais le fais de te savoir près de moi me suffit, me dit-il simplement. Allez viens, on doit descendre pour aller manger!

Je me lève, il m'embrasse tendrement et finalement je le suis en dehors de la chambre, dans le couloir il y a James qui nous attend et on descend rejoindre les parents de James dans la salle à manger. Inutile de préciser que la pièce est immense tout comme le reste de la maison. Le repas se passe dans l'euphorie des retrouvailles entre Sirius, James et les parents de ce dernier qui veulent savoir comment c'est passé leur année. Moi je reste silencieuse, je ne doute pas qu'ils s'en sont rendu compte mais ils ont la gentillesse de me laisser tranquille, le repas se termine donc dans la bonne humeur, seulement avant que nous montions nous coucher le père de James nous interpelle.

- attendez un peu, nous dit-il, Sirius, pour ce que tu m'as demandé nous irons voir ça demain, on part à huit heure précise, James comme ni moi ni ta mère ne seront là demain, je te laisse le soin de faire visiter à Sarah le jardin, lui dit-il en souriant.

Nous allions monter après ça lorsque cette fois c'est la mère de James qui me retient.

- Sarah! m'appelle t-elle gentiment, nous aimerions mon mari et moi nous entretenir en privé avec toi si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- bien sûr, je dis en descendant les quelques marches que j'avais déjà monter sous le regard curieux des deux maraudeurs.

- bien, s'exclame le père de James, vient avec nous on sera mieux aux salon pour parler.

Je les suis donc jusque dans un petit salon très convivial, ils me demandent de m'asseoir sur un fauteuil pendant qu'ils s'assoient eux sur un canapé en face de moi.

- nous savons que tu nous caches certaines choses, me dit le père de James de but en blanc, tu comprendras que pour la sécurité de notre fils et de Sirius que nous considérons également comme notre fils, il nous faut savoir de quoi il retourne.

- je vois, je dis d'un ton las, que savez vous exactement?

- et bien, commence la mère de James, tu es différente, n'importe qui n'aurait pas réagit comme tu l'as fait toute à l'heure, je t'ai pris dans mes bras tu t'ai raidit comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude, je sais que tu es orpheline, mais... tu étais bouleversé je l'ai senti.

- de plus, enchaîne brusquement le père de James, lorsqu'il y a eut l'attaque à Poudlard, tu n'étais nulle part dans la bataille, et Dumbledore a demandé à cette ... créature, d'aller l'attendre dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il en ai ressorti, il était avec toi, et c'est toi qui nous a conduit à un mangemort enfermé, et c'est encore toi qui a levé tout les sorts sur cette salle pour qu'on puisse l'emmener!Qui es tu?

- je suppose que si le professeur Dumbledore a permis que je vienne passer les vacances ici, c'est qu'il a confiance en vous alors...

Je relève la tête et je les regarde tour à tour, Élisabeth la mère de James est soucieuse, pour la sécurité de James et de Sirius certainement alors que John le père de James me regarde avec méfiance.

- mon véritable nom est Sarah Lupin, je suis la sœur jumelle de Remus, je dis calmement.

- quoi, non c'est faux, pourquoi alors n'a t-on jamais entendu parler de toi avant, dit brusquement le père de James.

- John voyons calme toi! s'exclame sa femme, continu Sarah, me dit-elle gentiment pour me rassurer.

- je ne l'ai appris qu'en septembre, lorsque par accident j'ai atterri dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et que les maraudeurs s'y trouvaient. Mes parents sont mort tué par Voldemort, lorsque ce jour là je suis rentré cher moi je me suis retrouvé devant le spectacle le plus horrible qui puisse existé, Aglaé une elfe est apparut et m'a emmené avec elle, elle a débridé mes pouvoirs et elle m'a appris a m'en servir, j'étais poursuivit par un elfe noir lorsque j'ai atterri à Poudlard. Aglaé m'a alors révélé que je venais de ce monde, et Dumbledore nous a montré à Remus et à moi les souvenirs de notre passé, nos mémoires avez été modifier, mes parents biologiques m'ont inventé une nouvelle vie, et ils ont dit à Remus que j'étais morte.

- Pourquoi? pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont fait ça? me questionne le père de James abasourdit.

- est ce que vous êtes au courant pour Remus? je demande hésitante.

- oui, me dit la mère de James, nous savons que c'est un lycanthrope.

- et bien c'est ce soir là, le soir ou il a était mordu, qu'ils ont décidé de nous séparer, un homme m'a emmené avec lui, et j'ai vécu dans le futur trente ans plus tard cher des moldu, Voldemort a retrouvé ma trace, voilà.

- Pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres te cherche? me questionne le père de James.

- parce que, par je ne sais quel moyen il a réussit à savoir que la jumelle d'un enfant mordu par un loup garou se trouvait dans le futur, et donc il en a déduit que nous pourrions être les jumeaux de la lune...

Il y a un blanc, ils ont l'air abasourdit, c'est vrai que sa doit faire un choc d'apprendre tout ça...

- il y a un problème, me dit le père de James, la légende dit que tu as des pouvoirs spéciaux.

- oui... comment est ce que vous connaissait la légende?

- lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres en a parlé au réveillon du jour de l'an, je me suis renseigné dessus.

- je suppose que le fait d'être un ange déchu est un pouvoir assez spécial en soit... je dis lasse.

- donc j'avais raison, s'exclame le père de James, c'était bien toi! tu comprendras alors qu'il faut que tu me prouve ce que tu avances, me dit-il méfiant.

- Papa! s'exclame James.

Je me retourne et je vois James et Sirius à l'embrasure de la porte, James à l'air en colère, il regarde ses parents d'un oeil noir.

- qu'est ce que vous faites là, rugit John Potter, vous deviez monter dans vos chambres!

- tu croyez peut être qu'on aller pas essayé de savoir pourquoi vous vouliez parler à Sarah seule! s'exclame James. Il est hors de question de toute manière qu'elle vous fasse une démonstration de sa transformation!

- et pourquoi ça! hurle son père.

- parce qu'elle en souffre à chaque fois, rugit James essoufflé.

Le père et le fils se défit du regard, c'est assez impressionnant d'ailleurs, ils se ressemblent beaucoup...

- c'est bon James, je murmure, je vais leur faire une démonstration, mais il faudrait aller dans un endroit un peut plus grand, et sans fenêtre pour pas qu'on puisse me voir de l'extérieur.

- tu es sûre, me demande Sirius en s'approchant, tu es épuisé, ça va t'affaiblir encore plus...

- oui, j'en suis sûre, ça va aller, je réponds à contre cœur.

James nous conduit jusqu'au salon du deuxième étage, il pousse les canapés et fauteuils pour gagner un peut de place, et ferme tout les rideaux de la pièce.

- là au moins, si tu ne te sens pas bien tu es à côté de ta chambre, me dit James.

- merci! vous feriez mieux de reculer un peu...

* * *

oui, je sais je suis sadique... laissez moi vous dire une chose c'est que l'après transformation ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévu!! bref j'espère que sa vous à plu?? vous voulez la suite?? et bien... moi je veux des reviews!!

de toute façon on va dire à vendredi soir pour la suite si j'ai beaucoup de review, sinon, je ferais durer ... et vous aurez le chapitre que mardi soir prochain!!

bisous et à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Sarah, notre petit ange!!


	34. Chapter 34: fin des vacances et aspics!

bonsoir tout le monde!!

et oui comme promis voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira bonne lecture!!

* * *

_James nous conduit jusqu'au salon du deuxième étage, il pousse les canapés et fauteuils pour gagner un peut de place, et ferme tout les rideaux de la pièce._

_- là au moins, si tu ne te sens pas bien tu es à côté de ta chambre, me dit James._

_- merci! vous feriez mieux de reculer un peu..._

**chapitre 34: fin de vacances et Aspic.**

Je me place au centre de la pièce, et je me concentre, je sens le changement en moi, la douleur de chacun de mes membres, j'ai l'impression qu'on essaye de m'étirer de tout les côtés, je me sens quitter le sol, j'ouvre les yeux, et je me cambre en arrière, une lumière aveuglante illumine la pièce, puis lorsque enfin tout redevient normal, je me pose doucement au milieu du salon , je replie mes ailes et je scrute avec attention les personnes qui se trouvent dans la pièce.

- Sarah? tu nous reconnais n'est ce pas? me demande calmement Sirius.

Je le fixe dans les yeux, oui, oui je le reconnais, comme je reconnais l'autre garçon, j'ai toutefois plus de mal avec les deux adultes. J'hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je les reconnais, mais des dizaines de pop retentissent autour de moi, je vois des dizaines d'elfes de maison, m'encercler, d'un même mouvement, ils me jettent des sorts, que j'esquive, je ne veux pas répliquer parce que les elfes de maison ne sont pas dangereux, et je ne tiens pas à faire un carnage! Cependant, un sort parvient quand même à m'atteindre, c'est comme si j'avais un lien, une corde attaché autour du cou, les autres elfes fond la même chose, je m'affaibli, et pose un genoux au sol, alors que j'entends des protestations, le lien se resserre, d'autre viennent me bloquer les bras et les jambes, ça me brûle de plus en plus.

- qu'est ce que vous faites, hurle Sirius.

- maîtres partez, leurs crie un des elfes, nous allons le retenir jusqu'à se que vous soyez parti.

- lâchez là, s'écrit James à son tour. Mais enfin puisqu'on vous dit de la relâcher! Papa, maman, mais faîtes quelques chose!

Je n'en peux plus, les cordes se resserrent de plus en plus, ma vision se trouble, et je tombe dans l'inconscient avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

--( pvo Sirius)

- ça suffit Pix! s'exclame le père de James, relâchez là, je sais que vous avez cru bien faire, mais elle n'est pas ... dangereuse...

- oh pardon maître John, pardon! couine l'elfe.

Moi je me précipite vers Sarah, elle n'a pas reprit sa forme humaine, les autres elfes enlèvent vite le lien qui les retient à elle, et ce précipite vers leurs maîtres pour leur demander pardon. Quelques secondes plus tard alors que les trois Potter venaient voir comment elle allait, elle reprend sa forme normale, je la prend donc dans mes bras et je la conduis dans sa chambre. De loin j'entends James reprocher à ses parents ce qu'il vient de ce passer, je la dépose délicatement sur son lit, et je la recouvre d'une couverture, puis je sors.

- vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est dangereux pour elle! s'exclame James, la pleine lune est dans une semaine et demi, elle a une force décuplé en apparence la journée mais se fatigue très vite, vous l'avez forcé à se transformer...

- James, c'est bon, je dis pour couper court, je crois qu'ils ont comprit! Si vous voulez plus de détails demandé à Dumbledore, parce que d'en parler sa lui fait plus de mal que de bien.

- Comment va t-elle? me questionne Élisabeth angoissé.

- bien, il lui faut du repos, c'est en tout cas ce que l'infirmière lui a conseillé après l'attaque, je dis en soupirant, j'espère que le lien qu'on employé les elfes ne lui aura pas fait trop de mal...

- non, dit le père de James, c'est un lien magique qui oblige le sorcier à être en permanence avec l'elfe à qui il est rattacher. Je suis désolé, je ... on ne voulait que vous protéger...

- ne ...vous inquiété pas ... Mr Potter.

Je me retourne aussi vite que possible, et je me précipite vers Sarah qui se tient à l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

--(pvo Sarah)

- Retourne tout de suite te coucher! s'exclame Sirius très sérieux, en me soutenant.

Je souris puis je me mets à rigoler, c'est très rare de le voir aussi sérieux, malheureusement une quinte de toux me prend, Sirius me rattrape alors que je n'avais même pas conscience de tomber.

- il a raison ma chérie, me dit Mme Potter, va te reposer dans ta chambre, nous sommes vraiment désolé, si on avait su...

- ce n'est rien, je dis difficilement.

Sirius me raccompagne dans ma chambre, et m'allonge sur le lit.

- qu'est ce qui t'a fait rire tout à l'heure? me demande t-il perplexe.

- je me suis dit qu'il était rare de te voir aussi sérieux, alors j'ai souri je lui explique, puis je me suis dit que tu étais vraiment encore plus craquant quand tu étais sérieux, alors je me suis mit à rire. Parce que la situation n'avait rien avoir avec ça...

- je vois, me dit-il avec une moue boudeuse. Je vais te laisser, bonne nuit ma puce.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal, ...

- tu ... tu ne restes pas? je lui demande timidement.

Je le vois hésiter, il me jette un coup d'œil, puis il détourne le regard, qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? Il semble, ... indécis.

- quelque chose ne va pas? je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils.

- non, c'est juste que... tu as l'air complètement épuisé, je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal, ... je veux dire, que tes muscles sont tout endolori et si je bouge sans m'en rendre compte dans la nuit, je risque de te faire mal...

Je souris, je rêve ou il devient de plus en plus attentionné?

- moi tout ce que j'ai envi c'est que tu me prennes dans tes bras, il n'y a que là que je me sens bien, je dis dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il me cale finalement dans ses bras, et on s'endort l'un contre l'autre.

Les vacances sont passés relativement vite, remarque nous n'avions qu'une semaine, mais entre les disparitions suspectent de Sirius, les blagues foireuses de James parce que Sirius n'étais pas là et qu'il fallait bien qu'ils les testent sur quelqu'un et les révisions, on se retrouve vite dans la salle commune à attendre Lily, Remus, et Peter. James ne laisse même pas le temps à Lily de mettre un pied dans la salle commune avant d'aller l'embrasser avec fougue, bloquant au passage l'entrée de la salle... Puis Peter arrive, affamé comme d'habitude, tout le monde ou presque est arrivé, il ne manque que quelques élèves dont Remus, je commence à me faire du soucis, ...

- ne t'en fait pas, me chuchote Sirius à l'oreille, il ne va pas tarder.

- comment tu peux en être aussi sûr? je demande avec angoisse, il lui est peut être arrivé quelque chose...

- mais non calme toi, me rassure t-il de nouveau, il a simplement du prendre le magicobus, ou sa cheminée n'a été relié à Poudlard un peut plus tard voilà tout!

Je ne dis dit rien, mais je continu à regarder la porte de la salle commune fixement, jusqu'à ce que Sirius en ai marre, et me prenne sur ces genoux pour une séance bisous... Malgré tout, lorsque le portrait bascule pour laisser entrée mon frère, je me détache si brusquement de Sirius, pour sauter dans les bras de mon frère qu'il en reste complètement abasourdit, ... scotché... Je crois que personne ne lui a encore jamais fait le coup... je veux dire embrasser passionnément son copain tout en surveillant la porte, puis rompre ce baiser brûlant pour se jeter sur un autre... ( qui est mon frère tout de même...) je pense qu'il va m'en vouloir un petit moment...

Se qui fait bien rire mon frère, je me dirige vers mon petit ami d'un air innocent avec des yeux de chien battu, mais il boude... Remarque je l'ai bien cherché.

Les autres rigolent, puis ils décident d'aller manger, comme je vois tout le monde se lever sauf Sirius, je reste moi aussi, je m'assois à ses côtés, mais il fait comme si je n'étais pas là!

- tu boudes? je le questionne innocemment.

Ce à quoi je n'obtiens pour réponse qu'un regard noir.

Je me rapproche un peut plus, toujours rien... alors au grand maux, les grands remèdes, je m'assois sur lui, je veux dire je m'assois à califourchon sur lui, je place mes mains sur sa nuque... toujours rien, pire il tourne la tête de l'autre côté de façon à ne pas me voir. Bon puisque il veut la jouer comme ça, on va jouer... Je me colle un peu plus à lui, de façon à se que nos corps ne laissent pas un millimètre de séparation entre nous. Et je commence à lui faire des bisous dans le cou, je remonte lentement jusqu'à sa gorge, je lui mordille l'oreille, mais monsieur ne bouge toujours pas.

- c'est dommage que tu boudes, je lui souffle sensuellement près de l'oreille, on aurait pu être tranquille enfin tout les deux puisqu'ils sont tous parti manger.

Il est vrai que même si on a passé les vacances ensemble on était que très rarement seul tout les deux... Je sens une de ses mains remontrer et venir se poser sur ma hanche, je souris, j'attends encore un peut et au moment ou je sens qu'il va ouvrir la bouche pour parler, je me retire brusquement je me lève et je sors de la salle commune le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne suis pas arrivé au bout du couloir que j'entends déjà le portrait s'ouvrir de nouveau.

- Sarah! quel bonne surprise comment ce sont passé tes vacances? me questionne devant moi Amos Diggory que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

- euh bien, je réponds complètement prise au dépourvu, et ... toi?

- bien, Cindy et moi, nous avons rompu, mais ça va je suis libre maintenant, me dit-il en me regardant intensément.

- oh! je... suis désolé pour toi et Cindy... enfin je crois.

Avant qu'il est pu ajouter quoique se soit, Sirius s'interpose entre nous deux me plaque contre le mur et commence un long et langoureux baiser. Je souris, et place mes bras autour de son cou, il colle son corps complètement contre le miens... Lorsque le baiser prend fin, il colle son front contre le miens en me regardant dans les yeux, et me sourit.

- je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, me chuchote t-il, je sais que c'est complètement ridicule, mais j'étais jaloux que tu me laisses en plan pour te jeter dans les bras d'un autre...

- mais c'est mon frère, je lui chuchote exaspéré, vous êtes les deux hommes les plus important de ma vie, et puis j'ai passé toutes les vacances avec toi. Enfin quand tu ne disparaissais pas, alors que ça fait une semaine que je n'avais pas vu Remus...

- je sais, me dit-il, j'en viens à être jaloux de ton frère, je sais que c'est ridicule... Tu te rends comptes que c'est nouveau pour moi, je ne sais pas comment réagir, c'est la première fois que...

Comme il laisse sa phrase en suspend, et que je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il veut dire, je l'interroge.

- c'est la première fois que... quoi?

Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes puis il plonge son regard dans le miens, il est sérieux et même si je l'ai déjà vu sérieux cela me fait toujours bizarre de le voir adopté un air sérieux.

-c'est la première fois que je tombe vraiment amoureux, me souffle t-il, et c'est vrai qu'au début ça m'a fait peur, mais plus maintenant, plus du tout.

Avant de rejoindre les autres au dîner, il capture mes lèvres à nouveau, il me mordille la lèvre, et en redessine les contours avec sa langue, je le laisse approfondir le baiser en y répondant avec tout autant de plaisir et de passion que lui, il pose une main sur ma taille, et l'autre sur ma nuque, me collant un peu plus contre lui, j'ai des frissons partout comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'agit de Sirius.

Le mois de Mai est passé à une allure folle, finalement Remus c'est enfin décidé à sortir avec sa joli Serdaigle, cela fait deux semaines, et il parait enfin heureux. Les Aspics sont là, et malgré le fait que je n'ai pas eut la même formation que tout le monde, Lily m'a dit que je débrouillais très bien, il faut dire je passe mon temps à travailler à la bibliothèque avec elle. Les seuls qui nous le reproche se sont James et Sirius, parce qu'on ne passe plus assez de temps avec eux... Seulement c'est facile pour eux de dire ça, ils n'ont pas besoin de trop forcé sur les révisions puisqu'ils sont les plus doué de la promotion.

Bref la semaine des examens passe, tant bien que mal finalement et j'essais de ne pas trop penser aux résultats. Comme je viens du monde moldu, je peux trouver un emplois dans ce monde là si jamais je n'ai pas assez d'aspics pour faire médicomage. Oui je sais, c'est assez bizarre que je veuille faire cela, mais que voulez vous, j'aime bien aider les gens, et puis au pire je serais serveuse dans un restaurant. De toute façon il faut que je trouve rapidement un emplois à ma sorti de Poudlard, ne serais ce que, pour pouvoir payer un loyer, mes parents moldu m'ont laissé un peu d'argent, mais je ne pourrais pas vivre plus de quelques mois avec, donc je peux louer un appartement, mais il faut quand même que je travaille rapidement. Les vacances approchent à grand pas, et un matin trois jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire, j'étais seule dans la grande salle en train de regarder les annonces pour les appartements, les autres n'étais pas encore descendu prendre leur petit déjeuné, quand j'en vis un qui était dans mes moyens et qui se trouvait dans Londres près des universités de formation pour la médicomagie.

- Coucou! qu'est ce que tu lis? me demande Lily en s'asseyant près de moi.

- Salut, ... les petites annonces pour des appartements il ne me reste que quelques jours pour en trouver un et plus vite se sera fait mieux se sera pour moi!

- tu as vu quelques chose d'intéressant? me questionne t-elle en beurrant sa tartine.

- oui, il y en a un qui est vraiment pas mal, je m'exclame avec enthousiasme. Pas mal du tout même, ce serais vraiment super bien qu'il soit libre et que je puisse l'avoir!

Je la vois presque s'étouffer avec sa tartine, alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux tellement elle avait envi de rire.

- qu'est ce qui te prend? je la questionne en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour toute réponse elle me fait signe de regarder derrière moi, et lorsque je me retourne je tombe nez à nez avec Sirius, qui n'a vraiment mais alors vraiment pas l'air content.

- c'est qui, qui est vraiment pas mal? me questionne t-il dangereusement calme.

Mais je vois bien dans son regard qu'il pense que je parlais d'un autre mec... De plus en plus jaloux le petit Sirius... Cela dit je décide de répondre, pour ne pas qu'il croit que je lui cache quelque chose.

- l'appartement qui est décrit dans cette petite annonce, je dis avec le plus grand sérieux en lui montrant l'annonce en question.

Je le vois froncer les sourcils, puis passer une main sur sa nuque avant de me regarder mal à l'aise.

- désolé, me dit-il, mais au fait, pourquoi est ce que tu cherches un appartement?

Cette fois c'est moi qui le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, il crois peut être que j'ai encore un chez moi, alors que la maison où je vivais avec mes parents et mes sœurs n'est pas encore construite et ne le sera certainement pas avant quelques années!

- c'est pourtant évidant il me semble, je lui réponds en commençant mon petit déjeunée, je te signale que je n'ai plus de famille, à part Remus, mais que je doute fort que ces parents veuillent bien m'accueillir chez eux! Alors je suis bien obliger de trouver un appartement pour pouvoir vivre!

- mais... commence t-il incertain, tu m'as moi!

- mais enfin grandi un peu, qu'est ce que sa change, je lui dis en lui faisant face, je te signale au passage que tu habites cher James, et que je ne vais pas m'imposer encore cher lui, les vacances c'est déjà bien suffisant. Je peux me débrouiller par moi même, et puis...

La phrase mourut dans ma bouche au moment ou il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est un baiser chaste, une simple caresse qui a pourtant le dont de me calmer.

- viens avec moi, il faut que je te dise un truc, me dit-il en me prenant la main.

Quelques étages plus haut on s'arrêt près d'une fenêtre, je m'y accoude, pendant que lui s'appuis sur le mur d'en face.

- Alors? que voulais tu me dire de si important? je lui demande curieuse.

- En fait ça va être un peu long, me dit -il, il y a un an et demi de cela mon oncle Alphard Black est décédé, son testament resté introuvable. Pourtant c'est au mois de mars cette année, que j'ai reçu une lettre du ministère m'indiquant que sont testament à été retrouvé et qu'il me légué la totalité de sa fortune. J'ai alors contacté le père de James, et je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'accompagner pendant les vacances régler les derniers détails. C'est pour cela que j'ai disparut quelques fois pendant les vacances, mais je me suis également acheter une petite maison dans Londres. Moi non plus je ne peux plus profiter de l'hospitalité des parents de James indéfiniment. J'ai tout réglé, je pensais t'en faire la surprise en débarquant du Poudlard express, et t'y emmener, bien sûr il reste quelques travaux à faire à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas non plus une maison super grande,...

Je reste sans voix, est qu'il est bien en train de me proposer d'habiter avec lui? est ce que c'est le même Sirius qui m'a embrassé et laissé sans un regard au début de l'année? Est ce que c'est bien le même Sirius qui m'a trompé avec une sale garce sans cervelle? est ce que c'est bien le même Sirius qui avait tellement peur de s'engager qu'il préférait resté loin de moi et nous faire souffrir tout les deux?

- oh bien sûr tu n'es pas obligé de me donné ta réponse tout de suite, me dit-il nerveusement.

Il est tellement loin du Sirius sûr de lui, coureur de jupon, fier, et farceur que tout le monde connaît. Mais la question que je dois me poser c'est plutôt « Est ce que je veux, oui, ou non, habiter avec lui? ». Et la réponse est oui sans hésitation. C'est pour cette raison que je m'avance vers lui que je lui murmure cette même réponse avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

--

Nous sommes début Août, c'est une fin de soirée presque comme les autres, nous sommes en plein cœur de Londres, dans une petit maison ou des invités finissent de faire la fête et pour cause, c'est une pendaison de crémaillère.

Durant toute la soirée, nous avons montré à nos amis tous réunis la maison, et tout les travaux que nous avons effectué dedans, la chaleur en ce début du mois d'Août est suffocante même à quatre heure du matin, mais nous avons bien fait la fête. Nous raccompagnons donc James, Lily, et Remus les derniers inviter jusqu'à la porte. Ces derniers, repartent dans les rues désertes de Londres en nous faisant des signes de mains, une fois la porte refermé, je n'ai presque pas le temps de me retourner que je suis déjà capturé par des lèvres passionnés, et entreprenantes, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Sirius me plaque un peu plus contre la porte et glisse une main autour de ma taille pendant que la seconde se plonge dans mes cheveux. Il colle un peu plus son corps contre le miens, et le baiser devient fiévreux, la chaleur ne se fait que plus ressentir encore.

- qu'est ce qu'il te prend, je lui demande essoufflé une fois nos lèvres séparés de quelques malheureux millimètres.

- rien de particulier, me répond t-il tout autant essoufflé, si ce n'est que j'en ai eut envi toute la soirée, ... mais que ton frère me regardait toujours du coin de l'œil!

J'éclate de rire, malgré tout ils sont restaient les mêmes tout les deux, Sirius toujours aussi jaloux, et Remus toujours à jouer les grands frères protecteurs...

* * *

voilà!! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!! alors vous allez me dire que j'aurais pu finir ma fic de cette manière... et bien non! je m'étais fixé pour objectif de finir ma fic à trente cinq chapitre, donc le dernier chapitre sera pour mardi soir.

J'espère que vous avez aimé??

l'avantage que vous avez, c'est que pour une fois, vous n'avez aucun indice sur le prochain chapitre, et en plus j'ai pas étais trop sadique dans celui ci!! allez bisous à mardi pour la suite et fin des aventures de Sarah Conor!!


	35. Chapter 35:affrontement final douloureux

bonsoir tout le monde!!

voici l'ultime chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, autant que les précédent, bonne lecture!

* * *

_- rien de particulier, me répond t-il tout autant essoufflé, si ce n__'__est que j__'__en ai eut envi toute la soirée, ... mais que ton frère me regardait toujours du coin de l__'__œil!_

_J__'__éclate de rire, malgré tout ils sont restaient les mêmes tout les deux, Sirius toujours aussi jaloux, et Remus toujours à jouer les grands frères protecteurs..._

**chapitre 35: Affrontement final douloureux.**

J'ai tout compris, le jour ou ils nous l'ont annoncé, comment pouvait-il en être autrement! Mais personne n'a réellement fait le rapprochement, moi si.

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que je vis avec Sirius, et tout et toujours aussi passionné entre nous, il a fini sa formation d'auror avec James, Lily est employer dans un laboratoire de test de potions, Remus va en début d'année prochaine enseigner à Poudlard, Peter vit toujours chez ses parents, et ne sais pas trop dans quoi il veut travailler. En effet tout les postes qu'il a occupé, il c'est fait viré au bout d'un à deux mois dans le meilleur des cas. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir essayé des postes, il est allé de journaliste à serveur en passant par vendeur, mais rien ne lui convient... Lorsqu'il était journaliste il passait ces journées à dormir dans son bureau, en serveur il manger dans les assiettes des clients, et il était un piètre vendeur... Quand à moi, j'attaque comme médicomage en Novembre prochain à StMangouste.

Mais malheureusement je crains que je ne pourrais jamais exercer, d'ailleurs c'est ma dernière nuit sur cette terre. En cette nuit de fin Mars, je m'appète à faire ce pour quoi j'ai été envoyer sur cette terre, et je compte bien la mener à bien, malgré la douleur qui m'enserre le cœur à devoir quitter ce que j'aime plus que tout. Et pour cause je me trouve devant Lord Voldemort en personne, et ses fidèles mangemorts, oh bien sûr comme je ne suis pas transformé il ne me reconnaît pas. La bataille fait rage, pourtant je ne me suis pas encore transformé, mais je sais que je ne vais plus tardé... Je vois mes amis se battrent tout autour de moi, mon frère se déchaîner contre le mangemort qui vient de nous prendre Stéphanie, même si cela fait deux ans qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, c'était une amie. Voldemort lui se bat contre James et Lily Potter, car oui, ils se sont marié l'année dernière, et il y a quelques mois ils nous ont avoué que Lily était enceinte, elle doit en être à cinq mois maintenant mais elle se bat au côté de James avec courage et détermination. Dumbledore arrive au loin je le vois et il ne vient pas seul, il est entouré de beaucoup d'aurors, les mangemorts commencent à transplaner pour prendre la fuite. Alice et Franck ne sont pas là, heureusement car Alice aussi est enceinte, et le fait de voir tomber tout ses gens, se n'est pas rassurant... Et Peter je l'ai perdu de vu dès le début de la bataille, j'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé de grave... Voldemort n'a pas encore vu Dumbledore et les aurors mais sa ne saurait tarder, j'envois valser plus loin un mangemort qui essais depuis dix minutes de me tuer, et je me retourne vers Lily et James. C'est alors que je vois un sortilège de mort lancer par Voldemort, se diriger droit sur mes amis, je ne réfléchit plus, et je m'interpose, le sort frappe mon bouclier dans mon dos, ...

Et c'est là que ma transformation se fait, je regarde devant moi James et Lily qui me regarder les larmes au yeux, Lily secoue la tête ne voulant certainement pas y croire, et James la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe tant ses jambes n'arrivent plus à la porter.

Une voix glaciale et triomphante s'élève dans mon dos...

- je ne savais pas que je te verrais ce soir! lance Voldemort. Je dois avouer que je ne suis toutefois pas surpris, tu vois maintenant ce qu'il en coûte de se dresser contre moi, tu ne fais pas exception puisque tu vas mourir.

- je mourais peut être mais je vais accomplir ma mission, je lui réponds difficilement.

- vu la position dans laquelle tu te trouves j'en doute fort.

J'entends son rire glacial derrière mon dos, puis un pop sonore qui m'indique qu'il est enfin parti...

Je dirige mon esprit vers mon frère, il n'a encore rien vu, je pénètre son esprit, il est fou de chagrin, et ce que je m'apprête à lui dire va l'enfoncer encore plus.

-Remus, écoute moi, je lui dis en pensées, soit fort, et reste toujours près de tes amis, ne sombre pas dans la solitude, tu as une mission à accomplir, puisque je ne pourrais plus m'en charger moi même.

- Sarah! mais enfin de quoi tu parles, répond t-il en continuant à se battre.

- tu te rappelles une fois je t'avais dit que jamais il ne réussirais à me contrôler, je ne lui en laisserais pas le temps...

- Sarah? dit-il d'une voix paniqué, qu'est ce que tu as fait!

Puis je le vois tourner la tête dans ma direction, son regard devient vide, son visage prend une expression horrifié, il s'élance déjà pour venir me rejoindre, mais il est déjà trop tard.

- je t'en pris, prend soins de James et Lily, Sirius aussi aura besoin de tout votre soutient. Et fait tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour protéger l'élu, le fils de James et Lily, je t'aime, quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours près de toi, puisque je suis une parti de toi... adieu mon frère...

Je coupe mes pensées et je cherche Sirius, il est au prise avec Bellatrix sa cousine, il n'a pas remarqué que le combat est arrêté, je vois Bellatrix prendre la fuite, alors pour la première fois de ma vie, je rentre dans l'esprit de Sirius.

- Sirius, quoiqu'il se passe, ne te laisse jamais abattre, soit fort comme tu l'as toujours été, soit toi, et veille sur mon frère, parce que avec tout ça, il va tomber dans un gouffre.

- Sarah, comment tu fais ça? et de quoi tu parles?

- Sirius je t'aime, et de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, je ne croyais pourtant, jamais pouvoir aimer à nouveau après la perte de mes parents et de mes sœurs, mon cœur avait assez souffert, je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir la perte d'un être cher. Et contre tout attente, tu as brisé une à une toutes les barrières de mon cœur. Je t'en pris, veille sur James et Lily pour moi, veille sur le petit être que Lily porte en elle comme si c'était ta propre vie, il est le seul à pouvoir tous nous sauver. Je serais toujours à tes côtés dans chacun de tes gestes, à chaque moment de ta vie, puisque je serais à jamais dans ton cœur...

C'est là que je me tourne de nouveau vers James et Lily, qui sont toujours devant moi, Lily sanglote, et James laisse quelques larmes couler. J'entends Sirius hurler, et du coin de l'œil il court pour me rejoindre, Remus lui arrive des larmes coulent sur ses joues pales.

- James, Lily, c'est de vous que parle la légende de la lune, c'est le petit Harry qui est l'élu...

- Sarah pourquoi tu as fait ça, pleure Lily, pourquoi tu es venu t'interposer...

- parce que je me devais de vous protéger, c'est vous ma vrai famille, depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, vous m'avez accueilli les bras ouvert, j'ai été heureuse et c'est grâce à vous.

Je lève la tête vers le ciel, un rayon lumineux vient me frapper, il est temps pour moi de faire ce pour quoi je suis ici, je place mes mains sur le ventre de Lily, la lumière qui me transperce, est douce je me sens comme dans un cocon, je m'approche de l'oreille de Lily, et je lui chuchote ses quelques mots « la magie la plus pure, et la plus protectrice est l'amour, c'est la plus ancienne et la plus belle au monde, ne l'oublie jamais Lily... et surtout dit lui...».

J'ai tout compris, le jour ou ils nous l'ont annoncé, comment pouvait-il en être autrement! Mais personne n'a réellement fait le rapprochement, moi si.

Ils étaient heureux, ils ont même demandé à Sirius d'être le Parain, et moi la marraine, encore une tâche que je ne pourrais pas accomplir. C'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte, comme si mon esprit à attendu cette annonce pour me faire comprendre que c'était eux les parents de l'élu. Lorsque quelques jours plus tôt, Alice et Franck nous ont eux aussi annoncé la nouvelle, cela ne m'a pas du tout fait la même chose, j'étais bien sûr heureuse pour eux. Mais je n'avais pas ce sentiment d'inquiétude, j'étais juste heureuse pour eux. Alors que pour James et Lily, j'ai eut de suite une impression bizarre, comme une ombre qui plane sur leurs têtes, une ombre noire et menaçante...

Le moment est venu, je les regarde tous une dernière fois, malgré tout je suis heureuse, oui, heureuse de mourir entouré de personnes que j'aime, je murmure un dernier « je vous aime tous ».

--

Son bouclier cède, mais elle ne tombe pas, une lumière émane de tout son corps, elle flotte dans les airs, ses ailes noires deviennent blanche. Et puis peu à peu elle redescend et tombe inconsciente en reprenant forme humaine sur le sol, je tombe à genoux, je la serre contre moi, je ne veux pas y croire, Remus lui aussi tombe en pleur à genoux près d'elle tout comme James et Lily. Les aurors et le professeur Dumbledore nous entoure, peiné, je ne peux pas y croire, je ne veux pas y croire. Puis une voix résonne dans ma tête « je t'aimes, Sirius n'en doute jamais », sa voix, moi aussi je l'aime, malgré le chagrin qui fait éclater mon cœur, je promets que je tiendrais parole, je veillerais sur le petit Harry, et sur tous mes amis, je lève les yeux et je croise les yeux doré de Remus, seulement ils ont perdu leurs éclats, un voile de tristesse hante désormais ses yeux, et probablement les miens aussi. Sarah nous auras fait vivre des joies immenses, pourtant elle a traversé bien plus de malheurs que la plus part des adolescents et jeunes adultes, cela ne l'a jamais empêché de se relever, et c'est ce que je ferais...

--

Quinze ans plus tard, me voici en train de me battre contre ma folle de cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange pour permettre à mon filleul Harry de sortir sein et sauf du département des mystères, au sein même du ministère de la magie, où les mangemorts ont investi les lieux.

- Allons tu peux faire mieux que ça! je m'écris à l'adresse de Bellatrix.

Seulement je n'avais pas prévu le deuxième jet de lumière, et celui ci d'ailleurs me frappa en pleine poitrine, je me sens tomber du socle et lentement basculer en arrière. Cette arcade est un passage vers la mort, et je sais que quoique je fasse je ne peux que le traverser. J'ai une dernière pensée pour tous ceux que je laisse derrière moi, Harry tout d'abord, il va souffrir encore, comme si le fait d'être l'élu n'est pas déjà assez compliqué en soit, il faut qu'il est connu tous ses malheurs. Et Remus, mon bon vieux Lunard, le seul et dernier vrai maraudeur, le seul encore vivant à devoir tenir parole et protéger du mieux qu'il peut notre petit Harry! Et finalement je traverse le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade, tout est noir, je me sens flotter, je me sens étrangement bien. Une lumière vient vers moi, elle est bien veillante, je le sens, et soudain un chuchotement « tu m'as tant manqué ». Cette voix, comme par magie, la voila devant moi, exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, elle me sourit, et me tend la main, cette main que je prends sans une seule seconde d'hésitation. Elle me sourit tendrement « il y a d'autres personnes qui ont hâte de te revoir », en me retournant je vois James et Lily venir eux aussi à ma rencontre. Je suis entouré des personnes que j'aime et que je considère comme ma famille, et pour ce qui ne nous on pas encore rejoint, nous pouvons veillé sur eux d'où nous sommes, tant qu'ils nous portent dans leurs cœurs.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Voici un petit dicton que j****'****ai trouvé sur le net ...**

« Les anges existent mais certaines fois ils ne possèdent pas d'ailes et nous les appelons 'amis' comme toi. »

Alors voilà, c'est la fin d'une histoire! merci mille fois de m'avoir suivit et encouragé sans ça cela fait longtemps que j'aurais abandonné! ça à était très dur de terminer cette histoire, et j'étais même un peu triste... En fait quand j'ai relu le chapitre j'ai même faillit en pleuré (je doit être trop fleur bleu!!) Mais contrairement à ce que certains d'entre vous souhaite, il n'y aura pas de suite, et en grande partie parce que ils sont mort,... oui je sais c'est ma faute s'ils sont mort... ne me tué pas ou vous n'aurais plus de fic avec Sarah!!

je suis en pleine écriture de deux nouvelle fic avec Sarah bien sur, dont une qui avance plutôt bien, alors vous risquez de me revoir très bientôt!

Si vous avez des questions, ou tout simplement si vous voulez donner vos impressions n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais ...

Bisous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


End file.
